Remembering You
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Ella lo amaba y el pensó que eso sería eterno. Pero cuando ella pierde la memoria. Cuan modificada puede ser la historia… — Esto…— la señalo con la katana. —Esta no eres tú. Sentenció. Ella en cambio parpadeó antes de estallar en risas sarcásticas. — ¿Y acaso tú sabes quien soy? Quería decirle que si, pero eso era una mentira.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer** : como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _¿Serás del alma eterna compañera,_

 _Tenaz memoria de veloz ventura?_

 _¿Por qué el recuerdo interminable dura,_

 _Si el bien pasó cual ráfaga ligera?_

 _¡Tú, negro olvido, que con hambre fiera_

 _Abres ¡ay! sin cesar tu boca oscura,_

 _De glorias mil inmensa sepultura_

 _Y del dolor consolación postrera!_

 _Si a tu vasto poder ninguno asombra,_

 _Y al orbe riges con tu cetro frío,_

 _¡Ven! que su dios mi corazón te nombra._

 _¡Ven y devora este fantasma impío,_

 _De pasado placer pálida sombra,_

 _De placer por venir nublo sombrío!_

 _Poema "El Recuerdo Importuno."_

 _De Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _— Lo siento, pero tengo que matarte — murmuró la joven de cabello rosa con dulzura fingida mientras reajustaba el arma en sus manos para el ataque._

 _— Acaso crees que podrás vencerme. Siempre has sido débil._

 _Él expreso de manera burlona, sin embargo, esperaba una reacción de ella; una reacción de la antigua chica que había conocido._

 _La joven hizo una mueca despectiva antes de sonreír de manera burlona. La mueca tan ajena a su rostro que el joven hizo una mueca de desconcierto al recordar sus antiguas sonrisas sinceras y llenas de cariño._

 _— Vamos crees que tus palabras me afectan. Tú no eres nada. Tú no eres nadie._

 _Él hizo una mueca ante sus palabras. Le dolía hasta cierto punto que ella se expresara así. Sobre todo cuando en el pasado había expresado sentimientos por él. Sobre todo cuando él…_

 _— Esto…— la señalo con la katana. — Esta no eres tú._

 _Sentenció. Ella en cambio parpadeó antes de estallar en risas sarcásticas. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado su risa inquirió._

 _— ¿Y acaso tú sabes quien soy?_

 _Quería decirle que si, pero eso era una mentira. Su silencio le dio la respuesta y ella sonrío aún más ampliamente mientras de un rápido movimiento se posicionaba frente a él y…_

 _— ¡Ahora muere!_

* * *

La luna llena resplandecía el camino por el que iba. La suave brisa traía consigo el aroma de las flores. Sin embargo, para ella la luna y el clima de esa manera le traían dolorosos recuerdos.

Recuerdos de que ella no era suficiente, que pese a todo siempre se terminaba quedando atrás.

Por eso estaba ahí, haciendo esa misión en solitario. Tratando de demostrarse que ella podía y que el papel de damisela en apuros no era el adecuado para ella.

— Lo logre — se dijo así misma. Pese a que la misión no había sido de lo más relevante. Un sentimiento de orgullo la llenaba. Pues su arduo entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos.

Aún así, la melancolía y la nostalgia la invadían. Y era ese sentimiento quien la había empujado hasta sus límites.

Agotada miró el paisaje a su alrededor. Aún le quedaban cinco días para llegar a la villa de la hoja. Suspiró, mirando la luna de nuevo. Hacia dos meses que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con el legendario Sannin y aunque ella estaba feliz por su amigo, la soledad, cruda y amarga la invadía con más frecuencia.

Sin embargo, la bruma de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de una explosión llegó a sus oídos. Sus sentidos se alertaron y la adrenalina se disparo. Pero yendo en contra de la voz de su cabeza que le decía que se alejara su curiosidad se apodero de ella. Reajustando su mochila al hombro camino en dirección a la explosión, tal vez se trataba de un accidente y se necesitaba ayuda médica.

— _Tu compasión será tu muerte._ — sonó esa oración en la cabeza.

Sin embargo ella sonrió y negó lentamente. No podía renunciar a esa parte de si misma, el día que su lado compasivo muriera sería el día que ella dejaría de ser ella.

La vista que la recibió fue de un montón de árboles caídos y otros escombros. Se acercó lo más sigilosa que pudo a mirar de cerca la escena, mientras sus instintos se disparaban haciéndole sacar un kunai.

— _Nee, creo que es momento de dar la vuelta_ — la voz en su cabeza volvió a decir con cierta aprensión. Sin embargo ignorándola, siguió caminando con el corazón más acelerado.

Manchas de sangre pronto quedaron a su vista, apretó con más fuerza aún el kunai y se detuvo un instante tratando de inspeccionar los escombros en busca de posibles personas heridas. Sin embargo, el chakra que apareció de forma repentina a sus espaldas la hizo girar con un sobresalto.

— Parece que nos ha faltado una — se escucho la voz gruesa de uno de los ninjas. Una mascara cubriendo sus facciones. Haciendo visible el rango de ANBU.

— No…yo — intento replicar ella, pero su voz apenas fue un susurro. El kunai tembló en sus manos.

— Nee. Apresúrate, estoy cansado de toda esta mierda — dijo el segundo ninja.

Sakura retrocedió lista para correr sin embargo era obvio la supremacía en sus habilidades.

— Vaya, parece que es una cría de Konoha.

— ¿A quién mierda le importa? Acaba con ella. Después de todo nos ha visto.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ampliamente llenos de horror con la comprensión. La adrenalina se disparó y comenzó a correr. El poco chakra que poseía enviándolo a sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad.

— _Te dije_ — pronunció la voz en su cabeza con exasperación. Mientras sus perseguidores se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. — _¡Joder! Más rápido._

Sakura dio un salto más amplio para cubrir más terreno. Jadeo con dolor cuando se dio cuenta que su acción había gastado más parte de su chakra y su resistencia física.

— No puedo más — gimió con desesperación mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

Sin embargo, se obligo a ir más rápido, su chakra fluyendo hacia sus piernas. Sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Nee? ¿Adónde crees que vas, princesa? — pronunció una voz justo a su lado, causando que la joven se sobresaltase y perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que cayera.

La joven incapaz de lograr reafirmarse se precipitó al suelo, cerrando los ojos ante lo inevitable y golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza.

Sakura gimió de dolor mientras abría los ojos. El paisaje parecía dar vueltas. Pese a su cansancio y dolor se obligó a ponerse de pie.

— No hay escapatoria.

Uno de sus atacantes pronunció mientras se acercaba hacia ella con kunai en mano.

Pese a todo, Sakura sonrió y haciendo unas posiciones de manos, al recibir el ataque desapareció dejando en su lugar un tronco.

— Un cambiazo — exclamó con enojo uno de los shinobis.

— No puede andar lejos — respondió el otro y ambos desaparecieron.

Sakura por otra parte jadeaba por el cansancio, además de las punzadas dolorosas en la cabeza.

— Tengo que encontrar un refugio. — se obligó a seguir. Sin embargo, los pasos de sus perseguidores se escucharon y Sakura retrocedió con temor.

— ¿De verdad creíste que un truco tan simple funcionaria con nosotros?

Exclamó uno de ellos con burla mientras así una posición de manos y…

— _Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu._

El intenso viento producto de la técnica se precipitó hacia ella. Levanto sus brazos de tal manera que cubrieran su rostro. Pero sabia que no seria suficiente pues podía ver como el área circundante era destrozada. Pronto sintió como su piel era cortada mientras era empujada por el viento.

Sin embargo pronto el suelo firme dejó de estar bajo sus pies y al mirar hacia abajo observó lo que sin duda era una caída mortal.

— E _s así como termina. Naruto, Sasuke-kun, lo siento._ — pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. El miedo congelado. Mientras sentía el aire frío envolverla.

Los segundos se volvieron eternos y durante un momento creyó que se quedaría suspendida en una caída que nunca tendría fin. Sin embargo, no fue así. La inconsciencia se precipitó a ella cuando su cabeza choco con la piedra volviéndolo todo oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, sintió su cabeza punzar y el dolor envolver todo su cuerpo cuando intento moverse para tocar su cabeza. El dolor le hizo soltar un gruñido.

— Finalmente despiertas.

Su cabeza se giró rápidamente hacia la voz profunda escuchada, haciendo en el proceso que todo pareciera dar vueltas aun más rápido y le dieran ganas de vomitar.

— No hagas eso.

El hombre le regaño mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a incorporarse. Sakura tosió y un vaso de agua le era entregado automáticamente.

— Gracias — murmuró mientras procedía a beber con timidez. Cuando hubo vaciado el contenido del vaso lo entregó de nuevo y miró al hombre frente a ella. — M-mm… ¿Dónde estoy y quien es usted?

Sintió su pesada mirarla. Se removió un tanto nerviosa haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso, cuando finalmente el hombre habló.

— ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

Sakura parpadeó desconcertada mientras trataba de pensar en lo sucedido, sin embargo nada vino a su mente, trato entonces de recordar que había hecho la semana pasada, el mes pasado; pero todo era como una hoja en blanco, su mente y memorias en blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando se dio cuenta…

— ¿Quién soy yo? — las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y pronto se derramaron.

Sin embargo, retrocedió asustada cuando el hombre acercando una mano hacia su rostro de forma inesperada le sobresalto.

— Rin — le escuchó murmurar, mientras con delicadeza limpiaba sus lágrimas, haciéndole olvidar su temor.

— ¿Mi nombre es Rin? — preguntó, la voz esperanzadora de que tal vez este hombre conocía su identidad. Pero él guardo silenció mientras sentía su mirada sobre ella. Cuando no contesto repitió su pregunta. — ¿Mi nombre es Rin?

— Si.

La voz gruesa del hombre finalmente resonó en la estancia. La joven de cabello rosa sonrió al ver contestada su pregunta, luego ladeando un poco la cabeza pregunto.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

— Uchiha Obito, tu padre…

* * *

 _Hello corazones, ¿Cómo os encontráis? Espero que de maravilla._

 _Finalmente volví después de mi gran ausencia con esta historia que tenia rato girando en mi cabecita._

 _Espero que la encontréis de su agrado, pues estaba muy emocionada de finalmente darla a conocer. Así que hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones, ¿vale?_

 _En fin, en cuanto a mis otras historias, a todos aquellos que las leen no os preocupéis que serán finalizadas, sólo necesito un poco para reajustarme y pronto verán llegar los capítulos._

 _Así que os dejó y nos estamos leyendo pronto._

 _No olviden comentar y pasarse por mis otras historias._

 _Os adoro._

 _Bye._


	2. Chapter 1: Rin

_**Disclaimer:** como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo 1: Rin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Ese instante que no se olvida,_

 _Tan vacío devuelto por las sombras,_

 _Tan vacío rechazado por los relojes,_

 _Ese pobre instante adoptado por mi ternura,_

 _Desnudo, desnudo de sangre de alas,_

 _Sin ojos para recordar angustias de antaño,_

 _Sin labios para recoger el zumo de las violencias_

 _perdidas en el canto de los helados campanarios._

 _Ampáralo niña ciega de alma,_

 _Ponle tus cabellos escarchados por el fuego;_

 _Abrázalo pequeña estatua de terror._

 _Señálale el mundo convulsionado a tus pies,_

 _A tus pies donde mueren las golondrinas_

 _Tiritantes de pavor frente al futuro._

 _Dile que los suspiros del mar_

 _Humedecen las únicas palabras_

 _Por las que vale vivir._

 _Pero ese instante sudoroso de nada,_

 _Acurrucado en la cueva del destino_

 _Sin manos para decir nunca,_

 _Sin manos para regalar mariposas_

 _A los niños muertos._

 _Poema "A la espera de la oscuridad"_

 _Alejandra Pizarnik_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Sintió el sudor de su frente resbalar hasta sus ojos. Parpadeó intentando aclarar su visión mientras esquivaba el ataque de su padre.

— No puedo más, padre — pronunció entre jadeos mientras daba un salto alto, intentando esquivar el aluvión de shurikens.

Sin embargo, la figura de su padre apareció frente a ella. Alzó sus brazos de tal manera que protegieran su rostro y estómago cuando su padre le envió una fuerte patada.

Al instante salió disparada y su espalda chocó de manera dolorosa contra un árbol partiéndole en el proceso.

— Ponte de pie — ordenó la voz de su padre con dureza a través de la mascara naranja que cubría su rostro.

— No puedo más, padre — repitió la joven de cabello rosa, gimiendo con dolor y frustración mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Siseó de dolor al sentir las contusiones y rasguños en su espalda.

— Recuerda que cuando un enemigo ataca, no tiene compasión. Ni siquiera ante niños y mujeres. Somos shinobi y somos armas — Rin observó como su padre levantaba ambas manos con kunais y shuriken listos para ser arrojados a ella. — Así que demuéstrame que tan bien afinada estas.

Los las armas salieron disparadas hacia ella. Y sabía que no podría esquivarlas todas. Sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos y...

— ¡Shannaro! — su puño cargado de chakra se estrello en el suelo haciendo que las piedras se levantasen deteniendo los kunais y shuriken que de otra forma habrían alcanzado su objetivo.

Rin abrió sus ojos jade con asombro. No tenía idea que podía hacer eso. Y pese a que estaba agotada una sonrisa afloro en su rostro y exclamó con alegría...

— ¡Viste, padre! ¡¿Viste lo que acabo de hacer?!

Sin embargo, su felicidad se vio cortada cuando la sombra de su padre la cubrió al completo. Su pose estoica y el sentir de su dura mirada a través de la máscara.

Cerró sus ojos y se encogió sobre si misma y esperó lo que sin duda sería un duro golpe que dados sus niveles actuales de chakra sumando a eso su agotamiento físico, sería difícil de esquivar, no conforme con eso seguro le daría un extenso monólogo por bajar la guardia durante una batalla, por mucho entrenamiento que fuese.

Sin embargo, al transcurrir diez segundos y no recibir reprimenda alguna, finalmente abrió sus ojos. Los ojos jade buscaron automáticamente una respuesta.

— ¿Padre? — inquirió ante el silencio de su padre. Pero solo podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella. Bajo la cabeza entonces y murmuró: — Lo siento padre, no debí distraerme durante el entrenamiento.

Entonces, escuchó a su padre suspirar. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia la imponente figura de su padre y una sonrisa se abrió pasó en su rostro cuando su mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

— No tienes remedio, Rin-cha — finalmente lo escuchó pronunciar mientras acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

 ** _Cinco meses antes en una región del país de la hierba._**

 _Obito miró el cielo y suspiró con frustración._

 _Hace cuatro meses se había enterado de la deserción del joven Uchiha de la filas de Konoha para unirse al bastardo de Orochimaru, no era que no estuviera secretamente satisfecho con la decisión del mocoso. Pues eso le facilitaría manipularle cuando el momento llegase. Lo que le preocupaba en todo caso era que el chico aceptase realmente ser el contenedor del sannin, no estaba seguro de que tan lejos el mocoso realmente llegaría con tal de vengar a sus padres y clan. Tendría que hacer que Zetsu lo vigilase._

 _No conforme con eso, su deserción de la niebla había causado algunos desastres. Había perdido una bueno cubierta, un mal necesario claro, sin embargo, algunos idiotas de los shinobis que habían estado bajo su mandato directo, después de que abandonasen la villa de la niebla, se encontraban causando estragos. Esto no hubiese sido de mayor relevancia para el si no corriera el riesgo de que por unos cuantos ineptos su plan se fuese literalmente a la mierda._

 _— Debí asesinarlos — murmuró para si en una voz aniñada._

 _La verdad es que no se había deshecho de ellos por que necesitaba contactos en la villa que le dieran información actualizada de cono se estaba llevando acabo el nuevo régimen. Pero los muy gilipollaz habían abandonado la villa a la primera oportunidad y se habían convertido en ladronzuelos y matones de poca monta._

 _Así que ahí estaba, buscando a un par de inútiles que no debió dejar vivos desde un primer momento._

 _Escuchó una explosión y supo que los había encontrado. De verdad, ¿Cómo desde un primer momento decidió dejarlos vivos? Eran unos imbéciles que no sabían nada de ser sigilosos. ¿En que estaría pensando?_

 _Sacudió la cabeza y despejó sus pensamientos absurdos. Había veces que la personalidad de su viejo yo se manifestaba._

 _Saltó entre los árboles y observó lo que claramente había sido una explosión inducida por una trampa a base de papel explosivo._

 _Miró con cierto desagrado la escena. Pronto tendría a los alrededores un montón de ANBU's de la hierba. Lo dicho, eran imbéciles._

 _Observó detenidamente el área en busca de los idiotas. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos antes de que los atrapasen. Sin embargo, lo que entró en su visión fue una jovencita de escasos trece años, con un tono de cabello demasiado llamativo para un shinobi. La miró observar la escena con ojos curiosos pero también cierta aprensión, pues sujetaba con fuerza un kunai. La vio girarse con rapidez cuando los idiotas de sus ex-subordinados se presentaron._

 _— Parece que nos ha faltado una — se escucho la voz gruesa de uno de los ninjas. Una mascara cubriendo sus facciones. Haciendo visible el rango de ANBU._

 _— No…yo — intento replicar la niña, pero su voz apenas fue un susurro. El kunai tembló en sus manos._

 _— Nee. Apresúrate, estoy cansado de toda esta mierda — dijo el segundo ninja._

 _La joven de cabello rosa retrocedió lista para correr, sin embargo, era obvia la supremacía que exhibían en sus habilidades los otros shinobi._

 _— Vaya, parece que es una cría de Konoha — Obito parpadeó con interés ante esto. Sus ojos se centraron en el símbolo de la banda de la niña. En efecto era de Konoha. Se preguntó lo que su muerte significaría para su pueblo, luego le dieron ganas de reírse porque era obvia la respuesta. No significaría nada, como la suya propia o la de Rin, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al recordar a su vieja compañera de equipo. Entonces parpadeó y luego dos veces más cuando miró la escena y la niña de cabello rosa fue sustituida por la de su compañera._

 _— ¿A quién mierda le importa? Acaba con ella. Después de todo nos ha visto — la ilusión se rompió con la voz del segundo shinobi y se vio muy interesado en los acontecimientos que le siguieron._

 _Se burló del hecho que una cría se les escapará con un truco tan simple como un cambiazo. Pero el sabía que la niña estaba débil y que muy pronto la atraparían. Obito les dejó seguir con su juego de gato y el ratón, después les mostraría como era ser un verdadero ninja._

 _Les siguió a través del bosque y los miró acorralar a la niña. Observó como sus ojos verdes se llenaban de temor y la certeza de que pronto se reuniría con sus antepasados._

 _— ¿De verdad creíste que un truco tan simple funcionaria con nosotros? — Obito hizo una mueca detrás de la máscara. Realmente eran unos imbéciles, un shinobi no tiene la necesidad de regodearse de sus habilidades superiores a los de un rango inferior, menos aun si planeas matarlos. Tendría que enseñarles como era un verdadero shinobi mientras los mataba. — Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu._

 _Escucho el pronunciar de la técnica y luego intenso viento producido por ella se precipitó hacia la jovencita. Parpadeó de nuevo cuando la imagen de Rin se observó clara, el miedo en sus facciones y la verdad innegable de que moriría._

 _— Se supone que Kakashi debía protegerla, le di el poder, entonces ¿Por qué? — el recuerdo de aquel trágico día volvió a él con fuerza, mientras observaba la escena._

 _Miró a la niña levantar sus brazos de manera protectora. Pero sabía que no seria suficiente pues podía ver como el área circundante era destrozada y como su piel era cortada mientras era empujada por el viento._

 _La miró con fascinación morbosa mientras sus pies eran arrastrados por el viento inclemente producto de la técnica hacia un abismo que la llevaría a la muerte. Era como un ángel cayendo al vacío._

 _Su corazón se agitó y usando su poder amortiguo su caída, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que ella impactara en la tierra con cierta fuerza._

 _Luego regreso su atención a los dos shinobi. Se materializó enfrente de ellos._

 _— Nee, Tobi también quiere divertirse — su voz infantil resonó._

 _— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?_

 _— Yo, pues es obvio, soy Tobi y jugare con ustedes._

 _Su risa infantil sonó seguido de gritos de terror._

 _Cuando los gritos cesaron se apareció justo enfrente de donde la joven kunoichi de cabello rosa había caído._

 _Miró sus suaves rasgos y su apariencia delicada. En muchas maneras le recordaba a Rin. Tal vez por eso la había salvado, porque a "ella" no había podido. La miró mientras un suave resplandor verde comenzó a emanar de ella curando las heridas visibles._

 _Ante eso se giró listo para partir, estaba seguro que alguien la encontraría. Además sus habilidades de medic-nin la pondrían fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, un gemido procedente de la joven lo hizo quedarse estático. Giró lentamente a mirarla y de nuevo la figura de Rin apareció ante sus ojos._

 _Se rió con cierta amargura, ahora era obvio que no podría dejarla ahí a su suerte, no cuando ella era tan similar en tantos aspectos a su ex-compañera. Entonces dio un paso más cerca de la joven, la cogió en brazos y desaparecieron._

 _Dos días después Uchiha Rin abría los ojos._

* * *

 ** _Konoha cuatro meses antes._**

 _La villa se encontraba tranquila, el clima templado y lleno de ese aroma floral que te invitaba a respirar profundo mientras te relajas en una banca de un parque._

 _Sin embargo, Tsunade, la quinta Hokage de la villa de la hoja estaba lejos de sentirse relajada._

 _Miraba a través de la ventana el movimiento de las personas que habitaban la regularmente tranquila villa. Sus ojos se movieron al cielo y observó el movimiento de las nubes._

 _La puerta sonó con un par de golpes en la madera._

 _— Entra — ordenó mientras se giraba lentamente. Observó entonces lo que había en su escritorio._

 _Los restos de una mochila y la parte destrozada de una banda ninja._

 _— Hokage-sama — escuchó la voz nerviosa de una mujer._

 _Tsunade suspiró con pesadez, cerró los ojos brevemente, cuando finalmente los abrió los levanto hasta los ojos verdes de la mujer que había hablado. Seguidamente los conecto con los ojos azules del hombre a su lado. Quien la miraba expectante. La alegría que regularmente reflejaba se veía opacada por la aprensión de lo que la Hokage máxima autoridad de la aldea querría decirles._

 _— ¿Tiene noticias sobre nuestra Sakura-hime? — cuestionó finalmente el hombre cuando la Hokage no habló._

 _Tsunade simplemente asintió mientras miraba a ambos padre que nerviosos la miraban. Podía notar en ellos cada rasgo que su alumna había adquirido de ellos. Hizo un gesto a las sillas dispuestas enfrente de su escritorio, siendo sólo Mebuki Haruno quien aceptara su solicitud._

 _Su boca se abrió para dares la trágica noticia pero así como la había abierto la cerro._

 _— ¿Hokage-sama?_

 _La voz de la mujer volvió a escucharse. Su marido detrás de ella como un centinela resguardándole de lo que pudiese dañarla. Lastima que no podría protegerla de un corazón roto._

 _— Como máxima autoridad de la aldea y como maestra de su hija Haruno Sakura es mi deber informarles que…— su voz se corto, pero podía ver la realización de lo acontecido en la manera en que sus ojos se ampliaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Ante esto se obligó a continuar: — Su hija a caído en acción durante su misión. Los culpables también fueron aba…_

 _La voz de la madre de Sakura le interrumpió._

 _— No, no… — Mebuki negó fervientemente con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. — ¡NO!_

 _Finalmente gritó y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Kizashi la abrazo con fuerza acariciando el cabello de su esposa, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza._

 _— ¿Es seguro Hokage-sama? — pidió el hombre con un nudo en la garganta. Intentando no caer cuando su esposa se aferraba a él como una tabla de salvavidas._

 _La quinta sólo asintió._

 _— Esto es lo único que se pudo recuperar de la escena — señaló las cosas sobre su escritorio. — Se hará una pequeña ceremonia en su honor mañana al medio día._

 _— Muy bien, Hokage-sama, nosotros nos retiramos — el hombre informó, sin embargo su vista se quedo mirando un portarretratos con un gran quiebre en el medio. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas mientras observaba en la foto el rostro sonriente de su hija entre los dos niños que conformaban su equipo y su maestro. — ¿Puedo?_

 _La Hokage les miró salir y aún después de su partida podía oír el llanto inconsolable de la madre de su aprendiz_.

* * *

El dolor de sus contusiones comenzó a atenuarse mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a curarse automáticamente.

— Debes aumentar tus habilidades defensivas y ofensivas.

Rin suspiró con dramatismo, ya sabía ella que su padre terminaría sermoneándole por su desempeño en el entrenamiento.

— Lo sé, padre — dijo con cierto pesar. No le gustaba decepcionarlo. — Sería más fácil si también hubiese despertado el Sharingan.

Murmuró con cierto pesar sin notar la tensión que por un instante se instalo en su padre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — su padre inquirió con voz grave y mirándola fijamente.

Rin observó una herida particularmente fea en su pierna, deduciendo que sólo era la apariencia escandalosa, antes de centrar su mirada confusa en su padre, dejando de lado su tarea de sanarse.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Lo del Sharingan.

— Mmm… fácil padre, yo… — Rin parpadeó con confusión, su mente de pronto en blanco. — Yo… no lo recuerdo. Sólo se que es una técnica especial, única de vuestro clan, ¿no es así?

Lo miró asentir lentamente a su cuestión.

— Pero sólo algunos pueden despertar su poder.

— Eso quiere decir que soy "débil", padre — murmuró con pesar mientras finalmente se ponía de pie. Su curación completamente hecha. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho ante la idea de ser débil. No quería ser débil. Ella quería ser quien los protegiera. Sacudió la cabeza confundida. ¿A quién se supone que debe proteger?

— No — la voz de su padre era firme. — Eso significa que tendremos que usar otro método para que lo consigas.

De pronto lo miró girarse y ponerse de manera protectora frente a ella.

— ¿Qué deseas, Zetsu?

Rin intento mirar sobre el hombro de su padre, pero él estaba ubicado de tal manera que ella no fuese visible para la persona llamado Zetsu o viceversa.

— El nuevo y último integrante ha llegado, Pain te espera en la base para ultimar detalles.

Rin se estremeció al escuchar la voz, o debería decir voces, porque parecían ser dos, del recién llegado.

— Bien, decidle que prepare una habitación especial extra — Obito ordenó con voz fría haciendo un gesto de mano al final en señal de retirada.

— Como ordene Uchiha-sama.

Su padre entonces se giró hacia ella y…

— Vamos Rin-chan, es tiempo que formes parte del legado Uchiha.

Rin no sabía a que se refería, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sin embargo cuadro los hombros, se tragó un suspiro y se preparó para seguir a su padre al mismo infierno si era necesario, después de todo él era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

* * *

El aire frío de la tarde, casi noche mecía las hojas de los árboles. Rin observaba el camino con cierta aprensión. Tenía cuatro meses que se había despertado sin memoria en aquella cueva que su padre le había dicho que funcionaba como base para una organización de la que él era líder.

Aún no podía recordar gran cosa de sus memorias, solo pequeños flash de cosas sin importancia como su color favorito, sus flores favoritas y en casos importantes algunas técnicas en su mayoría médicas.

Rin suspiró con cierto fastidió, ella realmente querría poder recordar todo su pasado. Su padre había dicho que era probable que eso no ocurriera debido a la fuerte contusión que había recibido en la cabeza. Cuando le había preguntado como es que ese accidente había sucedido su padre guardo silencio unos segundos para después decirle que había sido uno de esos días en los que se había exigido de más en el entrenamiento y había sufrido un catastrófico accidente que de no ser por él le habría costado la vida.

Su padre era tan genial. Rin en el tiempo que llevaba de "conocerlo" nuevamente, podría decirse por su falta de memoria, lo admiraba enormemente, era un ninja increíble que buscaba la paz para el mundo ninja. Pero sabía que muy en el fondo cargaba un gran dolor.

Rin prestó atención al camino nuevamente y sus ojos se iluminaron, había un área cubierta de flores. Apresuro sus pasos y sin pensárselo mucho corto una hermosa flor blanca.

Sin embargo, algo apretó su corazón con dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era como si una gran soledad se hubiese apoderado de ella.

— Rin-chan, no te quedas atrás — la voz de su padre la sacó de su momentáneo estupor.

Parpadeó las lágrimas y con una enorme sonrisa se acerco a él.

— Padre — dijo con la voz suave. Cuando Obito se hubo girado a mirarla le extendió la flor recién cortada. — Para ti.

Obito la acepto y la miró detenidamente antes de hablar.

— Te le pareces — su voz en tono suave, como si fuera algo más dicho a si mismo que él. A pesar de ello, Rin ladeó la cabeza un poco sus ojos verdes centrados en el agujero en la mascara de su padre y preguntó…

— ¿A quién?

Obito la miró detenidamente y finalmente le contestó.

— A Rin.

— Pero yo soy Rin, padre — la joven de cabellos rosa le respondió a su padre como si de pronto hubiese perdido la cabeza.

— Lo sé — la voz de Obito se escucho con cierta diversión mientras le contestaba, mientras le daba una suave caricia en su cabellos — Me refiero a otra Rin.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y ella es linda?

— Si.

— ¿Y dónde esta?

— Muerta.

El viento agitó el cabello de Rin mientras observaba con pesar a su padre. Había podido escuchar en su voz el pesar y el dolor.

— Lo siento — finalmente la joven kunoichi murmuró con pesar y vergüenza. Sus ojos se centraron en sus sandalias ninja, cuando la mano de su padre posada en su hombro la hizo mirarlo nuevamente.

— Te le pareces — su padre acarició sus suaves mechones de cabello y agregó. — Tu carácter es igual al de tu madre.

Rin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella revelación sorprendente. Era su madre esa mujer de la que su padre hablaba con tanto cariño, era su madre con la que compartía un nombre, era su madre y estaba muerta y ella no recordaba nada de ella.

— ¿Podrías hablarme de ella? — pidió en un susurró desesperado, intentando recordar y saber más de esa madre que no conocía ni mucho menos recordaba.

— Después — murmuró su padre mientras retomaba el camino. El dolor en su voz aún evidente, haciendo que cualquier replica muriese en su garganta.

Sin embargo, pronto una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios y dándole alcance, entrelazo una de sus manos con la suya y dijo…

— Me alegró de llevar su nombre, padre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ahora yo cuidare de ti y me asegurare que nuestros sueños se cumplan. Nunca te fallare, padre. Como que me llamo Uchiha Rin, ¡Shannaro!

El viento meció sus cabellos y Obito miró a la joven con cierto cariño.

* * *

 _Hola corazones de chocolate, aquí os dejo la segunda entrega de este fic._

 _Espero que os guste y no olviden comentar._

 _Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos o siguen la historia._

 _Especialmente os agradezco o todos los que comentáis el capítulo anterior, y si me refiero a: **Keyla1302, Albii, Yami no Emi, moonlightandwolf, gabi, tatutu, lunakari y shuran.**_

 _ **Mil gracias** , por vuestro apoyo._

 _Me disculpo por no responder a los comentarios pero a partir de este capítulo sin falta os responderé._

 _Bueno os dejó y si todo sale bien os veo la próxima semana con la tercera entrega._

 _Nos estamos leyendo y espero vuestros comentarios._


	3. Chapter 2: Legado

_**Disclaimer:** como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 _ **Remembering You**_

 _._

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 2: Legado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _"― Dolores que habéis cantado,_

 _sin padecerlos tal vez,_

 _tan hondo el alma me hirieron,_

 _que sin acertar por qué,_

 _bajo el peso de la angustia_

 _me sentí palidecer._

 _― Señora, dijo el poeta,_

 _yo fui aquella palidez._

 _Que el secreto de las cosas_

 _y de las almas lo sé,_

 _y las canto por sabidas_

 _sin saberlas a la vez._

 _Pues para que bien cantase,_

 _mi hada madrina, al nacer,_

 _del gozo y pena de todos_

 _me hizo la dura merced._

 _― Entonces, dijo la dama,_

 _decirme, acaso, podréis,_

 _si es verdad que de amor mueren_

 _los que bien saben querer._

 _Así el triste ha respondido,_

 _quebrados acento y tez:_

 _― ¿A qué preguntáis, señora lo que a la vista tenéis?..."_

 _Composición tomada del "Romancero"_

 _Libro del poeta Leopoldo Lugones_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

El clima era frío y húmedo en la región. Rin observó con curiosidad las laderas colindantes de la aldea de la lluvia. Una enorme muralla rodeaba la región, haciendo que su curiosidad por el lugar aumentase. Su padre le había dicho que pronto estarían allí reuniéndose con uno de sus subordinados y era mejor pasar la noche en una cueva, mañana recorrerían el pequeño tramo que les separaba de la villa.

Rin arrojó otro leño al fuego. La noche se percibía fría. Se acurruco cerca del fuego en espera de su padre, quien le había dejado para ir en busca de comida.

Miró concierta fascinación la mascara que su padre hace tan sólo un par de horas le había entregado.

 _Después de su pequeña charla sobre su madre, que había suscitado un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, en la cabeza de Rin, ésta miraba a su padre quien de pronto se había detenido._

 _— Pronto estaremos ahí — su voz gruesa a través de la mascara. — Será bueno tomar un descanso y que te alimentes._

 _— ¿A dónde estamos llegando, padre? — Rin aún no sabía a que lugar se dirigían y estaba ansiosa de saberlo._

 _— Estamos yendo a Amegakure._

 _— Oh…_

 _El silencio se estableció mientras continuaban su recorrido, el viento cada vez mas frío y la oscuridad cada vez adueñándose más del cielo. Prontamente la luna se levantaría a resplandecer en el cielo._

 _Cuando finalmente su padre se detuvo, fue frente a una pequeña cueva a la que sólo se tenía acceso por una pequeña bifurcación en la tierra en la que apenas una persona podía entrar de lado._

 _La cueva contaba con ciertos suministros ya, como un pequeño montón de leños y unos sacos de dormir._

 _— Pasaremos aquí la noche — anunció Obito colocando ya un montón de leños juntos, iniciando la fogata seguidamente. Cuando hubo terminado miró a Rin quien preparaba los sacos de dormir. — Rin._

 _Pronunció Obito con cierta aprensión._

 _— Padre — Rin lo observó con ojos curiosos._

 _Obito mientras buscaba entre su capa. Sacó una mascara roja con tres círculos negros. Era como un Sharingan, Rin reflexiono. Su padre la extendió hacia ella para que la cogiera._

 _Rin observó con cuidado, dos de los círculos negro estaban perforados, una cinta elástica negra que iba lado a lado era lo que evidentemente la sujetaría a su cabeza. Experimentalmente la colocó sobre su rostro y aún con la mascara cubriendo sus facciones preguntó._

 _— ¿Por qué padre? — tenía ciertas hipótesis del porque su padre querría ocultar su rostro del mundo, pero nunca pensó que ella también tendría que hacerlo. Todo era demasiado misterioso y le hacía un nudo en el estomago._

 _Bajó la mascara hacia su regazo y su rostro quedó perfectamente visible. Los mechones rosa enmarcando el rostro y sus ojos verdes observándole con inocencia y tal confianza que Obito se sintió nostálgico y hasta cierto ¿culpable?...tal vez. Hacia mucho que nadie había mirado a él de esa manera. No desde Rin en si, cuando miraba a esta niña los recuerdos de su ex-compañera se disparaban. Por un instante Obito se preguntó si cuando su plan fuera puesto en marcha, por que no dudaba de que lo lograría, sus hijos propios serían como esta niña que había salvado y sin querer se estaba abriendo un espacio en su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y centro su mirada nuevamente en la niña._

 _— Es necesario querida, por tu seguridad — fue todo lo que dijo y se giró listo para salir de su refugio nocturno, pero antes agregó: — Una cosa más Rin-chan, cuando la uses tu cabello también tienen que ser cubierto, un jutsu simple puede bastar o tal vez podrías cubrirlo con una capucha._

 _Rin observó a su padre y no pudo evitar tocar con los dedos su cabello, primero su rostro y ahora su cabello. La incertidumbre y el miedo al rechazo se había desatado en el interior de Rin sin saber muy bien el porque o de donde venía._

 _— No te gusta su color padre._

 _Obito se giró lentamente en su dirección y la miró, sus ojos caídos y sus manos acariciando su cabello, los hombros encorvados. Obito vio todos los signos de inseguridad en la niña e hizo una mueca, recordando sus propias inseguridades de niño y no estar a la altura de lo que su clan exigía o cuando observaba a Kakashi sobresalir en áreas en las que él no podía cuando tenía que haberlo hecho pues era un Uchiha. Apretó los puños ante el recuerdo del otro ninja y se obligó a relajarse._

 _— Claro que me gusta Rin-chan — la calidez en su vos se hizo presente._

 _— Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que oculte mi rostro y mi cabello del mundo? — Rin cuestionó con la voz quebrada. Obito suspiró con frustración, eso de ser padre parecía más difícil que llevar acabo su plan. — Acaso, acaso… ¿te avergüenzo?_

 _— No Rin-chan — finalmente contestó con cierta exasperación mientras reajustaba su mascara. — Todo vendrá con el tiempo, simplemente… ¿Confías en mí?_

 _— Siempre…_

 _— Entonces cuando llegue el momento te lo diré._

Después de eso él había salido, dejando a Rin con una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Rin observó la mascara y como las llamas se reflejaban de manera hipnotizante en su pulida superficie, el negro y el rojo bailando ante sus ojos, negro…y rojo. El dolor en el pecho, la impotencia y la soledad. Los ojos negros desdeñosos.

— _Realmente eres una molestia._

Paso la mano por la superficie de la mascara perdida en sus pensamientos y en esa aparente memoria que había tenido, pero no estaba segura pues sólo había durado un segundo. La voz desdeñosa de un niño dirigida aparentemente a ella, finalmente soltó un suspiro derrotado y poniendo la mascara de lado abrazo sus piernas y miró fijamente las llamas. Tal vez era mejor no recordar si eso significaba sentir esa opresión el pecho, no valía la pena centrarse en una memoria que le causaba dolor. Además, tenía cosas más urgentes en las que pensar, como la evasiva de su padre para darle más detalles, no sólo del porque le pedía ocultar su identidad sino también de esa organización de la que era líder. Miró la mascara de reojo y la volvió a sujetar con fuerza. La coloco nuevamente a la altura de su rostro y miró a través de los agujeros el fuego que bailaba como si tuviese vida propia.

— Confío en ti padre — murmuró para si. Luego recordó la promesa que había hecho más temprano esa tarde y: — Lo prometí, lo prometí y no pienso decepcionarte.

Cuando Obito hubo regresado con un conejo ya limpio y listo para ser cocinado, Rin sonrió y con entusiasmo cogió la presa de su manos, lo insertó en un palo y lo puso sobre la fogata antes de girarse hacia su padre y…

— Lo siento, padre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por haberte cuestionado — Rin se incorporó de la reverencia que estaba haciendo y miró a su padre con penetrantes ojos verdes. — No volverá a pasar, confío en ti.

Obito acarició el cabello de la niña y luego su mejilla. Por un segundo la imagen de Rin la sustituyó, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en sus labios después de decirle que confiaba en él para convertirse en el mejor Hokage que la villa había tenido nunca. Obito parpadeó y el recuerdo de Rin se desvaneció.

— Adoro tu cabello — Murmuró y observó con cierta diversión como la niña se ruborizaba y sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad, mientras se acercaba más a su contacto, recordándole a un gato. — Prometo que no tendrás que ocultarte por mucho tiempo, Sólo el necesario para poner en marcha el plan.

Rin parpadeó confusa e interesada.

— ¿De qué va el plan padre?

— La salvación del mundo y… — la voz de Obito se oscureció. — Y el legado Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro meses antes Konoha.**_

 _Kakashi miró sin ver la lapida frente a él. El homenaje a su alumna tenía rato que había terminado. Con dedos temblorosos recorrió los kanjis que formaban el nombre: Haruno Sakura._

 _Contrajo la mano con culpabilidad, había fallado de nuevo, había perdido nuevamente a un ser preciado para él._

 _Kakashi miró al cielo, el crepúsculo resplandeciendo e iluminando con sus rayos naranjas, rojos y amarillos los contornos del pueblo._

 _No había sido el mejor maestro para la joven kunoichi, siempre prestando mayor atención al joven Uchiha, tal vez porque el niño le evocaba recuerdos de él mismo. Tal vez porque no quería ver las similitudes que su equipo de genin tenía con el suyo propio hace ya varios años. Tal vez porque la niña en muchos sentidos le recordaba a Rin y su sacrificio._

 _"Escoria", la palabra reverberó con fuerza en su cerebro, si, en eso se había convertido. Un hombre que había abandonado a sus compañeros y tenia que sobrevivir con la certeza de que todo era culpa suya._

 _Si hubiese sido más fuerte y menos engreído, Obito no hubiera muerto, si hubiese sido más rápido Rin no se habría sacrificado, si hubiera sido mejor maestro Sasuke no se hubiese ido y Sakura, la pequeña de sonrisas amables que a pesar de no ser el mejor maestro le llamaba Kakashi-sensei cuando dicho titulo lo tenía inmerecido, no habría muerto._

 _Una hoja de los claveles que Ino había dejado frente a la tumba salió volando y Kakashi lo miró ser arrastrado por el viento._

 _Todavía podía oír el llanto incesante de la madre de Sakura y el de la niña Yamanaka. Los hombros de Kakashi se hundieron y su mirada volvió a posarse en la lapida de la niña. Una lapida conmemorativa, llena sólo con aquello que se había podido recuperar de la escena del desastre, porque no había quedado nada. Kakashi mismo había ido a investigar cuando se informo de la desaparición de su alumna y sólo había encontrado los resquicios de una fuerte batalla, la mochila que solía llevar a las misiones, su banda ninja y el dolor de saber que había fallado de nuevo. Acarició las letras nuevamente haciéndose una promesa en el proceso._

 _— No volveré a fallar — susurró y el viento se llevó sus palabras. Kakashi quiso pensar que eran llevadas hasta su alumna y sus excompañeros de equipo muertos. — No volveré a fallar._

 _Repitió con convicción, todavía tenía dos alumnos que lo necesitaban y no les fallaría, no volvería a perder a nadie. Así se llevará la vida en ello el protegería a sus preciados estudiantes._

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Rin, quien todavía se encontraba agotada del viaje y su entrenamiento demandante del día anterior.

La luz apenas lograba filtrarse a la cueva pero el reloj biológico de Rin le había hecho despertar pese al cansancio.

Desayuno los restos del conejo de la noche anterior y cuando hubo terminado salió al exterior en busca de su padre, puesto que éste no se encontraba en la cueva ya cuando ella se había levantado.

Rin entrecerró los ojos al salir, pues la luz del sol lastimaba un poco su vista. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la claridad observó con atención. A la luz del sol era aún más impresionante la muralla que rodeaba el país de la lluvia.

— Finalmente has despertado — la voz de su padre se escuchó a sus espaldas causando un sobresalto en Rin. — Debes prestar atención a tu entorno y nunca bajar la guardia, Rin-chan.

— S-si — contestó Rin con las mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza. — ¿Dónde estabas padre?

— Ultimando unos detalles — contestó. Luego extendió un manto doblado para ella. — Usa esto y la mascara.

Rin extendió el manto observando que era una capa negra con nubes rojas.

— Es preciosa — no puedo evitar murmurar mientras recorría el contorno de una de las nubes. La costura fina y detallada. Era idéntica a la de su padre.

Con emoción la puso sobre sus hombros. Le quedaba un poco grande pero no importaba, estaba emocionada de recibir ese regalo de su padre.

— Ahora la mascara — apresuro Obito. Sin embargo, la niña se mordió el labio, un tic nervioso que Obito se había percatado que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa. — ¿Qué es?

Preguntó haciendo que la niña se removiera algo incomoda, luego sus ojos verdes se centraron en el hueco de su mascara y…

— Ayer dijiste que tenía que ocultar mi tono de cabello, bueno yo estuve pensando en eso y decidí que negro sería lo más conveniente, pero yo… — guardo silencio un momento mientras miraba sus manos, no estaba segura de preguntarle aquello, no quería suscitar en su padre la tristeza del día anterior. Soltó un suspiró tembloroso y armándose de valor levanto su mirada a su padre nuevamente y: — Mi madre, ¿De qué color era su cabello?

Rin sintió la mirada de su padre y se removió incomoda ante su falta de respuesta. No debió haber preguntado.

— Castaño.

Lentamente una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Rin y asiendo una posición de manos básica su cabello se transformo.

Obito no pudo evitar alargar una mano a los suaves mechones de la niña, el rosa natural de su cabello se había desvanecido dando paso a un castaño exacto al tono que Rin poseía.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal a quedado, padre?

— Eres igual a ella — y Obito no mentía, pues para él no había duda que ella ciertamente se parecía a su compañera muerta. — Pero, ¿Por qué has elegido ese tono?

— Por que a sí siento que llevó una parte de ella en mí — murmuró con nostalgia la niña. — Se que no es mucho y que mis recuerdos de ella ya no están pero, quiero recordarla aunque sea de esta manera tan simple.

Obito acaricio con cariño su cabeza y tal vez era injusto de su parte pero sabía que nunca dejaría ir a esta niña, porque gracias a ella había recuperado uno de sus tesoros, el recuerdo de Rin. Y mientras su plan no estuviera en marcha se conformaría con ella, luego tal vez, cuando el plan se llevara acabo podría hacer que ella verdaderamente fuese suya y de Rin. Serían una verdadera familia.

Pero para eso tenía que comenzar el juego, después de todo, las piezas ya habían comenzado a moverse y él sólo tenia que esperar el momento adecuado para el jaque mate.

— Usa la mascara Rin.

— Si.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando dos figuras cubiertas en capas negras con nubes rojas desaparecieron en un remolino, creando la ilusión, si alguna persona hubiese presenciado el hecho, como si nunca nadie hubiese estado ahí y fuera victima de un genjutsu o un espejismo.

* * *

Aterrizaron en un balcón. Su padre la sostuvo un segundo más antes de soltarle, pues sabía que regularmente el teletransportarse la dejaba con una sensación de mareo y nauseas. Rin respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Siendo el sonido de la lluvia que caía inclemente por el lugar lo que le ayudase a controlarse aún más.

— Pain-sama le espera — la voz de una mujer joven sobresaltó un poco a Rin. Quien estaba recuperándose de su viaje.

Rin observó a la mujer, era muy bonita tenía que admitirlo. Pero sus emociones estaban perfectamente cubiertas por una mirada fría y un rostro impertérrito. Llevaba una capa exactamente igual a la de su padre y a la suya, no cabía duda que era una de las subordinadas de su padre.

Rin sintió la mirada de la mujer y no dudo en devolverle la mirada. Finalmente la mujer corto el contacto para ver a su padre.

— Por aquí Uchiha-sama.

La mujer abrió el camino a una amplia habitación con un par de cómodos sillones dispuesto alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

En el centro un hombre con el cabello naranja les esperaba. La mujer seguidamente se colocó a su lado derecho.

Rin no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a observar los detalles de este misterioso hombre. Su cabello naranja sostenido por una banda de la aldea de la lluvia que era atravesada por una muesca en el medio. Rin parpadeó confundida, ella creía que sólo los traidores desertores usaban bandas así. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, aunque no estaba segura de que ese dato fuese correcto pues su memoria no quería ofrecer más datos del lugar de donde había obtenido dicha información.

Continuó estudiando al shinobi y se removió inquieta cuando por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se posaron en ella. Sus ojos eran diferentes, eran unos ojos que estaba segura nunca antes había visto, incluso con su nula memoria pasada. Aros que partían de un punto al centro hacia el exterior. Rin se estremeció ligeramente ante la penetrante mirada.

— Konan muestra a nuestra invitada la habitación que hemos preparado para ella — pronunció de pronto el hombre con una voz fuerte y profunda.

— Si Pain-sama — la mujer hizo una reverencia antes de mirar en su dirección y: — Seguidme por favor.

Rin se removió incomoda, pero ante un simple gesto de asentimiento de su padre no dudo ni un segundo en seguirle.

— Ya has probado sus habilidades…

Fue lo último que escucho de su padre antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Siguió a la kunoichi por los pasillos de aquel edificio, intentando memorizar el camino e intentando encontrar posibles rutas de escape, eran subordinados de su padre pero él mismo la había estado instruyendo para que nunca bajase la guardia.

— La personas en quien más confías suelen traicionarte, Rin-chan.

Podía oír a su padre repitiéndole la frase.

Finalmente la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera pintada de negro. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

— Espero que todo sea de su agrado — la mujer anunció con una voz bastante impersonal y formal.

Rin observó su alrededor. Era una habitación amplia, una cama doble, un tocador, un ropero y dos sofás era lo que había en la habitación. Más una puerta extra que si no se equivocaba llevaría aun baño.

Rin interrumpió su observación de la habitación al sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer. Se giró a mirarla, la mujer parecía estar analizándole.

— ¿Quién eres? — finalmente la mujer preguntó, sus ojos fijos en los suyos pese a que los hoyos de la mascara los sombreaban.

Konan la miraba con recelo mal disimulado. Nunca había confiado en "Madara", sin embargo, Nagato lo hacia y sólo por él iría al mismo infierno si fuese necesario. Había prometido a Yahiko que velaría por él, después de todo siempre había pensado que Nagato era él puente a un mundo mejor y ella uno de los pilares que le llevarían a soportar la carga para mantenerlo estable y no dejaría que nada intentase derrumbarlo, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su vida y pelear contra uno de los más poderoso shinobis de la historia como lo era Uchiha Madara.

Rin entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Esta mujer ¿Qué derecho tenía de interrogarle? Había llegado con el líder de la organización, esa tendría que ser suficiente respuesta. Pero antes de que incluso pudiese darle una respuesta mordaz, la voz de su padre lleno el repentino silencio lleno de tensión.

— Es mi legado — pronunció Obito, la voz grave y oscura, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Konan. — Retírate.

Ordeno a la mujer y esta haciendo una reverencia se fue. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado rin no perdió el tiempo en expresar su molestia.

— Ella no confía en ti, padre.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Obito se sentó en uno de los sofás y Rin no perdió el tiempo y se sentó en el suelo recargando sus brazos en las piernas de su padre. Obito la observó, sus ojos verdes a través de la mascara. Su mano se acerco a la base de ella y tiro suavemente de ella hasta que el rostro de la niña quedo al descubierto. Su cabello castaño cayendo a sus lados un tanto alborotado. Sin embargo Obito miraba fijamente la mascara. El rojo y negro entremezclados con la forma de un sharingan, el rojo y el negro, el dolor y el odio, el rojo y el negro su "bendito" legado.

Finalmente bajo la vista a la niña que lo miraba con ojos expectantes. Bajo la mascara y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ella no había deshecho la técnica, las suaves hebras marrón se deslizaban a través de sus dedos.

— Te contare un historia — empezó Obito con voz suave. Los recuerdos inundando su mente ya.

— ¿Una historia? ¿De qué?

— De nuestro clan y nuestro legado.

Un trueno reverberó en el cielo y la lluvia que había sido detenida por unos instantes se precipito de nuevo a la tierra.

— Antes de que las aldeas shinobi fuesen formadas, los clanes ninja se encontraban en constante lucha, de la mayoría el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju eran los más poderosos. Así que regularmente estos eran los que tenían mayores disputas entre si…

La voz de Obito se había vuelto envolvente y el sonido incesante de la lluvia, hacían una perfecta atmósfera para aquella historia llena de dolor, traición y venganza.

Mientras los ojos de Rin se ensanchaban con cada frase, cada detalle que su padre le revelaba de lo que era el Legado Uchiha.

Cuando Obito finalmente hubo terminado, los ojos de Rin estaban rojos y las lágrimas habían inundado sus mejillas.

Obito limpió con delicadeza ambas mejillas de la niña, luego cogiéndole por la barbilla alzó su rostro levemente.

— Dime Rin-chan ¿Estas lista para asumir la responsabilidad de ser una Uchiha? — la voz de Obito suave y envolvente.

Una lágrima resbaló del ojo derecho de la niña.

— Lo estoy padre — Rin asintió fervientemente mientras se ponía de pie. El cielo nublado oscureciendo la habitación. Los ojos verdes de Rin ante inundados de tristeza y dolor ahora llenos de una feroz determinación. — Cambiaremos las cosas padre.

Rin prometió, los ojos verdes brillando en la iluminación tenue de la habitación.

— Cambiaremos las cosas, padre — repitió la niña de ojos verdes, mientras apretaba sus puños — Cambiaremos las cosas y le demostraremos al mundo y Konoha lo que sucede cuando traicionas a los Uchiha. ¡Arderan!. Arderan en tal agonía y dolor que nos suplicaran la muerte. Por Madre y por nuestro clan, nunca te fallare padre. Estoy lista para asumir mi responsabilidad y mi legado.

Obito sonrió detrás de la mascara, mientras se ponía de pie. Se acerco hasta donde su "hija" le devolvía la mirada.

— Entonces comencemos el juego mi pequeña princesa.

Un trueno reverbero en el cielo iluminando a los dos.

— Como ordene "Madara-sama" — la voz femenina un tanto amortiguada por la mascara roja con negro que la joven usaba.

La sonrisa de Obito se pronunció aún más. El verdadero juego estaba por comenzar y él se aseguraría de moldear a su "hija" en una potente arma. Quien hubiese pensado que tal oportunidad vendría en la forma de una niña delicada sin recuerdos.

* * *

 _Hello corazones, ¿Cómo os va en la vida?_

 _Finalmente aquí esta la tercera entrega de esta historia. Espero que os guste y si no recuerden que pueden quejarse, aconsejar, recomendar, invitar solicitar, cualquier cosa por medio de un bonito y bien recibido comentario. Así que no seáis tímidos y comentar, comentar, comentar. Y la suerte siempre estará de vuestra parte (que eso me ha salido como comercial promocional de los juegos del hambre)._

 _En fin, cambiando de tema quiero daros un **Aviso** que es muy **urgente** , al parecer todas las historias de Fanfiction han sido plagiadas por algunas páginas que se remuneran a base de nuestro esfuerzo. Pueden obtener más detalles en el sitio: wildrhov. tumblr post/ 138893541254 / all-fanfictionnet- stories- have- been- stolen_

 _(Para accesar solo junten los espacios. La pagina esta en ingles pero me imagino que el pueden traducirle con un traductor como el de Google.)_

 _Os pido que por favor hagan llegar este mensaje a la comunidad de Fanfictión y nos ayuden a reportar para que estos sitios sean retirados._

 _Pasando a temas más agradables quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que agregaron la historia a favoritos o la siguen._

 _También a esas guapuras que se toman un poquito más de su tiempo para comentar, que son… chan, chan, chan… chan: **klau3, tatutu, lunakari, Keyla1302, Yami no Emi, fhanykk, Linca357, DanyLuna Uchiha2, gabi, f-zelda y Angel Caido2.**_

 _¡Mil gracias! Por comentar._

 _Respuesta a comentarios de personas sin cuenta:_

 _ **Klau3** : me alegro que la historia te guste, espero que siga siendo así conforme avanza. Gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado._

 _ **lunakari** : la verdad en un principio cuando apenas estaba maquinando la historia en mi cabeza no tenía muy claro como reflejar a Obito en el ámbito paterno. Pero conforme fui escribiendo mis ideas me di cuenta que muy probablemente Obito sería de esa manera porque ella en muchas maneras le recuerda a la verdadera Rin y después de todo, Rin es como su talón de Aquiles XD. Aunque en este capítulo muestra un lado más oscuro de su personalidad. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario :)_

 _ **Keyla1302** : me alegro que la historia te guste. Como te puedes dar cuenta nuestra querida Sakura-chan (Rin-chan) ya esta dando indicios de su cambio de personalidad. Gracias por tu comentario :) y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Muy pronto veras más cambios en nuestra querida flor de cerezo._

 _ **fhanykk** : me alegro que la historia te haya gustado. Una de las razones que decidí escribirla fue precisamente esa, que pese que había varias historias de Obito/Sakura (la mayoría en ingles) pese a las buenas tramas que podéis encontrar no había una así. Entonces me dije: "Mi misma ¿Por qué no hacéis tu propia historia de esta singular pareja no en el sentido convencional y romántico?" Y entonces ¡Bam! termine escribiendo esto._

 _Bueno espero que este capítulo te gustara y gracias por el comentario :)_

 _ **DanyLuna Uchiha2** : me alegro que te gustara la historia y tenéis razón Obito es tan lindo y adorable como papá. Veraz muchas de sus facetas a lo largo del fic. Espero que te guste este capítulo también y gracias por comentar :)_

 _ **gabi** : me encanta que te encante el fic :D. Pues quisiera contestar tu interrogante pero sería spoilear mi propia historia XD Bueno mientras tanto espero que te gustase este capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar :)_

 _Bueno con eso terminamos el día de hoy, os agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mis divagues. Estamos en contacto, cualquier cosa relacionada con el fic o no, pueden dejar un comentario o un PM._

 _Os mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos y si todo sale bien dentro de siete días os estaré saludando nuevamente._

 _Chao corazones ;)_


	4. Chapter 3: Iconografía

_**Disclaimer** : como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 _._

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Iconografía_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _It's a Barnum and Bailey World,_

 _Just as phony as it can be,_

 _But it wouldn't be make-believe_

 _If you believed in me._

 _En un mundo circense,_

 _Falso de principio a fin,_

 _Pero todo sería real_

 _Si creyeses en mí._

 _"It's Only a Paper Moon",_

 _E.Y. Harburg & Harold Arlen_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.x.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Un año antes en algún lugar entre el país del Arroz y el Rayo.**_

 _La habitación, apenas con una cama individual, una cómoda y un ropero, era fría y con un olor a humedad al que aún no se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no es como si hubiese ido ahí por la comodidad y el placer de relajarse, no. Él estaba ahí para que su meta se cumpliera en un periodo de tiempo más corto. Estaba ahí por el poder y la venganza…_

— La venganza no te hará feliz, ni a mí — murmuró la joven de cabellos rosa, mientras su cabello era movido por el viento. Y las lágrimas antes retenidas comenzaban a inundar sus mejillas.

Por un ínfimo instante la joven de ojos verdes creyó que él se detendría, sin embargo…

— Vete a casa, Sakura.

Ella en cambio dio un paso valiente a su encuentro y con las lágrimas aun escurriendo, proclamó…

— Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti...por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas…

 _El recuerdo llego tan repentino y fuerte que fue como un guantazo en su rostro, su postura se endureció, sus puños se crisparon alrededor de sus rodillas y la cama crujió levemente ante su movimiento y reajuste en su posición sentada. No debía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en sus excompañeros y mucho menos en ella. En el momento que había puesto un pie fuera de la hoja, él se había prometido que no volvería a mirar atrás, que todos aquellos recuerdos quedarían resguardados bajo llave, junto con los recuerdos de su familia y su hermano._

 _Pero ahí estaba, reviviendo aquella confesión hecha por su compañera de equipo. El sentimentalismo era para los débiles y él no tenía tiempo para eso. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes prácticamente crujieron de la presión. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y con calma, intentando en el proceso vaciar su mente de todo aquello que no tuviese que ver con su venganza._

 _La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció bajo el recuerdo de una luna roja sangrante, la suave mirada de orgullo de Kakashi se opacó por la imagen de cuerpos atravesados por kunais y shuriken, y la sonrisa suave y ojos chispeantes de Sakura se disolvió bajo la imagen de su hermano con katana en mano y los cuerpos de sus padres a sus pies._

 _Sus puños se aflojaron así como su mandíbula y su respiración se volvió todavía más calmada, finalmente su rostro recuperó su apariencia imperturbable._

 _Fue entonces cuando el sonido suave del llamado de la puerta de su habitación se escuchó._

 _— Entra — ordenó con voz profunda y monótona que un niño de trece años no debería tener._

 _La puerta apenas fue abierta por un shinobi de unos dieciséis años, que entrecerró los ojos ante la oscuridad dominante de la habitación. Dio un salto cuando los ojos de Sasuke fueron abiertos y el rojo distintivo del Sharingan le enfocó._

 _— Orochimaru-sama a solicitado su presencia en el salón central, Uchiha-san — murmuró de carrerilla el shinobi sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al joven. Pese a que chico Uchiha era menor que él, tenía una mirada terrible y una energía demasiado fuerte y oscura para ser normal._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? — masculló en un siseo, más para sí que para el otro shinobi. Sin embargo, dicho shinobi se encogió sobre sí mismo y mirando de manera frenética a su alrededor contestó._

 _— Y-yo no se Uchiha-sama, él sólo me ha pedido llamarle — la voz del shinobi había adquirido un tinte nervioso._

 _— Vete — ordenó Sasuke, mientras se ponía de pie._

 _El shinobi no perdió tiempo y haciendo una rápida reverencia salió prácticamente corriendo de la intimidante presencia del joven._

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con disgusto ante la evidente muestra de temor y debilidad. Sin embargo, prontamente olvidó eso y se concentró en lo que posiblemente Orochimaru querría decirle._

 _Avanzó a paso moderado por los laberínticos pasillos de la base. Si fuese cualquier otro shinobi, probablemente se hubiese perdido, dado el relativamente corto periodo de tiempo que habían estado en esa base. Puesto que, Orochimaru resultaba bastante paranoico y claro, dado su historial con las otras naciones shinobi, tenían que estarse moviendo constantemente de lugar. Pero gracias a su memoria fotográfica, Sasuke había logrado aprenderse fácilmente los caminos adecuados para moverse por todas las bases en la que, pese a su corto periodo de tiempo con Orochimaru, ya había estado._

 _Cuando llegó al salón central. No se molestó en anunciar su presencia, simplemente entró y miró con cierto aburrimiento en su expresión a Orochimaru y Kabuto, el cual regularmente estaba pegado detrás del sannin._

 _— ¿Para qué me habéis llamado? — inquirió de una manera bastante grosera._

 _— No deberíais dirigiros así a Orochimaru-sama — reprendió Kabuto mientras reajustaba sus gafas. Sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa parecía quererse formar en su rostro._

 _— Oh, no importa Kabuto — Orochimaru pronunció, acompañando la declaración con un gesto de mano. Su mirada centrada en Sasuke, mientras una sonrisa aparentemente gentil se formaba en sus labios. — Veréis Sasuke-kun…_

 _Los puños de Sasuke se crisparon levemente ante la manera en que Orochimaru pronunciaba su nombre, no le gustaba la manera en que lo hacía, no le gustaba la manera siseante en que pronunciaba las silabas y mucho menos la adición del sufijo, porque eso le recordaba a Konoha, a su equipo y sobre todo a Sakura, con su voz suave y su sonrisa cariñosa y sus ojos chispeantes que se la vivía pronunciando: Sasuke-kun esto…, Sasuke-kun aquello…, Sasuke-kun quieres ir a por un helado…, ¡Sasuke-kun! Estás herido…, Sasuke-kun te he traído manzanas, ¡Sasuke-kun! No te vayas… Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, realmente odiaba ese maldito sufijo._

 _Orochimaru al percibir su pequeña alteración sonrió más ampliamente mientras continuaba._

 _— Me han llegado noticias interesantes de Konoha._

 _— ¿Y eso que mierda tienen que ver conmigo? — Sasuke inquirió de manera grosera. Odiaba cuando Orochimaru se andaba por las ramas para llegar a un asunto. — Deje Konoha, lo que suceda o no suceda con el lugar no me importa. Si no tenéis algo más relevante que decirme o que me concierna, me retiro._

 _Se giró listo para irse, no soportando estar un segundo más en presencia del sannin y su fiel lacayo, pero la voz de Orochimaru le hizo detenerse._

 _— Vamos Sasuke-kun, tu poca curiosidad por el tema me deprime, además creí que estaríais interesado, después de todo, es acerca de tus excompañeros de equipo._

 _Sasuke no pudo evitar volverse ante las palabras de Orochimaru, quien al ver su reacción sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke por su parte entrecerró los ojos y siseó de manera amenazante._

 _— No me importa, nada que tenga que ver con ellos o Konoha — dicho esto se giró y comenzó su camino hacia la salida._

 _— Y yo que pensé que estarías feliz de escuchar que tu excompañera, Haruno Sakura, murió en una batalla contra shinobis de la niebla — pronunció Orochimaru incluso antes de que él hubiese dado cinco pasos._

 _Sasuke se tensó ante la noticia y si se hubiese visto en el espejo se habría dado cuenta del tono más pálido que su piel había adquirido._

 _— ¿Qué? — se vio incapaz de contener la pregunta, mientras Orochimaru y Kabuto ampliaban su sonrisas._

 _— Tu excompañera ha muerto — repitió Orochimaru con paciencia fingida. — Debes estar contento Sasuke-kun… — Sasuke contuvo apenas el impulso de gritarle que no lo llamase así. —…Después de todo, eso tal vez haga que finalmente Naruto-kun deje de buscarte._

 _Sasuke asintió secamente sin mirar ni una sola vez al sannin. Y finalmente retomo su camino, se detuvo nuevamente antes de salir. Su rostro se giró hacia donde Orochimaru lo miraba con una expresión divertida, muy diferente a la suya propia que no reflejaba nada._

 _— Si es todo, iré a entrenar a la cascada — su voz oscura y controlada, así como su expresión imperturbable. — Asegúrate de llamarme cuando tengas algo importante que decirme._

 _Dicho eso salió del lugar. Su caminar lento y seguro. Sin embargo, en su mente los pensamientos y recuerdos se entremezclaban. Finalmente llegó a una puerta oculta en uno de los tantos pasillos de la base y presionando el botón oculto por un genjutsu, la puerta se abrió cegándole momentáneamente._

 _Al salir el aire frío de media mañana golpeo su rostro y el aire fresco inundo sus pulmones. Camino lentamente disfrutando de las gotas de agua que chocaban contra su rostro y el sonido hipnotizante del agua al caer. Después de una ligera caminata se alejó de la cascada lo suficiente hasta donde el río presentaba cierta calma. Miró su reflejo en el agua, el cabello negro, piel pálida y los ojos negros vacíos le devolvieron la mirada._

— Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti...por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas…

 _Su expresión se crispó ante el recuerdo._

 _— Idiota — murmuró con cierto enojo. — Estúpida molestia, niña tonta absurda._

 _Su chakra se acumuló en su palma hasta hacerse visible en la forma de un rayo. Mientras su mirada seguía mirando su reflejo. El agua comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que una joven de cabello rosa, piel melocotón, ojos verdes y sonrisa cariñosa le devolvía la mirada._

 _Ante aquello el chakra fluctuó aún más, mientras, él entrecerró los ojos y…_

 _— Se suponía que debías estar a salvo, se suponía que Naruto te cuidaría, se suponía que me esperaras en esa maldita banca en la que te he dejado — pronunció con veneno mientras su chakra parecía aumentar y oscurecerse cada vez más. — ¡Lo prometiste, carajo!_

 _Finalmente gritó, mientras su mano se hundía en el agua, la electricidad producto de la técnica recorrió a lo largo del río hasta la cascada, deteniendo la corriente momentáneamente._

 _Cuando retiró su mano, un montón de peces muertes brotaron a la superficie y lentamente eran arrastrados por la corriente._

 _Sasuke por su parte miraba sin ver cómo eran arrastrados el montón de peces muertos. No le importaba, los daños colaterales de su técnica. A decir verdad ya no sentía nada, finalmente ya no sentía nada. Porque pesé a que durante los seis meses que había estado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, se había engañado que los lazos que había dejado en Konoha ya no importaban. Había noches en que sus ex compañeros y sensei se le venían a la mente._

 _Y sabía muy en el fondo que aún guardaba la esperanza que, una vez concluida su venganza, podría tener de nuevo aquello a lo que había renunciado._

 _Pero ahora, estaba completamente vació._

 _— Los matare — se prometió así mismo. Mataría a los ninjas que la habían asesinado y que habían hecho que su promesa no pudiese ser cumplida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron más si era posible. — Y a Naruto._

 _Después de todo él debía protegerla._

 _Finalmente la venganza se había vuelto su único camino. No había vuelta atrás. Su posible oportunidad había muerto el día que Sakura había sido asesinada._

* * *

Rin dio un salto alto esquivando el alubión de kunais que se dirigían hacia ella. Reajusto su postura una vez que aterrizó en el la rama de un árbol y sonrió detrás de su máscara. Observó cómo su clon era enviado por el aire de una fuerte patada causando que se disipara en una voluta de humo.

— Nee, eso realmente hubiese dolido — murmuró mientras salía de su escondite. — Pero que chico tan malo, padre realmente te castigaría.

Miró con cierta diversión la expresión aterrada del shinobi.

— Mm… esto se está volviendo aburrido — pronunció mientras sacaba de entre su capa una katana. El shinobi retrocedió. — ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta? Es un regalo de padre.

Le informó ella, acariciando el arma con mimo.

El shinobi formó una serie rápida de sellos con sus manos y la neblina cubrió todo el claro.

Rin suspiró con cierto aburrimiento.

— Jugar a las escondidillas, ¿nee? — dijo con cierto toque infantil en su voz.

— ¡Muere perra! — gritó el shinobi posesionándose detrás de la joven.

El ninja descendió rápidamente su kunai sobre el cuello de la chica. Su mano llenándose del líquido cálido y rojizo que brotaba del cuello de la joven.

— Nee, que eso ha dolido — el shinobi retrocedió asustado cuando la cabeza de la joven giró en su dirección.

— ¿¡P-pero qué mierda sois!? — exclamó el shinobi, el terror escrito en su rostro. El temblor en sus manos haciendo que soltase el kunai con el que segundos antes había perforado el cuello de la chica.

Sin embargo, su pregunta nunca fue contestada pues lo último que sus ojos registraron antes de que su visión se oscureciera para siempre fue la máscara rojo con negro, que parecía conducirlo hacia el infierno.

— Has tardado — una voz oscura pronunció a las espaldas de Rin.

La joven giró lentamente, su mano derecha sosteniendo la empuñadura de la katana con cierta fuerza.

— Lo siento padre — la voz de la joven había perdido el toque oscuro e infantil de hace unos segundos. — Aún no logró acostumbrarme a mi nueva visión.

Obito se acercó a ella, la katana cubierta de sangre y los ojos del hombre que hace unos segundos su hija había decapitado observándole.

Una de sus manos ascendió hasta el cabello ahora permanentemente castaño de la niña.

— Has hecho un desastre de ti, mi pequeña princesa. — su mano había cogido una de las salpicaduras de sangre en la máscara.

Rin hizo una mueca.

— Aun así me sorprende la facilidad con la que empiezas a dominar el sharingan — siguió Obitó mientras retiraba la máscara del rostro de la niña, o mejor dicho adolescente.

La máscara se desprendió con facilidad del rostro de la joven, sus ojos fríos y distantes, fijos en la máscara naranja de su padre. Obito usando la su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la jovencita. Rin se aferró al contacto cariñoso cerrando brevemente de los ojos. Cuando los abrió sus ojos habían recobrado el brillo.

— ¿Estás orgulloso de mi padre? — Rin preguntó observando girar las aspas del sharingan visible de su padre.

— Por supuesto, mi pequeña princesas — Obito murmuró con suavidad, acariciando nuevamente el cabello de la niña. — Has derrotado a un jonin y tu control sobre el sharingan es excelente para el corto periodo de tiempo que llevas con él.

Rin sonrió con las mejillas rojas ante las alabanzas de su padre. Casi podía olvidar que acababa de asesinar a una persona. Se estremeció brevemente, sus ojos instintivamente se dirigieron al lugar donde la cabeza del shinobi había caído, sus ojos vacíos y sin vida le devolvían la mirada.

— Era necesario — la voz de su padre le hizo finalmente alejar su mirada del ninja muerto. — Ahora, vamos.

Obito le extendió la máscara y se alejó hasta el cuerpo. Rin sin dudar se colocó la máscara y observando su katana aun con la sangre del shinobi, la hundió en la tierra para limpiarle, ya una vez llegaran a la base se encargaría de limpiarle adecuadamente, mientras tanto la colgó de su cintura. Segundos después caminó hasta la cabeza del hombre y dando un respiro profundo, la cogió.

Después camino hacia su padre, lo cogió por el antebrazo con su mano desocupada y desaparecieron, siendo la sangre sobre el suelo la única prueba de que una batalla se había llevado ahí.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses antes en algún lugar cerca del Rayo_**

 _La capa negra de nubes rojas ondeó ante el movimiento y el aire. La espada brillo ante el reflejo de la luz de la luna y cuando el shinobi giró listo para defenderse era demasiado tarde. La katana le atravesaba el pecho, soltó un gemido de dolor cuando la katana se removió de manera circular en su pecho y luego era extraída de un movimiento brusco. Hizo un último intento de respirar cuando la sangre brotó de su boca y…_

 _— ¡Tonomaru! — la voz de uno de sus compañeros de equipo llamándole fue lo último que escucho antes de que las luces se apagasen para siempre._

 _Rin giró sobre sus talones y detuvo el kunai con la katana, los ojos de la joven y única sobreviviente del equipo de chunin de la roca que había atacado, mirándola con determinación, dolor, odio y deseos de venganza._

 _— ¿Por qué? — la joven que sería más o menos de su edad preguntó con la voz rota._

 _Rin se encogió de hombros y ejerciendo presión sobre la katana, logró hacer que la otra kunoichi retrocediera._

 _— Somos ninjas — Rin pronunció como una cuestión de hecho._

 _La kunoichi de la roca, miró los cuerpos de sus compañeros, uno atravesado a través del pecho y el otro con el cuello prácticamente rebanado. Rin observó con cierta fascinación como los ojos de la otra joven se llenaban de lágrimas._

 _— ¡Sois un monstruo! — la kunoichi pronunció con ferocidad y odio. Sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. — Ellos eran mis camaradas, mis amigos._

 _Rin sintió cierta opresión en el pecho._

 _—_ En el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria. Pero, aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la escoria.

 _Rin parpadeó, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza en el proceso. No tenía las más minima idea de donde habían venido esas palabras. Se encogió de hombros y reajustó su postura cuando la kunoichi de la roca salió dispara a su encuentro con kunai en mano._

 _Katana y kunai chocaron en un sonido metálico._

 _— Sois patética — Rin se burló sin compasión, mientras de una fuerte patada hacia volar a la otra contra un árbol._

 _Antes de que la kunoichi se pusiera de pie, Rin enterró la katana en uno de sus hombros y la retorció circularmente hasta que la kunoichi soltaba jadeos de dolor._

 _— Perdisteis porque erais débiles — hundió la katana más profundamente. — Perdisteis porque eres débil…_

 _Rin sacudió la cabeza aturdida. Las emociones se arremolinaban en su interior. Los ojos negros, los ojos azules, le llegaron como un flash, que la hizo retroceder._

 _— Rin — la voz de su padre le obligó a centrarse. — Deja de jugar._

 _Rin miró en dirección a la rama del árbol donde su padre se ponía de pie, la máscara naranja visible ante la luz de la luna._

 _Asintió a la dirección de su padre y se giró nuevamente a la joven kunoichi. Arrancó de manera brusca la katana de su hombro._

 _— Por favor, no quiero morir… — la kunoichi murmuró centrando por un instante su vista en los agujeros de la máscara, luego negó violentamente cuando la miró levantar la katana, su sangre y la de sus compañeros caídos, mezclada en el arma. — No quiero morir, yo…_

 _Rin descendió la katana rápidamente sobre el corazón de la chica, quien con su último aliento se la arregló para murmurar…_

 _— Lo siento Tonomaru, Yukio-kun…_

 _Su voz se apagó, así como su vida. Rin se obligó a apartar la mirada de la joven y controlar el temblor en sus manos. Tenía ganas de vomitar y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Sus emociones fluctuaban y no sabía porque._

 _— Vamos — la voz de su padre, le llegó justo a su lado._

 _Se giró y sin dudar enterró la cara en el pecho de su padre._

 _— Ya está, ya está — Obito acarició la espalda de la joven, cuando sintió que dejaba de temblar, con las manos sobre sus hombros la separó de si y le preguntó: — ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _— No lo sé. Yo sólo… — Rin negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de hablar. Luego centro su mirada en su padre y: — Simplemente mis emociones se descontrolaron, fue como si un recuerdo doloroso se hubiese disparado._

 _Obito se tensó ligeramente y el control sobre sus hombros se tensó. La miró a los ojos y busco en ellos algún signo que le hiciese saber si sus recuerdos estaban volviendo, pero no había nada. Su agarre se aflojo un poco y…_

 _— Sólo debes estar cansada — Obito pronunció, restándole importancia al hecho._

 _Rin asintió intentando mantener bajo control sus emociones._

 _Obito sacó la máscara de su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas intentando con el gesto borrar toda evidencia de las lágrimas derramadas por la joven._

 _— ¿Sabes lo que te hará sentir mejor? — la voz de Obito se había vuelto toda calidez. Cuando la niña no respondió, soltó un suspiro. — Vamos Rin-chan, hoy es una noche importante._

 _Rin miró a su padre sin comprender realmente que significaban sus palabras._

 _— Finalmente estás lista querida — pronunció Obito en su lugar._

 _Los ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron de la sorpresa, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios rosas._

 _— ¿En verdad? —inquirió con entusiasmo, su tristeza ya olvidada._

 _Óbito sonrió detrás de su máscara, hacia un poco más de un año que la jovencita estaba con él y en ese periodo de tiempo, su corazón se había ablandado para con ella. Además en definitiva se volvería su legado, como había dicho a Konan hace ya tanto tiempo._

 _— Tu poder a aumentado increíblemente — Obito informó con una nota de orgullo en su voz._

 _La jovencita tenía un potencial increíble y Obito se había percatado de ello desde el primer instante que había comenzado a entrenarle. Su control perfecto de chakra era una increíble habilidad a tener en cuenta, pues a muchos shinobis les era sumamente difícil llegar a un dominio total de su chakra aun cuando ostentaban el rango de jonin y esta niña era natural en su control. Su poder, aparentemente, la primera vez que la encontró parecía de un ninja promedio, que pasaría su vida shinobi sin pena ni gloria, sin embargo, una vez había comenzado a pulirle se había comenzado a transformar en una fuerza a tener en cuenta pero, aún no estaba lista, su regalo para ella esta noche haría que ella floreciera y se convertiría en una arma potente bajo su dominio total._

 _— Es hora de que el legado Uchiha te sea dado — su voz de Obito era como una caricia aterciopelado a los oídos de Rin._

 _Óbito extendió una de sus manos y Rin sin dudar la cogió, el brillo atormentado de sus ojos ante lo que sólo minutos atrás había hecho totalmente desaparecido., su corazón palpitando con anticipación. Ambos desaparecieron en un remolino, dejando como única huella de su presencia, un equipo chunin de la roca masacrado._

 _Aterrizaron en la base principal de su padre, una cueva modificada y ampliada. Rin le siguió a través de los pasillos, hasta una puerta de amplia de madera. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, unas escaleras eran iluminadas por antorchas que pendían de la pared. Descendieron por la escalera y cuando finalmente se encontraron abajo, una mesa de piedra al centro y un montón de ojos con el sharingan dentro de peceras en una sustancia verde decoraban tres de las cuatro paredes. ._

 _— ¿E-esos? — Rin no sabía que decir. La vista de un montón de ojos dentro de peceras le había revuelto el estómago._

 _— Son lo único que queda de nuestro legado — la voz de Obito parecía haberse oscurecido aún más. — Ahora acuéstate._

 _Rin se acercó hasta la mesa de piedra con cierta aprensión, su corazón bombeando rápido, su estómago cada vez más revuelto. Se acostó en la fría e impersonal mesa de piedra, sus ojos fijos en la lámpara circular blanca de neón que era lo único que iluminaba la habitación._

 _— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó Obito con voz suave, mientras quitaba unos pocos cabellos rosas del rostro de la joven, la técnica para ocultar su cabello hace tiempo deshecha. La joven asintió centrando su mirada en el hueco de la máscara de su padre. Óbito satisfecho con esto continuó: — La transferencia no llevara mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el dolor inicial no será agradable._

 _Él le informó con cierta aprensión._

 _— Estaré bien — dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila, perceptible a la tensión de su padre._

 _Obito asintió secamente y el procedimiento inició._

 _Cuando finalmente acabó todo el procedimiento, Rin se encontraba con un vendaje cubriendo su ojo izquierdo._

 _— Florece mi pequeña princesa — murmuró Obito, acariciando la mejilla derecha de la niña, quien ahora dormía pacíficamente, luego, la cogió en brazos y se encamino hacia las escaleras._

 _El momento de comenzar a mover sus piezas, estaba apunto de iniciar y su as bajo la manga, casi estaba completo._

* * *

Observó su reflejo a través del espejo de su tocador. Palpó con los dedos su ojo izquierdo. Aún no se acostumbraba al contraste entre sus ojos. El perpetuó rojo y negro en un uno, el verde en el otro.

Era como si sus ojos representaran el duelo que sentía a veces habitaba en su alma. Como si una parte de ella se revelara a cada acción que había estado haciendo desde el momento que había despertado sin recuerdos.

Negó lentamente, a veces era como si otra persona habitase en su cabeza, una que le decía que aquello que hacía estaba mal, pero, ¿Cómo podía estar mal cuando era por su familia, por su padre?

Las aspas del sharingan giraron y Rin hizo una mueca. Ahora entendía porque su padre había hecho la operación hasta que su poder había aumentado. Tener el sharingan activado perpetuamente era realmente agotador, aun para ella con su perfecto control de chakra, evitar el desgaste le era un tanto complejo, regularmente por eso usaba un parche sobre su ojo. Eso evitaba el consumo de chakra, pues al mantener cerrado el ojo, el consumo de chakra se minimizaba hasta tal punto que incluso llegaba a pasar desapercibido.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y Rin colocó el parche negro con el bordado de una flor de cerezo en el centro, sobre su ojo, el cabello antes rosa transformándose automáticamente en castaño.

— Entra — pronunció sin girarse a ver al recién llegado. En su lugar cogió un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

La puerta se abrió un poco estrepitosamente y por ella entró un joven rubio, el símbolo de la roca atravesado por una muesca en el medió, Rin sacudió la cabeza ligeramente al revivir los recuerdos de hace dos meses.

— Como lo odio — fue lo primero que pronunció el shinobi al llegar. Arrojándose a la cama de ella, de manera descuidada.

— ¿A quién? — pronunció ella sin tomar mayor atención a lo que el shinobi de la roca pronunciaba.

— Pues a quien más va ser a Uchiha Itachi — murmuró oscuramente. — Es un idiota engreído que no sabe nada acerca del verdadero arte.

Se giró en el pequeño banco para mirarlo, el shinobi había puesto sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en una postura aparentemente relajada, sin embargo, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, con un ceño fruncido y una mirada cargada de rencor.

— Sigues molesto por tu derrota, Deidara-kun — declaró ella con voz de hecho.

El susodicho despegó la vista del techo para fulminarla con la mirada, luego parpadeó con incredulidad y se incorporo rápidamente. Se acercó a ella hasta que prácticamente sus narices se tocaban, una de sus manos había sujetado la barbilla de Rin.

— ¿P-pero qué te pasa? — tartamudeó ella, sus mejillas tornándose rojas ante la cercanía y el escrutinio del ninja.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó el en su lugar, los ojos fijos en el parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo de Rin.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se alejó de su contacto.

— Ya sabes — murmuró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos — Una misión que no fue tan bien.

Su ojo visible finalmente se centro en el rostro del ninja. Sus facciones se oscurecieron.

— Esperó que lo asesinaras — su voz dura y afilada.

— Nee, créeme para ellos fue mucho peor — contestó ella, su voz suave con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, intentando olvidar los ojos de la joven de la roca segundos antes que la atravesase con su katana.

Sintió la mano de él acercarse peligrosamente al área del parche y retrocedió, su sonrisa volviéndose tensa. No había podido evitar perderse el recuerdo de aquel día. La expresión de Deidara se oscureció aún más ante aquello.

— ¿Tan mal fue? — preguntó él con la voz aún más oscurecida.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos en la expresión de su rostro. Por un momento haciéndole sentir culpable por ocultar la verdad. Luego la figura de su padre llegó a su memoria y la culpa se disipo. Todo era para un bien mayor.

Acarició la mejilla del ninja y le sonrió su ojo verde brillando. Se acerco a él hasta que sus labios rozaron su mejilla.

— Estoy bien Deidara-kun — su voz suave, cálida y envolvente. Luego se alejó, muy conciente del rubor del otro ninja, su voz de vuelta a la normalidad, con un toque frío y sarcástico. — No es nada, sólo aún no me acostumbro a la idea.

Se encogió de hombros girando en el banco para mirarse en el espejo de nuevo, cogiendo el cepillo nuevamente, cepillando su cabello de nuevo. Hizo una mueca, tal vez debería cortarlo en el último año le había crecido y ya lo tenía a media espalda.

Deidara finalmente recuperado de su rubor se sentó sobre la cama y aclaró su garganta.

— Como sea — pronunció recuperando su tono habitual de voz. — lo que no entiendo es porque tenéis tú que hacer las misiones en solitario, cuando yo estoy atrapado con Sasori no Danna, y no es que me queje, aunque si me preguntáis su concepto de arte es un verdadero asco, Sasori no Danna no sabría lo que es el buen arte aunque lo golpease en la cara…

Rin negó lentamente ante el monologo de arte que Deidara estaba dando. Se encogió de hombros, mientras menor atención le prestase mejor para ella.

Sin embargo, el monologo del joven rubio se vio interrumpido cuando de la nada, el jutsu que Pain a veces solía usar para comunicarse hizo que, el "líder" o mejor dicho el ¿holograma? de él se presentase de la nada.

Deidara se incorporo inmediatamente de la cama, parándose tan derecho como si fuese un soldado.

— Rin — pronunció Pain, su tono monótono y frío. — Tenéis una nueva misión.

El ¿holograma? Del "líder" miró brevemente a Deidara, quien se encogió un poco ante la mirada aunque no estaba físicamente presente. Sin embargo, prontamente volvió su mirada a la joven y…

— El pueblo de *Nogoro, partiréis en una hora.

Rin asintió en reconocimiento y con aquello desapareció.

— ¡Joder! Su mirada me pone los nervios...— exclamó Deidara reprimiendo un escalofrío. Luego miró a Rin, quien ya de pie, comenzaba a retirar del ropero su capa negra con nubes rojas y su katana. Frunció el ceño y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — Bueno ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, yo iré contigo Rin-chan.

Rin finalmente ya lista para salir, se le quedó mirando, su ojo verde parpadeando en incredulidad.

— Sabes que no puedes — le informó como cuestión de hecho. — Tendríais que haber sido informado por Pain-sama.

— Vamos Rin-chan — murmuró con suplica. — No entiendo porque tú tenéis que hacer misiones en solitario. O no me estas diciendo algo…

La miró con sospecha y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Mira tampoco es como si me diesen grandes misiones — comentó a la ligera, terminando de atar la katana a su cintura. Luego lo miró a los ojos. — Regularmente sólo es de recopilar información y espionaje.

— Y mira como habéis terminado — comentó él con brusquedad. Señalando el parche que cubría su ojo. — Iré con Pain para que me deje acompañarte.

— No — la voz de Rin también sonaba oscura. Su ojo verde lleno de ira deprimida. — Puedo hacer esto sola Deraida, no soy débil y no soy una niña de cinco años que necesite protección — su voz que había sido un poco más alta que lo normal, pronto bajo hasta ser un tono de tristeza y decepción. — ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— Claro que sí — se apresuró a decir el ninja. Sus rasgos se suavizaron y se acercó hasta acariciar una de las mejillas de la joven. — Sólo no quiero que te pongas en peligro innecesario, sabes que yo...

— Lo sé — ella detuvo lo que estaba apunto de decir. Lo miró a los ojos y poniéndose de puntillas beso su mejilla y luego le susurró al oído. — Voy a estar bien, confía en mí Deidara-kun.

Una punzada de culpa atravesó a la joven. Odiaba las traiciones y ahí estaba ella, cometiendo una por un bien mayor. Se alejó del joven y caminó hacia la entrada y sin mirar atrás salió lista para iniciar esta nueva misión.

* * *

Rin observó el camino que la llevaría a Nogoro, no se movía de su posición sentada contra un árbol, estaba en la espera de su llegada.

— Rin.

— Hola padre — contestó con voz suave mientras se incorporaba. La máscara ya cubriendo sus facciones. — ¿Qué esperas que haga en ese lugar?

— Será una misión de infiltración, querida — comenzó Obito. — Hay uno de nuestros subordinados que esta traicionando nuestra causa.

Rin apretó los puños ante esto, odiaba las traiciones, eso le recordaba a lo que Konoha había hecho para con sus padres y su clan.

— ¿Quieres que me deshaga de él? — preguntó, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

— Si, pero averigua primero a quien ha estado dando información de nosotros y luego podéis jugar un rato con él, te servirá de entrenamiento, mi pequeña flor.

Rin asintió, dando un saltó hacía una de las ramas de un árbol a la orilla del camino.

— Te veré en una semana, princesa.

Ambos desaparecieron después de la pequeña charla.

Ella sin saber que se encontraría con uno de sus viejos recuerdos.

* * *

— ¿Así que este pueblo en Nogoro? — el joven preguntó al hombre a su lado. — Me sorprende Ero-sennin, no he visto ningún burdel o bar hasta ahora.

El legendario sannin sólo hizo una mueca ante la manera irrespetuosa del niño, ya no tan niño.

— No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir Naruto — comentó Jiraiya observando a sus alrededores por una taberna.

— Claro Ero-sennin, claro.

Y así iniciaba su viaje de entrenamiento para Naruto en un nuevo pueblo. Aunque tenía que admitir para sí, mirando a su alrededor era un lugar bastante bonito.

— Vamos Naruto, no te quedes atrás.

— Ya voy, ya voy…

Naruto se apresuró a dar alcance al viejo sabio, por un instante preguntándose que es lo que sus compañeros de equipo estarían haciendo y deseando por un instante poder compartir su viaje con los dos.

— Pero pronto — se prometió a si. — Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta y luego, tal vez, la vieja nos deje hacer una viaje a los tres juntos.

* * *

 _ **Note**_ : _***Nogoro** pueblo japones ubicado en los valles ocultos de Shikoku. Denle una investigada, se sorprenderéis de lo que encontraréis._

 _… …. … … … … … … …_

 _Hello corazones, ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Me disculpo por no haber actualizado el miércoles pero no había podido conectarme hasta hoy,_

 _Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y no se olviden comentar. Siempre es bueno recibir sus criticas de la historia, así que no seáis tímidos y comentar que por cada comentario que dejáis tu buena suerte aumenta._

 _Bueno pasando a otras cuestiones, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que habéis agregado la historia a favoritos y follows._

 _También un enorme agradecimiento a todas aquellas guapas que me comentáis que son: **lunakari, Fanny, Yami no Emi, keyla1302, tatutu, AngelCaido13, Niki-chan, CONAM, Angel Caido2, Klau3, f-zelda, ailudelastiernas, yomii20, y DanyLuna Uchiha2**_

 _Respuesta a comentarios de personas sin cuenta:_

 _ **lunakari** : Hola guapa, tenéis tanta razón, Obito-sensei es tan kawaii como padre que se le perdona su forma retorcida :3 y bueno Sakura-chan no le cuestiona porque lo ve como una especie de héroe, sólo hay que ver si sigue siendo así en capítulos posteriores, mientras disfruta de este capítulo y gracias por comentar. :)_

 _ **fhanyy** : hola corazón, esperó que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado, como te disteis cuenta ya aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke-kun, tal vez no como deseabais pero pronto lo prometo. Ya veremos como es que reacciona nuestra querida flor a su encuentro. Así que no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar, hasta el siguiente :)_

 _ **keyla1302** : hola, sobre tu sugerencia tal vez me lo piense, pero no prometo nada. Sin embargo espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también. Hasta el próximo corazón y gracias por comentar :) _

_**Niki-chan:** hola guapa, me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también. Nos leemos en el próximo y gracias por tu comentario :) _

_**ConyM** : hola corazón, como pudiste leer ya supimos de la reacción de Sasuke, espero que te gustara y no se te hiciera occ, y en general que el capítulo te haya gustado. En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias por comentar :)_

 _ **Klau3** : hola guapa, gracias por tus alabanzas, me alegra que la historia os guste. Como puedes ver la pequeña Rin, esta comenzando a dar rienda suelta a su nuevas habilidades, que aun no son del todo vistas pero pronto os estaré revelando más, además de la relación que tienen con Obito y otros personajes que comenzare a ir incorporando. Además como pudiste darte cuenta a lo largo de este capitulo, la pequeña princesa, si obtuvo el sharingan. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario yo os agradezco que se toméis el tiempo de leer mi historia y todavía comentarme, así que espero que este capitulo te gustase y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar :)_

 _ **DanyLuna Uchiha2:** hola corazón, como te disteis cuenta en este capítulo os muestro aun más de la transformación de nuestra queridísima Sakura-chan, además que ya aparecio Sasuke-kun, en un recuerdo, pero creo que es igual de bueno, o eso espero. En fin, espero que también este capitulo te gustase como el anterior, nos leemos en el próximo guapa y gracias por comentar :)_

 _Bueno eso es todo por hoy, os mando un enorme saludo y un mega abrazo (de esos que dejan sin aire)._ _Les deseo lo mejor en los días siguientes y si todo va bien el próximo sábado o domingo aquí estaré con el siguiente capitulo._

 _No olvidéis comentar sobre la historia y si queréis comunicarse conmigo estoy al alcance de un PM._

 _Una cosa más si os gustan las parejas crack de Harry Potter os recomiendo un increíble fic que se llama **"Irresistible Chemistry"** de la autora **Snapegirlkmf** , es un Severus/Lily. Esta en inglés pero si tenéis la oportunidad de leerlo os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis, pues esta también escrito que lo vais amar._

 _Ahora si hasta la próxima corazones :)_

 _Miss Breakable Butterfly_


	5. Chapter 4: Marchito

**_Disclaimer_** _: como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 _ **Remembering You**_

 _._

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Marchito**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _A mi alrededor el mundo se disuelve, dejando aquí y allá manchas de tiempo. El mundo es un cáncer devorándose a sí mismo… Estoy pensando que — dice Henry Miller— cuando el gran silencio descienda sobre todo y por todas partes, la música triunfara al fin. Cuando todo sea arrojado dentro de la matriz del tiempo, se restablecerá el caos, y el caos es el diagrama sobre el cual está escrita la realidad."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.x.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _En alguna de las bases de Akatsuki un año antes._**

 _Rin brincó hacia atrás reajustando su postura, su mano izquierda sanando el corte hecho en su brazo derecho._

— _Tienes que mejorar tu velocidad Rin-chan, recuerda tu oponente siempre te dará aunque sea un leve indicio de cómo y donde será su próximo ataque —su padre reprendió levemente._

— _Lo sé padre —murmuró ella con un puchero—. Sin embargo, tu estas muy por encima de mis habilidades, me cuesta mucho seguirte la pista padre._

 _Cuando término de decir aquello, tuvo que saltar inmediatamente y protegerse con los brazos de la fuerte patada que su padre le había enviado. Aún así chocó contra una de las paredes._

 _Se levantó con cierta dificultad._

— _Me alegra saber que por lo menos has aprendido a no bajar la guardia._

— _Aprendo del mejor, padre —respondió ella con una sonrisa descarada._

 _Obito mientras desviaba un ataque de shurikens. Rin había logrado crear un clon y colarlo en su punto ciego._

— _¡Shannaro! —gritó Rin mientras acumulaba chakra en su puño y corría hacia su padre._

 _Obito lo esquivó en el último momento, su puño choco contra el suelo, abriendo un enorme cráter en el centro._

 _Sin embargo, el ataque había consumido gran cantidad de chakra de Rin._

— _Cuando tus ataques físicos son mejorados con chakra, tenéis que tener en cuenta muy bien tu cantidad de chakra y el que usaras por cada ataque —Obito pronunció desde la parte de arriba del cráter—. Sino corres el riesgo de quedar completamente sin chakra y por lo tanto indefensa._

 _Para cuando Obito terminó su discurso ya se encontraba delante de ella, quien abatida, estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio de su entrenamiento y por la aplastante derrota otra vez por su padre._

 _Levantó la mirada cuando la sombra de su padre la cubrió al completo._

— _Pero estoy orgulloso de ti Rin-chan —pronunció con voz profunda Obito. Su mano acariciando los cabellos de la niña—. Has logrado mejorar mucho pese al tiempo que te llevó curar las lesiones que causaron tu pérdida de memoria. Así que tengo un obsequio para ti._

— _¿Un obsequio? —Rin preguntó con entusiasmo, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa suave comenzando a delinear sus labios._

 _Obito le extendió una mano y Rin aceptó sin vacilar. Poniéndose finalmente de pie. Entonces Obito giró y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que le siguiera. Caminaron por los pasillos de la base hasta uno de los salones, donde al centro había una enorme mesa de piedra, una silla muy similar a un trono igualmente de piedra y a los costados seis y seis sillas de madera._

 _Su padre camino hasta la silla del centro, Rin siguiéndole con expectación._

 _Frente a la silla, sobre la mesa había un estuche alargado de madera. Obito extendió el estuche hacia ella. Rin lo cogió con sumo cuidado y lentamente abrió el estuche. Una katana quedo a su vista._

— _Es preciosa padre —murmuró ella con reverencia. Mientras sacaba la katana, aún cubierta por su bella funda; una pieza de arte negra con un patrón floral dorado tallado. Cuando saco la Katana, soltó un suave jadeo, la empuñadura de madera pulida con una flor de Sakura tallada y sus iniciales R.U, pero lo más sorprendente era la hoja, parecía hecha de algún tipo de cristal, además, la superficie parecía tener ciertas ondas talladas, pero era donde el material del que estuviese hecho, se había unido y vuelto a unir para formar aquella arma._

— _Esta hecha de un material especial que puede ser fácilmente compatible con tu chakra, lo que potencializa su poder de ataque._

— _Es increíble, padre —Rin pronunció, prácticamente saltando de emoción. Y entre su arrebato, abrazando a su padre._

— _Sin embargo tenéis que aprender a utilizarle, no es..._

— _Entonces vamos, vamos padre —Rin interrumpió a su padre halándole con entusiasmo de la mano._

— _Rin —su padre llamó deteniendo sus pasos—. Tu chakra aún no se recupera._

— _Pero padre, sólo será por un momentito —ella se quejó infantilmente haciendo un puchero—. Sólo quiero probarle._

— _Que voy hacer contigo —Obito murmuró soltando un suspiro—. No puedo negarte nada._

 _Rin soltó un chillido de alegría y juntos se encaminaron nuevamente al área de entrenamiento._

* * *

Sasuke saltó esquivando apenas el ataque contundente de Orochimaru. Giró la katana empuñándole de tal forma que cubriese perfectamente su frente.

— Tenemos que seguir trabajando en tu velocidad un poco más Sasuke-kun —pronunció el sannin—. Tu tiempo de respuesta a mis ataques aún es un poco lento. Así nunca podréis enfrentar a Itachi-kun.

Sasuke por otra parte ignoró el comentario de Orochimaru. La katana pronto fue recubierta por el chakra eléctrico del joven Uchiha. El sello maldito activado en su primera fase y el sharingan girando furiosamente en sus ojos. Corrió al encuentro del legendario shinobi.

Orochimaru pintó una sonrisa en sus labios y su lengua los recorrió con deleite al ver la imagen del joven Uchiha.

La furia evidente en las facciones del joven Uchiha ante sus palabras, causando una leve excitación en el hombre mayor. Ese cuerpo pronto seria suyo. El tiempo cada vez se acortaba más y la fuerza del muchacho acrecentaba con cada día que pasaba. Además algo había cambiado en él, hace un año después de la noticia de lo sucedido a su ex compañera. Era como si finalmente se hubiera dejado consumir por la oscuridad y era hermoso.

Ver la furia, dolor, odio y deseos de venganza transformándole en el que se volvería el cuerpo perfecto para contener su alma. Jamás tendría que pasar por la muerte, pues estaba llevando sus investigaciones más allá. Una vez concluyeran, el cuerpo del Uchiha se volvería su contenedor final.

El poder de uno de los clanes más poderosos en la historia shinobi sería suyo.

Esquivó el ataque de Sasuke con cierta dificultad, sin embargo, sonrió con condescendencia, causando en el joven que su ceño se profundizara.

Pero pronto, la expresión de su rostro se vio transformada cuando una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro, al instante en que Orochimaru se vio obligado a saltar y poner distancia del joven cuando esté recubrió su cuerpo con su chakra eléctrico.

— ¿Así que estáis trabajando en la creación de tus propias técnicas, nee? —inquirió el Sannin con satisfacción; sin esperar respuesta realmente pues continúo—. No esperaba menos de ti Sasuke-kun. Sin embargo, aún estas lejos de superarme.

Dicho esto, pasando la defensa del joven Uchiha, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le quitó el aire y al mismo tiempo le lanzó contra la pared del dojo.

Sasuke se levantó no sin cierta dificultad, sin embargo, el sannin ya había relajado su postura y antes de que el joven de cabello negro volviese a atacar, habló:

— El entrenamiento termina por hoy, Sasuke-kun. Necesito que realices una pequeña misión para mi —el sannin hizo una pequeña pausa dramática y luego prosiguió—. Es una misión sencilla, sólo tenéis que ir al pueblo de Nogoro por cierta información.

Orochimaru sacó de entre su yukata una foto que arrojó al joven.

Sasuke observó un segundo la imagen, luego, asintiendo secamente al sannin salió a prepararse para su misión.

* * *

 ** _Diez meses antes en una de las bases de Akatsuki._**

 _Rin caminó con paso calmo detrás de Konan. Su padre la había dejado bajo su custodia tres semanas atrás. Después de que le revelara aquel triste legado de sus antepasados._

 _Rin apretó los puños ante el recuerdo. Aún podía sentir el dolor en su pecho ante el destino cruel de su padre y su madre._

 _Se llevó una mano al pecho ante el recuerdo de ésta última. Ahí guardaba la única foto que su padre conservaba de su madre. Una foto gastada por los bordes, donde la imagen de su madre, de escasos trece años, le sonreía con dulzura a quien había tomado esa foto. Que como su padre le había contado cuando le había hecho entrega de ella, era él mismo._

 _Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de despejar su mente. Tenía que concentrarse en la misión que su padre le había dado._

— _Pronto estaremos ahí_ — _anunció la kunoichi de la lluvia_.

 _Finalmente después de cinco minutos más de caminata por los laberínticos pasillos, se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble._

 _Konan abrió una de las puertas apenas lo suficiente para que ella entrase, luego con un gesto seco de cabeza la instó a entrar._

 _Respiró profundamente y con más valentía de la que sentía, se encaminó hacía el lugar. Mirando brevemente en la dirección de la mujer, cuyos ojos se habían ablandado al percibir el nerviosismo oculto de la niña._

 _Se acercó con paso firme hasta la mesa de madera que dominaba el medió de la estancia, un salón simple._

 _Sus ojos recorriendo cada uno de los rostros de los ahí presentes._

 _Se encaminó al único asiento vacío a la derecha de Pain. Su capa negra con nubes rojas ondeando levemente con cada paso. Se sentó con gracia en el lugar._

 _Sus ojos se detuvieron brevemente ante el muchacho de cabello negro sentado justo frente a ella. Sus ojos oscuros devolviéndole la mirada._

 _Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Y entonces, un flash repentino de ojos y facciones similares le vinieron a la mente. Sin embargo, los ojos que recordaba, eran más fríos y distantes, surcados con un halo de dolor y tristeza que se esforzaban en ocultar bajo un ceño fruncido. Pero, el recuerdo fue demasiado vago y apenas duró un instante, haciendo que le restase importancia inmediatamente._

 _Parpadeó repetidamente para deshacerse de aquella memoria y centro su mirada sin vacilar en el joven._

 _Itachi Uchiha, una de las razones por la que estaba ahí. Su padre quería que tuviese al tanto de cada miembro de su organización y como se movían. La traición era muy factible cuando se trata de criminales de ese calibre y su padre no podía permitirse aquello. Su plan tenía que llevarse acabo y Rin se encargaría de todo aquello que se opusiera. Por ahora sería los ojos y oídos de su padre; y éste le había encomendado vigilar a sus subordinados, aprender de ellos y ganar la confianza del Uchiha._

— _Finalmente estamos completos_ — _comenzó Pain haciendole apartar la mirada del Uchiha._

— _¿Así que nos hemos vuelto una guardería?_ — _comentó despectivamente Kisame, interrumpiendo a Pain sin consideración alguna_ —. _Primero el crío de la roca y ahora…_

 _Señaló a Rin de manera grosera._

— _Kisame…_ — _la voz suave pero firme de Itachi Uchiha, hizo que, la mirada verde de la joven Rin dejara de fulminar al shinobi de la niebla y se centrara en el Uchiha nuevamente. Sus oscuros ojos conectaron con los de ella un segundo y sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo levemente. Por un ínfimo segundo una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del muchacho._

 _Rin sintiéndose avergonzada, desvío la mirada con desagrado de su propio comportamiento, conectando su mirada con un muchacho rubio un poco mayor que ella. Sin embargo, el apenas prestó atención a ella, su mirada estaba posada en el ninja de la niebla y esporádicamente en el Uchiha._

— _¿¡A quien llamáis crío maldito pescado!?_ — _exclamó_ _el joven ninja de la roca. Se levantó de su asiento y señaló de manera acusadora al shinobi de la niebla_ —. _¡Puedo aseguraros que soy mejor shinobi que tú!_

 _Sin embargo, Kisame sólo rió con descaro y de manera bastante burlona._

— _Eso si no me lo creo, no después de la manera vergonzosa en la que has perdido contra Itachi-san._

— _¡Hijo de la gran pu…_ — _lo que el shinobi de la roca estaba apunto de decir fue cortado cuando la espada "Samehada" de Kisame se posicionó de manera amenazante sobre su cuello._

— _Cuidado niño_ — _pronunció el shinobi de la niebla con voz aterradora_ —. _No creo que deseéis perder la cabeza tan pronto._

— _Deidara, Kisame_ — _llamó finalmente Pain. Su voz oscura y sedosa haciendo que los aludidos tragaran con nerviosismo_ —. _Dejaros de estupideces._

 _Rin observo con ojos asombrados ante el destello de chakra que había percibido del "líder". Tragó con dificultad. Realmente era aterrador el poder que se había dejado sentir por un instante, además, la mirada fría que les había dirigido; incluso a ella le había afectado._

 _Ahora entendía por que su padre lo había escogido. Sin embargo, ella sabía que este hombre no tendría posibilidad de ganar contra su padre._

— _"_ _Padre, es tan genial. ¡Shannaro!"_ — _pensó mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios._

— _Os he reunido, ahora que finalmente los integrantes están completos nuevamente_ — _la voz de Pain le saco de sus ensoñaciones_ —. _Después de la deserción de Orochimaru, era necesario reacomodar nuestro número y reorganizar la manera en que desempeñaran las misiones que os voy ir asignando. Por el momento la misión principal de la organización será relegada, además era necesario que os conocieran en persona a los nuevos integrantes. Pese a que todos tenemos diferentes metas, estas de una u otra manera se entrelazan con la misión de la organización. Por ahora tomaremos un mes, para que los nuevos miembros se integren y conozcan hasta cierto punto las personas con las que trabajaran_ — _mientras pronunciaba lo último, hizo un gesto con la mano_ —. _Deidara y Rin, los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki._

 _Rin sintió cierta emoción elevarse en su pecho, finalmente comenzaba su misión. Sin poder contenerse una suave sonrisa delineo sus labios, haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella._

* * *

 _Después de otras palabras del "líder" este les dio pase libre. Todos los miembros salieron disparados de la sala. Sólo dos se quedaron en el lugar._

 _Rin sin poder evitarlo se removió incomoda en su asiento, mientras, los ojos negros de Uchiha Itachi estudiaban cuidadosamente el rostro de la niña._

— _¿Por qué estas aquí?_ — _la voz suave y profunda del muchacho le hizo sobresaltarse un poco._

 _Ella parpadeó con nerviosismo, las manos que estaban sobre su regazo apretaron con fuerza sus rodillas. No podía haberse percatado tan pronto de quien era ella, ¿o sí?_

 _Su padre había dicho que el Uchiha no sabría de ella pues gran parte de su vida la había dedicado a protegerla del mundo, ocultando su existencia para evitar que se intentaran de hacer con ella, pese a su nula capacidad para activar el sharingan. Aunque eso significara alejarle de uno de sus parientes vivos._

 _Ante aquellos pensamientos, se decidió a actuar a la kunoichi ingenua que no sabía mucho de nada._

— _¿A-a que os referís, Uchiha-san?_ — _su voz se volvió suave y melódica. Un sonrojo profundo cubriendo sus mejillas, mientras evitaba sus ojos._

 _Itachi la observó detenidamente. Por alguna extraña razón se había quedado al final para charlar con la joven kunoichi. Frunció el ceño levemente ante la actuación de la niña. Pese a que posiblemente habría engañado a cualquier otro shinobi con su actuación de niña inocente, él era un shinobi experimentado, además, sabía que nadie que estuviera en Akatsuki portaría tal ingenuidad que la niña estaba fingiendo._

 _Su ceño se desvaneció y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven ninja de cabello negro. La memoria de su hermano pequeño se le vino a la mente, recordaba cuando el pequeño Sasuke recurriría a tácticas similares para conseguir lo que quería de él o de su madre; su padre regularmente pasaba del pequeño niño, así que, Itachi sentía que era su obligación compensar a su pequeño hermano por el desapego y falta de atención de su padre._

 _Obligó a su rostro a adquirir su expresión estoica y de manera veloz lanzó un kunai a la joven._

 _La niña apenas había logrado esquivar el proyectil, desviándole con uno de su propia._

 _Itachi sonrió internamente al ver la expresión ofuscada de la niña. Su ceño fruncido y su boca en una mueca._

— _¿¡Pero que te pasa!?_ — _exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y golpeando con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa, causando en el proceso un fuerte ruido que resonó por el salón. Su máscara de la niña ingenua totalmente deshecha y olvidada._

— _¿Por qué estas aquí? —volvió a pronunciar él sin molestarse en contestar a la joven kunoichi._

 _Rin volvió a su asiento, su ceño aún fruncido ligeramente en la molestia. Suspiró con frustración, ya debería haber sabido que eso de actuar de niña buena e ingenua no resultaría del todo. Finalmente relajo su postura y desvió la mirada hasta una de las pocas ventanas que contaba el lugar. Que la hubiese "descubierto" no significaba que tendría que decirle toda la verdad._

— _Seré la médico de la organización —finalmente le dijo, sus ojos verdes conectando con los negros. Itachi levantó una ceja cuestionadoramente, como diciendo: "_ — _Eso no me ha dicho nada." Ella suspiró con frustración y finalmente pronunció_ —: _Por mi familia, estoy aquí por mi familia. No tengo a nadie, todos están muertos, todos fueron asesinados por intereses políticos. Y estar aquí me hará más fuerte para así poder obtener mi venganza._

 _Rin observó como los ojos del ninja se oscurecían levemente._

— _La venganza, la guerra, la muerte…_ — _inició el shinobi después de una ligera pausa_ — _… no siempre es la solución._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, ella soltó una seca carcajada. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida. Antes de salir giró levemente el rostro para que sus ojos verdes conectaran con los oscuros del muchacho._

— _Bonitas palabras para alguien que masacro a su clan, ¿nee?_

 _Itachi la miró irse. Sus palabras hundiéndose profundamente en su alma. Ahora sabía porque se había quedado. Por que esa niña le recordaba hasta cierto punto a su hermano; y aunque no podía trazar un camino diferente para su adorado hermano pequeño, intentaría que el camino de esa niña, no se ensombreciera más de lo que posiblemente ya estaba. Después de todo, podía ser que el encuentro con esa niña fuera una de las maneras para redimir ligeramente la carga que su alma ya poseía. Sin embargo, bien sabía él que, la redención final vendría cuando su hermano le diera muerte con sus propias manos, era por eso que el destino de su hermano ya estaba sellado, pero esa niña aún tenía posibilidad de caminar por un sendero de tranquilidad. Después de todo, el legado de venganza, dolor, odio y sangre, era destinado para los Uchihas._

* * *

Rin observó la entrada al pueblo. Miró la foto que su padre le diera apenas el día anterior. El informante era un hombre de estatura promedió, ligeramente con sobrepeso. Manejaba un hotel turístico aparentemente, sin embargo, debajo del agua, compraba y vendía esclavos. Además de cierta debilidad que el hombre tenía, al parecer le gustaban los niños, entre diez y quince años eran sus favoritos.

Rin hizo una mueca de asco detrás de su máscara, mientras un escalofrío la recorrió al completo. Sabía que hacer trato con cucarachas era fundamental, sin embargo, no podía entender como su padre hacia trato con un hombre tan repugnante como este.

— _"_ _El mundo ninja se esta pudriendo, Rin-chan_ —las palabras de su padre le vinieron a la mente—. _Y para lograr nuestro objetivo, tenemos que estar dispuestos a hacer lo que otros probablemente no se atreverían. Somos ninjas y es parte de nuestro deber. Es por eso que, debemos esforzarnos para cumplir nuestras metas, Rin-chan. Habrá cosas que odiaras, pero al final todo habrá valido la pena. Todo es por un bien mayor, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?"_

— Lo entiendo padre.

Murmuró al aire escondiéndose en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, se despojó de su capa y mascara. Convocó su mochila de provisiones médicas a través de un pergamino; ocultando en la misma la máscara y capa de la organización. Luego con el uso de otro pergamino resguardo su katana.

Se miró así misma e hizo una mueca, no podía llegar con esa apariencia al lugar, no con una apariencia que solía usar con frecuencia. Su cabello se volvió de un negro ébano y su único ojo visible de un púrpura intenso. Además, modificó ligeramente su edad, haciendo su apariencia de unos diecisiete, dieciocho años a lo mucho.

Se infiltraría como una joven en busca de trabajo para enviar ingresos extra a su familia desamparada. Lo cual le iba perfecto con lo cerca que el festival anual del pueblo era.

— Bien.

Con paso ligero regreso al camino principal. Le llevó menos de cinco minutos llegar al pueblo. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al ver los primeros adornos siendo colocados en el lugar. Debido a lo que se dedicaba, raramente tenía tiempo de divertirse, más centrada en el desarrollo de sus habilidades ninja, además, su padre era muy cauto con ella, evitaba que ella fuese vista con demasiada frecuencia en los pueblos, era como si temiera que alguien podría venir y arrebatarla de él. Su padre podía ser un estricto sensei pero para ella era el mejor padre que jamás hubiera deseado tener. Además, después de oír la historia de la muerte de su clan y madre, Rin entendía la cautela que su padre tenía para con ella.

Su sonrisa se extendió más al ver un puesto de dangos. Bueno podría tomarse un poco de tiempo, además que mejor manera de infiltrarse a un pueblo de manera exitosa que platicando con los comerciantes locales.

Sin dudar, sus pasos se acercaron al pequeño local de comida. Ya saboreando el delicioso sabor de los dangos.

* * *

Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire al salir del pequeño lago que pertenecía al pueblo. Miró el cielo azul resplandeciente y sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus compañeros de equipo.

— Seguramente Sakura-chan es ya toda una profesional de medicina —pronunció para si el joven, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Sin embargo, así como había llegado la sonrisa se desvaneció, el recuerdo de su amiga de cabello rosa se diluyó y sustituyó por el de un joven de cabello negro—. ¿Y tu Sasuke? ¿ya estas por superar a tu hermano?

Naruto salió finalmente del lago, estiró sus brazos perezosamente. Había pasado toda la mañana entrenando su concentración y perfeccionando su control de chakra para romper genjutsu y aunque aparentemente parecía que no era mucho, era más agotador de lo previsto.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó con entusiasmo, después de coger sus cosas. Iniciando su camino de nuevo al pueblo.

Buscaría al sabio pervertido, un suspiró de frustración escapo de sus labios. El sannin no había tardado mucho en dar con la taberna del lugar el día anterior. Dejando a Naruto sólo con su entrenamiento.

— Espero que no este espiando a las chicas en las aguas termales. Ese viejo, debería estar entrenándome en lugar de perder el tiempo…

El monologo que llevaba consigo mismo se vio interrumpido cuando entre la maleza que rodeaba el camino se escuchó el suave sollozo de un niño.

Con curiosidad se asomo entre los árboles. Miró a un hombre de espaldas a él. El hombre sujetaba con fuerza a un niño del brazo.

— ¡Ey! —exclamó Naruto dando un pasó al encuentro del hombre. Los ojos llorosos y temerosos del niño clavados en él.

El hombre se giró ante el sonido de la voz de Naruto. Sus ojos observando con cierto horror disimilado la banda ninja sobre la frente de Naruto.

— Oh, no pasa nada —pronunció el hombre. Se había girado completamente para encarar a Naruto—. Mi sobrino se había perdido jugando en los alrededores, sólo esta un poco asustado. ¿A qué si, Ishui?

Naruto miró como el niño asentía. Sin embargo, el joven ninja tenía cierta aprensión sobre la situación.

— S-si —murmuró el niño con voz temblorosa, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— Es fácil perderse en zonas boscosas —finalmente pronunció Naruto—. No deberíais jugar en lugares como este.

— Es lo que siempre digo —pronunció el hombre. Habían comenzado a caminar hacia el camino principal—. Así qué, ¿Qué hace un ninja de Konoha, en un pequeño pueblo como este?

Preguntó el hombre, tratando de captar la atención de Naruto en otros asuntos. El hombre soltó con disimulo un suspiró de alivió cuando una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del shinobi.

— Estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento —su sonrisa se volvió más brillante si es que eso era posible mientras pronunciaba—: ¡Estas frente al futuro Hokage, viejo!

— ¿Hokage? Eso es un gran titulo.

— Puede ser, pero es por eso que me estoy entrenando y el Sabio Pervertido no es un sensei fácil.

— ¿Sabio pervertido? —preguntó el hombre con confusión.

— Nee, en realidad su nombre es Jiraiya —Naruto respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡El legendario sannin! —exclamó el hombre con evidente sorpresa.

— Si.

— Entonces debes ser realmente fuerte —el hombre le sonrió de una manera muy paternalista. Finalmente se habían detenido frente a una de las posadas del pueblo—. Ha sido un gusto conocerle, futuro Hokage. Cuando deseéis podéis venir a vernos, esta posada es nuestro hogar.

Naruto asintió con entusiasmo. Comenzando a caminar, sin embargo, en el último momento se giró, sus ojos centrados en los del niño.

— Si necesitáis ayuda, podéis recurrir a mi, Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Con esto se giró, aún sin poder quitarse esa sensación extraña en el pecho. Miró una última vez en la dirección de la posada. El hombre y el niño habían desaparecido dentro del lugar.

* * *

Rin comió con entusiasmo su tercera orden de dangos. Todo era culpa de Itachi-san, su adicción a ellos, siempre que salían de misión juntos, el Uchiha se detenía en los puestos de dangos.

— Nee, Ero-sennin, no es justo, cuando me enseñaras una nueva técnica.

Rin miró hacia la entrada del local, un niño rubio de su edad entraba discutiendo con un hombre mayor.

Ella se atragantó con los dangos cuando les vio. El viejo era nada más y nada menos que uno de los legendarios sannin de Konoha.

Apretó el palillo en su mano partiéndole a la mitad. Ellos eran parte de Konoha y eso significaba que muy posiblemente, fuera a ellos a quien su contacto en el pueblo lees estaba dando información.

Miró disimuladamente a la pareja, prestando mayor atención al sannin que al crío que lo acompañaba.

Cuando el sabio de los sapos sintió la pesada mirada sobre él, giró levemente en la dirección donde creía que provenía, sólo para encontrar el lugar vacío.

Rin se encaminó por las calles del pueblo hasta donde según la información dada por su padre la posada del informante se encontraba.

Cuando finalmente llegó miró la construcción. Era una pequeña posada, un tanto descuidada comparada con otras que ya había pasado.

Cuando entró al lugar no era mucho mejor que fuera.

Se acerco a la recepción donde un joven de escasos quince años atendía.

— Hola, ¿habrá una habitación disponible? —su voz suave y encantadora.

El joven encargado de la recepción, alzó la mirada y se sonrojo profusamente ante la joven.

— Y-yo, quiero decir, sí.

Finalmente el joven respondió con un tartamudeo. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Rin sólo aumentase. Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue borrada cuando…

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

La voz gruesa de un hombre en un cuarto contiguo resonó. Rin miró al joven encogerse sobre si mismo mientras el sonido de golpes se escuchaba. Varios segundos después un hombre salía de la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en Rin y una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora se posó en sus facciones.

— Nee, esperó que le estén atendiendo bien —se giró hacia el muchacho que atendía y que ante su mirada se encogió en su lugar—. Tsuki-chan, Ishui-chan necesita de tu ayuda. Yo atenderé a la joven dama.

El joven se encogió aún más y asintió temblorosamente. Cuando el joven hubo desaparecido de la vista de ambos, el hombre se giró hacia Rin.

— Entonces, ¿Qué os ofrece?

— Una habitación por favor —la voz de Rin suave y aterciopelada. Una sonrisa delineando sus labios.

— _"_ Disfrutaré tanto matando a este hombre" —su sonrisa se extendió por una fracción de segundo ante aquel pensamiento. Mientras el hombre le daba la llave de su habitación.

— Disfrute su estancia.

— Gracias.

Rin subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Enseguida encontró la habitación que le había sido asignada. Abrió la puerta y con prisa desempaco sus escasas cosas. La capa de Akatsuki y su máscara.

— Creo que nos reuniremos antes padre —murmuró para si ella, mientras invocaba desde el pergamino su katana.

Rin odiaba las injusticias y ella se encargaría de que ese hombre pagara por todos sus crímenes. Además, intentaría utilizar la nueva técnica en la que estaba trabajando con ayuda del sharingan. Puede que ella aun no pudiese usar el Mangekyō Sharingan pero haría de su técnica algo de temer.

Mientras, investigaría un poco. Después de todo, antes de asesinar a su presa, tenía que averiguar a quien rayos había estado dando información.

* * *

 ** _Un año antes en la villa de Konoha._**

 _Tsunade miró a través de la ventana de su despacho. Sus ojos recorriendo las calles que a esa hora se encontraban vacías._

 _La luz de la luna delineaba su figura, dando un halo resplandeciente a su cabello._

 _Giró apenas lo suficiente y cogió una botella de sake de su escritorio. Siguiendo con su observación dio un generoso trago de la bebida._

— _Es un poco tarde para beber_ — _la voz gruesa resonando en la estancia le hizo sobresaltarse un poco._

— _¿Cuándo llegaste? —pidió ella en cambio. Su mirada aun sin despegarse de la ventana._

— _Hace apenas unos minutos. Tuve que esperar a que Naruto durmiese para venir._

— _Creí haberte pedido específicamente que lo trajeras contigo —finalmente ella se giró a verlo—. La noticia que te daré es muy concerniente a Naruto._

— _Y es por eso que he venido sólo yo —Jiraiya pronunció. Mirando como ella se desplomaba sobre la silla, la tristeza y cansancio surcando sus facciones—. ¿Qué ha pasado Tsunade?_

 _Sus hombros de la mujer se desplomaron en señal de cansancio. Su mirada triste conectada con la de él._

— _Es sobre Sakura —finalmente pronuncia la mujer, su voz temblorosa. Los ojos cristalizando levemente._

— _Oh, esa niña tienen talento para convertirse en otra tú —el sannin comenta a la ligera. Una suave sonrisa delineando sus labios, que se borra enseguida cuando la primera lágrima recorre la mejilla de la mujer—. ¿Qué pasa Tsunade?_

 _Se acerca hasta la mujer. Sus ojos de ella parpadean rápido intentando borrar las lágrimas que se mueren por salir._

— _Está muerta —ella suelta de repente, la voz ronca—. Sakura ha muerto durante una misión._

 _El Sannin la observa, sus ojos abiertos en total sorpresa._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Ella está muerta._

— _Eso o entendí pero, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?_

— _Fue durante una misión. Según nuestras investigaciones, simplemente se encontró en el momento equivocado. Entiendes ahora porque pedí que trajeras a Naruto contigo._

 _Después de aquello la mujer giró en su silla, contemplando nuevamente hacia las calles vacías de su pueblo. Dio otro trago generoso a la botella de sake._

 _Jiraiya se acercó hasta donde ella, contemplando el paisaje de la aldea tranquilla, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna._

— _No le diremos a Naruto —pronunció el sannin lentamente._

 _Tsunade giró a verlo inmediatamente. Su expresión una máscara de incredulidad._

— _¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar enserio! —ella expresó de manera enérgica—. Si tardamos en decirle sólo será peor para él._

— _Lo sé —murmuro Jiraiya con pesar—. Pero si le decimos ahora, renunciara a su entrenamiento para buscar "justicia". Ahora él no puede permitirse esto. No cuando está en mitad de su entrenamiento, es fundamental para él poder controlar ese poder Tsunade._

— _Lo sé, pero…_

— _Yo cogeré la culpa cuando el momento de decirle llegue —finalmente Jiraiya dijo. Apretó levemente el hombro de la mujer rubia y después se alejó—. Ahora tengo que irme. No es bueno dejar al niño solo tanto tiempo no cuando tiende a meterse en problemas muy seguidamente._

 _Tsunade escuchó sus pasos alejarse y el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Cuando se encontró sola de nuevo, recargó su frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana._

— _Espero que sepas lo que haces Jiraiya —murmuró para sí. Dio un último trago a la botella de sake. Se pudo de pie y arrojo la botella vacía al cesto de basura, encaminándose hacia la salida de la oficina—. Yo ya estoy lo suficiente cansada como para cargar con la culpa y el odio de Naruto._

* * *

La luna iluminaba apenas la habitación. Naruto soltó un suspiro y se preparó para dormir.

— Maldito viejo, me ha dejado sólo de nuevo —gruñó entre dientes, frunciendo levemente el ceño hacia el futon extendido a lado del suyo.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron cortadas cuando, el sonido desesperado de golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación lo sobresaltaron.

— Ya voy, ya voy —contestó él. Arrastrando los pies—. ¿Has vuelto a olvidar tus llaves Ero-sennin?

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta no se encontró con el viejo sannin. Del otro lado estaba el niño que había visto en compañía de aquel hombre dueño de la posada.

Los ojos del niño estaban rojos e hinchados. Además de que tenía un moretón grande y purpura cubriendo completamente su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿¡Pero qué te ha pasado!? —exclamó Naruto, la preocupación reflejándose en cada uno de sus rasgos—. Entra.

Cogió del codo al niño, quien se encogió levemente ante el contacto. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose incontrolablemente.

— Por favor —de pronto el niño pronunció. Su voz ronca y gastada por el llanto—. Por favor, ayúdame. Eres un shinobi, por favor…

El niño murmuraba inconexamente. Sus manos ancladas con fuerza a los brazos de Naruto, el agarre tan fuerte que incluso Naruto sintió las uñas del niño clavarse en la piel de sus antebrazos cubiertos por la chaqueta naranja.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Naruto, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible. Sin embargo, la desesperación del niño estaba haciendo que el mismo se desesperare.

— Mi hermano, tienes que salvarlo. Él lo tiene y ha dicho que va venderle con uno de sus amigos, para que le hagan lo que él ha estado haciéndome.

Naruto se tensó ate aquello. Y la furia le fue llenando conforme el niño seguía hablando. Parecía que una vez había iniciado no podía detenerse. Naruto se horrorizó ante las verdades crueles y trágicas que el niño le contaba.

— Llévame al lugar —Naruto pronunció con evidente furia y una férrea determinación de salvar a ese niño y su hermano.

* * *

Rin cambiada sigilosamente, observando al hombre a una distancia prudente. El hombre avanzaba por un camino oculto entre la maleza que rodeaba el lago. Anduvo por unos diez minutos hasta lo que parecía una cabaña.

Según la poca información que había logrado recopilar el día anterior, hoy se vería con aquel al que le había estado vendiendo información de la organización.

Rin apretó con furia la katana en sus manos. El día anterior, había sido testigo de primera mano de las vejaciones que realizaba. Hoy incluso antes de dirigirse a este encuentro, lo había visto abusar física y emocionalmente de un niño y su hermano.

Rin se coló con cautela en la cabaña. La estancia apenas iluminada por un candil de petróleo sobre una descuida mesa de madera.

— Nunca espere que él lo enviara a usted —le escuchó decir de una manera servil a la persona que con capucha puesta le esperaba sentado en una de las escasas sillas del lugar.

— ¿Tienes la información? —preguntó en cambio la figura.

Su voz oscura y profunda causó en Rin una leve agitación en su respiración. Ella conocía esa voz…

— _Realmente eres una molestia._

El recuerdo de una voz similar pero un poco más infantil le llegó de pronto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese incluso pensar en esa aparente memoria. Prontamente ella se vio amenazada con una katana sobre su cuello.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la voz similar a la de su recuerdo.

Sin embargo, antes de que incluso ella realizara un movimiento. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

— ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y he venido a patearte el culo!

Rin observó al niño rubio ingresar al lugar sin cuidado alguno, señalando de manera feroz a su objetivo. Sin embargo, la voz de quien la amenazaba la hizo parpadear en confusión.

— Mierda —murmuró el encapuchado. Sus ojos puestos en el muchacho que acaba de ingresar.

Rin parpadeo detrás de la máscara en completa confusión.

— _¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?_

Fue lo único que pensó, cuando la capucha del otro shinobi se deslizo. Luego, el flash de una memoria perdida regreso…

* * *

 _Hola corazones, ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, sin embargo, todo fue por causas de una fuerza mayor. He tenido un accidente, producto de aquel me he fracturado la muñeca derecha y al ser esta con la que realizo la mayoría de las cosas, la he pasado difícil._

 _Así que espero me disculpéis por la tardanza y por lo posiblemente que tardaré en la siguiente._

 _También quiero disculparme por no poder contestar a sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. Sin embargo, que no os quepa duda de que os he leído._

 _Así que mil gracias a todos vosotros que me comentáis que son:_ **Keyla1302, tatutu, AngelCaido13, Yami no Emi, yomii20, Niki-chan, lunakari, ailudelastiernas, daliapv. perez, Suiguitou, DanyLuna Uchiha2, Carla, tachibana2404, StiCy, luca, lyzz y Gabo490.**

 _Enserio ¡_ _ **Mil gracias**_ _! Por sus comentarios y su apoyo en la historia._

 _También os agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que seguís la historia y la han agregado a favoritos._

 _Espero que el capítulo les gustase y nos leemos en el próximo._

 _No olviden comentar, pues con cada comentario que dejáis la salud de su humilde intento de escritora mejora :)_

 _Os mando un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos para los días venideros._


	6. Chapter 5: Resplandor de una memoria

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Resplandor de una memoria_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Hemos sido amigos juntos,_

 _Bajo el sol y la sombra;_

 _Desde que los castaños cobijaron_

 _Los primeros juegos de la infancia._

 _Pero la frialdad habita tu corazón,_

 _Una nube flota sobre tu frente;_

 _-Hemos sido amigos juntos-_

 _¿Es una palabra la que nos separa?_

 _Hemos sido alegres juntos;_

 _Hemos reído como pequeños duendes;_

 _Pues la esperanza brotaba como una fuente_

 _Cálida y jubilosa en nuestros pechos._

 _Pero ahora la risa huye de tus labios,_

 _Y una hosca oscuridad brilla en tu frente;_

 _-Hemos sido alegres juntos-_

 _¿Es una palabra la que nos separa?_

 _Fragmento del poema "Hemos sido amigos"_

 _De, Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Nueve meses antes en una de las bases de Akatsuki.**_

 _El sudor recorrió a través de sus sienes. El cabello castaño revoloteo a su alrededor como un halo y se adhirió a su frente ante el movimiento._

 _Rin resopló con disgusto, deteniendo sus movimientos para alejarlo de su rostro. Entonces, reajustó su postura y movió la katana en una nueva postura defensiva._

 _Sin embargo, su profunda concentración se vio interrumpida cuando de la nada una fuerte explosión sacudió ligeramente el área._

 _— ¡Pero que rayos! —murmuró con disgusto y fastidió._

 _Una nueva explosión se hizo escuchar y la curiosidad pudo con ella._

 _Caminó a paso calmo, una serie de explosiones que variaban en intensidad las que la guiaban._

 _Finalmente llegó a la segunda área de entrenamiento de esa base._

 _Observó con curiosidad al ninja de la roca. Se encontraba en medio del área de entrenamiento. A su alrededor varias figurillas de arcilla con los diseños más variados y monos que había visto._

 _— ¡Katsu! —gritó el joven, haciendo que ella retrocediese instintivamente._

 _El campo se llenó de detonaciones, todas explotaron al comando del joven, sin embargo, eran en intervalos de cinco segundos exactos. Cuando la última explosión se detuvo, ella no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de sorpresa._

 _— ¡Woo! —su voz salió más fuerte de lo planeado. Al instante el otro ninja volteó a mirarle. Ella se sonrojó, a veces era demasiado efusiva y no podía controlarlo—. Nee, yo lo siento. No era mi intensión interrumpir, Deidara-kun ¿cierto?_

 _― ¿Y tú eres, Rin? —inquirió él, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras le preguntaba. Sus ojos observándole detalladamente y antes de que incluso ella le confirmase o negase su pregunta, pronunció—, eres guapa, hn._

 _En automático las mejillas de Rin se colorearon de un profundo rojo._

 _— G-gracias —tartamudeó ella. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de lo patética que posiblemente parecía, se aclaro la garganta y preguntó—: ¿Qué técnica es la que realizabais?_

 _Los ojos de Deidara brillaron intensamente ante su pregunta y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro._

 _— No sólo es una técnica —comenzó el ninja—. Lo que acabáis de presenciar, también es arte —y como para reafirmar sus palabras, de una de sus manos una pequeña figurilla de arcilla en forma de un ave salió disparada, actuando tal y como un ave se comportaría—, ¡Katsu! —Exclamó de pronto y el ave recién formada estalló en un sonoro ¡BOM!— ¡El arte es una explosión!_

 _Sus ojos la miraron entonces, esperando una reacción de su parte; y ella no le decepcionó pues le miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y con la boca ligeramente abierta, su expresión de total asombro._

 _— Eso ha sido, eso fue…tan ¡increíble! —finalmente ella exclamó. Y su reacción no era para nada fingida, después de todo, era un preadolescente que había perdido la memoria y jamás –estaba segura de ello– había presenciado algo como aquello._

 _Deidara sonrió aun más ampliamente ante aquello. Ya comenzaba a gustarle finalmente uno de sus compañeros._

* * *

 _Rin parpadeó detrás de la máscara en completa confusión._

 _— ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? —fue lo único que pensó cuando la capucha del otro shinobi se deslizo._

El cabello negro y la piel pálida fueron resaltados por la luz de la luna. Los rasgos finos y masculinos completamente visibles.

Rin observó como el shinobi de konoha que obstaculizaba la entrada abría los ojos en total sorpresa.

— Sasuke… —apenas fue un suave murmullo. Sin embargo, pareció resonar como un trueno en medio de la estancia.

— _Hn_ …

Luego todo pareció volverse oscuro por un instante antes de resplandecer, mientras un recuerdo golpeaba a Rin.

 _El viento de media tarde movía su cabello rosa. Sin embargo, el aire era cálido y reconfortante sobre su piel. Sonrió mirando al cielo mientras sus ojos revoloteaban de vez en cuando a su compañero de cabello negro. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y emoción pueril apenas reprimida y miró al frente, donde un hombre de cabello gris, el rostro prácticamente cubierto a excepción de uno de sus ojos, vestido con el uniforme estándar de los shinobi de Konoha les devolvía la mirada._

 _— Comencemos… —escuchó pronunciar al ninja de cabello gris. Su atención totalmente puesta en sus siguientes palabras—. Sois desde ahora un equipo. Así que, ¿Por qué no iniciar con sus presentaciones? Vamos os daré un ejemplo: mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no os pienso decir lo que me gusta y tampoco lo que me disgusta, mis sueños para el futuro, bueno, nunca había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos tengo demasiados._

 _— Pero si al final sólo hemos sabido su nombre —se escuchó decir con incredulidad. Sin embargo pronto su atención se vio puesta en su compañero de cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa fácil._

 _— ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! Me gusta comer fideos ramen en Ichiraku junto a Iruka, y lo que me disgusta es esperar los tres minutos que tarda en verter el agua en el tazón de ramen. Mi sueño para el futuro es ¡Convertirme en el mejor Hokage! Así la gente finalmente tendrá que reconocer mi existencia._

 _Rin sintió cierta aprensión y ¿culpa? en su pecho ante la última declaración del muchacho. Sin embargo, todo perdió importancia cuando el siguiente integrante se presento:_

 _— Soy Sasuke Uchiha, odio muchas cosas…, también no tengo sueños pero si una ambición, restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona…_

 _Soltó ella un suave suspiro de admiración y cierta aprensión ante sus palabras. Pero pronto eso quedo de lado cuando sintió los ojos de su ¿sensei? Sobre ella._

 _— Mi nombre es…_

La memoria se disipo tan repentinamente como había llegado. Rin parpadeó aturdida detrás de la máscara. Su respiración apenas controlada.

Sus ojos, verde y rojo, se enfocaron en ambos jóvenes que parecían haberse envuelto uno al otro apagando para ellos el mundo a su alrededor. Tragó con dificultad, mirando uno al otro y devuelta. Algo doloroso se instaló en su corazón al ver a los dos muchachos.

— Te llevare de vuelta a Konoha, Teme —pronunció el niño rubio, sus ojos sin perder movimiento alguno del muchacho de cabello negro—. Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Lo último salió en un murmullo, sin embargo gracias al sharingan que poseía en su ojo izquierdo le fue fácil leer los labios del muchacho.

Miró como el joven de cabello negro apretaba el agarre en el pomo de su katana.

— Esta vez no te dejaré marchar Teme, así te tenga que traer a rastras lo haré. Voy a salvarte de ti mismo Sasuke —pronunció con total convicción el muchacho de ojos azules.

Por respuesta sólo recibió una sonrisa arrogante y cruel, que el muchacho de cabello negro soltó sin compasión alguna.

— ¿Me salvaras de la misma forma en que salvaste a _Sakura_? —Cuestionó segundos después, la expresión de su rostro alterándose por el ceño fruncido que se había posado en su expresión —. Hipócrita.

 _Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_ el nombre se repitió en la cabeza de Rin, era como una letanía interminable y odiosa. Se vio tentada a cubrir sus oídos pero, el movimiento lento y cuidado con el que comenzaba a retroceder su objetivo con la clara intención de escapar le previó distracción suficiente por el momento.

Se movió rápidamente, en un parpadeo se paró frente a él.

— ¿Dejando tan pronto? —cuestionó con una voz suave e infantil. Observó con fascinación y una oscura emoción como sus ojos se abrían en una expresión de total terror—. Nee, te has portado mal.

— Yo… yo —comenzó a tartamudear el hombre, su voz cada vez más trémula— *Shinto-sama, yo…, no es lo que pensáis.

— Has traicionado a la organización —su voz perdió el toque infantil y se volvió más grave y oscura—, ¿y por qué? —Sin embargo ella, no esperó respuesta simplemente lo miró a los ojos y en voz baja y sedosa pronunció—: Sharingan.

Un grito ahogado apenas salió de los labios del hombre. Todo duró apenas unos cuantos minutos, puesto que, al siguiente, el hombre ya se encontraba tendido en el suelo su garganta abierta en dos y una expresión de absoluto terror marcada para la eternidad en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Ocho meses y medio antes en uno de los caminos al país del Rayo.**_

 _Rin soltó un suspiró de aburrimiento y ligera exasperación, levantó la mirada al cielo y noto por la posición del sol que aún quedaban unas cinco horas de sentir el abrumador calor sobre su piel._

 _Miró de soslayo a su compañero. Los ojos negros fijos en el camino. La postura y el andar confiado y la expresión de impasible e indiferente al mundo que lo rodeaba. Era como si sólo existiera en su mente la misión a la que fuera que hubiesen sido asignados. Porque no es como si Pain le hubiese dado explicaciones a ella, más que unas cuantas instrucciones de lo más carentes de ¿importancia? Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco._

 _— Tenéis que comprar algunos suministros médicos y observar atentamente a Itachi, son ordenes de "él" —era todo lo que había dicho. Su rostro pétreo e inaccesible como siempre. Rin se vio muy tentada a gritarle que ella no era su mandadera (aunque lo fuese un poco) y que para eso tenían a los inútiles de sus subordinados de bajo rango y que aspiraban a entrar en una de las diez privilegiadas posiciones que había en el grupo oficial y conocido (bueno esto último hasta cierto punto y sólo por los subordinados más fieles)._

 _Así que ahí estaba ella, aburrida como una ostra caminando justo a un serio Itachi Uchiha. Al que hay que decirlo se moría de ganas de bombardear de preguntas. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue soltar un fuerte suspiro y esperar llegar al poblado._

 _— No eres muy comunicativo, ¿cierto? —Finalmente no lo pudo resistir más y fue ella la que inició la charla. De respuesta sólo recibió una ceja arqueada—. Rasgo familiar distintivo Uchiha._

 _Lo último salió en un murmullo, era más destinado a ella que a él, puesto que, había recordado que su padre solía abstraerse también en sus pensamientos, por decirlo de una manera._

 _Sin embargo, Itachi había escuchado perfectamente y su rostro se giró a verle con curiosidad. Hablaba como si tuviese mucha experiencia tratando con Uchihas, lo que era ciertamente tonto pues el único Uchiha vivo aparte de su hermano, que hay que decirlo se encontraba ahora bajo el dominio de Orochimaru, era "Madara" y el no creía que su ancestro tuviese interés alguno en la niña a su lado._

 _Rin se vio muy tentada a darse una fuerte palmada en la frente, ¡vaya estúpida!, tenía que ser cuidadosa sino terminaría revelando demasiado._

 _— ¿Sólo es curiosidad? —su voz ligeramente temblorosa y nerviosa. Los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon aun más—. Uf… sólo estoy aburrida y hace un calor de mierda, vale._

 _Itachi formo una sonrisa de medio lado a su manera grosera de expresarse._

 _— Tanto pasarte pegada con Deidara-san, esta comenzando a afectarte, Rin-san —finalmente el Uchiha pronunció, su sonrisa ampliándose ligeramente ante el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la niña._

 _— Eres cruel Itachi-san —murmuró ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos cruzados—. Nee, creo que prefiero cuando estas callado._

 _El Uchiha soltó una ligera carcajada, su rostro, tranquilo y cálido. Una expresión tan ajena al rostro que ella había empezado a acostumbrarse que la dejó momentáneamente paralizada._

 _Itachi también detuvo su andar. Los ojos verdes fijos en los negros de él. De repente un dolor agudo se instaló en el pecho de Rin, sus ojos se volvieron tristes y acuosos._

 _— ¿Por qué asesinaste a tu clan, Itachi-san? —inquirió en voz baja y medida. Con fascinación y tristeza le observó levantar sus murallas y regresar su típica expresión de indiferencia._

 _— Pronto estaremos en el pueblo, procura no alejarte —respondió en cambio. Se giró y siguió sin dar una segunda mirada en dirección a ella._

 _Rin negó tristemente con la cabeza, ella sabia perfectamente el porque lo había hecho, sin embargo, dado su cualidad de infiltrada y observador dentro de la organización no podía decirle a él que lo entendía y que ella buscaba venganza para su familia. Pero, había algo que si podía hacer, después de todo, él era uno de sus últimos parientes vivos y muy posiblemente si ella hubiese sido quien estuviese en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo._

 _Con cierta resolución en su mirada Rin se acercó con decisión al joven Uchiha, tiró suavemente de una de las mangas de la capa del ninja obligándole a detenerse._

 _Itachi se giró ligeramente en dirección a la niña. Miró directamente en los orbes verdes de la niña, donde una extraña resolución se había formado. La miró expectante y curioso._

 _— Escuche de Deidara-kun que en ese pueblo venden uno de los mejores chocolates jamás inventados, ¿podemos parar a comprar un poco Itachi-nii? —sonrió dulcemente._

 _Las cejas de Itachi se arquearon en sorpresa ante el sufijo y muy a su pesar se encontró sonriendo._

 _— En realidad prefiero los dangos._

 _— Pues esta decidido, chocolates y dangos para comer hoy, yeah —exclamó ella con emoción, mientras enganchaba su brazo al de Itachi y sin más comenzaba a andar._

 _— En realidad no creo que eso sea muy sano para ti..._

 _— Eres aburrido Itachi-nii —respondió ella interrumpiéndole brevemente._

 _— Además —continuó él. Su voz suave, profunda y sin rastro de burla o humor—, creo que deberías de dejar pasar tiempo con Deidara-san. Sus manías comienzan a influenciarte. Pronto estarás hablando de arte e intentando explotar todo._

 _—Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso Itachi-nii —el sarcasmo llenado su voz. Las mejillas completamente sonrojadas—. Que gracioso._

 _Sin embargo, bajo el calor abrumador y un cielo completamente azul, Itachi Uchiha por primera vez en seis años sonreía ligeramente, mientras una niña de catorce años lo arrastraba por el camino, en busca de su preciado chocolate. Y claro, de su misión._

* * *

Naruto observó a Sasuke. Su corazón latiendo rápido y expectante, abrumado por la emoción de encontrarle después de casi dos años de no saber nada de él.

— Esta vez no te dejaré marchar Teme, así te tenga que traer a rastras lo haré. Voy a salvarte de ti mismo Sasuke —pronunció con total convicción.

Por un instante el recuerdo de los breves momentos que pasaron como el equipo siete llegaron a la mente de Naruto. Cada viejo recuerdo alimentando su resolución.

Sin embargo, una molesta sensación se instalo en el pecho cuando observó al joven Uchiha sonreírle de manera arrogante y cruel.

— ¿Me salvaras de la misma forma en que salvaste a Sakura? —Le cuestionó segundos después, la expresión de su rostro alterándose por el ceño fruncido que se había posado en su expresión—. Hipócrita.

Naruto parpadeó confundido ante las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasuke observó la expresión de Naruto, el odio, recorriendo sus venas y su cuerpo, como la sangre que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo frenético.

— Se suponía que debías protegerla —murmuró oscuramente el muchacho. Sus ojos tiñéndose de rojo y la katana fuertemente empuñada.

— N-no entiendo, Sasuke —a su vez respondió Naruto. Su cabeza ladeándose un poco y su expresión de incertidumbre y duda cubriendo todos sus rasgos.

Sasuke soltó una seca carcajada.

— No lo sabes —murmuró con fría burla. Su humor oscureciéndose cada vez más—, mentiroso. Sabes perfectamente que hablo de cómo dejaste morir a Sakura.

 _"Dejaste morir a Sakura"_ las palabras se repitieron en la mente de Naruto en una letanía sin fin. Sus ojos se abrieron en total incredulidad y su respiración se alteró.

— E-estas mintiendo —exclamó débilmente.

Sin embargo, Sasuke sólo se rió cruelmente, no podía creerle que no supiese, después de todo, ¿no se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella?

— ¿Mintiendo yo? —Sasuke pronunció y negó con incredulidad—; tú eras el que se suponía debía cuidarla, por eso la deje contigo —algo oscuro parecía estar adueñándose de su pecho. Un oscuro placer comenzaba a recorrerle al mirar la manera en que sus ojos se abrían con cada palabra que el pronunciaba—. Vaya intento de futuro Hokage resultaste —su voz entonces descendió un poco y finalmente pronunció—, y ahora voy a matarte como debía hacer aquella tarde, ¡Naruto!

Corrió al encuentro de Narutó, con la katana lista para perforar el corazón del que hasta unos meses había aún considerado su amigo. Esta vez no dudaría.

— ¡Muere!

Gritó mientras descendía rápidamente su katana hacia el pecho del descuidado shinobi que aun en estado de shock procesaba sus palabras.

Pero antes de que incluso la katana le alcanzara, una explosión de chakra envolvió el lugar. Fluía constante y furioso recubriendo a Naruto completamente. Sus ojos tornándose rojos y furiosos, las marcas en sus mejillas, remarcándose aún más.

Sasuke retrocedió, le miró soltar un gruñido profundo mientras el chakra comenzaba a cubrirle y recorrerle aun más furiosamente, la cabaña destrozándose ante el resplandor repentino de chakra.

Naruto se encorvó hasta estar en cuatro patas y gruño aún más fuerte, sus ojos mirándose fieros y desenfocados.

— ¡Naruto!

Sasuke escuchó gritar a cierta distancia donde se encontraban. Sin embargo tuvo que retroceder ante el ataque repentino de una de las ¿colas? De chakra que se habían formado entorno a Naruto.

Lanzo un conjunto de shuriken y kunai, sin embargo, estas rebotaron en el escudo de chakra que parecía recubrir al ninja rubio.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó la voz del recién llegado—. ¡Naruto!

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, sólo un ataque que destruyó parte de la zona boscosa que rodeaba el lugar.

Sasuke por su parte recubrió su katana y su cuerpo con chakra eléctrico y corrió al encuentro de la bestia en la que se había convertido Naruto. Pero antes de que pudiese contactar su ataque con él, una fuerte patada le mando volando contra un árbol.

— No te precipites muchacho —Jiraiya pronunció. Sus ojos mirando a Sasuke pro sin perder de vista a Naruto—. Tal vez debería atraparte y ahorrarnos tantos problemas, ¿Eh muchacho?

Sasuke hizo una mueca, sin embargo, pronto una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando una de las colas de Naruto envolvió al Sannin por la cintura y lo arrojó.

Sasuke se levantó con cierta dificultad y sus ojos rojos se centraron en los rojos del otro.

El sharingan giró en sus ojos y no sin cierto asombro miró como el chakra comenzaba a disiparse del cuerpo del otro. Cuando el chakra finalmente se disipo completamente, Naruto cayó de rodillas y segundos después perdió la conciencia.

Sus ojos entonces se volvieron negros, tuvo que recargarse brevemente en su katana cuando el exceso uso de chakra le golpeó.

Segundos después de acerco hasta el muchacho inconsciente. Una ligera mueca formándose en su rostro ante la memoria de una batalla muy similar repitiéndose en su mente.

Sin embargo, esta vez no dudaría. Empuño la katana con fuerza y sin un segundo de vacilación la levanto.

— No tan rápido muchacho —Jiraiya había logrado colarse en el punto ciego del Uchiha. Aunque sorprendido por el hecho de que este hubiese logrado controlar el poder del Kyūbi.

Sasuke miró de soslayo al sannin e hizo una mueca. Ya tendría tiempo para enfrentarse a Naruto. Por ahora tenia una misión que realizar.

Con eso en mente y mucho antes de que el sannin lograse detenerlo, con el uso de un jutsu de transporte desapareció.

* * *

 ** _Cuatro meses antes en una de las bases de Akatsuki._**

 _Rin observó el cielo azul y sonrió ante el cálido clima. Sus cabellos castaños fueron movidos suavemente por el viento._

 _— ¿Ya esta? —preguntó con cierta emoción filtrándose en su voz._

 _— Que impaciente eres Rin-san —la voz suave y ligera pronunció—, aunque sigo pensando que una marioneta hubiese sido aún más duradera._

 _Rin contuvo apenas un escalofrío._

 _— Eres un poco hipócrita senpai. Eres la persona más impaciente que conozco. Además, ¿sabes el miedo que das cuando hablas así Sasori-senpai? —Inquirió ella sin esperar respuesta realmente pues continuó—, aún sigo preguntándome como es que me convenciste para dejarme pintar._

 _— Creo que fue por tu concepto de arte más apegado al mío que al de Deidara. Y creo que también tiene algo que ver con su tonta apuesta acerca de "la producción de la obra de arte más genial antes vista, yeah". Citando textualmente a Deidara, en la que según tu patearías su culo, por engreído estúpido. En todo caso, sería yo el que tendría que cuestionarse porque quede atrapado en medio de una apuesta entre ustedes dos —contesto él con ligereza; dando las últimas pinceladas a su cuadro._

 _— Creo que fue debido a que Deidara-kun pronuncio algo en la línea de: "tenéis el sentido del gusto artístico en el culo, igual que Sasori no Danna" —respondió ella a su pregunta no hecha—. No me mire a sí senpai, que ha sido Deidara-kun el que lo ha dicho no yo._

 _— Como sea —murmuró oscuramente—. Esto ya esta._

 _Rin se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta ponerse justo a lado de Sasori-senpai, era un poco raro no verle dentro de su marioneta. No es que se quejara, después de todo era una adolescente con hormonas y bueno si era sincera, Sasori-senpai estaba bueno._

 _Rin observó el cuadro y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras un sonido medio ahogado en señal de asombro se escapaba de ellos._

 _— Es precioso senpai —miró el suave toque de rojo, violeta y azul que formaban el cielo. Y luego la joven de suaves características que acostada en el pasto, con una mirada brillante y una suave sonrisa observaba el hermoso cielo. La pintura estaba hecha de tal forma que su yo en la pintura parecía una de esas hadas que cuidan y protegen los bosques de los que la mitología habla. Si hasta le había dibujado un vestido, sencillo y ligero que le hacían parecer más etérea y mágica por así decirlo—. Deidara-kun tendrá que comerse sus palabras ¡Shannaro!_

 _Sasori negó ligeramente ante la actitud infantil de la kunoichi. Sin embargo, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía una emoción similar a la que convivir con aquella niña le provocaba._

 _— Vamos, vamos, Sasori-senpai. Restreguémosle "mi" cuadro a Deidara-kun —exclamó con emoción, cogiendo el lienzo con sumo cuidado pese a su emoción. Aunque se detuvo ante el ligero carraspeo del shinobi mayor—. Okay, okay, restreguémosle "nuestro" cuadro._

 _Y si Sasori aún pudiese reflejar emociones a través de su rostro, seguramente una sonrisa se le hubiese formado sin su permiso y conocimiento._

* * *

Rin terminó con el traidor a la organización rápidamente, sin embargo el manejo de su ilusión creada por el sharingan le había dejado ligeramente agotada. Pero cada minuto que paso en su ilusión de tortura había sido más que merecida. Aun podía oír en su cabeza el llanto inconsolable de los niños de los que el hombre había abusado esa tarde. Si por ella hubiese sido, desde el momento en que lo tuvo enfrente lo hubiese perforado con su katana, sin embargo aun tenía que averiguar a quien vendía la información y eso sólo la había arrastrado a esa situación.

Hizo una mueca de repulsa ante la sangre de ese maldito cubriendo su preciosa katana. Tendría que limpiarla sólo llegar a la base, el precioso regalo de su padre no podía estar manchado con sangre de tan baja calidad.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los dos muchachos que habían suscitado tan extraña memoria en ella.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el comportamiento extraño del ninja de la hoja, de pronto un fuerte y oscuro chakra salió disparado de éste envolviéndole por completo. El shinobi soltó un rugido y ella se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse cuando la desvencijada cabaña comenzó a desmoronarse ante el poder del chakra despedido.

Cuando la ráfaga se detuvo, saltó en uno de los árboles cercanos y miró como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Se dijo que era porque ante ella había aparecido el hermano de Itachi-nii, y uno de sus últimos parientes vivos y se hallaba curiosa pero, sabía que se mentía, porque verlos enfrentarse le hacía un revoltijo en el estomago y una sensación de vacío y dolor apretujándole el pecho.

— Tengo que irme —se murmuró. Pero no hizo nada para moverse del lugar donde había ocultado su presencia. Sabía que era su oportunidad perfecta para retirarse y no dejar que el hermano de Itachi-nii la siguiese o el sannin de la hoja la capturase. Pero no podía quitar su mirada de los dos adolescentes.

Su mano instintivamente viajo a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Era como si ella supiese lo que venia, era como si pudiese sentir y palpar lo que ver pelear a ambos shinobi se sentía.

El estruendo del sannin chocando contra un árbol cerca de donde ella se encontraba le hizo encogerse sobre si misma. Miró hacia donde los dos shinobis se enfrentaban y los miró enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas, intensas y feroces. Contuvo la respiración ligeramente ante lo que vendría y parpadeó con cierta incredulidad cuando el chakra que antes había consumido al shinobi ¿Naruto? –No estaba segura si la memoria que había tenido era verdad–, retrocedía lentamente mientras el Sharingan de los ojos de Sasuke giraba furiosamente.

Por un momento, su sharingan había parpadeado con el Mangekyō, había sido tan breve, que si no hubiese sido por su propio sharingan no lo habría visto.

— Padre, realmente va estar sorprendido —se dijo mientras finalmente se gira y de un solo movimiento desaparecía de la escena. Dejando detrás de si como testigo de su presencia; el cuerpo del hombre que había asesinado y un ligero rastro de flores de sakura al usar su jutsu especial de trasporte.

Recorrió con paso tranquilo el camino que la llevaría hasta el pequeño escondite donde se reuniría con su padre antes de llegar a la organización. Sin embargo, de un rápido movimiento salto hacia atrás y evadió el ataque eléctrico que se dirigía a su persona.

— Pero mira que sois grosero —reprochó con voz infantil y decepcionada—. ¿Acaso no sabéis que a una dama jamás se le ataca por la espalda? No te pareces en nada a Itachi-san.

Rin tuvo que desenfundar su katana cuando Sasuke le ataco con la suya.

— ¿Qué sabéis acerca de mi hermano? —inquirió Sasuke oscuramente. Mirando por primera vez al shinobi que se había infiltrado en la cabaña en la que se reunía con el subordinado de Orochimaru y al que había matado mientras él estaba distraído con Naruto.

— ¿Seguro que eso es lo que queréis saber? —preguntó ella, su voz suave, infantil y juguetona. Luego sacó un sobre amarillo y pronunció—; pensé que querrías esto, "Sasuke-kun".

Ambos se quedaron congelados en sus sitios antes la manera en la que ella había pronunciado su nombre.

— _"Te he traido manzanas Sasuke-kun"_ —recordó Sasuke la voz de su excompañera de equipo. Sonaba extrañamente igual que la de esa extraña. Lo que ciertamente era imposible porque Sakura estaba muerta. Sus ojos se estrecharon, miró la máscara con la que esa kunoichi tapaba su rostro, apretó con cierta furia el pomo de su katana y se decidió a exterminarla. No permitiría que nadie jugara con sus memorias.

Rin en cambio, se había quedado paralizada porque al llamarlo así algo en su memoria había querido despertar. Era como si algo que estaba profundamente dormido dentro de ella, hubiese tenido una fuerte sacudida eléctrica.

Sin embargo, su análisis se vio interrumpido cuando él corrió a su encuentro de nuevo.

Las katanas chocando en un fuerte ruido metálico.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo, sus ojos parpadearon con cierta incredulidad cuando, la suave luz de la luna se filtro a través de uno de los orificios de la máscara.

El resplandor rojo y negro tan distintivo del sharingan le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Quién eres? —la pregunta afloro de sus labios.

— Eso querido, es un secreto.

Fue lo último que dijo ella antes de desaparecer en una nube de pétalos de sakura, aprovechando su ligero momento de estupor.

— Mierda —pronunció Sasuke, segundos después el también se desvaneció del lugar.

Rin soltó un suspiró de alivio cuando le vio desvanecerse. Su corazón en una carrera frenética.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —se preguntó al aire. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y no sabía porque.

* * *

 ** _Cinco meses antes en una de las bases de Akatsuki._**

 _— ¿Nunca has sentido que el mundo no tienen sentido? —Preguntó ella suavemente mientras que recostada contra el tronco miraba las estrellas._

 _— Mm... —Murmuró su acompañante perezosamente mientras se giraba a mirarle—, ¿de que hablas Rin-chan?_

 _Ella giró su cuerpo de tal manera que estaba justo frente al shinobi de la roca. Sus ojos directamente posados sobre los suyos. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros._

 _— La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —murmuró ella con ligereza. Intentó hacer una sonrisa, sin embargo, todo lo que logró fue hacer una extraña mueca._

 _Deidara la observó detalladamente. Sus ojos azules pareciendo perforarle el alma._

 _— ¿Es sobre tu venganza? —finalmente preguntó él._

 _Deidara tenía tantas dudas. Rin era como un enorme secreto andante, siempre andaba por ahí con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y exasperando a todos con sus actitudes infantiles y mimadas, pero había ocasiones que su expresión se modificaba y una tristeza apenas palpable se reflejaba a través de su mirada._

 _Su mirada verde se suavizó ligeramente ante el ceño levemente fruncido de Deidara y el tono de preocupación que se coló en su voz._

 _— Y-yo… —ella intentó, pero su voz se apagó. No podía explicarlo pero, pese a que era feliz a lado de su padre y los Akatsuki, había un vacío en su pecho. Una sensación asfixiante que le constreñía la garganta y se veía incapaz de entender porque. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba muy estrechamente relacionada con su perdida de memoria, sin embargo, no estaba segura si valía la pena recordar cuando era evidente que aquello era lo que le provocaba esa sensación demoledora—. No es nada Deidara-kun, son las estrellas que me ponen nostálgica._

 _El cogió una de sus manos y la apretó._

 _— Puedes confiar en mí —pronunció Deidara, un suave sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas—. Me gustas Rin-chan._

 _Rin se sonrojo furiosamente ante la intensa mirada que él le estaba enviando. Y cuando le miró acercarse, cerró los ojos y pretendió una vez más._

 _— Eres terrible —se dijo, mientras abría la boca y el vacío en su pecho parecía aumentar—. Eres terrible._

* * *

 _ **Nota: *** Shinto en la mitología japonesa (si mis conocimientos no me fallan) se considera el camino de los dioses. Así que me ha parecido muy valido que llamasen a Sakura/Rin así, debido a su estrecha relación con Pain (considerado por sus seguidores y el mismo un Dios) y Konan (Un ángel)._

* * *

 _Hola bombones de chocolate, ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Bien, bien, finalmente os he traído la actualización. Fue un poquis rápido debido a que mi adorada hermanita Jaz-chan me ha ayudado a escribir más de la mitad de este capítulo._

 _(Jaz-chan: La muy malvada me ha traído como asistente personal y sin paga._

 _Miss Breakable Butterfly: Nee, es mentira, además te he pagado bien. Te di el último trozo de tarta de manzana y un montón de besos de chocolate.)_

 _Se la pasó descifrando mis jeroglíficos apuntados en la libreta, porque el capítulo lo estuve redactando en cuaderno, con la mano izquierda (ya sabéis para practicar la escritura con la zurda, ya que mi pobre mano derecha aun esta algo inutilizable :'(), luego me he compadecido de ella (Jaz-chan: os dije es malvada) y he comenzado a dictarle._

 _En fin, esperó que el capítulo os gustase, os agradezco enormemente por el apoyo y vuestros bonitos comentarios a: **Klau3, ailudelastiernas, Mara, Yami no Emi, tatutu, Danni-chan88, lyzz, Suiguitou, f-zelda, Angel Caido2, Kimberly-miau, Danny Luna Uchiha2.**_

 _ **¡Mil Gracias Corazones!** Por tomarse el tiempo de comentarme._

 _También **¡Mil Gracias!** A todos aquellos que han agregado o seguido la historia. Sería fantástico que comentasen._

 _En esta ocasión por comodidad y conveniencia os responderé los reviews de las personitas con cuenta y sin cuenta aquí:_

 _ **Klau3** : hola corazón, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Nee, para ser sincera no creo que sea muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción, que mira lo intento pero como que siempre me desvío XP. Además finalmente aquí un pequeño reencuentro del equipo siete. Las habilidades de Saku/Rin se irán desarrollando lentamente pero seguro y bueno Naruto-kun finalmente sabe, sólo Fanta saber su reacción cuando recupere la conciencia. Y en cuanto a que Itachi-sexy-senpai salga más créeme que lo hará. Yo también lo amo :3_

 _ **Ailudelastiernas** : hola bombón de chocolate, bueno, el capitulo anterior era destinado en su mayoría a eso, ver el lado cruel, que en nuestra amado mundo abunda, y como podéis darte cuenta finalmente el equipo siete se ha reencontrado (un reencuentro amargo y con el desconocimiento de uno de sus miembros, pero un reencuentro al fin y al cabo). Espero que el capitulo te gustase ;)_

 _ **Mara** : hola corazón de chocolate, me alegra tanto que te gustase la historia. Es un honor tenerte aquí como lectora. Como veis aquí hubo un poquito mas de Sasu/Saku, que hay que ser franca, para mi es algo inevitable no ponerlos justos que siempre he sido súper fan de esa pareja. En fin, esperó que te gustase la historia, hasta la próxima :)_

 _ **Yami no Emi** : hola bombón de cereza, pues en este capítulo hay otra pequeña participación de Itachi-sexy-senpai, espero que te gustase. Además finalmente el reencuentro o algo parecido. Y ya te digo, que Itachi-kun tendrá una activa participación. No estoy segura de los demás Akatsuki (a acepción de Deidara) pero de Itachi-kun si. Así que espero que el capítulo te gustase y hasta el próximo :)_

 _ **Tatutu** : hola galletita de azúcar, te entiendo a todos nos suele suceder, que el dedo se nos revela y manda las cosas sin terminar XD, pero gracias por los buenos deseos. Me alegro que te gustase y me disculpo por dejarlo en la mejor parte, pero aquí tenéis la continuación. Si lo sé, pero es que ya sabes cuando uno esta enfermo es cuando más le da por hacer las cosas que a uno le gustan y que pues eso de tener tiempo libre pues lo deja a una con un montón d ideas locas revoloteando en la cabeza :D y sólo de leer vuestros comentarios me daban animo. Yo también los extrañaba :') y pues aquí finalmente el viejo feo a tenido su fin. No os di muchos detalles de la técnica de Rin-chan que es una sorpresa, en fin espero que te gustase el capítulo y hasta el próximo :)_

 _ **Danni-chan88:** hola dulce de cereza, me alegra tanto que la historia te gustase, espero que Itachi-sexy-senpai te siga gustando en esta historia y no pienses que arruino su personalidad o algo parecido. Si os aseguro que tendrá grandes sorpresas nuestro querido Uchiha mayor y espero que este pequeño reencuentro te haya gustado. Y jamás podrás encontrarme (inserte risa malvada), os mantendré en la intriga por siempre (inserte otra risa más malvada y con toses exageradas al final), jejeje XD ok no, pero me alegra que la historia te este gustando tanto, espero que este capítulo también y hasta el próximo :)_

 _ **Lyzz** : hola dulce de naranja, te entiendo totalmente corazón, Itachi-sexy-senpai es el mejor y eso que amo a Sasuke-kun y todo, pero Itachi es Itachi. Nee, tenéis razón muy probablemente Jiraiya no debió ocultarle la verdad pero como os distéis cuenta era necesario para este capítulo. En cuanto a la reacción de Naruto-kun, ya pudisteis vislumbrar un poco de ella, sin embargo, en el siguiente capítulo vendrá la reacción completa. Espero que el capitulo te gustase y nos vemos :)_

 _ **f-zelda** : hola corazón, me alegro que te gustase. Aquí esta el siguiente, espero que también lo disfrutes y hasta el próximo :)_

 _ **Angel Caido2** : hola bombón de vainilla, me alegra que el capítulo te gustase, espero que este también lo haga. Nos leemos en el próximo :)_

 _ **Kimberly-miau** : hola dulce de fresa, no sabes como me emociona leer comentarios de nuevos lectores. Me alegra tanto que la historia te guste, espero que este capitulo también lo haya hecho. Y si te entiendo, Deidara-kun es tan aajakfsh, y no sabes como lo shipeo con Sakura últimamente, así que la historia le fue como anillo al dedo para mi nuevo trauma XD. Y pues aquí finalmente pudisteis leer acerca del reencuentro aunque se vienen unos más en el futuro, así que nos leemos en el siguiente ;)_

 _ **Danny Luna Uchiha2:** hola pastel de chocolate, nee me disculpo por haber cortado el otro capítulo pero es que tenia que dejarles en suspenso para darle emoción a la historia ;D. sin embargo, aquí finalmente el reencuentro de nuestros adorados, además, el recuerdo de Saku/Rin que no ha sido tan sorprendente, no se si alguna de ustedes se lo esperaban. En fin, espero que este capitulo también te gustase y nos leemos en el próximo :)_

 _Y me disculpo (por si os he ofendido) por llamarles con nombres de dulces, pero es que soy una pequeña obsesiva de los dulces :P, nee, que no debo ser la única._

 _En fin, esto es todo por hoy, pero si todo va bien, para ustedes y para mí, estaremos aquí en el siguiente capítulo._

 _No olvidéis comentar que os ha parecido, recomendarme historia, quejarse del mundo y shipear acerca de lo que más os gusta; y si quieren comunicarse conmigo más discretamente, estoy disponible por PM, os prometo que intentare contestaros lo más rápido posible._

 _Os quiero dulzuras y nos leemos en el siguiente, mientras tanto que tengáis unos excelentes y maravillosos días. :)_


	7. Chapter 6: Promesa

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio_ ** _!_**

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Promesa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _"Descubrimos que la vida se va asesinando entre pétalos descalzos y llantos desnudos,como símbolos desterrados de pequeñas muertes desoladas y tiempo va trasnochando horizontes muertos de frío y todo se acuesta entre la nota absurdade la sombra en pena de la risa muerta."_

 _Iván Segarra Báez_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Cuando llegó al refugio donde se encontraría con su padre, la noche aún no terminaba, a decir verdad aún faltaban unas cuatro horas para que amaneciese.

Rin entró a trompicones en la estancia, su corazón latiendo rápido.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —susurró para sí. Un vacío parecía haberse extendido sobre su pecho.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las pocas sillas que había en ese escondite. Se arrancó la máscara de su rostro y su cabello volvió a su rosa natural.

No podía quitarse de la memoria su aparente recuerdo, ni mucho menos el rostro de dolor de ambos muchachos.

Uno más expresivo que el otro, sin embargo, en los ojos de ambos había un dolor palpable que le hacía sentir incómodamente dolorida por los dos.

Se frotó las mejillas en un gesto nervioso y no sin cierta incredulidad, descubrió que sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas.

Miró sus manos ahora húmedas por sus lágrimas con cierto desapego. Se sentía completamente confundida, sus emociones fluctuaban y la entumecían.

Miró la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la pequeña ventana que le quedaba frente a ella y su corazón pareció acelerarse aún más, una tristeza aún más profunda se instaló en su pecho y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Estaba tan entumecida por el montón de emociones que no entendía que, no escuchó el suave ruido que un par de pisadas producía.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una sutil caricia en su cabello.

Su ojo rojo giró las aspas del sharingan con furia, el verde brillante aún más por las lágrimas que aún querían ser derramadas.

— ¡Padre! —exclamó. Se arrojó a sus brazos y enterró el rostro en el pecho del hombre. Automáticamente sintiendo cierto alivio, pero al mismo tiempo sus emociones fluctuaron aún más furiosamente.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, mi pequeña princesa? —su voz suave y profunda llegó a los oídos de Rin quien sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo.

— Yo… —soltó un hipido y un nuevo sollozo—, yo… creo que he recordado algo padre.

Óbito se tensó ligeramente, sin embargo, Rin estaba tan abrumada con sus emociones que no lo percibió.

— ¿Qué recordaste? —su voz de él fue suave y consoladora. Acarició con suavidad el cabello rosa de la joven.

— Yo… estaba en Konoha. O eso creo. Había dos niños a mi lado, uno era el hermano de Itachi-nii —comenzó ella, su voz llena de incertidumbre y duda—, un hombre con una máscara llamado Hatake Kakashi…

Esta vez, cuando Obito se tensó fue obvio para Rin. Se alejó de su padre, sus ojos rojos e hinchados miraron expectante a la máscara de su padre. Sin embargo, este sólo continúo acariciando su cabello suavemente.

— Él era mi sensei —dijo entonces ella, su voz suave y llena de duda—. Es tan confuso, padre. ¿Qué significa?

Preguntó al final con cierta desesperación en su voz. Cogió fuertemente a su padre de su capa, como si al soltarle, se perdería irremediablemente.

Obito la miró atentamente, sus ojos fijos en cada una de sus expresiones. Acarició con suavidad su cabello, en el último año le había crecido. Su ojo verde y rojo, le miraban expectante por su respuesta. Soltó un suspiro que no sabía había estado reteniendo. ¿Qué mierda iba a decirle? No esperaba que después de tanto tiempo ella comenzara a recordar cosas de su pasado. Además, ¿qué era eso de que Kakashi había sido su maestro? ¿tal vez debió investigar más acerca del pasado de la niña que había recogido bajo su protección? Sin embargo, por ahora diría una pequeña mentira. Luego se aseguraría de averiguar el pasado de su "hija".

— Fue una de tus primeras misiones, Rin-chan —comenzó él, su voz suave y envolvente. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó es sus labios escondidos por la máscara al notar como la joven bebía de sus palabras, sin dudar acerca de la veracidad de ellas—, tuve que hacer que te infiltraras en Konoha.

— ¿Por qué? —su voz suave y baja. Sus ojos mirando sus dedos aún anclados a la ropa de su padre sin verlos realmente. Estaba tratando de entender lo que su padre le decía.

— Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Sasuke-chan y de las posibles consecuencias después de lo realizado por Itachi-chan y yo —contestó él a la ligera con un deje de preocupación en su tono—. Jamás hubiese querido hacerlo, no después de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, tú estabas segura y dispuesta a probar tu valía. Tu madre y yo habíamos mantenido tu nacimiento bajo secreto, debido a las políticas del clan. Además, cuando fue evidente que tú no despertarías el sharingan, fue la mejor manera de saber el movimiento interno de la aldea y mantenerte segura hasta cierto punto. La vida como ninja renegado no es fácil y nadie sospecharía de una pequeña niña, fue duro para mí, Rin-chan —su voz se volvió áspera. Le cogió fuertemente de los hombros y la apretó contra sí—. Tuve miedo de perderte cuando fuiste asignada al grupo de Kakashi, después de lo que había sucedido a tu madre por su causa, yo, te pedí volver pero tú te negaste, aún querías proteger a Sasuke-chan, mi pequeña princesa necia. Y después del ataque a la Hoja querías saber más de la nueva Hokage de Konoha. Después de que Sasuke-chan abandonara Konoha, no podía soportar que estuvieras más tiempo alejada de mí y bajo la custodia de ese hombre. Sin embargo, tuvimos que fingir tu muerte, para que ellos no te buscasen y no se dieran cuenta de tu calidad de infiltrada. Pero poco después de tu regreso, mientras realizábamos un entrenamiento, te sobre exigiste y bueno todo termino con tu falta de memoria. No vi utilidad alguna a rememorarte aquello, no después de lo triste que te veías cuando me informaste que no habías podido detener a Sasuke-chan de ir con Orochimaru. Ahora veo que me equivoque, así que me disculpo Rin-chan.

Rin sintió su corazón derretirse ante la evidente preocupación en la voz de su padre.

— " _Ser ninja exige sacrificios, Rin-chan. Sacrificios que a veces querrás negar pero te darás cuenta que es necesario que alguien los haga. Es nuestro deber ensuciar nuestras manos. Mientras esté mundo siga pudriéndose, siempre será nuestro deber"_ —Rin recordó las palabras ya lejanas de su padre y el tono oscuro y melancólico en que se las decía.

Probablemente era debido a la carga que había dado a sus hombros a tan corta edad y por supuesto a la muerte de su madre.

Al recordar a esta última, sus ojos se abrieron con cierta curiosidad…

— ¿Padre? —su voz sonó curiosas y dudosa. Cuando sintió que tenía su atención, aún con incertidumbre cuestionó—; ¿Por qué temías que Kakashi fuese mi sensei?

Sintió el agarré de su padre endurecerse y dar una respiración profunda.

— El causó la muerte de tu madre, Rin-chan —su voz fue baja y oscura—. Le di el poder para protegerla y aun así, aun así…

Su voz se apagó y Rin se dio cuenta que lo último había sido más para sí.

— Lo lamente, padre —murmuró con cierta culpa. Le había hecho rememorar cosas tristes. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cuando estaba por disculparse otra vez. Lo sintió abrazarla con igual o más fuerza…

— Es por eso que a ti no podía perderte, Rin-chan —su voz suave y baja—. Es por eso que a ti no puedo perderte. Nunca te iras de mi lado, ¿cierto Rin-chan?

— Nunca, padre — murmuró enterrando su cara en su pecho. Sus emociones ahora estaban en total control—. Siempre estaré para ti, padre. Seré el arma que bajo tus manos traerá justicia a nuestro clan y paz al mundo. Lo juro.

Su voz se apagó, mientras por la ventana la luz del sol naciente comenzaba a entrar. Sin embargo, la máscara que cubría las facciones de Obito impidió que la joven viese la sonrisa que sus palabras le habían otorgado.

* * *

 ** _Cuatro meses antes en una de las bases de Akatsuki._**

 _Rin miró el cuadro hecho por Sasori, sonrió con gusto mientras lo colocaba en su habitación designada para esa base._

 _El suave sonido de golpes sobre la puerta le sobresaltó ligeramente._

 _— Entra —su voz suave y entusiasta._

 _La puerta se abrió con un ligero sonido chirriante._

 _— Has venido a disculparte y suplicar ante tu inminente derrota Deidara-kun —pronunció aun sin girarse. Estaba observando que su cuadro quedase perfectamente alineado._

 _Entonces el sonido de alguien desplomándose sobre el suelo le hizo girarse. Un kunai listo en su mano derecha en un instante._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y alarma, el kunai resbaló de su mano y repiqueteó con un sonido metálico en el suelo._

 _— ¡Itachi-nii! —jadeó con horror, al ver lo pálido que se encontraba. Sus ojos negros remarcados aún más por las prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

 _Preguntó ella cuando ya estaba a su lado. Sus ojos la enfocaron y sonrió. Sus dedos chocaron en su frente._

 _— Hola Imōto-chan —su voz salió ronca—, lamento llegar así._

 _Pese a todo ella se encontró sonriendo. Sus ojos se habían suavizado mientras le ayudaba a recostarse sobre su cama._

 _— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —volvió a inquirir ella, su mano palpando su frente. Su ceño se frunció levemente ante la temperatura alta que percibió._

 _— Las pastillas se terminaron en medio de la misión —expresó él. Un escalofrío le recorrió y luego un ataque de tos se hizo presente._

 _Rin corrió enseguida hacia uno de sus cajones, extrajo de él un pañuelo de seda. Y luego corrió hacia uno de los cajones en su tocador. Al abrirlo el cajón estaba vacío_

 _— ¡Mierda! —exclamó. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y luego una tensa sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras regresaba a lado del Uchiha—. Ten._

 _Le extendió el pañuelo y sirvió un vaso de agua que deposito en la mesita a lado de su cama. Después de eso se giró lista para encaminarse a la salida, sin embargo, la mano de Itachi la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca._

 _— ¿Adonde vas? —apenas pudo preguntar cuando un nuevo ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando._

 _Rin acarició con suavidad su frente, cuando el ataque de tos se detuvo, le extendió el agua, que él acepto con gratitud._

 _— Iré al laboratorio de la enfermería. Las píldoras que guardaba aquí se han terminado —pronunció ella, mientras le miraba terminar de beber el agua._

 _Miró como los ojos de Itachi se ensanchaban levente ante aquello. Rin soltó un suave suspiro antes de hablar._

 _— Nadie sabe, sin embargo, ¿dónde más se supone que las prepare?_

 _Se giró sin esperar respuesta. Cuando salió de la habitación se giró y cerró la puerta con llave. Deidara-kun tendía a entrar en su habitación sin llamar y sabía que no soportaba al Uchiha, además, Itachi no querría que le vieran en su momento de debilidad._

 _Una vez hecho eso, se giró y emprendió el camino hasta la enfermería. Sus puños se apretaron levente en frustración. Si tan sólo ella fuera mejor médico, tal vez podría sanar a Itachi-nii, sin embargo, pese a que cuando despertó del accidente que le quitó su memoria, ella tenía conocimientos básicos de ninjutsu médico, no era suficiente. Por ello, ella se había vuelto autodidacta y en los últimos tiempos había tenido ¿clases? No estaba segura de llamarlas así del todo, con Sasori-senpai quien tenía un amplio conocimiento en el desarrollo de venenos y el cuerpo humano. Pero lo más lejos que había podido hacer era alterar el medicamento original de Itachi-nii para que tuviese mayor éxito en el control de su enfermedad._

 _Iba ella tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del ninja que venía justo frente a ella._

 _Chocó sin remedió con el ninja. Estuvo apunto de caer al suelo sin embargo, el ninja la sostuvo por la cintura._

 _— Lo siento —murmuró distraídamente mientras levantaba la mirada. Los ojos azules de Deidara le devolvieron la mirada._

 _— Estás distraída —afirmó el ninja—. ¿Por qué?_

 _— Mm… no es nada —dijo ella mientras lo empujaba con sus brazos y le obliga a soltarle, pues aún la sostenía firmemente por la cintura._

 _— Rin-chan —llamó él con cierto reproche—. Puedes confiar en mí._

 _Ella lo miró, sintiendo cierta culpa al ver en sus ojos cierta preocupación. Desde que la había besado la otra noche algo había cambiado en su relación, sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto, así que, en cuanto el beso se había roto, había fingido sueño y había huido. Luego, al otro día pretendió que nada había pasado._

 _— Lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa tensa—. Pero no es nada de verdad, así que, nos vemos Deidara-kun._

 _Estaba apunto de seguir con su camino, pero parecía que algo no estaba a su favor cuando Kisame apareció._

 _— Itachi-san te buscaba —dijo el hombre como quien no quiere la cosa. Sonriendo con cierta diversión al ver la manera en la que ambos críos se tensaban._

 _— Gracias por avisarme Kisame-san pero…_

 _— Estaba ya contigo, ¿no?_

 _Rin maldijo por lo bajo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Deidara-kun sobre ella. Volvió a maldecir pero esta vez al ver la sonrisa extendiéndose por los labios del shinobi de la niebla._

 _— Si —contestó secamente. Y antes de que volviesen a decir algo que interrumpiera su camino, dijo de manera seca—: nos vemos._

 _Cuando finalmente regresó a su habitación, con dos frascos de pastillas, habían transcurrido diez minutos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Deidara la hizo girar de manera violenta y la hizo chocar contra la puerta mientras sus labios chocaban de manera violenta contra los de ella._

 _El movimiento brusco hizo que uno de los frascos saliera volando de sus manos. Rin abrió los ojos con asombro y cierta aprensión; temiendo que el frasco caído se hubiese abierto al caer al piso, pero por fortuna no fue así. Estaba apunto de empujar a Deidara cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió._

 _Deidara y ella trastabillaron hacia el interior apenas pudiendo mantener el equilibrio._

 _— Rin —exclamó Itachi con cierta sorpresa colándose en su voz ante la situación de la que era testigo._

 _Deidara al escuchar la voz del Uchiha se separó de Rin y miró con cierto odio al joven de cabello negro._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Deidara groseramente mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente._

 _El Uchiha sólo arqueó una ceja mientras sus ojos enfocaban a la joven de ojos verdes._

 _Las mejillas de Rin se colorearon de un profundo carmesí y si Itachi no se sintiera tan mal y posiblemente la acción arruinara su imagen de chico malo, se habría reído._

 _— Lo siento Itachi-san —Rin se disculpó, sus ojos enfocaron luego a Deidara y le dio un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza— Idiota, ahora fuera de mi habitación._

 _Deidara se giró a verla con incredulidad._

 _— Pero Rin chan…_

 _— ¡Fuera! —Espetó la muchacha y cuando este hubo salido le cerró la puerta en la cara—. ¿Pero que mierda se cree el tonto? Mira que besarme así, es, es… —la puerta sonó y ella de un tirón la abrió— ¡¿Qué?!_

 _— Se te ha caído —Deidara le extendió el frasco que ante lo sucedido se le olvido que se le había caído en el pasillo. Lo arrebató de las manos de Deidara quien con un suave—: Rin-chan, yo…_

 _— ¡Gracias! —espetó ella groseramente interrumpiéndole y cerró la puerta en su cara, nuevamente—. ¿Y tú de que te ríes?_

 _Itachi levantó las manos en señal de paz aún con una suave sonrisa delineando sus labios._

 _— ¡Acuéstate! Ordenó la chica. Le extendió uno de los frascos y le sirvió un nuevo vaso de agua._

 _Respiraba profundo, intentando calmar su ira y sobre todo vergüenza. No podía creer que Deidara la había vuelto a besar y que Itachi-nii los había visto._

 _— Tarado —murmuró, mientras le extendía el agua a Itachi._

 _— Pero si yo no te he hecho nada —pronunció Itachi con una sonrisa juguetona._

 _— Hablaba del otro —pronunció con las mejillas nuevamente enrojeciendo—. ¡Tú tomate la pastilla!_

 _Itachi negó divertidamente, haciendo lo indicado de todas maneras. El alivió fue inmediato, su cuerpo sólo se sentía pesado y cansado, pero era obvio. Había estado una semana completa sin el medicamento, pero es que no había verificado sus reservas y bueno, ya no podía hacer nada._

 _Sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo a la joven de ojos verdes, que aún con las mejillas rojas, maldecía entre dientes._

 _— Así que… —comenzó sin saber muy bien que más decir. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver como sus hombros se tensaban— Deidara-san…_

 _— Es un tonto —pronunció ella. Sus ojos lo miraron, un destello de dolor paso por ellos, tan rápido que él se dijo sólo lo había imaginado—. Los ninjas somos armas y todo aquello que este fuera de nuestra misión es una distracción._

 _— ¿Y cuál es tu misión? —Pidió suavemente él. Su mano se había alargado hasta sostener una de ella. Ella sólo le miró como si ya conociera la respuesta—. Eres como mi hermana Rin-chan. Y yo…_

 _— No habrías elegido este camino para mí —completó la oración por él. Luego una sonrisa cínica se formo en sus labios—. Pero si la has elegido para tu verdadero hermano, ¿cierto?_

 _Rin miró como él se encogía levemente ante sus palabras._

 _— Lo siento —se disculpó ella. Su mano apretando la suya—. Pero, tú mejor que nadie debería entenderlo. Además Deidara-kun, es una buena persona. No quiero romper su corazón._

 _— Pero lo harás —pronunció Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa. Recordando él mismo a la chica que había amado._

 _— "Lo sé" —pensó Rin, sin embargo, sólo como respuesta le ofreció un ligero apretón de manos—. Pero aún así tú estarás ahí para mí, ¿verdad?_

 _Los ojos de Itachi se suavizaron, tal vez por eso la había adoptado en su corazón como sustituta de su hermano, porque ella y él eran tan contradictorios como él mismo y Sasuke habían sido, y aunque sabía que Sasuke nunca le perdonaría, fingir que esta niña era su hermana le era como un bálsamo para su atormentada alma. Una ligera culpa se levantó en su pecho ante la manera egoísta en que la utilizaba._

 _— Siempre —prometió. Estaría para ella hasta el día que se encontrara con su verdadero hermano. Luego, luego esperaba que ella encontrara un camino adecuado, lejos de tanta tragedia, traición y odio del que la vida shinobi estaba hecha._

 _Ella pintó una sonrisa fingida sobre sus labios. Ambos eran un par de hipócritas mentirosos._

 _El infierno se deleitaría con sus almas, estaba segura de ello. Pero todo era por un bien mayor, se recordó ella y la sonrisa sólo aumento._

* * *

Sasuke caminó a paso calmo por los pasillos de la base. Aún podía sentir la ira fluyendo por su cuerpo. Nunca había esperado encontrarse a Naruto tan pronto, además, estaba la cuestión de Sakura, realmente había parecido que no sabía nada sobre la muerte de su compañera. Lo cual pareció confirmarse cuando el chakra del Kyūbi salió despedido de su cuerpo.

No conforme con eso, había sentido que por un momento un nuevo poder había despertado en él. Sus ojos por un momento habían definido todo a su alrededor aun más de lo que comúnmente lo hacía con el sharingan y había sido capas de mantener bajo control al demonio dentro de Naruto. Por un momento se había visto en un lugar lúgubre lleno de agua y tuberías que goteaban.

El demonio al verlo había fruncido el ceño.

— Linaje Uchiha —había pronunciado con asco. Y luego se había desvanecido.

Había sido todo en un parpadeó, aún así, Sasuke estaba dudoso. Él estaba seguro que sólo el Mangekyō Sharingan era quien podía control de esa manera al Kyūbi, pero eso era imposible, pues sólo la muerte de su mejor amigo le permitiría obtener ese poder, ¿no es a sí?

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tenía que revisar de nuevo los pergaminos secretos de su clan, sin embargo, no podría salir por un tiempo cuando Orochimaru se enterase que había fracaso en su misión.

Su rostro se ensombreció y un ceño profundo se instaló en sus características. ¿Quién había sido aquella chica? Por que estaba seguro que era una joven, de más o menos su edad, que ya trabajaba para Akatsuki, la organización a la que pertenecía su hermano…

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —Se tensó ante la voz suave del sannin, que le sacó al instante de sus pensamientos—. Me alegra que este de regreso tan pronto. Dime ¿cómo ha ido?

— Lo perdí —su voz fue aburrida y desinteresada hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Cómo que lo perdiste? —su voz del sannin era baja y suave, pero debajo escondía un toque peligroso.

— Konoha y Akatsuki estaban ahí —informó de una manera un tanto desapegada. Esperando que el sannin no hiciera más preguntas.

Sin embargo, la información sólo pareció hacerle más ansioso por saber.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! No seas tan seco —reprendió levemente el sannin, mientras se acomodaba en su "trono". Se relamió los labios, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus características—. ¿Te habéis encontrado con Naruto-kun?

Sasuke se tensó sin remedió y contuvo una mueca de asco cuando le vio relamerse los labios nuevamente.

Orochimaru sonrió ante el ligero malestar del joven Uchiha.

— ¿Y el otro? ¿Tu "adorado" hermano? —Miró con sádica satisfacción como se tensaba ante la más ligera mención de su hermano, sin embargo, sólo le vio fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada—. Así que, ¿Quién era entonces?

— No lo sé —finalmente murmuró Sasuke. Sus manos se contrajeron en puños…

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _Preguntó él._

 _— Eso querido, es un secreto…_

Sasuke recordó su suave voz y la similitud que por un momento se le había hecho con la de Sakura, sin embargo, nunca había escuchado que la voz de Sakura sonara como la de aquella joven, baja, ronca y ¿sensual? Si, algo así le había parecido.

Sasuke frunció todavía más el ceño. Odiaba no estar al tanto de las cosas. Miró a Orochimaru, tal vez él sabría la identidad de aquella chica, después de todo él era un ex miembro de la organización. Con eso en mente pronunció:

— Ella… —ante la mención de una mujer, Orochimarú en automático creyó que se trataba de la mano derecha de Pain, ahora comenzaba a entender porque Sasuke no había podido… sin embargo, su suposición se vio cortada cuando el muchacho continuo con su vaga descripción—… portaba una máscara, lo único que pude reconocer con claridad era su cabello castaño y que por el tono de su voz era alguien joven de más o menos mi edad.

Sasuke esperó para que Orochimaru se burlase de su incompetencia con alguien de su edad, solía hacerlo para sacarle de quicio y que su imperturbable postura se rompiera. Pero Sasuke ya había aprendido y finalmente podía desapegarse de las cosas en su mayoría, siempre y cuando no estuviese relacionado con su venganza. Aunque esta vez, estaba ofendido a un nivel personal.

Contrajo la mandíbula apretadamente. Sus ojos inconcientemente activaron el sharingan, esa chica se había burlado de él no una, sino tres veces, la primera al infiltrarse en el lugar donde se reunía con el contacto de Orochimaru y haberse tardado un poco más en identificarle, luego había matado a ese mismo contacto y por último cuando había ido en pos de ella se había desvanecido enfrente de él.

Relajó su postura y centro su mirada en Orochimaru, quien con el ceño fruncido pensaba en las palabras del joven Uchiha. Esa joven tenía que ser una de las nuevas reclutas, sin embargo, para ya ser portadora de una de las capas de la organización tenía que ser muy poderosa, aunque, él no había escuchado de una jovencita lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar de Sasuke, de haber conocido que una jovencita así existía el se hubiese movilizado para atraerla hacía sus filas antes que esa despreciable organización.

Miró a Sasuke quien aun con su pose estoica le miraba.

— Puedes irte Sasuke-kun —despidió al muchacho con un gesto de mano, esperaba que Kabuto trajera información valiosas de su reunión con "él".

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con cierto disgusto, el sannin no le había dicho nada acerca de esa "molesta" muchacha. Detuvo sus pasos brevemente ante aquello. Sin saber el porque o de donde provenía aquello, sintió un ligero malestar en el pecho al recordar a Sakura y lo regular con que solía llamarla así, "molestia de cabello rosa", en sus pensamientos y cuando le estresaba lo suficiente.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, no tenía tiempo para ello. El plazo para que Orochimaru tomase su cuerpo se acercaba y él tenía que asegurarse de estar listo.

Caminó a paso calmo hacia su habitación sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron por segunda vez.

— Ella tenía un sharingan —murmuró para si con cierta incredulidad. Ahora si recordaba bien su máscara también tenía esa forma, la de un sharingan, pero entre el calor de su encuentro previó con Naruto y el intento de recuperar la información para Orochimaru, lo había pasado desapercibido.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, no se molesto en encender la lámpara, simplemente se recostó en su cama individual con un montón de pensamientos fluctuando.

" _¿Significaba eso que su hermano no había exterminado a todo el clan?"_

Miró hacia el techo, su estomago contrayéndose de una manera incomoda y con una ligera emoción infantil que no alcanzaba a reconocer.

 _"Eso significaba que… no estaba sólo, que otro Uchiha aparte de él y su hermano, estaba por ahí…"_

Frunció el ceño levemente, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban con el sharingan.

 _"Pero eso significaba que ella estaba con su hermano, ¿o no?"_

Apretó los puños levemente.

" _Tal vez, podría convencerle de unirse a él."_

Una sádica sonrisa se extendió ligeramente por sus características, sus párpados volviéndose pesados.

 _"Sí, podría utilizarla para cumplir su venganza y luego, podría deshacerse de ella o…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando finalmente el sueño le venció. Después de todo, aun había cierto tiempo para planear mejor.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtró a través de la ventana calentando agradablemente el lugar, el suave canto de las aves y el ligero viento que se colaba por la ventana sólo le invitaba a relajarse un más y continuar durmiendo sin preocupación del mundo exterior.

Se removió ligeramente entre las mantas del futón, sus ojos parpadearon suavemente, aun renuente a abrirles completamente.

Finalmente sus ojos azules se abrieron completamente y se estiro lánguidamente haciendo una ligera mueca ante el dolor repentino en su cuerpo. Se incorporó en el futón hasta quedo totalmente sentado.

Se palpó las costillas, alzando ligeramente su playera, observo la marca de un moretón que comenzaba a atenuarse lentamente.

— Finalmente has despertado —la suave voz le sobresaltó un poco.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde la voz provenía. Observó a Jiraiya mirándole con cierta tristeza y aprensión.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron con horror y la comprensión de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Su respiración se aceleró y sintió como el chakra del Kyūbi rodearle lentamente.

Jiraiya corrió rápidamente hasta donde el joven de cabello rubio se encontraba. Sus manos sujetaron con firmeza los hombros de Naruto y con voz profunda y dura pronunció:

— Calmate —sus ojos se anclaron a los azules de Naruto que se encontraban ligeramente desenfocados—, respira profundo.

Naruto por su parte sujetaba con fuerza las mantas que cubrían sus piernas. Su respiración aun rápida. Sentía que se sofocaba y un fuerte dolor le atenazaba el pecho.

Su cabeza reproduciendo el encuentro que había tenido con Sasuke.

— _Esta vez no te dejaré marchar Teme, así te tenga que traerte a rastras lo haré. Voy a salvarte de ti mismo Sasuke_ — se recordó como había sentido la emoción burbujear mientras miraba al muchacho de cabello negro—. _"Mírame Sakura-chan, cumpliré mi promesa."_

Había pensado eso mientras, su convicción se fortalecía más aún cuando por un instante el recuerdo de los breves momentos que pasaron como el equipo siete llegaron a su mente. Cada viejo recuerdo alimentando su resolución.

Luego eso se atenuó cuando observó la expresión cruel llenar cada rasgo de Sasuke.

 _— ¿Me salvaras de la misma forma en que salvaste a Sakura?_ —Le cuestionó segundos después, la expresión de su rostro alterándose por el ceño fruncido que se había posado en su expresión—. _Hipócrita_.

La voz oscura y grave del Uchiha pareció perforar el cráneo de Naruto y gimió. Apretó aun más fuerte las mantas sobre sus piernas. La voz de Jiraiya como un eco molesto que parecía alterar más sus nervios. La voz de Sasuke pareció llenar sus oídos y su mente.

— _Se suponía que debías protegerla_ —murmuró oscuramente el muchacho de cabello negro. Sus ojos tiñéndose de rojo y la katana fuertemente empuñada.

 _— N-no entiendo, Sasuke_ —se recordó respondiendo. La sanción de vacío en su pecho aumentando cada vez más.

La cruel y seca carcajada que Sasuke había soltado en el momento, resonando con fuerza en su cerebro.

— _No lo sabes_ —murmuró con fría burla. Su humor oscureciéndose cada vez más—, _mentiroso. Sabes perfectamente que hablo de cómo dejaste morir a Sakura._

Las palabras volvieron a reverberar con la misma fuerza que el día anterior. Se cubrió los oídos, desesperado por dejar de escucharles, sin embargo se reproducían una y otra vez en su cerebro.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos hasta que un montón de lucecitas parecieron estallarle detrás de los parpados.

Su respiración se acelero aún más y su pecho se contrajo con dolor.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó el sannin al ver que el muchacho estaba por perder la consciencia. Soltó uno de sus hombros y le dio una fuerte palmada en su mejilla izquierda.

Naruto sintió el escozor en su mejilla. Su cabeza había quedado ladeada del fuerte impacto con el que había chocado la palma del sannin con su mejilla.

Sin embargo, el escozor pasó desapercibido ante el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Su cabeza se enderezo, su respiración un poco más estable. Sus ojos azules y enrojecidos por el llanto contenido se centraron en los del sannin.

— ¿Sakura…? —su voz salió en un murmullo ronco.

Miró como los ojos del sannin se cerraban con cierta pesadez, brindándole con ello su respuesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió Naruto su voz ronca y temblorosa, sin embargo, no perdió la fuerza con la que iba dirigida su pregunta. Sus ojos aún perforando al sannin.

— Tienes que entender que… —comenzó Jiraiya, su voz suave y condescendiente.

Narutó se alejó de su control sin dejarle terminar. Se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana desde la cual podía ver el ajetreo que inundaba el lugar. Ya no estaban en Nogoro por lo visto.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió nuevamente. Su voz más dura.

— Un poco más de un año —finalmente el sannin respondió. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con incredulidad.

Su compañera, su adorada Sakura había muerto un poco más de un año y él apenas sabía, ¿qué clase de compañero era?

Su respiración volvió a adquirir tintes frenéticos. Naruto sintió el chakra del Kyūbi y al zorro mismo intentando manipularle para que liberar su chakra.

— "Vamos, sabes que te sentirás mejor" —la voz profunda del Kyūbi inundo su mente—. "Además, ellos se lo merecen, te mintieron"

Naruto, negó con la cabeza. Sus manos tiraron con fuerza de su cabello rubio. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el sannin posó una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros.

— Quería evitarte el dolor —pronunció Jiraiya, sus ojos suaves y tristes. Apretó un poco más fuerte su hombro—. Yo… se que le querías.

Naruto asintió secamente alejándose de su contacto.

— Necesito, yo… —Naruto balbuceó. Sus ojos recorriendo frenéticamente la habitación —. Tengo que pensar.

Finalmente dijo, saltando a través de la ventana. Un montón de pensamientos llenando su cabeza.

Caminó sin rumbo por el pueblo, no prestando atención a su alrededor. Finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó a un área boscosa. Daba respiraciones profundas, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo sin respirar aire fresco. Caminó a trompicones hasta que su pie se atoró con una rama y se fue de bruces.

Miró como sus palmas comenzaban a distorsionarse y pronto las inconfundibles lágrimas cayeron sobre sus palmas. Un desgarrador sollozo salió de su garganta y el bosque tembló cuando un resengan se estrelló con furia en uno de los árboles.

Naruto continuó llorando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Intentando sacar de su sistema el dolor y culpa que parecían abrumarlo.

Cuando finalmente se rindió, se encontró tirado en el piso boca arriba en un cráter que en su furia había hecho, sus ojos azules mirando como las nubes blancas avanzaban lentamente a través del cielo.

— _Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa en toda mi vida_ —recordó la voz temblorosa y contenida de Sakura. Su figura recortada por la luz de sol que la delineaba y le daba un halo resplandeciente—. _Trae a Sasuke-kun, yo no pude detenerle, pero se que tú podrás traerle de vuelta._

Su mano se levanto en el aire, como si intentar atrapar una de aquellas nubes. Finalmente la cerró en un puño y…

— Lo prometo Sakura-chan, lo prometo.

Con aquello se pie, se seco con la chaqueta las mejillas que aún conservaban rastro de lágrimas y con resolución comenzó su camino de regreso al pueblo.

Después de todo aún tenía una promesa de cumplir y dado los acontecimientos recientes no estaba dispuesto a fallarle una vez más a su compañera de equipo.

Jiraiya le miró desde su escondite, donde desde hace un rato lo observaba por miedo a que perdiese el control del Kyūbi nuevamente.

Cuando lo vio avanzar al pueblo con una mirada de determinación, soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

No todo estaba perdido, y al ver el control que había demostrado en este momento, tal vez podría darle la llave del sello.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, no aún no era el momento, pero se temía que muy pronto tendría que hacerlo. Después de todo, esa misma mañana le habían llegado informes de que Akatsuki comenzaba a movilizarse.

* * *

Obito observó el fluir del agua a través de la cascada. El sol resplandeciendo en lo alto, mientras su ancestro y el primer hokage se miraban perpetuamente en una batalla sin fin, que sus hijos, nietos y clanes se habían visto en la obligación de continuar.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa lánguida se extendió por los labios del shinobi. Pronto esa lucha sin fin terminaría y entonces finalmente el legado Uchiha se alzaría.

La llegada de alguien a sus espaldas le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

— Dime Zetsu, ¿qué has encontrado? —preguntó mientras se giraba a ver al recién llegado.

— Nada interesante —pronunció el recién llegado con una voz aguda y luego con una más profundo dijo—: aun no entiendo porque la conservas.

Obito hizo un sonido de exasperación con la garganta y al instante Zetsu guardo silencio. Segundos después Zetsu retomó la palabra sólo para dar la información que "Madara" había solicitado conseguir durante la madrugada.

— Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, su madre Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, son unos comerciantes, al parecer su madre Mebuki ejerció como kunoichi pero sólo fue por un periodo corto de tiempo. Sin antecedentes relevantes en cuanto miembros en la elite. De hecho es una sorpresa el desarrollo y capacidad de control de chakra que poseía. Sin embargo, puede que haya información faltante.

Obito escuchó con atención, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente. Sabía que su hija no provenía de un clan prominente pero no esperaba que fuera de unos simples comerciantes. Tal vez como había dicho Zetsu, había algo que se le escapaba.

— Y sus padres, ¿están vivos? —inquirió con cierto desinterés mientras se giraba a ver la estatua de Madara.

— Si, sin embargo, se han mudado a Shibusen, un pueblo a las afueras del país del fuego. Después de la muerte de su hija no soportaron seguir en Konoha.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Obito.

— Entonces creo que tengo una visita que ofrecer. Rin-chan aún duerme y no debe preocuparse por nimiedades como ésta.

Y con aquello dicho desapareció.

* * *

 _Hello corazones, volví. ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Bien pues, creo que no he tardado tanto ¿cierto?_

 _Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Por cuestiones de tiempo, no podré responder a vuestros comentarios (además de que mi hermanita Jaz-chan no pudo ayudarme mucho en este capítulo), pero que no os quepa duda que los he leído todos._

 _Así que mil gracias a: **Angel Caido2, tatutu, ailudelastiernas, lyzz, lunakari, Yami no Emi, Mix y Klau3.**_

 _ **Sois increíbles, ¡Mil gracias!** Por comentarme, este capítulo es por y para ustedes, espero os haya gustado._

 _Bueno es todo por hoy, no esperen…_

 _Nee, tal vez suba un one-shot AU. No tengo aún fecha exacta de publicación pero ya les avisare en la siguiente publicación de esta historía o tal vez les suba en conjunto, para que le den una leída._

 _Ahora sí, os mando un fuerte abrazo, las quiero y la próxima prometo contestar todos vuestros comentarios._

 _Que tengan unos maravillosos días, no olvidéis comentar y cualquier cosa también podéis enviarme PM._

 _Os adoro._

 _Un montón de chocolates y dulces para ustedes. Sean felices :)_

 _Chao._


	8. Chapter 7: Resplandor

**_Disclaimer_** _: como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 _ **Remembering You**_

 _ **.**_

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Resplandor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Más allá de la pálida memoria,_  
 _En algún misterioso bosque oscuro;_  
 _Existe un lugar hecho de sombras,_  
 _Silencioso bajo la bóveda de árboles,_  
 _Un lugar olvidado por el sol:_  
 _He soñado que allí nos reuníamos_  
 _Para maravillarnos de nuestro antiguo amor._

 _Reunidos allí por casualidad, largos años habían pasado,_  
 _Hemos vagado por la espesura sombría;_  
 _Y aquel antiguo lenguaje del corazón_  
 _Intentamos en vano evocar: ¡Oh, que melodía furtiva!_  
 _Sobre nuestros pálidos labios han corrido_  
 _Las aguas del olvido,_  
 _Que corona el amor de todos los mortales._

 _En vano balbuceamos; desde lejos,_  
 _Nuestro viejo deseo brilló frío y muerto:_  
 _Esa vez fue lejano como una estrella,_  
 _Cuando los ojos alumbraban y los labios eran carmesí._  
 _Sin embargo fuimos con los ojos abatidos,_  
 _Sin encontrar placer en la cercanía,_  
 _Como dos pobres sombras desconsoladas._

 _¡Oh, Amor! Mientras la vida es nuestra,_  
 _No acumules las bellezas rosas y blancas,_  
 _Pero arranca la hermosura que huye de las flores_  
 _Para que adornen nuestro pequeño sendero de luz:_  
 _Pues pronto habremos de ahogarnos_  
 _En la amarga hierba de los muertos._  
 _Separados, tristes espectros de la noche._

 _Poema "Amor Profanus" de_

 _Ernest Christopher Dowson_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Miró su reflejo en el agua que atravesaba el puente con una barandilla roja, la única cosa visible en ese desolado y oscuro lugar. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon e intento controlar el temblor que invadía su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban sin control y sintió el kunai aflojarse._

 _Mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza hasta que el sabor acre y metálico de su sangre inundó sus papilas gustativas. Aferró entonces el kunai en su mano derecha. Respiró profundo y caminó a través de la abrumadora oscuridad._

 _Pronto un punto luminoso quedo a su vista y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos brevemente ante su luminiscencia, que incrementaba mientras se acercaba._

 _Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró la mano e intentó tocar la esfera de luz. Estiró la mano izquierda un tanto reticente, aferrando con más fuerza el kunai en su mano derecha. Sus dedos cosquillaron con una sensación de calor conforme se acercaba a la luz._

 _Cuando finalmente hubo cortado la distancia, la esfera estalló y Rin se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos completamente._

 _Después de unos segundos entreabrió un ojo, segundos después abrió los dos ojos ampliamente cuando el lugar lúgubre y oscuro se transformó en un amplio bosque._

 _Miró con incredulidad a su alrededor y jadeo con cierto horror cuando el cuerpo de un shinobi salió disparado a través de ella._

 _Miró hacia donde el shinobi había sido disparado y luego el lugar de donde había venido previamente._

 _Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la figura del hermano de Itachi-nii, sin embargo, tembló con cierto miedo cuando observó las marcas negras cubrir su cuerpo y el chakra totalmente oscuro que desprendía._

 _Le miró girarse hacia otro shinobi, sus ojos resplandeciendo con una sádica satisfacción que junto con la sonrisa oscura y diabólica que habían dibujado sus labios, le dieron una mala sensación._

 _Observó mientras se acercaba lentamente al shinobi quien se removía con inquietud._

— _¡Detente, Sasuke-kun! ¡Detente, por favor! —sus ojos se abrieron con shock cuando una versión de sí misma pero tres años más joven, le atravesó y abrazó fuertemente al niño Uchiha._

 _Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras su corazón se agitaba frenéticamente mientras observaba las marcas del niño desaparecer._

 _Una sensación de alivio, dolor y nostalgia se instaló sobre ella al ver como un niño rubio se les unía a su yo más joven y el hermano de Itachi-nii._

 _Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y con pasos calmos y medidos se acercó hasta donde los jóvenes ninjas se reunían._

 _Intentaba escuchar lo que decían pero sus voces se escuchaban distorsionadas._

 _El kunai resbaló de su mano y entonces la estiró intentando tocar a su yo de doce años. Sus dedos rozaron levemente el cabello rosa de su joven yo_ _y la muchacha se giró. Los ojos verdes de su yo de doce años conectaron con los suyos, una sonrisa se había formado en los labios de la joven kunoichi._

— _¡Finalmente! —exclamó su yo más joven._

 _El paisaje del bosque se desvaneció y un fondo azul claro se instaló mientras su yo más joven se transformó en una copia de sí._

 _Le miró abrir los labios lista para decirle algo,_ _sin embargo, antes de que incluso esta pudiese decir algo. Un estruendo muy similar a un trueno resonó en su cabeza. Rin jadeó y cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente y todo se volvió una negrura completa mientras una sensación de vértigo y miedo la llenaban al completo._

 _Apretó los ojos con mayor fuerza hasta que parecieron puntos luminosos de colores, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma._

La luz del sol se filtró a través de su ventana. Rin parpadeó repetidamente, cuando al abrir los ojos estos fueron segados momentáneamente por la luminiscencia de la luz solar.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado abrió los ojos por completo y entonces miró a través de la ventana de su habitación. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante lo fluctuante de sus emociones después de ese extraño sueño.

Una molesta sensación se había sentido en su pecho, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero algo dentro de ella se había agitado con una mala sensación. Era extraño, una sensación que parecía querer cortar su respiración.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, tal vez todo se trataba de los acontecimientos recientes.

Pain finalmente había formado los equipos oficiales y según las instrucciones que su padre le había dado el verdadero propósito para el cual la organización había sido creada estaba por comenzar.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, respiró profundamente intentando relajarse. Sin embargo, el sonido de golpes contra la puerta le sobresaltó.

— Entra —contestó, mientras rápidamente colocaba sobre su ojo izquierdo el parche que siempre solía traer, además del jutsu para ocultar su cabello.

Cuando finalmente entro la persona, la encontró frente su tocador cepillando su cabello.

Su ojo verde se encontró con el azul de Deidara a través del espejo.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa medida y un tanto tensa.

— Yo… —comenzó Deidara, su voz un tanto vacilante al principio—. Te he traído algo.

Rin lo miró con curiosidad. Se giró a mirarlo de frente y Deidara se acercó a ella un poco más.

— Sasori no Danna y yo, partimos ya, hn—su mano de él se posó sobre el tocador. Rin apenas se percató de la figurilla que había dejado en él. Su ojo fijo en el de él. Deidara se removió incomodo ante su escrutinio—. Entonces, mm… yo me voy.

Se giró sobre sus talones, sin embargo, antes de que él saliese, ella cogió una de sus manos haciendo que al instante se girase a verla.

— Ten cuidado —murmuró ella con suavidad, sus ojos mirando sus manos unidas.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Su corazón agitándose furiosamente ante la evidente preocupación de ella. Con su mano libre, Deidara, levantó su barbilla para que le mirase. Sus ojos conectaron y él con sutilidad y cierta aprensión al rechazo se acercó. Los movimientos cuidados y dejando ver plenamente su intención.

Rin sintió su corazón agitarse, su mano aun aferrada a la de él fue apretada con más fuerza. Su otra mano se anclo de su capa. Su respiración se agito sutilmente cuando la respiración de él choco contra sus labios, entonces cerró los ojos, abrió levemente los labios y acepto el beso.

Deidara acarició su mejilla y observó cada detalle de su rostro, se deleitó en la consciente o inconsciente entrega de ella en el beso.

Cuando finalmente su lengua se hundió en su boca, cerró los ojos mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta. Bebió el sabor dulce de su boca y se deleitó en el baile suave y contundente al que sus lenguas se rendían y encantaban.

Cuando la respiración fallo, ambos se separaron jadeantes. Deidara con la sonrisa más grande que Rin nunca le había visto y los ojos chispeantes.

— ¡Eso fue una explosión! —exclamó.

Rin sin poder o querer evitarlo, estalló en felices carcajadas. Cuando finalmente se hubo controlado ella le miró. Su mano acariciando su rostro.

— Ten cuidado —finalmente pidió. Sus ojos parpadearon por un momento con tristeza. Pero fue tan rápido que Deidara no lo notó.

— Sólo es el Ichibi, Rin-chan. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de capturar? —pronunció él con un encogimiento de hombros. Luego con cierta reticencia se alejó finamente de ella—. ¿No cambiaras de opinión cuando haya regresado, hn?

— No, así que asegúrate de volver.

Se sonrieron y cuando Deidara estaba por besarla por segunda vez una voz profunda fue escuchada:

— ¡Deidara! Sabes que odio esperar.

Rin soltó una risita y Deidara un fuerte suspiró. Besó brevemente a Rin en los labios y con premura salió de la habitación.

— Que exagerado eres Sasori no Danna…

Rin sonrió ante el sonido de sus voces alejándose. Pero pronto la sonrisa se borró y el sentimiento de molestia y aprensión sobre su pecho volvió.

— Que estén bien —murmuró, sin embargo no estaba segura a quien era dirigida su preocupación.

* * *

 ** _Nueve meses antes en algún lugar entre el país del Viento y la Hoja._**

 _El viento agitó su cabello castaño. Rin entrecerró su ojo visible, y con cierta impaciencia y fastidio retiró el cabello de sus ojos._

 _Miró de soslayo a su compañero, impasible y con a su parecer paciencia infinita, aunque ella sabía mejor._

— _¿Cuánto más falta, senpai?_ — _preguntó finalmente odiando el silencio en el que se habían hundido._

— _Pronto —murmuró Sasori, su voz gruesa enmascarada por la marioneta en la cual se encontraba dentro._

 _Rin soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo, una sonrisa inconscientemente se dibujó en su rostro cuando miró el ave de arcilla surcar el cielo. Por un segundo se preguntó por qué no había aceptado la oferta de Deidara para ir con él en su enorme ave._

 _Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una estatuilla de buda en el camino. Miró con curiosidad como Sasori presionaba una parte de la estatuilla y revelaba un compartimento secreto con un rollo en el interior._

— _Tengo un infiltrado con Orochimaru_ — _respondió a su pregunta no hecha._

 _Lo miró leer rápidamente lo que había en el interior, para segundos después quemar el pergamino._

— _Están escondido en suna._

 _Informó a ella y Deidara que acaba de descender de su enorme figura de arcilla._

 _Después de lo anterior el viaje continuo con ellos tres a pie y con el exasperante, a juicio de Rin, silencio. Ella se removió con inquietud, cubriendo con el sombrero amplio de paja la fuerte brisa que arrastraba consigo un montón de arena._

— _Será mejor que esperes aquí —de pronto Sasori se había detenido y miraba a Rin directamente._

 _Rin frunció el ceño ante aquello y cruzo los brazos lista para soltar un argumento._

— _Has venido en calidad de médico, ¿cierto? —cuestiono Sasori._

 _Ella asintió secamente, segundos después se giró y haciendo unas posiciones de mano levantó una pequeña construcción de tierra, muy similar a un iglú._

 _Deidara sonrió en su evidente molestia y con una sacudida divertida de cabeza siguió a Sasori._

— _Idiotas —murmuró ella con evidente molestia._

 _Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que proteger su cubierta. Con aburrimiento sacó un libro de entre su capa, era un libro médico especializado en enfermedades agresivas y en su mayoría incurables._

 _Sus ojos se desenfocaron brevemente cuando el rostro de Itachi contorsionado en una mueca de dolor se le vino a la mente._

— _Es por Itachi-nii —se dijo a sí misma y con resolución abrió el libro._

 _Estuvo leyendo por lo que parecieron horas cuando el inconfundible sonido de una explosión le llegó a los oídos. Sonrió para sí, negando divertidamente con la cabeza. Por lo menos Sasori-senpai no podía quejarse de aburrirse con un compañero como Deidara._

 _Además su tiempo de espera había sido más productivo de lo que esperaba. Finalmente había encontrado una manera de hacer que el daño en las células de Itachi menguara y hasta cierto punto estas se regenerasen._

— _Entonces, ¿está muerto? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su precioso libro mientras escuchaba llegar a los dos shinobis._

— _El bastardo escapo, hn —informó Deidara oscuramente—. Además, un nuevo Uchiha está en mi lista. ¡Uchiha Sasuke, voy a matarte!_

 _Rin se removió con inquietud y aprensión ante aquella declaración._

* * *

Tenía sólo una semana que había vuelto a Konoha pero sabía que nada sería lo mismo. Sus ojos habían mirado con dolor los taburetes vacíos en Ichiraku Ramen a sus lados. Segundos después había pedido un tazón de ramen y había pretendido que no sentía ese enorme hueco en el pecho al saber que era el único que quedaba en el equipo siete, bueno sin contar a Kakashi.

Sorbió ruidosamente y giró en su taburete al sentir la presencia tras de sí.

— Hokage-sama solicita su presencia Uzumaki-san.

Naruto asintió y arrojó unas monedas en el mostrador.

Pese al llamado de la Hokage, caminó a paso calmo, sus ojos deteniéndose en los lugares donde había pasado momentos divertidos y a veces no tanto, con su antiguo equipo.

Finalmente llegó a la oficina de la Hakage, entrando sin tocar. Miró con curiosidad a los ahí reunidos.

Hinata Hyūga, Kakashi-sensei y un joven de cabello negro y piel más pálida de lo normal, se encontraban reunidos frente a la Hokage.

— Hola —saludo no muy formalmente—. ¿Para qué me habéis llamado?

Su tono fue frío y desapegado. Pese a que Jiraiya le había explicado que lo de Sakura había sido su decisión de no decirle, no podía evitar cierto resentimiento hacia la Hokage.

Los ojos de Tsunade por un ínfimo momento reflejaron cierto dolor y pesar; ante tal acción Naruto tuvo que desviar sus ojos azules hacia la ventana ante la ligera culpa que sintió en su pecho.

— Hemos recibido un pergamino de Suna —comenzó la Hokage. Los ojos de Naruto centrándose nuevamente en ella—. Nos han pedido ayuda para el rescate del Kazekage, según el informe Aktasuki se infiltró en la aldea y después de una fuerte batalla que término con el hermano de Kazekage gravemente herido, se lo han llevado. Su misión es recopilar información de Akatsuki, si es posible, exterminarles y rescatar al Kazakage no importa el cómo. Kakashi será vuestro líder. Y Shizune os espera en la entrada de la villa dentro de veinte minutos para partir, ¿ha quedado claro?

Todos asintieron y se giraron para partir, sin embargo…

— Naruto —llamó la Hokage en el último momento. Cuando el joven shinobi de ojos azules se giró para verle, murmuró—, ten cuidado.

Los ojos de Naruto se ablandaron ante la evidente preocupación de la quinta. Cogió el colgante que hace ya tanto le había dado y por primera vez desde que había vuelto pudo dibujar una sonrisa sincera para ella.

— Yo… no te preocupes vieja, voy a patear el culo de Atkatsuki y recuperar a Gaara, ¡deberás! —pronunció con su habitual entusiasmo y una sonrisa brillante. Luego salió de la puerta con total convicción de no perder a un amigo nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _Un mes antes en alguna de las bases de Orochimaru._**

 _El clima era frío y la luz comenzaba a atenuarse debido a las nubes de tormenta que comenzaban a arremolinarse._

 _Miró hacia el cielo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sus ojos entonces enfocaron al joven frente a él y su sonrisa se amplió._

— _Estoy a punto de patear tu culo, nee —dijo el joven de cabello celeste, señalando las nubes grises de tormenta, mientras, su sonrisa se ensanchaba._

 _Su escucha solo hizo una mueca y un resoplido de evidente burla. Su katana empuñada firmemente en su mano. Una gota de lluvia aterrizó en su mejilla._

— _Terminemos con esto —finalmente la voz gruesa del joven con la katana pronunció._

— _"Terminemos con esto" —se burló el otro joven, sus ojos violetas resplandeciendo con cierta diversión—. ¿Te han dicho que sois un cabrón de mierda dramático, Sasuke?_

 _Los ojos del susodicho se tiñeron de rojo y el rostro del otro shinobi empalideció levemente._

— _Nee, compañero. No es para que te lo tomes tan apecho._

 _Suigetsu hizo una mueca mientras empuñaba su mísero kunai._

 _La Katana y el Kunai resonaron con un sonido metálico. Los ojos violetas de Suigetsu se estrecharon con cierta envidia y resentimiento hacia la katana que portaba el otro._

 _La lluvia para ese momento ya estaba cayendo con fuerza sobre ambos muchachos._

 _Ambos jóvenes retrocedieron a la vez. Sin embargo, Suigetsu pronto tuvo que retroceder ante un nuevo ataque._

 _Resoplo con cierta indignación, el bastardo ni siquiera estaba usando su dōjutsu, pues antes de atacarle lo había apagado como si él no mereciere tal esfuerzo y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba haciendo polvo._

 _Ambos shinobis corrieron a su encuentro. Ambas armas chocando en sonido metálicos nuevamente. Sin embargo Sasuke sonreía, una sonrisa un tanto sádica mientras la electricidad recorría su katana._

 _Para cuando Suigetsu se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, la electricidad viajaba a través de su kunai y pronto se vio de rodillas._

 _Jadeando recargo una mano contra el suelo y miró a Sasuke, su respiración era irregular y el dolor que experimentaba en todo su cuerpo le hacían apretar la mandíbula con fuerza._

 _Alzo la mirada hasta donde Sasuke de pie y aparentemente sin una gota de sudor derramada, o puede que sea la lluvia, piensa después, le observa de manera impasible._

— _El momento está por llegar —su voz es suave, fluida y totalmente carente de emoción. Suigetsu se estremece ligeramente y asiente con la cabeza._

 _Cuando finalmente se incorpora Sasuke ya se está alejando. El dolor sobre su cuerpo le complica levemente incorporarse, gruñe y pronuncia lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven Uchiha escuche:_

— _Sin embargo, aún tengo que pensármelo._

 _Se estremece cuando el aludido se gira con los ojos teñidos de rojo, sin embargo, suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos se tornan a su negro natural y se encoje de hombros._

— _No puedo culpar a un pescado por sentirse cómodo en su pecera, ¿verdad? —le contesta con indiferencia. Luego se gira sobre sus talones y continúa su camino sin mirar atrás._

— _Bastardo —murmura Suigetsu con resentimiento. Luego se encoje levemente cuando observa a Kabuto observarle con cierta satisfacción sádica._

 _Mira hacia el cielo, las nubes de tormenta aún están regando la tierra con su agua._

— _Tenemos que curar tus lesiones Suigetsu-kun —escucha la voz de Kabuto y en automático se tensa._

— _"Si bueno, las peceras se pueden ir a la mierda" —piensa con una mueca de desagrado mientras finalmente comienza a caminar hacia el medic-nin._

* * *

La luz del sol le ciega levente, Rin se estremece ante la sensación. El sonido de la lluvia le hace hacer una mueca de cierto disgusto. No entiende que manía tiene Pain con la lluvia.

— Se toma demasiado enserio el nombre de su villa —murmura entre dientes. Estira los brazos y acomoda la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y mira detenidamente a través de la ventana.

Se muerde el labio con cierto nerviosismo. Hay una sensación desagradable sobre su pecho.

El suave toque sobre la puerta le sobresalta ligeramente. Se acicala a sí misma y se sienta en el borde de la cama, se estremece ligeramente cuando sus pies tocan el frío piso.

— Entra —dice con voz impersonal.

— Buenos días _—_ murmura Konan, la postura un tanto tensa.

Rin la observa con curiosidad y se pregunta qué rayos le pasa a la mujer para su actitud.

— Deidara-san ha resultado herido, Pain quiere que te dirijas hacia el escondite de la frontera este —la voz de la mujer es calmada y fría, sin embargo, Rin ve la manera suave en que la mira.

Son ojos con cierta comprensión a lo que está sintiendo, Rin hace una mueca un tanto despectiva y endurece su gesto.

— "¿ _Sabes por qué el código shinobi promueve que los ninjas se comporten como armas sin sentimiento?_ —La voz de su padre resuena en su cabeza. Puede escucharle claramente como lo hizo hace todos meses atrás. Había sido de los más vergonzoso cuando se dio cuenta que su monologo era debido a su desliz emocional con Deidara. Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza en negación, su padre continuo—; _debido a que, cuando un shinobi se ve mezclado emocionalmente, su rendimiento se vuelve deficiente al anteponer su lazo emocional a la misión. No quiero ser restrictivo contigo, Rin-chan, pero necesito estar seguro que entiendes lo que un desliz puede causar a nuestro propósito._

Ella recordaba la manera en que su mirada le hizo estremecerse al ser tan intensa. Recordaba la manera en que había acariciado su cabello y con una voz mucho más suave le había dicho:

— _Y sin embargo Rin-chan, por ti haría una excepción_ —para ese momento le había estrechado en sus brazos y le arrullaba como si fuera una pequeña aún—. _No quiero verte con el corazón roto, princesa. Y no quiero ser la causa de tu dolor si él muere._

Rin rememoraba perfectamente el escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando había escuchado aquella declaración de su padre. Pero también, la manera en la que le abrazaba, como si temiera que fuera a perderla.

— _Jamás te culparía padre, jamás_ —le había respondido en ese entonces—. _Yo sé que los sacrificios son necesarios, incluso aquellos que involucran al corazón. Además él no importa._

Sin ser consciente del todo, sus manos hacienden hasta su pecho, hay una agitación. Puede distinguir la preocupación, sin embargo, también hay una extraña sensación de alivio.

Se sobresalta cuando siente la mano de Konan posarse sobre su hombro. Los ojos de la mujer son suaves y comprensivos.

— Él está bien —le murmura con suavidad—. Solo fueron un par de heridas menores.

Rin asiente y se aleja del contacto de la otra mujer, luego sacude levemente la cabeza y con un tono neutral y desapegado pregunta:

— ¿Y Sasori-san?

— El murió —la voz de Konan ha regresado a ser fría y distante.

Rin asiente secamente no del todo sorprendida.

— Entonces partiré en diez minutos —su voz es medida. Cuando observa a la otra kunoichi asentir y salir, se gira lista para comenzar el empaquetado de cosas que cree necesitar, sin embargo, el cuadre que Sasori había dibujado para ella llama su atención.

Con manos temblorosas intenta cogerlo y resbala hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

Rin se permite llorar dos minutos, ni más ni menos.

— Tengo que ser puntual, ¿no es así, Sasori-senpai? —una risa mitad sollozo escapa de sus labios y con cuidado volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar—. Los ninjas son armas y las armas no tienen sentimientos.

Se repitió hasta que su expresión podría haber competido con la de Itachi o Pain.

Era momento de tomarse su misión enserio.

* * *

 ** _Nueve meses antes en las costas de Shibusen a las afueras del país del fuego._**

 _Escucho el suave murmullo de las olas chocando con las costas. La suave brisa marina hacía del clima regularmente caluroso soportable, sin embargo, para la mujer que miraba el ir venir de las olas era totalmente indiferente._

— _Mebuki —llamo con voz suave Kizashi. Sus ojos enmarcados por unas prominentes ojeras._

 _Sus ojos resplandecieron con tristeza y dolor cuando miro a su esposa. Ella estaba sentada en la arena, la vista perdida en el mar. Miraba absorta el flujo constante sin verlo realmente._

 _Se acercó hasta ella y miró la forma en que sus mejillas eran recorridas por lágrimas. Su mano derecha ascendió hasta una de sus mejillas y con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas._

— _A Sakura le habría encantado aquí —pronunció con voz suave Mebuki aun sin mirar a su esposo—. Solía rogar por que la llevase a jugar al pequeño lago de Konoha, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Sus ojos finalmente encontraron los suyos. Kizashi se vio muy tentado a desviar la mirada, los ojos de su esposa eran idénticos a los de su pequeña princesa._

— _Lo recuerdo —finalmente pronuncio—. Al final siempre terminaba convenciéndote._

 _Mebuki asintió con una sonrisa, sin embargo, pronto la sonrisa se transformó y un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios, las lágrimas descendieron sin tregua por sus mejillas. Se aferró entonces a su esposo, sus manos ancladas a su yukata._

— _La extraño tanto Kizashi —murmuro entrecortadamente. Sus palabras ahogadas por el pecho de su esposo—. Le extraño tanto que me duele._

— _Lo sé querida, lo sé._

 _Continuaron abrazados hasta que ella finalmente se hubo calmado nuevamente._

— _Hoy cumpliría quince años._

— _Si, posiblemente estaría organizando una enorme fiesta para esos amigos revoltosos suyos, especialmente la chica Yamanaka y el chico Inuzuka —habló con humor Kizashi, estrechando un poco más a su esposa—. Y…y, seguramente sería una gran kunoichi médi…_

— _Ella lo es —las palabras del señor Haruno fueron interrumpidas por la voz grave y oscura de un hombre._

 _Mebuki se tensó en los brazos de su esposo, pese a no haberse dedicado siempre al arte ninja, habilidades promedio si poseía y podía decir por el chakra del hombre no eran buenas noticias._

 _Kizashi pese a su nula habilidad ninja también lo sabía._

 _Ambos adultos se pusieron de pie y encararon al hombre. Una capa negra con nubes rojas y na máscara naranja quedo ante su visión._

— _Ahora veo de donde Rin-chan o ¿debería decir Sakura? saco sus ojos —pronunció el enmascarado._

 _Ambos padres se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de su hija de ese hombre. Kizashi dio un paso adelante, protegiendo parcialmente con su cuerpo a su esposa antes de inquirir:_

— _¿Quién sois? —su tono aparentemente amable contradiciendo completamente a su postura tensa y hasta cierto punto hostil._

— _Solo os voy a decir porque han dado a Tobi el mejor regalo que alguna vez pudo pedir —la voz del hombre fue totalmente diferente, ahora era totalmente infantil. Kizashi lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Estáis listos?_

 _Su mano ascendió hasta su máscara y muy lentamente fue retirándola. Cuando finalmente quedó al descubierto la mitad de su rostro, Mebuki exclamo con incredulidad._

— _¡Pero si tú eres…!_

 _Sin embargo antes de que pudiese acabar con su frase el sharingan giró furiosamente y ella como su esposo quedaron atrapados en su ilusión. Todo pareció durar una eternidad pero fueron sólo un par de minutos que transcurrieron. Cuando la ilusión se rompió ambos se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente._

— _Os dejaría vivir, pues me han dado un gran regalo, sin embargo, soy demasiado profesional y meticuloso para dejar cabos sueltos otra vez —la última parte la murmuro. Pero fue lo último que escucharon antes de que todo se oscureciera para siempre—. Zetsu._

 _Llamo entonces Obito; en automático el ninja planta surgió entre la tierra. Miró los cuerpos con las manos entrelazadas a los pies de "Madara" y con burla la parte oscura pronunció:_

— _Quien hubiese pensado que era tan romántico, Madara-sama._

 _El aludido se encogió de hombros levemente antes de pronunciar:_

— _Que puedo decir, por ellos tengo a Rin-chan —su vista estaba perdida en la marea, luego se giró y sin más—: No quiero evidencias, además quiero el informe de la misión de Sasori, Deidara y Rin._

— _¿Te preocupa que Orochimaru sea mucho para ella?_

— _No, solo quiero saber que esa molesta serpiente no interfiera con los planes de la organización. Después de todo, Sasuke ya debe estar listo y no quiero arriesgarme a que verdaderamente deje a ese despreciable controlar su cuerpo._

— _Como diga Madara-sama._

 _Óbito entonces miró una última vez al horizonte y cuando comenzó a escuchar el ruido de huesos siendo triturados desapareció._

* * *

Cuando Rin hubo llegado al refugio, ya era la mañana del siguiente día. Le había llevado un día entero de viaje con solo un par de horas de descanso.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tener la habilidad de padre? —se dijo en un murmullo mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

— ¡Mira que serás hijo de puta!

La voz de Deidara le llegó a todavía unos cuantos metros de distancia de la habitación de enfermería en el lugar. Sus cejas se arquearon y sus características se llenaron de curiosidad.

— ¡Tobi, deja de joder!

— ¡Pero, pero Deidara-senpai, Tobi está preocupado!

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta sus ojos se llenaron con cierta diversión al ver la cara ofuscada de Deidara y la manera infantilmente empalagosa en la que su padre se comportaba. Si hubiese un premio por la mejor actuación sin duda su padre seria el ganador.

— Si no se callan os matare a los dos —la voz tranquila de Kakuzo resonó en la pequeña habitación—. Sois peor que el imbécil de Hidan. Además, si sigues forzando las costuras se romperán.

Cuando termino de decir aquello, la última puntada estaba hecha. Sin mayor contratiempo se levantó y salió.

— ¡Rin-chan! —sin previo aviso se vio envuelta en un estrecho abrazo por el hombre enmascarado. Sus ojos se ablandaron y devolvió el abrazo.

— Nee, suéltame Tobi-kun —pidió.

— ¡Que la dejes, hn! —exclamó Deidara con molestia mientras soltaba un contundente golpe sobre la cabeza del enmascarado.

— ¿Pero por qué sois tan malo conmigo Deidara-senpai? Solo estas celoso porque Rin-chan prefiere los abrazos de Tobi —asintió a sabiendas "Tobi", ocultándose detrás de Rin cuando Deidara le mando una mirada fulminante.

— Por favor Tobi-kun ¿podrías dejarnos? —pidió finalmente la joven.

— Claro Rin-chan, Tobi haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Rin se tensó apenas perceptiblemente ante el ojo de su padre a través de la máscara que le devolvió la mirada.

Cuando finalmente hubo salido, ella se acercó hasta Deidara. Reviso las puntadas hechas por Kakuzo y con ayuda de su técnica médica reforzó la curación sobre el brazo del hombre.

— Kakuzu-san realmente es bueno —finalmente rompió el silencio en el que se había envuelto la habitación después de la partida de Tobi. Sin embargo su voz también había salido un tanto temblorosa.

— Rin-chan, Sasori no Danna… —comenzó Deidara, sin embargo antes de que terminara la frase coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y…

— Lo sé.

Deidara la miro, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con cierto dolor ante su evidente sufrimiento. Él también sentía cierto dolor ante lo sucedido, era extraño como en un principio cuando había llegado a esa organización todo se resumía a su arte y la manera de expresarlo sin tener un propósito o una meta firme. Sin embargo en los meses transcurridos se había hecho muy unido a Sasori y luego estaba Rin. Hasta ahora jamás había sentido algo similar a lo que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, de hecho cuando se vio acorralado por esos ninjas de la hoja, su rostro por un momento se dibujó en su mente.

La abrazo con fuerza e inhaló profundamente el suave olor de su perfume natural.

— Me alegro de que estés bien —le escucho pronunciar ahogadamente y una inexplicable emoción le embargo.

Cuando finalmente se separó de ella, con delicadeza limpio el par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Segundos después beso sus labios, cuando finalmente se separaron jadeantes y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros Deidara exclamó:

— ¡Mejor que una explosión!

La risa suave de Rin revoto entre las paredes y el pasillo.

Óbito sintió un enorme impulso de interrumpir sin embargo la risa suave y feliz de Rin se lo impidieron.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti Rin-chan —murmuro oscuramente—. Cualquier cosa.

Cuando comenzó alejarse del pasillo sus pasos apenas se escuchaban. Se detuvo brevemente frente a una ventana, el sol resplandeciendo y las aves cantando.

— Sin embargo, el futuro espera y las piezas han comenzado a moverse. El juego no ha hecho más que empezar y te enseñe bien ¿no es así Rin-chan?

— Lo es padre.

— Entonces si yo te pidiera que lo asesinases.

— Te pediría la forma en que quisieras que lo hiciese.

— Esa es mi princesa.

Fue lo último que Rin escucho antes de que su padre se desapareciera, su ojo verde fijo en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

— Es un día perfecto para morir.

Pronuncio ella con cierto dolor en el pecho.

* * *

 _Hello corazones ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Quiero disculparme por la enorme tardanza, pero para seros sincera no estaba de humor para escribir nada. Hubo un pequeño inconveniente en mi vida y mi ánimo no se encontraba en el mejor momento. Todo lo que escribía era trágico y triste o no me gustaba, pero finalmente termine el capítulo. No es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no sé si es por el humor que tenía cuando le escribí o porque siento que le ha faltado algo, tal vez son las dos cosas._

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado a ustedes, sino ya sabéis que podéis quejarse a través de los comentarios._

 ** _Quiero agradecer especialmente a: tatutu, f-zelda,_** **_lunakari, , Yami no Emi, lyzz, Guest, Gray Happiness, Marcela2761, DanyLuna Uchiha2 y Dilanny Danae._**

 _¡ **Mil gracias corazones!** Por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia y por seguirme varias desde el primer capítulo, espero os haya gustado._

 _Ahora respuesta a los comentarios de las personas sin cuenta:_

 ** _Lunakari:_** _hola corazón, en primer lugar gracias por comentar. Y si tienes razón Obito es bastante celoso y esto se ve en este capítulo también, en cuanto Itachi siempre me lo he imaginado así, el tipo de chico tierno, desde que vi esos episodios de él y Sasuke cuando niños. Espero que te gustase este y nos vemos en el siguiente :)_

 ** _Lyzz:_** _hola bombón, como puedes darte cuenta en este capítulo nos ha dejado claro que es lo que ha pasado con los padres de Sakura, espero no haberte decepcionado pero tenía que suceder así. En cuanto a Naruto, siempre lo he considerado y es un optimista, el tipo de persona que pese a las adversidades no se rinde y trata de ver el lado bueno de todo o sacar alguna cosa buena delo que le acontece, que es una de sus mejores características y en este caso pese a que obvio siente profundamente la perdida de Saku también esta una promesa a la que aferrarse para no desviarse. Espero que este capítulo te gustase y hasta el próximo. :)_

 ** _Guest:_** _hola corazón. Me alegra que te gustase la historia hasta el punto de leerte todos los capítulos en un día, sin embargo, recuerda que la luz de los ordenadores y celulares afecta tu vista así que procura no hacerlo muy seguido ;). Sin embargo, est5oy feliz de que consideres mi historia digna de tu tiempo, me alegro de tenerte aquí, espero que este capítulo te gustase tanto como los anteriores. Nos vemos en el próximo :)_

 ** _DanyLuna Uchiha2:_** _hola corazón, jajaja a mí también me ha pasado que leéis una historia y la descuidas un poco y cuando le revisas ¡sorpresa! Ya no tenéis idea en que va porque te has perdido. Pero me alegra tanto que te guste la historia y te tomases el tiempo de comentar todos os capítulos. Espero que este también te guste y nos leemos en el próximo._

 _Bien eso es todo por hoy, os quiero montones y siempre os deseo lo mejor._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización y prometo intentar no tardar tanto._

 _En cuanto al one-shot que os comente en el capítulo anterior será subido el próximo lunes para que estéis atenta._

 _Os mando un abrazo :)_


	9. Chapter 8: Terreno

_**Disclaimer:** como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 _ **Remembering You**_

 _ **.**_

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Terreno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"El hombre está condenado a ser libre, porque una vez arrojado al mundo, él es responsable de todo lo que hace." —Jean Paul Sartre_

 _ **.**_

 _They always told me that_

 _"You'll never get to heaven_

 _With a life like yours._

 _Well, if you're lost, little boy,_

 _Oh, well, the cameras pull you right back down, yeah._

 _It's like a chemical burn,_

 _I'm peeling off your skin, yeah._

 _And when you see your face,_

 _Well, you'll never be the same again, yeah."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Miraron la colina verde que se extendía frente a ellos. El líder del equipo llamo aun alto y miró detalladamente a su alrededor. Pronto un segundo se acercó y entre dientes dijo:

— Todavía no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer de niñera para la cría —la voz de Kisame era hasta cierto punto amarga.

— Sabes que yo también te adoro no Kisame-san —la voz dulce de Rin hizo que un tic se presentase en el ojo derecho del ninja de la niebla.

— Callaos —la voz de Itachi interrumpió lo que sin duda sería una respuesta grosera del ninja.

Ambos shinobi al instante guardaron silencio y miraron a su alrededor. El viento agitó el pasto y el silencio pareció prolongarse por segundos que parecieron eternos.

De un movimiento los tres ninjas renegados se deshicieron del alubión de suriken's y kunai's que les habían sido enviado desde el área boscosa que rodeaba el pequeño claro donde se encontraban.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por un montón de shinobis de la hierba. La máscara de ANBU cubriendo completamente el rostro de sus atacantes, siendo así también obvio para los Akatsuki's el nivel de sus oponentes.

Kisame desenfundo su espada con una sonrisa afilada. Rin le imitó con movimientos cuidados.

— ¡Ey, cría! —Llamó Kisame a Rin, mirándole de reojo. La aludida sólo resopló—. Si lográis matar a por lo menos tres, voy a darte mi chocolate tradicional de la niebla del mes y te enseñare dos movimientos especiales con la katana.

Rin lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Si había algo que ella amaba después de su adorado padre era el chocolate, una pequeña adicción que compartía con el ninja de la niebla. Sin embargo, el raramente –por no decir nunca– compartía el cargamento de chocolate que uno de sus subordinados le traía desde la niebla. Ella y Deidara siempre intentaban conseguir un poco, ella por su pequeña adicción a los dulces, él porque le encantaba joder al shinobi de la niebla.

Rin consideró un momento la oferta y luego preguntó:

— ¿Y tu qué ganas si no lo logro? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha cuando le miró sonreír.

— Serás mi esclava por un mes.

— Eso no es muy justo —contestó ella con un leve puchero. Su voz se tensó un poco cuando uno de los ninjas de la hierba le atacó—. ¡Que no veis que estamos hablando! ¡Shannaro!

Su puño se estrello en el estomago del shinobi al que se enfrentaba y salio despedido hasta un árbol. Al choque el árbol se desplomó y el shinobi se disolvió en una voluta de humo blanco, había hecho un cambiazo.

Sin embargo, Rin apenas presto atención a eso, encambio se giró a Itachi y con melosa pronunció:

— Dile Itachi-nii, dile que no es justo.

Itachi soltó un suspiró de exasperación y giró un kunai en su mano derecha, dio una vuelta en el aire y le enterró en el corazón de uno de sus atacantes. Finalmente se giró brevemente hacia ellos y se encogió levemente de hombros.

— No entiendo porque yo debería de meterme.

Kisame rió burlonamente y con un movimiento fluido cortó por la mitad a uno de los ninjas.

— Llevó uno —alardeó un poco y Rin le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

Finalmente frunció el ceño y afirmó su katana, respiró profundamente y controlando su chakra, imaginó una circunferencia a su alrededor, miró a dos ninjas de la hierba corriendo hacia ella uno de frente y otro por detrás. Cerró lo ojos y contó seis segundos exactos.

— ¡Rin! —escuchó la voz un tanto preocupada de Itachi a su izquierda. Sin embargo le ignoró y cuando estuvo lista; abrió su ojo verde visible, también su ojo izquierdo había sido abierto detrás del parche.

— Sharingan —fue un murmullo que entre el calor de la batalla de sus compañeros de equipo, no escucharon.

Sus atacantes se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados, la acción duró solo un instante pues al siguiente ambos estaban en el suelo con la garganta abierta.

Itachi miró brevemente sorprendido a la joven kunoichi, su ceño fruncido levemente ante lo que le había visto murmurar. Sin embargo, era tonto pensar que esa niña tuviese el sharingan después de todo, ¿cómo podría haberlo conseguido?

— ¡Llevo dos, sardina! —exclamó ella con entusiasmo y Kisame maldijo en voz baja.

Pronto la batalla hubo terminado. El último ninja apenas vivo era sostenido por el Uchiha; el ninja murmuro algunas palabras y finalmente expiró.

— ¿Y bien?

— Parece ser que ellos también estaban detrás de nuestro objetivo, y según su información el Gobi debe estar cerca del área noreste a cien kilómetros a partir de este punto.

Los Akatsuki's entonces reajustaron sus sombreros y emprendieron marcha. Rin deteniéndose brevemente, pronunció:

— Kisame-san, cuando me dará "mi" chocolate y ensañara esos movimientos.

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas —respondió el ninja de la niebla con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¡Itachi-nii! —se quejó la kunoichi.

— ¿Podéis explicarme por qué siempre termino en medio de vuestras discusiones? —Inquirió el joven de cabello negro, sin que sus compañeros le prestaran atención, pues ambos estaban discutiendo sobre chocolate, espadas y ¿filete ahumado de salmón?

Negó con la cabeza divertidamente mientras miraba a la joven kunoichi tratando de encubrir su sonrisa con un ceño fruncido. Eran buenos momentos, sin embargo, el encuentro con Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

 ** _En una base de Akatsuki un año seis meses antes._**

 _Rin reajustó su katana y corrió al encuentro de su oponente._

 _Una marioneta absorbió el impacto y ella se obligó a retroceder. La boca de la marioneta fue abierta y un montón de agujas sembon salieron disparadas en su dirección._

 _Rin saltó, esquivó y desvió los proyectiles lo mejor que pudo con la katana, sin embargo, eso no evito que un par de las agujas rozasen su piel. Segundos después, ella cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo de pronto parecía muy pesado. Sus ojos enfocaron a Sasori, quien parecía mirarla con curiosidad._

 _— Me drogaste —lo que ella pretendía fuese una exclamación furiosa, apenas fue un murmullo débil._

 _— Y ahora estas muerta —declaró Sasori con un leve encogimiento de hombros, la marioneta desapareciendo en una voluta de humo blanco._

 _Se acercó a la joven kunoichi que aún en el suelo, intentaba infructuosamente ponerse de pie._

 _— Eso no es muy justo Sasori-senpai —murmuró la niña, finalmente dejándose caer de lleno en el suelo y tratando de enfocar a Sasori. Su vista había comenzado a tornarse borrosa y sentía que su temperatura corporal había comenzado a elevarse._

 _Sasori para ese momento ya estaba frente a ella, estudiando con fascinación el efecto de su nuevo veneno. Con delicadeza cogió la barbilla de la niña entre sus manos y levanto su rostro, sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en los suyos, las pupilas las tenía completamente dilatadas y estaba seguro que pronto comenzaría a alucinar._

 _De entre su capa saco una pequeña jeringa, sin mucha ceremonia le inyecto el contenido en el brazo izquierdo, diez segundos después el cambio era evidente._

 _Rin aún en sentada en el suelo le miró con ojos entrecerrados y furiosos._

 _— Eso ha sido trampa senpai —se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada obstinadamente—. Se suponía que me entrenases no que me usaras como tu conejo de pruebas._

 _— Tenía que sacar algún provecho también ¿no crees? —pronunció con voz suave y desinteresada._

 _Rin le fulminó con la mirada y su ceño se frunció a un más._

 _— Eres malvado Sasori-senpai —murmuró oscuramente la joven mientras finalmente se ponía de pie._

 _— Y tu demasiado torpe y confiada Rin-san —le informó el shinobi mientras miraba hacia el cielo y la manera en que la luz del sol coloreaba las pocas nubes que atravesaban el cielo. Finalmente se giró hacia ella y dijo—: eres buena niña, pero aun te falta experiencia. El mundo shinobi tiene reglas que no todos se molestaran en cumplir. Deberíais ya saberlo, después de todo, estas en una organización que sigue sus propias reglas. La mayoría de los humanos configura reglas que después no usaran siempre y cuando no les convengan, como ninja, es aun más importante que tengas en mente esto y siempre vayas un paso delante de tus enemigos. La humanidad posee una doble moral: una que predica pero no practica, y otra que practica y no necesita predicar. El veneno, descubrirás, es una herramienta muy útil durante las batallas, no solo se puede utilizar para incapacitar o matar, sino que, también podéis hacer uso de él para liberar información. A sí que, Rin-san, recuerda que no todo se compone de blanco o negro, también hay escala de grises._

 _Rin le miró girarse y encaminarse hacia la base, mientras ella aún procesaba sus palabras, finalmente sonrió y le alcanzó._

 _— Entonces Sasori-senpai —sonrió cuando le miró detenerse para verla—. ¿Cuándo vais a enseñarme a hacer una de esas marionetas y… venenos tal vez?_

 _Ella se removió incomoda cuando Sasori pareció mirarle de arriba a bajo, finalmente el negó levente con la cabeza y continuo caminando. Los hombros de Rin se hundieron levemente en decepción, sin embargo, la voz de Sasori le dejo en estupor._

 _— Es un arte demasiado complejo para que lo entendáis. Pero si realmente quieres aprenderlo, mañana en punto de las seis en el laboratorio._

 _— ¿En el laboratorio?_

 _— Tendrás que mostrarme tu conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Llámalo un pequeño examen de aptitud._

 _— ¿Y si no logró pasarlo?_

 _— No esperes que pierda mi tiempo. Además, se supone que eres médico. O tal vez, serías una mejor marioneta. No me opongo a la idea._

 _— Eres malvado senpai._

 _Pese a todo ella sonreía, después de todo, como había dicho Sasori tenia conocimientos médicos a si que, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Rin descubriría que realmente podía ser malo, sobre todo cuando tienes un profesor con poca paciencia y con tendencia a experimentar con venenos._

* * *

La luz de la luna resplandecía en lo alto. Naruto se removió con nerviosismo, era un poco incomodo para él estar en búsqueda de Sasuke con un par de extraños.

Sus ojos enfocaron la llama fluctuante de la fogata que habían encendido mirándole sin ver; los recuerdos de sus amigos arremolinándose lentamente ante sus ojos.

— _"Y ahora voy a matarte como debí hacerlo aquella tarde"_ —la voz de Sasuke resonó con fuerza en su cabeza. Los ojos rojos del joven Uchiha completamente furiosos, llenos de odio y todo dirigidos a su persona—. _"Se suponía que tu debías protegerla."_

— Naruto-kun —la voz suave de Hinata y el toque suave sobre su hombro le sobresaltaron—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

La joven Hyūga agachó la mirada, un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Naruto negó con la cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa cogió una de sus manos.

— No pasa nada Hinata-chan —sus ojos azules enfocaron los ojos perla de ella. Su sonrojo no hizo más que profundizarse—. No vas a desmayarte ¿cierto?

Hinata negó violentamente con la cabeza, un poco incapaz de hablar. Los ojos de Naruto se ablandaron un poco más y sin pensárselo mucho pronunció:

— Eres bonita Hinata-chan —su rostro había sido ladeado un poco y la miraba como si fuese la primera vez que se daba cuenta de aquello. Sin poder evitarlo Hinata se desmayo—. ¡Ey Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Después de veinte segundos de inconsciencia la kunoichi despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojo profusamente nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto aún le sostenía en sus brazos. Se incorporó velozmente.

— Lo siento Naruto-kun —hizo una reverencia y sus mejillas ardieron más. Resopló mentalmente para ella misma, se suponía que esta vez ella le demostraría la kunoichi capaz en la que se había convertido y sin embargo desde que había regresado y lo había visto después de esos casi tres largos años, no podía evitar desmayarse en su presencia. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

— Nee, Hinata-chan —Naruto pronunció con voz suave; su mirada estaba nuevamente posada en las llamas sin embargo aún sostenía con fuerza una de las manos de la joven de cabello negro—. Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí. Es agradable estar con alguien en quien confío.

La joven Hyūga le miró con ojos amplios; el agarre de Naruto sobre su mano se había vuelto aún más apretado. Los ojos de Hinata se suavizaron y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha. Los ojos azules de Naruto se habían llenado de ese velo de melancolía y dolor que parecía acompañarle a todos lados desde que había vuelto a la villa.

— Siempre voy a estar para ti Naruto-kun —pronunció con voz suave y ligera. Naruto había vuelto a mirarla, frunció el ceño levemente ante el rastro acuoso que la única lágrima que derramara había dejado.

— Eres extraña, Hinata-chan —murmuró Naruto con ligereza mientras limpiaba con sutilidad la lágrima. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse—. Pero eso me gusta.

Naruto no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, mucho menos de esa sensación rara que parecía querer cortar su respiración cada que estaba cerca de Hinata, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que mientras ella estuviese a su lado, la soledad no se sentía tan grande. Por primera vez desde que regresara volvía a sentirse como en casa.

* * *

 _ **Un mes antes en alguna región a las afueras del país de la Lluvia.**_

 _El viento agitó su cabello._

 _Era un día precioso con el sol en su punto más alto y con el viento evitando la sensación de calor abrumador._

 _Miró de soslayo a su padre y Deidara, este último quejándose profusamente de lo empalagoso que "Tobi" se ponía._

 _— Pe-pero senpai —pronunció en un chillido infantil el enmascarado—. Solo estoy preocupado por ti._

 _— Si no cierras la boca te voy a estrangular, hn —masculló el joven rubio. Adelantándose a sus dos compañeros._

 _— Nee, Rin-chan, ¿Tobi no te molesta verdad? —pregunto con voz temblorosa "Tobi"_

 _— Por supuesto que no Tobi-kun._

 _— ¡Yeah! Nee Rin-chan es tan agradable para Tobi, tan linda, Tobi de verdad te quiere un montón —chilló con emoción el enmascarado mientras abrazaba a Rin, casi dejándole sin aire._

 _Deidara detuvo automáticamente sus pasos y retrocedió hasta donde sus compañeros estaban._

 _— ¡Joder! Que eres empalagoso, hn —exclamó el joven rubio. Los ojos estrechos mientras de un tirón separaba a Rin de su compañero torpe._

 _Rin rió felizmente mientras ambos shinobi comenzaban a discutir nuevamente. Suspiró con cierta melancolía, muy pronto esos momentos terminarían y el mundo dejaría de existir tal y como le conocían. Pero todo era por un bien mayor. Llegaron a un punto donde el camino se abría en dos intersecciones._

 _Tanto Tobi como Deidara detuvieron sus pasos y se giraron a mirarle._

 _— Esperó que tengan suerte —pronunció Rin. Los ojos viajando entre los dos ninjas—. Traten de escribir vale._

 _Rin tuvo que contenerse de abrazar a su padre y besar a Deidara; quería evitar a toda costa parecer una adolescente sentimental enfrente de su padre. Con una última sonrisa se separó de ambos ninjas, sin embargo, antes de que avanzara más de diez pasos, la mano de Deidara en su muñeca derecha le detuvo._

 _— Ten cuidado, hn —pronunció él. Se removió con cierta inquietud y con el ceño levemente fruncido pronunció—, si Itachi intenta algo raro golpéalo en las pelotas, hn._

 _— ¿Por qué intentaría algo raro? —preguntó Rin con desconcierto. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró confundida a Deidara, luego la comprensión se abrió paso en su mente y sonrió—. No seáis tonto, Itachi-nii solo es mi amigo._

 _Deidara frunció aún más el ceño, Rin podía ser tan ingenua, sin embargo, era una de las cosas que le gustaba, pese al dolor que parecía cargar aun conservaba cosas buenas y puras y si fuese como Sasori no Danna diría que ella era como una pieza de arte viviente, claro que Sasori no Danna probablemente intentaría hacerla una marioneta._

 _— Solo promételo, hn —su expresión se suavizó cuando ella asintió. Luego la beso porque tenía el presentimiento que no la vería en un largo tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando "Tobi" se precipitó hacia ellos._

 _— ¡Joder, Tobi! —Deidara le soltó una fuerte colleja— ¡Gilipollas!_

 _Rin se había ruborizado y negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta "Tobi" que aun lloriqueaba y sin más le abrazo._

 _— Voy a extrañarte —su voz fue audible incluso para Didara; luego en un suave murmullo solo para su padre pronunció—: aun le mataría si me lo pidieses._

 _— Lo sé —fue la respuesta ahogada que apenas y escuchó._

 _Con eso dicho finalmente se alejó. Su misión verdadera iniciaba. Itachi y Kisame le esperaban._

* * *

La explosión reverberó por todo el lugar; era un día caluroso y Sasuke no se encontraba en el mejor estado de humor.

Miró con cierto disgusto al muchacho de piel pálida que desde el fondo del cráter le miraba. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente mientras escuchaba el eco de pasos que se acercaban a través del pasillo.

El inconfundible cabello rubio de Naruto resplandeció a la luz del sol. Sus ojos se estrecharon a un más e inconscientemente el sharingan los coloreó.

— ¿¡Pero qué coño, Sai!? Pensé que habías entendido —exclamó Naruto con cierta furia en su tono de voz—. Creí que habías enten…

— Naruto —pronunció Sasuke, interrumpiendo así los que sea que Naruto estaba diciendo a su suplente. La voz oscurecida y el ceño profundamente fruncido. La katana estaba apretada con fuerza.

Naruto alzó la mirada y miró a su compañero de equipo, porque para él aún era su compañero; aquel niño huraño con un ego tan grande como para llenar un estadio y demasiado solitario, su hermano, lo único que le quedaba de su antiguo equipo.

— Te dije que vendría por ti —pronunció en voz alta. Sus ojos azules anclados a los rojos de él—. Aun eres mi hermano e hice una promesa.

Lo último fue un murmullo que aun así el joven de cabello negro entendió perfectamente.

— Te dije que la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos te mataría —informó como cuestión de hecho el joven Uchiha. Su katana apuntando al corazón de Naruto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza lentamente y con tristeza pronunció.

— Nunca quise que eso sucediese. Yo también la amaba.

Sasuke se tensó ante su última declaración; eso él ya lo sabía sin embargo, oírle decir los sentimientos que tenía para su compañera le hacía sentir una molesta sensación en el pecho. Su ceño se pronunció más, cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose le hizo desviar levemente la mirada. La chica Hyūga y un tipo al que no conocía de nada se unieron.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la joven Hyūga exclamó el nombre de su ex compañero con anhelo y preocupación.

— ¿ _Estáis bien, Sasuke-kun?_ —recordó a su ex compañera de cabello rosa preguntarle, el mismo tono y la misma mirada que en ese momento tenía la chica Hyūga posada en sus características.

Sonrió con una sádica satisfacción y sin previo aviso se encontró frente a Hinata, la katana apuntando a su corazón y siendo apenas detenida por un clon de Naruto.

Hinata jadeó con horror cuando observó empalado a Naruto por la Katana del joven Uchiha. Sin embargo, todo fue tan rápido que aún no procesaba lo sucedido.

— Tu pelea es conmigo Sasuke —Naruto murmuró oscuramente, sus ojos tornados también en un rojo profundo. Un kunai posado a la altura del cuello de su amigo—. Y sin embargo, no quiero hacerlo. Así que no me obligues. Quiero cumplir la promesa que hice a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se giró a enfrentar a su amigo, la sonrisa borrada de su rostro. Por algún extraño motivo odiaba que Naruto pronunciase con tanta libertad el nombre de Sakura.

— Es por eso que eres débil Naruto —ladeo la cabeza y miró con cierto odio como los ojos de su amigo se ablandaban.

— Te equivocas —murmuró Naruto, segundos después sonrió levemente—. Lo sé porque tú también la extrañas ¿no?

— Eres tan patético. Pretendiendo intentar salvar a todos, eres un bastardo perdedor —expresó, su voz oscura y vacía de cualquier emoción. Él no le extrañaba, solo era una molesta sensación que se había instalado en su pecho cuando se enteró que jamás volvería a verle. Porque era muy diferente haber abandonado la aldea y saber que en algún lugar ella estaría, _"tal vez esperándole en esa jodida banca"_ a veces se le había venido a la mente ese traicionero pensamiento, y ahora ella estaba muerta; ahora todo era distinto, solo era un vacío que solía llenarse de recuerdos que si no hubiese sido por su patética debilidad en el campo de batalla no estaría sintiendo, hasta cierto punto la odiaba y a su recuerdo. Pero eso solo era superado por su odio a Naruto—. Te mostrare, lo que es el verdadero poder…y el dolor.

Pensó esto último, hizo una posición de manos, sus ojos resplandeciendo con el sharingan.

— Basta Sasuke-kun —Orochimaru interrumpió la escena. Su sonrisa condescendiente dirigida a los ninjas de la hoja—. Es bueno encontrarnos nuevamente Naruto-kun, sin embargo, la visita ha terminado. Espero vernos pronto.

Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sasuke hicieron uso de un jutsu de transporte, pero antes de que estos desaparecieran, Naruto exclamó:

— ¡Sakura querría que estuvieses de vuelta! ¡fue lo último que me pidió! ¡Sasuke!

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde; su amigo y su chakra ya habían desaparecido, impidiendo a sí que pudiesen seguirles.

* * *

 _ **Un mes antes en Konoha.**_

 _La luz del sol coloreo las calles de Konoha, miró con entusiasmo a su alrededor. Respiró con profundidad el aromo de su villa y saltó con entusiasmo hasta encontrarse en la punta de uno de los postes de luz. Extendió los brazos como si con ese simple gesto pudiese abrazar a su hogar._

 _Sus ojos miraron con nostalgia y gusto la montaña Hokage._

 _— Finalmente han esculpido el rostro de la vieja —murmuró para si mientras miraba con cierto orgullo el rostro de la quinta en la montaña de los ilustres Hokages. Pese a que una parte de si aún estaba molesto con ella, eso no podía menguar la felicidad de estar de nueva cuenta en su hogar._

 _— ¡Naruto! —una voz femenina exclamó desde la parte baja y por un efímero momento su corazón latió frenéticamente._

 _Sus ojos escanearon enseguida el lugar de donde dicha voz provenía y con cierta decepción, de un saltó se encontró frente a la joven de cabello rubio quien era quien había pronunciado su nombre._

 _— Finalmente has regresado —exclamó con entusiasmo la joven de cabello rubio—. Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta._

 _— También me da gusto estar de vuelta Ino-chan —exclamó con emoción Naruto—. Por un momento he creído que eras Sakura._

 _Soltó él sin pensarlo mucho. Al instante notó como los hombros de la joven kunoichi se tensaban y su sonrisa se volvía tensa._

 _— Naruto… —comenzó la joven con voz suave—. Sakura, ella…_

 _Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza y al instante la joven de cabello rubio cerró la boca._

 _— No tienes que decirlo, lo sé._

 _Ino asintió con los ojos de pronto acuosos. Sus hombros se habían desplomado y su entusiasmo anterior se había borrado casi completamente. Para ella había sido horrible cuando la noticia había llegado a la villa. Los recuerdos de una pequeña niña de cabello rosa, demasiado tímida y con sonrisas temblorosas le habían inundado. Recordaba las sonrisas vacilantes y los ojos verdes desconfiados en un principio, luego las sonrisas y los secretos susurrados en la oscuridad de su habitación. Recordaba la voz suave y un tanto vacilante cuando ella le había preguntado:_

 _— "¿Seremos amigas siempre, verdad?"_

 _Recordaba la manera en que sus ojos verdes habían brillado cuando había asentido y dicho que siempre._

 _Recordaba la manera patética en que su amistad había terminado; aunque no lo había hecho realmente porque Ino sabía que si ella hubiese podido dar su vida por ella lo habría hecho sin dudar y sabía que muy posiblemente Sakura hubiese hecho lo mismo._

 _Recordaba como se había sentido culpable ante palabras que había dicho exaltada por la furia y el sentimiento de traición cuando se dio cuenta que a ella también le gustaba Sasuke-kun; ahora esos recuerdos solo le sacaban un resoplido y un triste vacío en su pecho de que nunca podría disculparse porque ella ya no estaba. Jamás podría apretar su mano y susurrar en la oscuridad de los chicos que le gustaban, de las cosas más locas y sin sentido que solo se pueden hablar con tu mejor amiga o inclusive de solo hablar del tono de temporada que estaba de moda y que muy posiblemente Sakura se opondría porque pese a los años habían fortalecido su confianza había ocasiones que aun estaba el reflejo de la pequeña niña que era molestada por su amplia frente._

 _Tantas cosas que Ino echaba de menos y sin embargo, se quedaban estancadas en su pecho porque sentía que eran suyas para cargar y porque muy posiblemente los demás no entenderían, pero estando parada ahí frente a Naruto, el sentimiento pareció quererse liberar, porque tal vez él era el único que realmente entendería porque hasta cierto punto había amado a su amiga y porque tenia una relación muy similar con Sasuke; y aunque posiblemente no era lo mismo, fue hasta cierto punto liberador._

 _— Ya sabes cómo era la Frentona, siempre intentando sobre exigirse —su voz era temblorosa, una lágrima ya había escapado de uno de sus ojos azules. Con una sonrisa temblorosa que se quedo más en una mueca indefinida, tratando de quitar peso al asunto dijo—: siempre intentando superarme. Yo…_

 _— También le extraño —pronunció Naruto con cierto dolor colándose en su tono._

 _Ino se vio incapaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Sin pensárselo mucho abrazó con fuerza a Naruto._

 _Las lágrimas cayeron sin tregua, el sabor amargo de la desdicha y la soledad filtrándose por sus poros. Se consolaron mutuamente por la pérdida de la joven niña que habían amado._

 _— ¿Quieres verla? —Finalmente preguntó Ino cuando ambos se separaron. Los ojos de Ino enrojecidos y un tanto hinchados por su previo llanto._

 _Caminaron a paso calmo por las calles de Konoha, Naruto siendo detenido brevemente por algunos cuantos aldeanos y shinobis que reconocían en al niño que solía hacer desastres en la villa. Algunos de sus excompañeros en algunas misiones saludándole con afecto y cierta tristeza para el muchacho de sonrisa fácil, que pese a su corta edad, había pasado por muchas más cosas que los niños están destinados a pasar._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron al cementerio, ya era un tanto tarde, la brisa se sentía sobre su piel como una caricia._

 _Se detuvieron frente a una tumba que de no ser por lo que significaba para ellos, no hubiesen notado ninguna diferencia con las otras alrededor._

 _— Tienes visitas Frentona —pronunció Ino con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos estaban nuevamente acuosos._

 _— Hola Sakura-chan —entonó Naruto, su voz igual de inestable que la de Ino—. Perdón por tardar tanto, pero tuve que hacerlo. Sabes, estoy cada vez más cerca de cumplir mi promesa Sakura-chan. Solo yo… me gustaría que estuvieses aquí._

 _Lo último salió en un murmullo. Luego el silencio se prolongó alrededor de ambos jóvenes, mientras una oración era elevada._

 _Después de unos minutos ambos se giraron y en silencio abandonaron el lugar._

 _— Gracias por traerme —finalmente Naruto rompió el silencio._

 _— Sé que a ella le hubiese gustado verte y yo… no suelo venir muy a menudo._

 _Naruto observó el semblante triste de la joven y cogió una de sus manos. El entendía su reticencia, el mismo no estaba seguro de haber querido venir a este lugar solo._

 _— Tal vez yo pueda acompañarte la próxima vez._

 _— Por supuesto Naruto, por supuesto._

 _Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos sentían cierta ligereza en el pecho._

* * *

Rin observó con una mueca la cueva, no era lo suficientemente amplia a su parecer para los cuatro de ellos. Finalmente habían logrado capturar a su misión, sin embargo, aun tenían que esperar a que el dos colas y el tres fueran capturados.

— ¿Y que aremos mientras esperamos? —preguntó a Itachi quien absorto miraba por la desembocadura de la cueva.

— Le llevaremos a Amegakure —respondió él sin mirarle—. Pain lo mantendrá hasta que sea momento de extraer el bijū.

Rin hizo una mueca y se removió con cierta inquietud. No entendía porque una parte de ella tenía cierta aprensión a la captura de los jinchiruki.

— Siempre y cuando Kisame se mantenga al margen. No debería estar usándole para alimentar a su espada —espetó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No solo, casi había asesinado al jinchuriki, sino que ahora, estaba usando el chakra del hombre para alimentar a su espada—. No me are responsable si muere.

— Eras la médico —Itachi finalmente giró a mirarle.

— Pero no hago milagros. La última vez le dejo un estado critico, no se si es idiota o lo hace para molestarme. El punto es que si se muere el Gobi se perderá.

— Voy hablar con él —cedió finalmente Itachi, sin embargo, su rostro era cansado y un tanto pálido, las ojeras se veían más pronunciadas que de costumbre.

Rin miró con el ceño fruncido como parpadeaba y cogía respiraciones poco profundas.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no tomas el medicamento? —preguntó mientras se acercaba. Una vez estuvo frente a él, alzó su mano hasta posarla en su frente y maldijo en voz baja, tenía fiebre.

— Una semana —murmuró él, su voz salió en un siseo dolorido, una de sus manos sosteniendo su pecho.

— Eres idiota —exclamó con cierto enojo Rin. Sin embargo, su ojo visible mostraba total preocupación—. Sabes que mi curación solo detienen parcialmente el continuo daño, las pastillas lo complementan.

Cuando termino de decir eso, sus manos ya resplandecían con el chakra verde y estaban posicionadas en su pecho. Itachi soltó un suspiro de alivio, el color retorno a su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente y disfruto de la sensación. El chakra de Rin era tan cálido y reconfortante, era extraño hasta cierto punto sentir esa comodidad, en ocasiones anteriores cuando había sido sanado por ninjas médicos, era bastante raro sentir el chakra extranjero recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta cierto punto se había sentido mal y sin encambio sentir el chakra de Rin era bastante raro en un sentido totalmente distinto, era pacificador, suave y tranquilo; era como una caricia hasta cierto punto. Abrió los ojos y miró la expresión de la joven. La furia se dividía con la preocupación.

— Me recuerdas a Izumi —su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Rin le miró, su expresión una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor. Rin no preguntó de quien se trataba e Itachi internamente se sintió agradecido. Recordar a Izumi siempre era una punzada de dolor, culpa y auto odio. Era uno de sus secretos, recuerdos y culpas para cargar, jamás le había dicho que la amaba.

Rin cambió de tema automáticamente.

— Creo que tengo un frasco de pastillas —murmuro alejándose de Itachi. Se acerco hasta su mochila de suministros y tras buscar por unos minutos saco un pequeño frasco, lo arrojo hacia Itachi —. La próxima vez hacerme saber cuando las píldoras se terminen. Sabes que es muy complicado hacer retroceder el daño celular, os he dicho ya, soy médico no un hacedor de milagros.

Itachi sonrió, sin embargo, pronto su ceño se profundizo cuando la voz de Paín hizo eco en la estancia.

— Hidan y Kakuzu han cogido al dos colas, iniciaremos con la extracción en unos minutos.

La voz se apago y Rin miró con aprensión a Itachi.

— Voy a estar bien —dijo este al captar su mirada.

Rin asintió secamente cuando miró a Kisame entrar.

— Lo único bueno de esto, es que esta vez no estamos bajo la lluvia ¿no lo crees Itachi-san?

— ¿Bajo la lluvia? —inquirió Rin con curiosidad. Itachi suspiró y negó con la cabeza, era una larga historia que sería para otro día.

— Mejor nos ponemos cómodos que esto ira para largo —exclamó oscuramente Kisame. Colocando sobre el suelo una capa y sentándose sobre ella con la espalda apoyada a una de las paredes de la cueva—. Tres jodidos días, tal pareciera que Pain también quiere castigarnos.

Itachi ya había seguido su ejemplo. Rin suspiró cuando les miró cerrar los ojos. Esto sería una larga espera para ella.

— Dos, siete más por venir.

Miró a través hacia fuera conteniendo un suspiro de aburrimiento, esperar no era lo suyo. Miró a sus compañeros y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios tal vez podría ir al poblado cercano, nadie sospecharía y además su rehén estaba con sellos para restringir su chakra y bajo un fuerte genjutsu de Itachi, además sería bueno para ir a explorar un poco. Sin embargo, antes de salir por si las dudas creo una celda de roca para su rehén.

— Ya vuelvo —murmuró apenas y sin más salió por la cueva. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande si cabe el día era precioso para pasear.

* * *

Sasuke miró el poblado con cierto disgusto. Odiaba salir de mandadero, sin embargo, eso le servia para mantenerse al tanto de las cosas que sucedían extraoficialmente de las guarida de Orochimaru, sobre todo porque este no solía informarle mucho de nada.

Estaba recolectando algunas cosas que necesitaría para cuando iniciara la búsqueda para su hermano. Sasuke contuvo un suspiro de exasperación ante la mirada coqueta que la mujer que le atendía le estaba dando. Era muy frustrante encontrarse con ese tipo de atenciones, sobre todo para él cuando disfrutaba mucho de su espacio personal y de sus momentos de soledad.

— Son diez mil yen —murmuró la vendedora, parpadeando repetidamente en una manera que ella consideraba coqueta.

Sasuke le extendió el dinero sin prestar la menor atención a la vendedora quien con cierto desanimo le extendió su cambio.

— Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa no dudéis en…

Sin embargo, Sasuke apenas y escucho las palabras, una capa negras con nubes rojas había llamado su atención e inclusive antes de que la joven terminase de hablar él ya había salido del establecimiento.

* * *

 _Hello corazones, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado._

 _Bien **mil gracias** a los que habéis comentado, sois increíbles: **Dilanny Danae, moonlightandwolf, Harug21, mussa-luna, tatutu, Angel Caido2, ailudelastiernas, daliapv. perez y Suiguitou.**_

 _También **mil gracias a** todos aquellos que habéis agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Espero que más de vosotros que leéis la historia se animen a comentar y si tienen algún fic estoy abierta a recomendaciones._

 _Os adoro. Y **¡Mil Gracias!** Por ustedes esta historia ha llegado a un poquito más de cien comentarios y jamás espere que mi loca idea tuviese tan buena respuesta os quiero un montón deberás :3_

 _Por cierto a todos aquellos que esperan el one-shot quiero disculparme por no subirlo pero he tenido problemas con la página, espero no haber sido la única, y hasta hoy no había podido abrir adecuadamente la sección de publicación, lamentablemente ahora no estoy con mi ordenador si no el one se publicaría a la par que ésto; que solo se me ha hecho posible publicar porque le tenía respaldado en el correo a diferencia de éste. A si que la publicación se hará sin falta el lunes._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo y si quereis comunicarse conmigo de forma privada estoy a un PM de distancia._

 _Un enorme abrazo :)_


	10. Chapter 9: Choque

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Choque_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

I _II._

 _Escuchad las sonoras campanas,_  
 _¡Broncíneas campanas!_  
 _¡Qué historia de terror cuenta ahora su turbulencia!_  
 _En el alarmado oído de la noche_  
 _¡Cómo gritan su espanto!_  
 _Demasiado asustadas para hablar,_  
 _Sólo pueden chillar, chillar_  
 _Fuera de tono,_  
 _Invocando clamorosamente por la piedad del fuego,_  
 _En una demente discusión con el sordo y frenético fuego,_  
 _Que asciende alto, alto, alto,_  
 _Con un desesperado deseo,_  
 _Y con ánimo resuelto_  
 _Ahora, ubicarse ahora, o nunca,_  
 _Junto al pálido rostro de la luna._  
 _¡Oh, las campanas, campanas, campanas!_  
 _¡Qué historia nos cuenta_  
 _Su Desesperado Terror!_  
 _¡Cómo rechinan, chocan y rugen!_  
 _¡Qué horror derraman_  
 _Sobre el pecho del aire palpitante!_  
 _Sin embargo el oído, comprende cabalmente,_  
 _Por su tañido,_  
 _Por su resonar,_  
 _Cómo se abate y eleva el peligro;_  
 _Claramente lo distingue el oído,_  
 _En el torcer,_  
 _En el balancear,_  
 _Cómo se hunde y asciende el peligro_  
 _Por el cansancio o la ira de las campanas,_  
 _De las campanas,_  
 _De las campanas, campanas, campanas,_  
 _Campanas, campanas, campanas._  
 _¡En el estrépito y el clamor de las campanas!_

 _IV._

 _Escuchad el tañido de las campanas._  
 _¡Campanas de hierro!_  
 _¡Qué mundo de solemnes pensamientos nos sugiere su monotonía_  
 _En el silencio de la noche!_  
 _¡Cómo temblamos de miedo_  
 _Con la melancólica promesa de su tono!_  
 _Pues cada sonido que flota_  
 _Del óxido de sus gargantas,_  
 _Es un gemido._  
 _Y la gente -ah, la gente-_  
 _Que habita sobre el campanario,_  
 _Sola,_  
 _Y que gira, gira, gira_  
 _En ese ahogado y monótono sonido,_  
 _Sienten la gloria al lanzar_  
 _Una roca en el corazón humano._  
 _Ellos no son hombre ni mujer,_  
 _Ellos no son salvajes ni humanos,_  
 _Ellos son Ghouls;_  
 _Y su rey es quién balancea,_  
 _Y golpea, golpea, golpea_  
 _Su himno sobre las campanas._  
 _Y él baila y grita,_  
 _Marcando el tiempo, tiempo, tiempo;_  
 _En una especie de rúnico tempo_  
 _Del palpitar de las campanas;_  
 _De las campanas, campanas, campanas;_  
 _Del lamento de las campanas,_  
 _Guardando el tiempo, tiempo, tiempo,_  
 _Tocando súbito, súbito, súbito;_  
 _En un feliz ritmo rúnico,_  
 _Al estrépito de las campanas._  
 _De las campanas, campanas, campanas;_  
 _Al balanceo de las campanas;_  
 _De las campanas, campanas, campanas,_  
 _Campanas, campanas, campanas._  
 _Al quejido y lamento de las campanas._

 _Fragmento del poema"Las Campanas" de  
Edgar Allan Poe._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Un año tres meses antes en una base de Akatsuki._**

 _La luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse, las pocas nubes que recorrían el cielo comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, naranja y violeta; haciendo del crepúsculo un verdadero deleite para la vista._

 _Rin miró con cierta nostalgia la manera en el que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Hoy era noche de luna llena y por alguna extraña razón se encontraba reticente a esas noches. Era algo extraño y curioso, sin embargo, no por ello menos indeseado._

 _Durante esas noches solía llenarse de un humor melancólico y dolorido. Como si esa luna llena trajera para ella un desgarrador sentimiento de soledad que era difícil de deshacer._

 _Era como si algo en su pecho se agitase ante un sentimiento profundamente enterrado y al cual inconscientemente intentaba llegar, siendo ese sentimiento de dolor y perdida apenas la punta de lo que en verdad se le escapaba, pero, ¿qué era? La respuesta siempre parecía escapársele entre los dedos._

— _Tal vez, tal vez… —murmuró para si levantando su mano hacia el cielo, como si con eso pudiese llegar hasta las nubes que se llenaban de esos increíbles colores._

— _¿Tal vez, qué? —preguntó una voz masculina y profunda._

 _Rin se sobresaltó y contrajo su mano hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho de una manera protectora._

— _Me has asustado, padre —murmuró lo último, un tanto temerosa que alguien pudiese escucharla. Soltó un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y giró a ver a su padre, negó lentamente con la cabeza—. No es nada, solo yo, estoy preocupada._

 _Obito la miró, escaneando detalladamente el rostro de su hija. Sentía que ella le ocultaba algo pero no quería presionarle. Rin se removió incómodamente ante la intensidad de su mirada._

— _¿Preocupada? —la joven asintió— ¿De qué?_

— _De arruinarlo —murmuró la niña. Sus ojos puestos en sus sandalias como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo—. De no ser tan buena como pensáis._

 _Obito sintió una ola de ternura llenarle, esa niña había llenado hasta cierto punto un vacío que pensó siempre estaría hasta que su plan rindiera sus frutos y pudiese traer a Rin de vuelta._

 _Su mano subió lentamente y con ternura levanto la mirada de su joven hija. Su ojo verde quedo completamente visible para él._

— _Jamás podrías decepcionarme, princesa —murmuró limpiando una solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha. Con cuidado desprendió el parche que cubría su otro ojo y el sharingan resplandeció—. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?_

 _Rin negó con la cabeza, el sol completamente oculto ahora; la luna resplandeciendo con fuerza sobre sus cabezas. Rin inconscientemente se estremeció ligeramente. Obito acarició su cabello._

— _Porque el sharingan te ha aceptado completamente. Nuestra línea de sangre te favorece. Y yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti._

 _Cuando hubo terminado de decir aquello le estrecho en sus brazos y Rin soltó la tensión de la que era victima su cuerpo._

— _¿Lo prometes? —preguntó ella con voz amortiguada por el pecho de su padre._

— _Siempre —juró él._

 _Obito jamás había estado tan seguro de algo, no después de la muerte de Rin, incluso su plan era algo del que había ocasiones que dudaba, sin embargo, la muerte de Rin lo había cambiado todo. Y sin embargo, cuando estrechaba a esa niña, algo de su antiguo yo solía levantarse y creer. Era una pequeña esperanza y por ello sabía que nunca le dejaría; había perdido a una no perdería a la otra._

— _Te amo, padre —pronunció ella, su voz suave y confiada._

 _No tenía idea de el porque que su padre le digiera que nunca le dejaría precisamente en esa fecha significara tanto. El sentimiento del que había sido victima desde la mañana cuando se levantara, había comenzado a menguar lentamente. Era como si finalmente se abriera cierta comprensión a lo que había estado sintiendo ese día. Era como si todo se derivara del sentimiento de soledad y de no ser suficiente, ¿suficiente para qué? No tenia idea, solo sabía que era un sentimiento del que no podía deshacerse._

 _Sin embargo, ahí entre los brazos de su padre mientras miraba la luna llena resplandecer, por primera vez se sintió confiada en sus habilidades. No estaba dispuesta a traicionar esa confianza que su padre le había dado cuando le había otorgado el sharingan._

* * *

Rin observó con entusiasmo a su alrededor, una sonrisa se abrió paso cuando un puesto de dangos quedo a su vista, tal vez una vez el sellado estuviese terminado podría bajar con Itachi a comprar uno, ella sabía cuanto le gustaban y Kami sabía que él necesitaba tener cosas en su vida.

Aun con la sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió al pequeño local. Una mujer guapa de unos treinta años le sonrió maternalmente a la niña sin tomar en cuenta la capa negra de nubes rojas, Rin sabía que muy pocas regiones estaban al tanto de la organización de su padre, la mayoría se mantenía en la oscuridad por las grandes países ninja, lo que había hecho del trabajo de Akatsuki de lo más fácil.

— Nee, ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en la calle? —preguntó a la mujer cuando esta le sirvió su orden de dangos y un poco de té.

La mujer sonrió ante la adolescente maternalmente. La jovencita tenía la pinta de un shinobi, ella no entendía como un padre podía poner en riesgo a los niños y jóvenes llevándoles a escuelas ninja para que dedicasen su vida a una profesión tan peligrosa, ella era muy consciente de la necesidad de ellos pero no significaba que por ello se sintiera cómoda con la idea; ella solo de pensar en su pequeña Hana llevando misiones como las que estaba segura esa jovencita llevaba acabo le hacían estremecerse.

— Es por el festival *Hanami —contestó la mujer mientras terminaba de servir el té—. Deberíais de asistir si aun estas por el pueblo esta noche.

La mujer se retiró y Rin comió con gustó sus dangos. Miró el montón de personas que emocionadas hablaban del hermoso espectáculo que solo era posible mirar una vez al año como lo era la floración de los árboles de Sakura.

Miró por la ventana y encogiéndose levemente de hombros decidió que no era una mala idea, después de todo aun le quedaban unos largos dos días más.

Terminó de comer y se puso de pie lista para continuar con su recorrido por el pueblo y tal vez ir a admirar el espectáculo de los árboles de cerezo.

Iba caminando con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba al montón de niños correr y los puestos de comida, chucherías, recuerdos y concursos. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando llegó hasta donde un claro lleno de un montón de árboles de cerezo recién florecidos, balanceaban sus ramas al compás del ligero viento de la tarde, desprendiéndose en el proceso unas cuantas flores de sakura.

Suspiró felizmente ante el magnifico espectáculo siendo aun más bello por la luz crepuscular que comenzaba a inundar el cielo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseáis? —preguntó con voz suave y pacifica sin girarse a mirar a la persona que desde que saliera del local de dangos le había estado siguiendo.

La persona no respondió simplemente se quedo ahí como una indeseable sombra. Rin soltó un nuevo suspiro, tratando de memorizar tan bella imagen digna de una postal antes de encarar a su acosador. Diez minutos más pensó, solo era lo que necesitaba, había estado tan estresada con sus nuevas misiones en la organización que un descanso era lo que le hacía falta. Cuando finalmente fue obvió para ella que el acosador no se revelaría para ella, Rin cuadro los hombros y siendo lo más discreta posible, se alejo del área donde un montón de personas disfrutaban del espectáculo que hasta hace unos minutos ella también observaba.

Cuando finalmente hubo llegado aun área boscosa totalmente desierta se detuvo, mirando la luna llena y temblando ligeramente ante su visión, aun le seguía afectando y seguía sin comprender el porque; su divagación fue interrumpida cuando el chakra de su perseguidor fue sentido. Se giró muy lentamente y miró como desde la sombra de un árbol salía un joven de su edad de cabello negro.

— Pero si es el pequeño Sasuke-kun —pronunció de manera suave y lenta con un toque infantil. Le miró tensarse ligeramente ante el sonido de su voz, como intentando recordar donde había escuchado un tono similar; luego sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más cuando la respuesta pareció llegar. Ella maldijo en voz baja, había olvidado usar la máscara.

— Eres tu… —pronunció el joven Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Ladeo la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

Ante él estaba la joven que hace unos meses se había burlado de él, de eso no tenía duda, el cabello castaño evidenciaban que ella era la chica detrás de la máscara, pero ¿por qué traía un parche cubriendo el ojo en el que estaba seguro había visto un sharinan? La respuesta de pronto golpeo con fuerza su cerebro, por la misma razón que Kakashi usaba uno, sin poder evitarlo sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

— Soy yo… —Rin no pudo evitar burlarse de su tono de voz acusatorio y su contradictoria frase pues si de algo estaba segura él no tenía la más remota idea de quien era ella.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios se desvaneció cuando sin más arrojo cinco kunais en su contra, los esquivó apenas sin parpadear.

— Mira que sois grosero, no cabe duda que no te pareces en nada a Itachi-san —no pudo evitar picar a él con su comentario. Si algo había aprendido era que él joven de los hermanos Uchiha era un tanto susceptible a la mención de su hermano; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo algo se removió incómodamente en su interior. De pronto se sintió mal por él y la casi imperceptible mueca de dolor que le causo la comparación.

— Perra —pronunció Sasuke con los dientes apretados, corriendo con la Katana lista para perforarle el corazón o el estómago mejor aun, así podría sacarle información de donde es que se encontraba su hermano.

Corrió a su encuentro más rápido de lo que Rin en un principio anticipo, apenas pudiendo detener el ataque con su propia katana.

El sonido metálico resonó a través del bosque.

La respiración de Sasuke era agitada por la furia que la joven frente a él había suscitado, sus ojos se tiñeron con el rojo del sharingan, sin embargo antes de que pudiese conectar con la mirada de la joven esta retrocedió con la respiración igual de entrecortada que él.

— No eres divertido Sasuke-kun —murmuró Rin intentando regular su respiración—. ¿De verdad quiere jugar a sí?

Preguntó ella, señalando hacia los ojos rojos del muchacho. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— No seáis tonto, si quisiera podría matarte —ella declaró como cuestión de hecho encogiéndose de hombros con cierta indiferencia—. Pero no creo que a Itachi-san le parezca justo.

Sasuke se enfureció a un más y volvió a correr con la katana esta vez cubierta por su chakra en forma de rayo, Rin apenas había logrado saltar cuando un rayo en su palma se alargo. Con un suspiro contenido desde la rama del árbol en que ella se había posado al saltar con cierta aprensión retiro el parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo.

El sharingan brillo ante la luz de la luna y Sasuke contrajo su mandíbula con cierto odio.

En su mente por alguna razón se había formado la idea de que ese sharingan había sido otorgado a la niña por su hermano, en ella había encontrado posiblemente un sustituto. La furia ardió en sus venas y el sello de maldición se libero en su primera fase.

Rin amplió un poco los ojos cuando observó las marcas negras instalarse en la piel del joven Uchiha.

Entonces el sueño que tuviese es par de meses atrás volvió con renovada fuerza a su mente.

Ahí estaba su yo de doce años aforrándose a un joven Sasuke, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas ante la abrumadora y terrorífica transformación de su compañero de equipo.

Rin se estremeció y ante su falta de atención apenas y pudo detener el impacto de la katana, sus ojos verde y rojo ampliados ante la velocidad y fuerza que el muchacho había adquirido ante el despertar de la primera fase.

— Morirás —expresó Sasuke, su voz en un seseo aterrador a los oídos de Rin. Sus ojos conectaron en ese momento y Sasuke se paralizó.

Retrocedió de ella apenas lo justo para que Rin pudiese escapar sin embargo, había algo en la mirada del joven Uchiha que la había paralizado a ella misma.

Los ojos de Sasuke parpadearon repetidamente como si con eso la bruma que parecía haber invadido su mente se disipase y las marcas negras comenzaron a retroceder hasta que desaparecieron. Finalmente pareció llegar a un tipo de conclusión y con cierta incredulidad filtrándose en su tono inquirió:

— ¿Sakura?

Rin retrocedió asustada, ella sabía que ese era el nombre clave con el que su padre la había enviado como infiltrada en Konoha pero se suponía que nadie tenía que saber que ella seguía viva, ese era el principal motivo por lo que su cabello era transformado con un jutsu tan meticuloso que incluso el sharingan no podría ver a través de él.

Sin embargo, su reacción pareció confirmar al joven su identidad porque de un movimiento rápido la sostuvo por los hombros y miró directamente hacia sus ojos. El sharingan giró furiosamente y el otro se amplió más si es que eso era posible.

— N-no se a quien os referís —murmuró poco convincente mientras se removía intentando deshacerse de su apretado agarre.

— Eres tú —murmuró en una confirmación más para si que para ella y su ceño solo se profundizo mientras miraba intensamente a la joven—. ¿Cómo mierda adquiriste el sharingan? ¿Y por qué lleváis una capa de Akatsuki?

La agitó un poco violentamente y Rin se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, no muy segura de cómo salir de la situación. Mientras Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse aún más con el silencio de la joven. De pronto una aterradora idea se le paso por la cabeza y con los ojos abiertos de par en par y apretando aun más fuerte su agarre, donde Rin estaba segura le quedarían cardenales, le preguntó:

— ¿Itachi te ha obligado? —Sasuke apenas y fue consciente de la manera urgente y tensa en la que había salido su pregunta.

— Y-yo —su voz era demasiado insegura. Rin maldijo mentalmente, no se suponía que su pequeño paseo fuese así. Y el agarre de Sasuke cada vez se apretaba más. Con la mente nublada por el pánico que el ser descubierta le había provocado, Rin hizo lo único que le vino a la mente para distraerlo, ella acortó la distancia y sin mucha ceremonia lo beso.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado momentáneamente, sus ojos se ampliaron y un sonido incrédulo se escapó de su garganta sin su consentimiento, sin embargo, todo fue un minuto pues al siguiente sus labios se abrieron ante la insistencia de la lengua intrépida de la joven en sus brazos y sin mucha objeción finalmente cerró los ojos.

Saboreo el sabor dulce y persistente de su saliva, sabía a chocolate y fresas, posiblemente de algún aperitivo que estaba comiendo cuando observaba los árboles de cerezo. En algún momento del beso él aflojó su agarre y sus manos se situaron en su cintura, mientras las de ella, se aferraron a su cuello. El beso en un principió frenético, comenzó a tornarse suave y apacible. Hasta que finalmente después de unos minutos, el aire se hizo necesario y con cierta reticencia por parte de los dos ambos se separaron apenas lo justo para mirarse a los ojos.

— Sakura… —comenzó Sasuke con la voz más suave que ella estaba segura jamás le había escuchado hablarle, ni siquiera cuando niños, sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza.

— No soy ella —objetó Rin con voz suave como si le hablase a un niño pequeño—. Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, deberás lo siento.

Sasuke abrió los labios listo para protestar cuando un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo a través de su cuello donde ella aun tenía posadas sus manos y entonces, él se desmayó.

Rin lo sostuvo en sus brazos mirando con tristeza al joven. Algo se había revuelto en su interior y unas enormes ganas de llorar se habían instalado en su pecho. Acomodo al joven Uchiha contra un árbol y con delicadeza recorrió sus labios y peinó ligeramente su cabello. Sin que ella fuera consciente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Con un suspiro contenido ella se puso de pie y protegiéndole con un genjutsu dejó al muchacho atrás sin mirar ni una sola vez en su dirección pero con el corazón extrañamente dolorido.

Toco sus labios con manos temblorosas y soltando finalmente el suspiro antes contenido, sacudió la cabeza y con cierta violencia golpeo un árbol que desprendido del lugar aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió para evitar el sollozo que sin su permiso escapo de sus labios y el sonido como de cristales cayendo que de pronto pareció venir de su corazón. Con un último vistazo a la luna desapareció.

* * *

 ** _En una de las bases de Akatsuki un año dos meses antes._**

 _El viento frío agitó su cabello, tembló ligeramente ante su situación y el clima mientras miraba hacia su compañero._

 _Las características impasibles de su compañero le hicieron soltar un suspiro de exasperación._

— _¿Le estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó finalmente, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras su compañero miraba como el tejido blando de la carne comenzaba a unirse._

 _Sus ojos finalmente se reunieron con los suyos. Y ella se removió con incomodidad._

— _Casi —finalmente contestó su acompañante con voz monótona, señalando un área donde al parecer se curación no había funcionado del todo bien y un tono morado comenzaba a ser visible en esa parte del abdomen._

— _Mierda —juró ella por lo bajo. Con un escalpelo de chakra volvió a cortar el vientre de su "paciente" la sangre al instante empando sus manos._

 _Miró la parte afectada y con esfuerzo comenzó de nueva cuenta el proceso lento de curación. El sudor prontamente se acumuló y unas gotas descendieron hasta sus ojos; con un resoplido de disgusto, limpió el sudor con el antebrazo y sin más continuó con el proceso._

 _Finalmente después de dos horas más la herida estaba cerrada._

— _Has sido demasiado lenta Rin-san —pronunció su compañero y espectador—. De haber sido una situación real esta se hubiese perdido._

 _Señaló el cuerpo frente a la mesa y con calma miró detalladamente el lugar donde hace apenas unos minutos atrás había una enorme herida._

 _Sasori contuvo su sorpresa, pese a la corta edad de la niña, era muy buena en medicina. Superaba con creces su propio talento cuando él había sido de esa edad._

 _Puesto que pese a llevar apenas cuatro meses bajo su tutoría ella había crecido enormemente en cuanto a su habilidad para crear antídotos a los venenos que el había estado realizando._

 _Palpó el lugar donde la herida había sido y miró a su conejo de pruebas, un ninja de la niebla que hasta hace unos días había sido su subordinado pero había perdido su utilidad cuando el tonto había infligido las leyes de la niebla. El color rosado en sus mejillas, un signo inequívoco que la curación había ido perfecta en esta ocasión. Sasori asintió con aprobación, sin embargo, ante los ojos incrédulos de Rin, perforó su carótida y yugular haciendo que se desangrara casi inmediatamente._

— _¡Senpai! —ella se quejó inmediatamente—, me has hecho trabajar para nada. Rin miró con disgustó el montón de sangre escurriendo hacia el piso. Y con una mueca de disgusto comentó—: ni se te ocurra pensar que yo limpiare todo ese desastre, senpai. Pudiste por lo menos poner una bandeja debajo._

 _Sasori solo se encogió de hombros y luego con sus ojos fijos en ella dijo:_

— _Ahora es momento de explorar el cuerpo humano y la manera en la que el veneno actuaría a nivel celular._

 _Sakura puso los ojos en descontento._

— _¿Y cómo mierda se supone que podré hacer eso cuando él está muerto? —inquirió ella, picando con un dedo el cuerpo inerte en la mesa amplia de concreto para dar mayor énfasis a su cuestión._

— _Es evidente que harás activación órgano por órgano a través de tu chakra —contestó con indiferencia Sasori._

 _Rin lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta._

— _¿Te das cuenta del desgaste que eso producirá? —finalmente ella dijo. Mirando a el shinobi como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese brotada de forma repentina._

— _Pensé que estaríais dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mejorar tus habilidades —comentó con cierta indiferencia mientras la miraba—. Solo tenias que haberlo dicho desde un inicio para que yo no perdiese mi tiempo._

 _Rin frunció el ceño y con la determinación brillando en sus ojos miró el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Un bisturí de chakra se formó en su mano y sin mucha ceremonia abrió el torso por la mitad._

— _Y solo para que lo sepas Sasori-senpai, el arte de Deidara-kun es mucho mejor que el tuyo._

 _Sasori solto un resoplido de incredulidad y estaba listo para darle una extensa charla de porque su arte no podía compararse en nada con el de Deidara cuando la imperceptible sonrisaq en los labios de la niña lo detuvo._

 _Era extraño sentirse ¿feliz? Cuando a lo largo de su vida muy pocas cosas le habían hecho sentir de esa manera._

 _Hasta cierto punto estar en esa situación enseñando a ella, le traía sentimientos familiares._

 _De pronto el recuerdo de su abuela Chiyo le llegó a la memoria, había sido un dolor punzante en su corazón desde que se había marchado de Suna, después de todo ella siempre había estado ahí para él cuando un niño era y haberle traicionado le pesaba muy en el fondo. Tal vez por eso había aceptado a esa niña bajo su tutela, porque le hacía sentir en compañía, como cuando niño pasaba tiempo con su abuela haciendo marionetas y pretendiendo que la perdida de sus padres no le pesaba en el corazón._

— _Tanto pasar tiempo con él debía afectar tus gustos en algún momento —pronunció en cambio, disfrutando del sonrojo que inundo las mejillas de la niña._

— _¡Senpai! —gritó la joven._

 _Algo ligero se había instalado en su pecho. Si llegaba a morir su legado estaría seguro. Después de todo él era consciente que pese a su aparente inmortalidad a base de transformar su cuerpo, cuando uno es un ninja renegado las probabilidades de una larga vida se acortan aun treinta por ciento._

 _Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su cabeza de tanto sentimentalismo idiota y miró como la joven con sumo cuidado extraía un pulmón._

 _Ella comenzó a escribir un sello en una mesa alterna con la sangre que llenaba sus manos, cuando hubo terminado, coloco en medio el pulmón y el chakra curativo comenzó a fluir; cuando el pulmón comenzó con el movimiento típico de un pulmón conectado a una fuente viva, él sin previo aviso colocó una inyección con una sustancia morada en el interior._

 _El pulmón inmediatamente comenzó a sufrir cambios en la coloración e incluso una parte de él comenzó a supurar una sustancia blancuzca._

— _¡Joder! —juró la joven con el ceño fruncido. Esa tarde anunciaba ser una de las más largas y extenuantes de su joven vida, de eso estaba segura._

* * *

El sol resplandeció en el cielo, sus músculos se relajaron ante el reconfortante calor que absorbía del brillante y encantador clima. Sin embargo, pronto la luminiscencia del día llegó hasta sus ojos y con un gruñido de cierto fastidio abrió los ojos. La luz golpeo con fuerza en sus ojos. Maldijo en voz baja mientras parpadeaba repetidamente hasta que la luz dejo de ser un problema. Finalmente se incorporó con un fuerte crujido en los huesos de su espalda. Parpadeo un tanto extrañado ante el lugar donde se hallaba. Miró el lugar rodeado de árboles con ligeras señas de que una confrontación se había llevado acabo ahí. Se incorporó sobre sus pies inmediatamente y busco a su alrededor por signos de chakra, el rastro sutil de un chakra rodeando el área hasta donde hace unos minutos el descansaba le hizo detectar el genjutsu con el que el área había sido protegida. Pero eso no fue lo único que descubrió, la sensación relajante y pacifica que hasta cierto punto ese chakra desprendía confirmo algo que la noche anterior entre el calor del enfrentamiento y su odio, había pasado desapercibido.

Pese a que se había marchado hace tres años de Konoha, si algo aun persistía en su memoria era la sensación cálida que el chakra de Sakura siempre lograba trasmitirle.

Cuando era un niño siempre había odiado esa sensación porque inconscientemente le hacía desear cosas que {el sabia simplemente no podía tener, no cuando había despertado una mañana en una sala de hospital jodidamente blanca con el conocimiento que estaba solo en el mundo, no cuando él sabía que el sendero que recorrería sería el de la muerte y el caos.

Pero luego ella había muerto o eso era lo que había creído hasta ahora. Y un enorme vacío como el que sus padres y su clan había dejado se instaló en su pecho. Y la odiaba tanto, porque le había obligado a reconocer su existencia con su muerte, por muy irónico y absurdo que sonase; y había sido doloroso al saber que nunca volvería a verla, sin embargo, la noche anterior ahí estaba ella, no la niña que recordaba y que en ocasiones solía colarse en sus sueños; no, había visto a una joven kunoichi con la certeza de todas sus fortalezas y debilidades, había visto a su recuerdo convertido en mujer, pero con la misma luz brillando en su mirada. Era por eso que finalmente le había reconocido, porque el brillo y coloración en sus ojos era algo que siempre se había quedado en su menoría.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? —lanzó la pregunta al aire. Mientras, inútilmente intentaba encontrar rastros de ella—. Maldita molestia.

Lanzó la frase al aire y casi algo reconfortante se desató en su pecho al utilizar de nueva cuenta el mote que le había dado.

Sin embargo el alivio temporal que saberla viva le había dado -pero que si alguien preguntase el negaría fervientemente-, se desvaneció ante el recuerdo de la capa negra y nubes rojas que la joven portaba.

— _…_ _¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti...por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas…_

Recordó aquellas palabras que le gritase antes de que abandonase la villa y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Ella no sería tan estúpida como para intentar seguirle ¿verdad? Sasuke negó con la cabeza no, no podía ser aquello, además, había algo raro en su comportamiento. Algo que se le escapaba y no podía aclarar del todo y luego ella lo había besado, la Sakura que él recordaba jamás habría llegado tan lejos pese a la fijación y amor que tenía por él, porque él no se dejaba engañar, sabía que ella había usado el beso como una manera de distraerle y acabar el encuentro con un desenlace de lo más irónico, está vez era él el que había despertado figurativamente en la banca.

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación miró el brillante día y con cierta reticencia abandono el lugar.

— Voy a encontrarte —juró al viento, deseando que donde fuera que ella estaba escuchara sus palabras, esta vez no iba abandonarla.

* * *

 _Hello corazones de chocolate ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Bien esta vez no tarde cierto, cierto, tal vez también es porque el capítulo es un poco corto pero siento que ha quedado a punto, ya me diréis vosotras/vosotros si me he equivocado._

 _Bueno espero que os haya gustado y no olviden comentar que sus comentarios me animan muchísimo a segur con esta loca historia._

 _Muchas gracias a todas esas personas guapas que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, que son_ _ **:**_ ** _tatutu_** ** _,_** ** _Dilanny Danae_** ** _,_** ** _Marcela2761_** ** _,_** ** _sakurita-1491_** ** _,_** ** _timeflies123_** ** _,_** ** _ailudelastiernas_** ** _,_** ** _gabi, Mix, Angel Caido2, Hacclk1006y Mussaluna._**

 ** _¡Sois increíbles, deberás!_** _Os agradezco enormemente que se tomen el tiempo de comentar la historia, son grandes._

 _También agradezco a todas esas personas que leen y que agregan a favoritos y/o alertas, sin embargo, sería estupendo que comenzasen._

 _Respuesta a comentarios sin cuenta:_

 _ **gabi**_ _: hola corazón, gracias por comentar y como puedes ver finalmente sabemos que ha sucedido con el encuentro, espero que el capítulo te gustase y nos leemos en el próximo. :)_

 ** _Mix_** _: hola corazón, nee suele pasar, pero me alegra que sigas la historia de nuevo, y como puedes darte cuenta no he tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar, espero que el capítulo te gustase y nos leemos en el siguiente :)_

 ** _Mussaluna_** _: y este se te hará aún más corto probablemente y lo lamento :(, pero he intentado hacer los capítulos más largos pero solo no me salen. Sin embargo, espero que disfrutases este, estamos en contacto y hasta el próximo :)_

 _Y con eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y si todo sale bien el próximo viernes o sábado os veré de nuevo con una nueva actualización._

 _O cierto, nee alguna de ustedes tendrá un fic de Harry Potter que recomienden tengo muchas ganas de leerme uno, así que, si conocen alguno que este interesante o tienen alguno hacérmelo saber, ¿vale? O bueno si tienen algún fic que os gustaría compartir conmigo no seáis tímidos/as y hacerme vuestras recomendaciones._

 _Y recuerden si queréis hablar conmigo personalmente estoy al alcance de un PM de distancia :)_

 _Os mando un enorme abrazo y los mejores deseos donde quiera que estén, os quiero y hasta el próximo :)_


	11. Chapter 10: Crepúsculos

**_Disclaimer:_** _como sabéis los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Crepúsculos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Me encuentro en la costa fría_

 _Que agita la mar bravía,_

 _Oprimiendo entre mis manos,_

 _Como arenas, oro en granos._

 _¡Que pocos son! Y allí mismo,_

 _De mis dedos al abismo_

 _Se desliza mi tesoro_

 _Mientras lloro, ¡mientras lloro!_

 _¿Evitare ¡oh Dios! su suerte_

 _oprimiéndolos mas fuertes?_

 _¿Del vacío despiadado_

 _Ni uno solo habré salvado?_

 _¿Cuánto hay de grande o pequeño_

 _Solo es un sueño en un sueño?_

 _Fragmento del poema "Un sueño en un sueño"_

 _De Edgar Allan Poe._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Naruto miró con cierto dolor la lapida que había frente a él. El suave sollozó de Ino, lo hizo removerse incómodamente y su mirada se desvió ligeramente. Sus ojos encontraron los enrojecidos de Chōji quien intentó darle una sonrisa temblorosa. Entonces sus ojos buscaron entre la multitud al genio perezoso Shikamaru, sin embargo, le fue imposible encontrarlo.

— No esta aquí —murmuró Chōji, también un tanto desconcertado por la ausencia de su amigo.

— Ese vago —murmuró Ino quien estaba afanosamente limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos—. Se supone que debería estar aquí, Kami, parece que no entendiera lo que es puntualidad y deber.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante el intento del equipo ocho de recomponer sus emociones. Él sabía que pese al dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo se tenían entre ellos para no caer. Sus ojos en automático se dirigieron a la fila siguiente de tumbas donde sabía que la de Sakura estaba. Soltó un suspiró tembloroso y miró con nostalgia hacia él cielo.

Había sido tan ingenuo cuando niño había pensado que todo sería la mar de fácil cuando una vez gennin comenzara su camino para convertirse en Hokage, había pensado que las batallas serían sencillas y el dolor de la soledad con el que había crecido finalmente se haría solo un efímero recuerdo; había pensado ingenuamente que todas las batallas ya estaban ganadas, después de todo ¿acaso no los buenos siempre ganan? ¿Acaso no al final el héroe siempre se queda con la chica, y se hace amigo de todos aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos creando finalmente un mundo de paz y prosperidad? Y él siempre se había visto como el héroe.

Todo había sido bueno cuando el equipo siete había iniciado sus misiones, recolectar basura, mala hierba y encontrar mascotas perdidas, luego vino la misión en el país de las olas y todo comenzó a ser diferente; las personas no siempre se salvan por más buenas intenciones, deseos o intenciones que son reconsideradas. La muerte se vuelve parte de la vida y en los ninjas un credo del que se tienen que ser consciente día con día. El dolor solo se vuelve una extensión, un arma y un motor para el shinobi. El dolor, la tristeza, el miedo y la muerte solo acrecientan con cada día que pasa y la inocencia infantil va muriendo y desapareciendo. La historia esta llena de héroes y sus hazañas pero raramente del dolor y sufrimiento que debieron pasar para llegar a serlo. Naruto había comenzado a percatarse de eso y sabía que ser héroe de la historia no sería fácil…

El tacto suave de una palmada en su espalda le hizo olvidar momentáneamente sus pensamientos, miró hacia el lugar y con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta que Kakashi-sensei finalmente había llegado. Apretó con ligereza su hombro y después le soltó.

El toque sobre su mano contaría le hizo desviar la mirada de su maestro.

— Naruto, iremos a buscar al vago de Shikamaru —pronunció Ino, sus ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos—. Luego iremos a comer, barbacoa, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

— Y-yo…

— No te preocupes Chōji paga.

— Pero Ino…

— Tal vez Shikamaru te ayude con la mitad de la factura —cortó la joven de cabello rubio a su compañero—. Entonces Naruto…

Los ojos azules de Ino se clavaron en los de Naruto, sin embargo, el joven Uzumaki no se encontraba muy seguro, él sabía que hasta cierto punto era su manera de sentir un destello de normalidad.

— Vamos Naruto, Hinata también estará ahí —agregó la rubia con picardía. Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon de un tono rojo y balbuceó algo inentendible incluso para él porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que Ino intentaba de insinuar—. Nos vemos a las cinco, no lleguéis tarde.

— Tirana —murmuró mientras la miraba alejarse con su compañero de equipo. Sin embargo se encontró sonriendo ligeramente.

… La historia no era fácil y las batallas mucho menos pero mientras tuviese amigos como aquellos, cada día valía la pena y sabía que a pesar de las perdidas todo estaría bien mientras unidos siguieran.

Colocó la flor que traía consigo sobre la lapida.

— Descanse tranquilo Asuma-sensei —murmuró Naruto con suavidad. El equipo acho estaría bien, después de todo Uzumaki Naruto se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 ** _Una semana antes en alguno de los escondites de Orochimaru._**

 _Sasuke contempló el brillante sol que se reflejaba sobre la cascada. Empuñó su katana y con un movimiento fluido interrumpió momentáneamente el recorrido del agua. Después de unos segundos el agua continuó su cause sin pausa alguna._

 _Aspiró con profundidad y miró el lento recorrido de las nubes que hoy en día recorrían el cielo._

 _Después de su pequeño encuentro con Sakura, su paciencia se había cortado. Nunca había sido paciente pero después de aquel encuentro algo se había roto y el pasar los días entrenando movimientos que ya sabía y podía realizar dormido lo exasperaba._

 _Además, había pospuesto ligeramente la fecha de muerte para Orochimaru. Sabía que el sannin era muy bueno recopilando información. Prueba de ello había sido que aun el bastardo contaba con aliados poderosos en Konoha pese a que había invadido y casi destruido el lugar hace tres años; pero para frustración suya, no había logrado encontrar información relevante o que ya no supiera de la organización a la que era perteneciente su hermano._

 _La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y con cierta frustración un rayo salio disparado de su mano hasta perforar un tronco._

 _El asesinato de Orochimaru no podía ser pospuesto por más tiempo. Si lo que Kabuto había estado insinuando el cambio de cuerpo se haría en alguno de los próximos días debido al deterioro de su contenedor actual._

 _Hundió la cara en la cascada, disfrutando del agua fría corriendo a través de él, cuando el andar ligero de unos pasos se escuchó._

 _— Sasuke-kun —la voz suave y empalagosa de Kabuto le hizo fruncir el ceño en automático. Odiaba la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre—. Orochimaru-sama esta ansioso de verte._

 _Sasuke giró a mirarle mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza para deshacerse del exceso de agua en su cabello negro._

 _Kabuto se relamió los labios y Sasuke apenas y pudo contener la mueca de asco._

 _— ¿Para qué? —preguntó en su lugar el joven Uchiha, mientras enfundaba su Katana. Sus ojos aparentemente centrados en reajustar su yukata, totalmente al pendiente de los movimientos del shinobi de anteojos._

 _Kabuto se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios indicaba que sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba._

 _— A saber —pronunció con lentitud, sus ojos mirando con detalle cada movimiento de Sasuke. Estaba ansiosos de ver las cosas que Orochimaru-sama realizaría con el cuerpo joven del Uchiha—, ya sabes como es él, jamás da gran detalle. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti._

 _Sasuke asintió secamente y se dirigió al hueco por el que se entraba al escondite._

 _— No lo hagáis esperar demasiado Sasuke-kun —pronunció Kabuto antes de girar al sentido contrarió al que él se dirigia._

 _Con una sensación de aprensión Sasuke se encaminó a su habitación, con calma sacó del pequeño ropero de su habitación una capa de viaje ya preparada con anterioridad específicamente para este día._

 _— Un día perfecto para morir, hn —se dijo y reacomodando su Katana, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el sannin lo esperaba._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron y sus labios fueron relamidos._

 _— Tu entrenamiento ha sido completado —inicio la conversación el sannin—; has dominado todo lo que te ha sido enseñado y el tiempo ha terminado y ahora…_

 _— Es momento de matarte —cortó Sasuke con su voz apenas un seseo en la estancia._

 _Orochimaru apenas y pudo fruncir el ceño cuando Sasuke empuñando su katana, atacó. La batalla se desató y afuera el sol aun brillaba_.

* * *

La luz del sol brilló a través de la ventana, sus ojos parpadearon repetidamente hasta que se ajustaron a la luminiscencia de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron abiertos se clavaron en un punto inexistente del techo de la habitación.

Un suspiro de frustración abandonó sus labios y finalmente con cierta reticencia se puso de pie.

Contempló su habitación con los ojos siendo atraídos sin remedio a la figurilla de arcilla que Deidara le diera antes de partir a su misión.

Sujetó con una mana lo figura, una joven sentada en una roca cepillando su cabello, sintió cierta culpa llenarle cuando mirando más detalladamente se dio cuenta que era una representación a escala de ella.

Una de sus manos ascendió hasta sus labios, delineó con cuidado el labio inferior, mientras con la otra apretaba ligeramente la figurilla. Recordó el beso que se diera la primera vez con Deidara, había sido todo un cúmulo de sentimientos que le habían hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo; luego había un suave revoloteo que sintió en su corazón la segunda vez que sus labios se encontraron. Sin embargo, el recuerdo fue fácilmente sustituido por el del joven hermano de Itachi, el suave roce de sus labios contra los suyos, el sabor dulce de su boca y sobre todo el palpitar frenético de su corazón y la aparente manada de avispas que se había desatado en su estomago.

— ¿Sakura? —recordó la manera desconcertante en que la había mirado. Los ojos totalmente abiertos y la manera incrédula en que la reflejaban. Luego la expresión se había modificado y un ceño había cubierto sus características.

Ese había sido el momento en el que algo se había removido incómodamente en ella, era como si parte del vacío que solía llevar en el pecho se hubiese llenado solo un poco, pero aun conservando ese aire de melancólica nostalgia de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

Soltó un suspiro de exasperación y agitó la cabeza como sin con eso pudiese deshacerse de tan confusos pensamientos.

Tenía exactamente un mes de aquello y algo parecía haberse desatado en su cabeza.

— Tienes que centrarte Rin —se reprendió ligeramente. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos a través del espejo y frunció el ceño con molestia ante las leves ojeras que adornaban sus ojos.

Desde su nuevo encuentro con el hermano de Itachi-nii había estado recibiendo más de esos extraños sueños de si misma cuando era más joven.

De pronto su mirada se enfocó en el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo. Las aspas giraron.

— Debería estar entrenando —se dijo mientras soltaba finalmente la figurilla, posándola sobre su tocador mientras el tono de su cabello se volvía el castaño habitual. Con una de sus manos cogió el parche y lo coloco sobre su ojo.

Cuando estuvo lista, con la capa de nubes rojas sobre sus hombros salió finalmente del edificio. El sol antes brillante y resplandeciente había sido sustituido por nubes negras de tormenta. La lluvia se precipitó y con cierto fastidio Rin colocó sobre su cabeza el sombrero de paja.

La lluvia cayendo sin tregua la hicieron soltar un suspiro de exasperación. Realmente Pain se tomaba al pie de la letra el nombre del poblado.

Encogiéndose levemente de hombros comenzó con un lento andar hacia el hospital de Amegakure.

— ¡Shinto-sama! Shinto-sama!...

Se iba oyendo el clamar de las personas mientras pasaba, mientras profundas reverencias le eran dadas.

Miró finalmente el hospital y sonrió, le encantaba ayudar a las personas, mientras se encontraba en el hospital, siempre su ánimo era mejor. El asesinato era parte de ella al ser un ninja e hija de uno de los shinobis más fuertes de los que ella estaba segura existía, además, del clan prominente del que era parte; sin embargo, no significaba que ella estuviera satisfecha con el trabajo de asesinato.

Respiró profundamente el olor antiséptico del lugar y con una sonrisa suave comenzó a curar a varios de los pacientes que hoy en día había.

— Gracias Shinto-sama.

Las personas le decían, al principio no había entendido el porque, hasta que finalmente un día que salieran con Konan, a quién todos llamaban tenshi, le aclarara la situación. Pain era un Dios para todas estas personas y al ella ayudar en el hospital y estar en relativa frecuencia con Pain y Konan y haciendo labores que ayudaban a mejor la villa, le habían otorgado ese nombre.

Miró con dulzura la flor blanca que uno de los niños que atendiera la semana anterior le diera y sin saber el porque una lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho.

— _"Espero que te recuperes pronto"_ —se miró a si misma colocando una flor similar a esa en un pequeño jarrón—. _"Te quiero Sasuke-kun"_

Rin parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que quisieron desbordar sus ojos y con un respiró profundo y una sonrisa temblorosa agradeció al pequeño niño, quien con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas se alejó.

Aun con una sensación desconcertante sobre su pecho ante lo recordado, colocó la flor en el jarrón con flores sobre su escritorio.

— Los ninjas somos armas y todo aquello que este fuera de nuestra misión es una distracción… —murmuró para si como un mantra mientras con una sonrisa invitaba a entrar a su siguiente paciente.

* * *

 ** _Tres semanas antes en las afueras de Amegakure._**

 _Viento era frío pese a que el sol estaba en lo alto, sin embargo, nubes negras de tormenta habían comenzado a arremolinarse, listas para dejar caer de un momento a otro su agua de lluvia._

 _Itachi cogió una respiración profunda y despegó la mirada del cielo para observar a sus compañeros de equipo. Kisame parecía de lo más relajado mientras avanzaban hasta el escondite de Akatsuki donde Pain les había ordenado reunirse, incluso parecía estar silbando una cancioncilla que habían escuchado en el último poblado por el que habían pasado. Luego sus ojos se desviaron a Rin-chan, su ojo visible estaba desenfocado y sabía con toda certeza que estaba pensando en otras cosas pese a que su mirada estaba visiblemente en el camino._

 _Había estado actuando de esa manera extraña desde que la técnica del sellado del dos colas había terminado hace tres días._

 _Se encontraba retraída y su mano derecha recorriendo con frecuencia el contorno de sus labios en un tic nervioso que parecía haber desarrollado durante los tres días que él y Kisame habían estado "indispuestos"._

 _De hecho, estaba haciendo justamente eso en este momento, la miró negar con la cabeza ligeramente y mormurarse así misma. Sus ojos en ese punto se encontraron y ante los ojos negros y profundos de Itachi, ella se sonrojó; mordió su labio inferior y con las mejillas aun teñidas de rojo miró hacia otro lado._

 _Itachi suspiró no teniendo idea de que pensar, sabía que algo había sucedido, pues ella había salido ese primer día que habían realizado la técnica de sellado, después de todo, no era como si no tuviese la capacidad para realizar la técnica y estar al pendiente de sus alrededores a la vez, sus habilidades ciertamente se volvían ligeramente en desventaja debido que el sellado de las bestias le impedía moverse, pero si una percepción detallada de su entorno se permitía y había escuchado con claridad cuando ella había anunciado que iría a echar un vistazo a los alrededores. Kisame incluso había gruñido en respuesta, porque no era justo que mientras el estaba en un posición no del todo cómoda y enfriándosele el culo, ella estuviese recorriendo el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando ella había llegado, el andar frenético y respiración irregular con la que le había escuchado entrar a su refugió le habían hecho fruncir el ceño con cierto desconcierto, él esperaba que no fuese porque algún enemigo les había descubierto, se vio muy tentado a preguntarle pero después de unos minutos ella se relajó._

 _Sin embargo, desde aquel día ella estaba distraída y distante._

 _Itachi relentizó su andar y dejó que su compañero de la niebla avanzara por delante de ellos. Sus pasos se acompasaron hasta el andar lento de Rin. Le escucho dar un suspiró profundo sin dar muestras de conocimiento a su persona._

 _— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó finalmente, observó como ella se sobresaltaba ligeramente a su cuestión y solo le hizo fruncir el ceño aún más profundamente, ella estaba demasiado distraída y eso era peligroso para un ninja._

 _Rin se sonrojó violentamente ante su andar distraído y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos negros de Itachi-nii la preocupación visible en ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza._

 _— No pasa nada —finalmente dijo, intentó hacer una sonrisa confiada pero apenas y pudo formar una sonrisa temblorosa._

 _— Eres una pésima mentirosa, Rin-chan —murmuró Itachi, su ceño se había vuelto más pronunciado y miraba a Rin de una manera tan intensa que ésta desvió la mirada sin remedio._

 _Rin por otra parte quiso soltar una carcajada burlona, ella era una excelente mentirosa. De hecho era tan buena que en ocasiones incluso perdía la percepción de quien era verdaderamente ella, Sakura, Rin, Shinto, hija, aliada, hermana, prima, novia, amiga, estudiante, asesina, doctora, un montón de personalidades convergían en ella, alineándose, desalineándose, mezclándose y separándose hasta que ella perdía su verdadera yo._

 _— ¡Kisame! Adelántate al refugió Rin irá conmigo hasta la villa._

 _Pronunció el Uchiha sin esperar la replica de su compañero de la niebla pues en un parpadeo él y Rin se desviaron de su compañero._

 _Una vez se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de oídos indiscretos, Itachi miró a Rin quien con insistencia desviaba su mirada de la de él._

 _— ¿Qué sucedió en el pueblo? —finalmente preguntó el joven de cabello negro cuando se dio cuenta que ella no hablaría a menos que él la interrogase._

 _— ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo ha sucedido? —cuestionó ella en su lugar sin cumplir con la mirada del joven Uchiha, en su lugar miró sus manos, blancas y perfectas y al mismo tiempo recubiertas de sangre—. ¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke hará lo que deseas después de tu muerte?_

 _Itachi la miró sin comprender a que iba su última pregunta, un tanto sorprendido por que simplemente jamás se había tocado ese tema tan delicado entre ellos. Itachi la apreciaba como estaba seguro jamás volvería a considerar a nadie que no fuera su hermano, sin embargo, en los pocos años que había convivido con ella, había encontrado cierto consuelo en volverse hasta cierto punto su guía. Recordaba a la niña huraña y pésima mentirosa que había visto aquella tarde en la reunión con Pain._

 _— "Estoy aquí por venganza" —ella había dicho y el recuerdo de su pequeño hermano había surgido al instante en su mente._

 _El dolor en los ojos negros de un pequeño Sasuke de apenas ocho años preguntándole quien había hecho aquel crimen contra su familia, su clan. El dolor abrazador que había sentido al ver sus ojos negros llenarse de terror ante la comprensión de lo que su amado aniki había hecho. Las lágrimas corriendo sin tregua sobre sus delicadas mejillas mientras el pronunciaba las palabras más crueles y afiladas jamás dichas mientras el cielo de rojo se teñía._

 _Y luego sus ojos habían parpadeado y había visto a esta niña de la edad de su hermano ya afiliada a una organización criminal dispuesta a tomar venganza por los asesinos de su clan. Los ojos fríos y su voz tan inflexible y segura._

 _— "Eres débil porque te falta odio" —era lo que había dicho a su hermano la última vez que se habían encontrado. Pero cierta parte de él estaba contento que pese a la tragedia y el dolor su hermano conservará cierta esperanza y pureza que había faltado en esa niña, aunque al mismo tiempo no, pero no estaba seguro del porque._

 _Sin embargo, mirando al pasado y ahora no estaba seguro si Sasuke realmente podría volver, había pasado demasiado tiempo y las cosas cambian sin tregua en tan solo un segundo._

 _— No entiendo que tienen que ver Sasuke con lo que sea que te haya sucedido —pronunció él en cambio mirando como ella hacia una ligera mueca._

 _Rin se encogió de hombros con cierto desinterés y sus ojos se perdieron en el sol que apenas y lograba verse entre las nubes que cada vez más llenaban el cielo._

 _— Solo… —frunció el ceño y negó violentamente con la cabeza—. Solo recordé._

 _Finalmente ella pronunció. La primera gota de agua se precipitó hasta caer de lleno sobre su mejilla, Rin la limpió con cierta furia._

 _— ¿Recordaste qué?_

 _— A los niños perdidos que caminan en las guerras —fue apenas un murmullo pero Itachi le había escuchado perfectamente, de hecho se había tensado por completo ante la mirada hasta cierto punto significativa que Rin le había dado._

 _Luego ella sonrió levemente como si todo aquello fuera una broma y dijo:_

 _— Vamos, vamos, espero que Yukka-san haya traído de ese delicioso chocolate de Iwa._

 _Rin avanzó aun más deprisa divagando sobre las delicias del chocolate mientras Itachi veía su espalda._

 _— "Te hace falta más odio" —recordó nuevamente sus palabras y por algún motivo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo._

 _La lluvia se había desatado por completo._

* * *

El sendero por el que avanzaban apenas y era visible, el sol hacia aproximadamente dos horas que se había ocultado y la luz de la luna apenas y era suficiente para alumbra el camino.

"Tobi" y Deidara avanzaban a paso calmo fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

Un ruido se escucho entre los árboles y "Tobi" soltó un gritillo agudo que le causo un tic nervioso a Deidara.

— ¡Senpai! —chilló el ninja de máscara naranja mientras abrazaba al shinobi de la roca.

— ¡Joder Tobi! ¡Quítate! —gritó con exasperación el ninja de cabellos rubios mientras le asentaba una colleja.

— Mira que eres malo con Tobi, senpai. Eso pudo haber sido un monstruo —se lamentó Tobi.

— Y yo hubiera aplaudido mientras te tragaba —murmuró en cambió el shinobi de la roca—. No entiendo porque tengo que cargar contigo, hn. Rin-chan haría una perfecta compañera.

— Solo lo dices porque quieres hacerle cosas pervertidas, Tobi se ha dado cuenta —pronunció el enmascarado.

Deidara se sonrojó profusamente y su mano se alzó lista para soltarle un fuerte porrazo, sin embargo la voz de Pain a través de su justu les interrumpió, una reunión extra oficial había sido llamada.

Cuando finalmente ambos shinobis encontraron un lugar cómodo y lo suficientemente aislado que los protegería de posibles enemigos, iniciaron la comunicación.

Pronto se encontraron en lo que parecía ser una cueva, rodeados de los demás miembros a excepción de dos.

— Han llegado noticias —comenzó Pain—, tras una batalla con las fuerzas de Konoha, Kakuzo y Hidan han muerto.

— Pensé que Hidan era inmortal —pronunció Kisame, su voz un tanto desinteresada pese a lo dicho—. ¿Cómo es que le han matado?

— Le han volado en pedazos —agregó Pain, sin inmutarse mucho ante lo sucedido—. Sin embargo, debido a esto es necesario llenar por lo menos unos de los lugares dentro de la organización.

De pronto un nuevo holograma se hizo presente. La sonrisa amable de Rin quedo a la vista y sobre su indice izquierdo el anillo "San" que había pertenecido a Hidan.

— ¡Rin-chan! Hola Rin-chan, Tobi te ha echado de menos —la seriedad que había poseído el lugar hasta él momento se había borrado ante la voz eufórica de "Tobi".

Deidara soltó un suspiro de exasperación ante la actitud de su compañero, sin embargo, le dirigió una leve sonrisa a Rin, habían pasado casi dos meses que la había visto en persona y después de ese tiempo que para él ya parecía una eternidad debido a las extravagancias de su compañero, se le hacia aun más preciosa. Rin le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto temblorosa y vacilante pero Deidara apenas y lo notó.

— Ante esta integración oficial pero ante la evidente falta de personal ella se unirá al equipo de Itachi, ha tenido buenos resultados y es necesario —agregó Pain haciendo que el Deidara frunciera el ceño. Después de cierta pausa dijo—: Itachi específica a Rin, el lugar donde os encontráis para que parta de inmediato a vuestro encuentro. Los demás os pueden retirar hasta la próxima captura o nuevas noticias.

Después de eso Pain desapareció, seguido de Zetsu y Kisame y tras informar su ubicación a Rin, Itachi también desapareció. Entonces solo eran los tres de ellos.

— ¿Cómo os encontráis? —finalmente Rin cuestionó, rompiendo así el silenció en el que se había sumido el lugar.

Deidara se encogió de hombros ligeramente indiferente. Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Rin pero no podía decir lo que era cuando todo lo que podía ver de ella era una visión holográfica. La siguió mirando mientras Tobi se extendía en dar información detallada de lo que su viaje había sido en esos días que no se habían visto, gesticulando acaloradamente y haciendo que Rin soltase ligeras carcajadas.

— …y entonces Deidara-senpai dijo que deseba hacerte cosas pervertidas —pronunció Tobi como quien no quiere la cosa.

Deidara parpadeó repetidamente hasta que el significado de lo que había dicho Tobi se hundió en él…

— ¡Serás imbécil! —exclamó él con las mejillas encendidas, sus manos apretándose ligeramente con toda la intención de estrangular a su compañero y esa acción solo fuese un prologo ante la acción a realizar que estaba seguro lo llenaría de una eufórica sensación, después de todo, Kakuzo había asesinado a varios de sus anteriores compañeros no entendía porque él no podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo la carcajada alegre que Rin soltó le hizo desistir de su posible homicidio.

— De verdad os he extrañado —murmuró, y por fin podía ver en ella algo de esa ligereza de la que era portadora pero durante la reunión e incluso antes de ahora no había mostrado—. Me gustaría reunirme con vosotros.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente aun con una sonrisa y finalmente conectando su mirada con las suyas…

— Me tengo que ir… —soltó un suspiró y cuando pensó que diría una cosa más solo agregó—: No os arriesguéis demasiado, os veo pronto.

Su imagen se desvaneció y solo el sonido de algunos grillos inundo el lugar. Por alguna razón el pecho de Deidara se contrajo dolorosamente ante la última mirada que ella le había dado.

— "¿ _Nunca has sentido que el mundo no tiene sentido?"_ —De pronto, recordó aquella vieja pregunta hecha por ella la primera vez que se decidiera a besarla.

En aquel entonces ella se había visto tan triste, nostálgica y perdida, que él solo había querido coger su corazón y protegerlo de todos aquellos sentimientos que parecían abrumarla a tal punto que nada tenia sentido.

Deidara en ese entonces jamás había sentido un sentimiento tan abrumador como aquel. Había sido nuevo y aterrador y muy similar a lo que estaba seguro era una explosión. Por eso, aquella noche había cerrado los ojos y la había besado con la intención de hacerle saber que él intentaría entender y cuidar su corazón porque había odiado esa mirada y hoy, ella había parecido similar a esa noche y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, porque pese a que ella le había aceptado en cierta forma aun había un montón de secretos y detalles de ella que cuando parecía finalmente alcanzarlos se le escapaban entre los dedos como agua fluyendo a través de ellos.

— Nee, ¡Senpai! —el grito de Tobi le saco de sus pensamientos y ligeramente avergonzado de su distracción miró a Tobi con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Por qué coño gritas?! —espetó.

— Como eres gruñón senpai, si seguís así os vas a llenar de arrugas y Rin-chan os va a dejar por alguien más guapo y feliz como Tobi —pronunció el enmascarado sin prestar atención a la vena palpitante en la frente del shinobi de la roca—. Y entonces senpai llorara por que Tobi le haga caso porque se sentirá más solo que un perro y Tobi solo dirá: "¿Qué coño quieres senpai?". Si ya estoy mirando el futuro.

— Tobi… —murmuró Deidara con un puño ya formado en su mano derecha, sin embargo, el otro shinobi siguió divagando sobre el mal carácter del rubio y de cómo el cabello se le llenaría de canas rápidamente y luego se le caería porque Tobi estaba seguro que eso le pasaría debido a la manía de su senpai de tirar de su cabello de vez en cuando al estar enojado y él estaba seguro de ver ya inicios de alopecia —. ¡Cállate!

— A eso me refería senpai —murmuró Tobi, encogiéndose levemente cuando Deidara levantó la mano para darle un puñetazo—. Tobi solo quería saber si vamos a quedarnos aquí o seguiremos avanzando.

Deidara soltó un suspiró e intento contar hasta diez, mientras distraídamente se pasaba una mano por su cabello, estaba seguro que Tobi solo estaba exagerando e intentando sacarle de sus casillas. Abrió los ojos y miro la destartalada cabaña que habían encontrado en medio del bosque.

— Es un buen lugar —finalmente pronunció y con un suspiró cansado se derrumbo sobre el suelo—. Te toca la primera ronda de vigilancia, hn.

— ¡Claro senpai! —exclamó Tobi con su habitual entusiasmo, mientras sus ojos finalmente se cerraban.

— _"¿Nunca has sentido que el mundo no tienen sentido?"_

La voz de Rin en su cabeza fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormido.

* * *

La lluvia se había detenido apenas hace diez minutos y como prueba de que solo se trataba de una técnica creada por Pain, el cielo ya se encontraba totalmente despejado.

Las estrellas se miraban completamente, resplandeciendo aun más fuerte ante la forma de luna menguante que anunciaba pronto una luna nueva.

Su mano se elevó hasta el cristal frío de la ventana por la que miraba. Tembló ligeramente ante el contraste con su piel caliente y soltó un suave suspiro mientras miraba el anillo que Pain le entregara esa mañana.

— Recuerdas tu misión —la voz grave de su padre, la sobresaltó.

Miró el ligero reflejo que la ventana le daba y aun con los ojos clavados en la imagen asintió lentamente.

Sin embargo, su padre noto la ligera alteración en el comportamiento de su hija.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, el tono cuidado y con la cantidad justa de preocupación.

Hacia casi dos meses que no la había visto y una ligera agitación en su pecho se desató. Esperaba que ella no estuviera teniendo más de esos recuerdos.

— Me he encontrado con Sasuke-kun —finalmente Rin confesó.

La mirada se había vuelto a centrar en las estrellas, por lo que no se percató de la ligera tensión que se apoderó del cuerpo de su padre.

— Me hizo preguntarme si esta es la única forma —su voz era suave con un borde tembloroso que si él no se equivocaba anunciaba futuras lágrimas.

— El mundo requiere sacrificios, Rin-chan… —comenzó con precaución.

— Lo sé padre —ella le interrumpió y finalmente se giró a mirarle—. Solo no quisiera que fuese de esta forma.

Una lágrima descendió y Obito con suma delicadeza la limpió de su mejilla izquierda, el sharingan giró violentamente mientras lo enfocaba.

— No me gusta verte llorar —murmuró mientras ella finalmente se arrojaba a sus brazos.

— Te he echado de menos, padre —pronunció ella, el sonido amortiguado por el pecho de su padre.

Cuando finalmente se hubo calmado lo suficiente, se alejó de su padre.

— Sasuke-kun ha descubierto mi identidad —finalmente confesó con las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza—. Te juro que no era mi intención solo yo, no creí encontrarle en ese poblado y que mucho menos fuese a reconocerme. Yo lo lamento tanto padre, siento que he fallado y no siquiera la misión más importante ha comenzado.

Obito tensó nuevamente su postura y esta vez fue obvio para Rin, sus ojos se cerraron con cierto pesar, odiaba decepcionar a su papá. De pronto, los cuestionamientos hechos por Sasuke-kun llegaron a su mente.

— Por cierto padre —comenzó ella, cuando obtuvo la atención de su padre de nuevo, pronunció—: él por alguna razón creía que Itachi-nii me trajo a la organización por alguna extraña razón.

Obito relajó su postura ante aquella información. Tal vez no era tan mala idea que joven Sasuke-chan pensará aquello,

— Sin embargo, he negado aquello, pero me hizo pensar —Rin mordió su labio y se giró a ver las estrellas—. No quiero verlo morir.

No especificó a quien se refería y su padre no pregunto. Solo aferró con fuerza su hombro y Rin soltó un suspiro, antes de negar tristemente con la cabeza.

— Ni siquiera se si puedo seguir ocultando mi identidad, dime padre, ¿cómo esta Deidara-kun?

— Bien, ahora mismo esta descansando en una pequeña cabaña —contestó él sin saber a que venía aquella cuestión de su hija. Le desconcertó aun más cuando ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Sabéis que él parece odiar a todos los Uchiha? —Cuestionó ella sin esperar realmente una respuesta pues continuó—, me preguntó si también me odiaría al saber quien soy. Pero no tienen sentido ¿verdad?

— Nadie nunca podría odiarte, princesa.

— Eso lo dices porque sois mi padre —la voz de Rin sonó medio temblorosa pero aun así no se giró. La mirada aun en las estrellas—. Me alegra de tenerte aquí hoy padre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Siempre estarás ahí para mi ¿verdad? —ella murmuró sin contestar su pregunta.

— Sabes que siempre.

Finalmente se giró a mirarle y una sonrisa radiante se formó en sus labios.

— De verdad te he echado de menos —volvió a abrazarle.

Obito soltó un suspiro y su mirada enfocó las estrellas.

— Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y el mundo resplandecerá bajo nuestro dominio.

Obito la miró soltar un bostezo y levantándola sobre sus brazos la llevó hasta su cama donde la arropó.

— Descansa princesa —murmuró antes de desaparecer.

— Te quiero padre —dijo ella a una habitación vacía—. La muerte se vuelve un principio y el legado Uchiha renace de nuevo.

Con aquello en su cabeza ella cerró los ojos, en la mañana le esperaba un largo viaje para reencontrase con Itachi-nii y Kisame de nuevo.

* * *

 _La oscuridad llenaba todo el lugar, Rin caminó a paso calmo e intentó distinguir algo entre esa oscuridad abrumadora que le indicara donde es que se encontraba._

 _— La venganza no te hará feliz, ni a mí… —entre la oscuridad su voz le llegó a los oídos y desconcertada siguió el sonido de donde parecía haber llegado. La misma frase se repitió con insistencia cuatro veces más y cuando estaba apunto de llegar, una fuerte luz inundo el lugar obligándole a cerrar los ojos._

 _La frase volvió a repetirse pero esta vez parecía estar la fuente justo frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en automático y ahí estaba, ella a los doce años, el vestido rojo agitado por el viento así como sus cabellos. Por delante Sasuke-kun, la postura ligeramente tensa._

 _Por un ínfimo instante él se tensó a un más y pareció que había aceptado las palabras de su joven yo, sin embargo…_

 _— Vete a casa, Sakura._

 _Observó con el corazón ligeramente acelerado a su joven yo dar un paso valiente al encuentro del huraño muchacho y con las lágrimas aún escurriendo, proclamó…_

 _— Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti...por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas…_

 _Rin respiró profundamente, mientras su pecho se agitaba violentamente. Sus ojos de pronto estaban empañados y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Miró a Sasuke-kun dar un pasó hacia delante._

 _— ¡Si te vas gritare! —su pequeña yo gritó, las manos hechas en puños impotentes._

 _De pronto Sasuke-kun estaba detrás de ella, el aire frío de la noche agitando su cabello y la luna llena resplandeciente iluminando a los dos apenas adolescentes._

 _— Gracias…_

 _El susurró atravesó el viento y en cámara lenta miró al pequeño Sasuke-kun levantar la mano listo para noquear a la joven que había sido._

 _Su mano se alargo hasta donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban y cuando sus dedos rozaron el cabello rosa de la joven._

 _Su cabeza giró a mirarla, los ojos verdes centrados en los suyos. Cuando ella estaba apunto de cuestionarla un nueva explosión de luz se hizo presente obligándole a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente._

 _Cuando los abrió nuevamente, el lugar había cambiado, un fondo azul luminiscente sin llegar a ser lastimoso para la vista cubría todo el lugar._

 _— ¡Finalmente! —exclamó su yo más joven apareciendo de repente, cambiando de pronto a una copia de si misma, excepto por los ojos, los de su copia seguían siendo ambos verde._

 _— ¡¿Quién mierda sois?! —exclamó Rin, sus ojos escaneando el área por una posible salida sin dejar de prestar atención a su falsa yo. Esto se había vuelto de lo más extraño._

 _— Es obvio que tú —contestó la otra con calma. Sus manos posadas en sus caderas—. Estuve guardando vuestros recuerdos, estúpida, deberíais estar un poco agradecida, ¿no crees?_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _Rin había entendido pero después de todo esto era un sueño no…_

 _— Como habéis oído, he estado guardando vuestros recuerdos, así que dime "Rin-chan" —comenzó su doble con una sonrisa en sus labios—, ¿estáis lista para saber toda la verdad?_

 _Rin aspiró profundamente, luego exhalando igual o más lentamente asintió, después de todo, ¿qué podía perder? Era un sueño ¿no?_

* * *

 _Hello corazones de chocolate ¿cómo os encontráis?_

 _Bien finalmente he vuelto después de semejantes "vacaciones" (sarcasmo) que me he tomado. La verdad fueron unas semanas de lo más movidillas. Además de un accidente que he tenido con mi ordenador y ya sabéis como es cuando los ordenadores se revelan o se enferman (jajaja es que yo trato al mío como una persona, ya se, ya se, eso es raro.)_

 _Sin embargo, ya he solucionado mis distracciones y estoy de vuelta, las actualizaciones llegaran un poco más veloz que esta, eso es seguro. Así que, que no cunada el pánico que estoy de vuelta._

 _Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado._

 _Esta vez no os podré contestar a vuestros comentarios aquí que esta publicación es express, pero os juró que me los he leído todos y me han dado tantos ánimos que me sentía tan culpable por no actualizar pronto._

 _Pero como os dije ya estoy de vuelta, solo resta agradeceros por su tiempo y paciencia con este intento de escritora, sois maravillosos._

 _¡ **Mil Gracias**! Por sus bonitos comentarios a chan, chan, chan…chan: **Dalanny Danae, Marcela2761, tatutu, ailudelastiernas, f-zelda, sakurita-1491, Mix, Harug21, Guest, emmamador, Cami, gabi, Angel Caido2, lyzz, daliapv. perez, Aleja Grace y Kimberly-miau.**_

 _También mil gracias a todas aquellas personitas guapetonas que agregan a favoritos y/o alertas y por supuesto a los que anónimamente leen._

 _Esperó vuestros comentarios que pese a que esta historia comenzó como un capricho para mí y tal vez mi hermanita Jaz-chan, ahora también es para todos ustedes. Además prometo que os responderé la próxima vez. Es más estoy dispuesta a hacer un one-shot/ drabble de lo que deseéis a los primeros cinco comentarios como muestra de cómo os adoro. Solo dejad los detalles de la pareja y de lo que más o menos queréis de lo que vaya, solo os advierto que el humor escrito no es lo mío._

 _*Los comentarios del capitulo anterior os estaré respondiendo en la semana a todos aquellos que tengáis cuenta._

 _En fin después de esto os dejó, o por cierto he subido un fic Harry Potter qué se llama "Counting Stars", medio raro por si os gusta, si tenéis tiempo y quieren por supuesto, podéis pasar a darle una leída._

 _Os quiero montones guapetonas/nes, os deseo unos días de lo más agradables y un montón de geniales momentos solos o acompañados y dulces (porque, ¿quién no los ama?) y si todo sale bien aquí os espero con el siguiente capítulo._


	12. Chapter 11: Ecos

_**Disclaimer:** como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 _ **Remembering You**_

 _ **.**_

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: Ecos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _.x._

Y en la primavera, cuando las flores del manzano tiñen el seno de las palomas,  
En la hierba yacen dos amantes que ha leído la historia de nuestro amor.

Han leído la leyenda de mi pasión, y conocido el secreto amargo de mi corazón,  
Besándose como nosotros nos hemos besado, pero nunca lejos como nosotros lo estamos.

Pues la flor carmesí de nuestra vida es devorada por el gusano de la verdad,  
Y ninguna mano recogerá los marchitos pétalos de la rosa de la juventud.

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de amarte, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer un muchacho?  
Los ávidos dientes del tiempo corroen, persiguiendo las silenciosas huellas de los años.

Fragmento del poema "Flor del amor"

De Oscar Wilde.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

El viento agitó su cabello furiosamente y el agua empapó completamente sus ropas. Rin soltó un suspiro de fastidio y siguió andando en busca de sus compañeros de equipo.

 _— ¿Pensáis seguir con esto?_ —Preguntó la voz de aquel ente que parecía vivir en su cabeza y que después de ese absurdo sueño no había dejado de escuchar—. _Anda ya, que no es absurdo. Tú eres la tonta que se niega a creer._

— ¡Joder! ¡Cállate! —Rin exclamó entre dientes.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y con brusquedad retiró el agua de su rostro. No estaba dispuesta a creer en el montón de absurdos "recuerdos" que su _yo interior_ le había mostrado. Eran simplemente inverosímiles.

— Padre jamás me mentiría —el susurró en el que salió su voz la hizo sentir incomoda y un tanto desdichada.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese dudando de su padre? Era ciertamente absurdo, desde el momento en que ella había despertado después de su accidente, él era su más grande apoyo y se negaba a dejar de lado cada momento con su padre por un simple sueño.

— _Eres tonta_ —la voz de su inner pronunció con cierta ofuscación—. _¿Por qué confiar ciegamente en él cuando te despertaste sin memoria la primera vez que le viste? ¿acaso crees que no podría haberte engañado? Solo piénsalo, estabas sin memoria alguna._

— ¡Que no lo entiendes…! ¡CÁLLATE! —el fuerte grito en el que salió la última palabra reverberó por el bosque por el que caminaba a pesar de la lluvia.

Al instante que el grito termino de perderse en la espesura de aquel bosque, una espada se enterraba en su espalda. Rin respirando con dificultad, miró de reojo a su atacante.

— Dame un motivo para no matarte —pronunció la voz gruesa y profunda de su atacante.

Rin hizo una mueca y sin mucho esfuerzo desvió la espada con su katana.

— Imbécil...

— Te dije un motivo para no matarte no que me dieras más para hacerlo—el espadachín apretó contra Rin su espada antes de retirarla—. Te estábamos esperando cría, deberíais estar agradecida que no te hemos dejado o matado.

— Como si pudieses hacerlo. —Rin se burló y ajusto su katana en su funda—. Y… ¿dónde está Itachii-nii, Kisame?

— ¿Me vez cara de niñera?

— De niñera, no… —dejó sin terminar su oración dándole al ex shinobi de la niebla una sonrisa descarada que le hizo a él chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

— Teníais que haber llegado la noche de ayer —reprochó el shinobi en cambio, comenzando el camino hacia donde su otro compañero les esperaría—. Itachi-san y yo hemos estado bajo esta insidiosa y fastidiosa lluvia mientras tú, seguro resguardabas tu culo en algún hostal.

— Ya deja de ser tan dramática, Kisame-chan —Rin se burló con voz aguda y dulce. En automático el ninja de la niebla se detuvo y con un tic sobre su ojo izquierdo la miró con ojos estrechos.

— ¿Cómo me habéis llamado? —su mano estaba sobre el pomo de su espada.

— Ki-sa-me-chan… —Rin se vio obligada a saltar para evitar la espada que se dirigía con fuerza sobre su persona. La espada choco con fuerza sobre el suelo y un fuerte estruendo resonó alrededor—. Pescado dramático, ¿acaso queréis matarme?

— ¡Kisame! ¡Rin!...

Ambos giraron a mirar hacia donde la voz se escuchaba y se estremecieron ligeramente al ver los ojos rojos del Uchiha resplandecer con cierta molestia.

— Kisame-san empezó —Rin acusó en automático, señalando descaradamente al susodicho.

— Serás… —Kisame frunció el ceño y preparaba su espada para atacar nuevamente, sin embargo:

— Dejaros de estupideces. Haréis que nos descubran —Itachi pronunció, su mirada fulminante sobre ambos. Con muecas my similares, Rin y Kisame evadieron la mirada y Kisame sin más entró en lo que desde el día anterior había sido su refugio; una pequeña cueva con algunas fugas, en la que un fuego refulgía. Rin miró con cierta disculpa a Itachi quien soltó un cansado suspiro—. Bienvenida Rin.

Itachi le sonrió ligeramente y la tensión que había sentido desde esos extraños sueños, se evaporo lentamente.

* * *

 _ **Tres noches antes en uno de los escondites de Akatsuki.**_

 _La luz de la luna pese a no ser mucha, entraba por la ventana. La suave brisa nocturna lograba filtrarse a través de la ventana, que pese a estar cerrada aun permitía que parte de ésta se filtrase._

 _La joven acostada en la cama tembló ligeramente y se removió entre las mantas. Sus características estropeadas por un ligero ceño fruncido._

 _«Rin miró con cierta incredulidad a la joven que decía ser suyo interior._

 _— Estuve guardando vuestros recuerdos, estúpida, deberíais estar un poco agradecida, ¿no crees?_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— Como habéis oído, he estado guardando vuestros recuerdos, así que dime "Rin-chan" —comenzó su doble con una sonrisa en sus labios—, ¿estáis lista para saber toda la verdad?_

 _Rin aspiró profundamente, luego exhalando igual o más lentamente asintió._

 _Su yo, sonrió ampliamente ante aquello; sin embargo, fue un ínfimo instante pues al siguiente se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo._

 _— Antes de comenzar tengo que dejarte claro que pese a que intente resguardar la mayor parte de vuestros recuerdos, no lo he conseguido. Solo hay fragmentos de memorias que hasta cierto punto han marcado nuestra existencia —los ojos verdes de su inner se anclaron en los suyos hasta que asintió. Entonces con una sonrisa, chasqueo los dedos y un montón de memorias se abrieron paso._

 _La primera era de ella misma, cuando una niña de tres años de edad era sujetada con firmeza por ambas manos…_

 _— Mira Sakura-himme, ¿acaso no es precioso, el mar? —La brisa salina chocaba contra sus mejillas, el olor salado del agua y el ruido distintivo de las olas era escuchado._

 _Se miró asentir con entusiasmo y sonreír ampliamente. Sin embargo, el rostro de quienes la sostenían era borroso; pero, eso no evito la molesta sensación que se desato en su pecho._

 _El recuerdo siguió andando sin embargo, pronto el escenario cambó._

 _Ahí estaba ella cinco años, las mejillas enrojecidas y cubiertas de lágrimas, las rodillas raspadas y su frente cubierta por un amplio fleco._

 _— Así que tú eres de la que todos se burlan por su amplia frente —la suave voz de una niña le hizo encogerse aún más sobre sí misma._

 _— También vas a burlarte… —lo que pretendía ser una pregunta, salió más en una afirmación._

 _Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la pequeña mano de la joven sobre su frente._

 _— Pues a mí no me lo parece, ¿es por eso que usas el fleco así?_

 _Rin asintió y cuando miró que la niña volvía a acercarse para intentar remover su fleco retrocedió._

 _— Ocultar el problema solo le hará más grande —negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua un poco y luego con una amplia sonrisa antes de girar para marcharse pronunció—, te veo mañana aquí a esta hora._

 _Rin miró a la niña rubia alejarse, su corazón sintiendo una inexplicable nostalgia y tristeza, cuando la imagen cambio y observó a la niña darle un listón._

 _Los recuerdos se precipitaron a ella, unos más claros que otros. Unos con un margen amplio de referencia y otros no muy lejos estimaba, de cuando su pérdida de memoria._

 _El último haciendo referencia al incidente en el que su memoria había sido perdida, dos sujetos predispuestos a atacarla, el vació…_

 _— Es así como termina. Naruto, Sasuke-kun, lo siento. —Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. El miedo congelado. Mientras sentía el aire frío envolverla_

 _Luego la oscuridad abrumadora, el suave rose de una mano retirar cabellos de su frente y luego la distintiva máscara naranja de su padre…»_

 _Finalmente Rin se despertó, la respiración agitada y el sudor adherido a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y la luz del sol que se filtraba los golpeo con fuerza obligándola a cerrarlos momentáneamente._

 _Cuando finalmente los abrió de nuevo y miró el reloj maldijo en voz baja, se le había hecho tarde para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo._

* * *

Sasuke observó la pequeña villa que se extendía en la parte baja de la montaña. Según la información que había podido reunir había habido avistamientos de sujetos que cumplían con las características de los Akatsuki.

Miró a los alrededores y con un comando firme de voz les hizo dispersarse.

— Dividiros y buscar información en el pueblo y sus alrededores —ordenó mientras se detenían un poco antes de lo que parecía un claro que había en aquella zona dominada por bosque.

— Yo me quedo contigo Sasuke-kun. —Karin rápidamente se colocó aun lado del joven de cabello negro, quien conteniendo un suspiro de exasperación liberaba su brazo que la pelirroja le había cogido con fuerza, entonces se alejo de ella.

— Tu también vas Karin ― su tono seco sin admisión a replicas, hizo que la pelirroja maldijera en voz baja mientras fulminaba a Suigetsu con la mirada ante la carcajada que el espadachín soltó, antes de que los tres Hebis se dispersaran.

Sasuke caminó hacia el margen del bosque, unos pasos separándole de la zona abierta cuando se detuvo de pronto; pareció observar a su alrededor girando la cabeza lo necesario para ver sobre su hombro, con su voz fría y autoritaria pronunció…

— Sal, quien quiera que seas —mientras pronunciaba giraba su cuerpo lentamente observando como entre el follaje de los árboles un hombre con una mascara naranja cubriendo su rostro al completo se dejaba ver—. Por la ropa que lleváis debes de ser…

Sin embargo, antes de que incluso terminara de pronunciar el enmascarado le interrumpió:

— ¿Tú eres Sasuke-kun? —La voz del hombre algo aguda, tal pareciera que era su intención que sonara muy similar a la de un niño—. Te pareces mucho a Itachi-san.

Al escuchar que el hombre pronunciaba el nombre de su tan odiado hermano; los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron fríos y una mirada acerada fue dirigida al hombre enmascarado.

— ¡Que miedo! —exclamó el enmascarado mientras corría a esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano y asomaba solo la cabeza para mirar al joven Uchiha.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en desagrado ante la actitud del hombre frente a él cuando de la nada dos aves blancas enormes descendieron con rapidez, atacando el lugar que el Uchiha ocupaba, explotando cuando embistieron contra su objetivo.

— ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡hemos derrotado a Sasuke! —Deidara pronunció con evidente satisfacción, sin embargo conforme el humo y polvo levantado por la explosión se dispersaba fue quedando a la vista el joven Uchiha protegido por una de sus invocaciones de serpiente.

La serpiente se había enrollado alrededor de él creando una gruesa pared de escamas que le había protegido del impacto de las bombas y de la explosión.

— ¡Parece fuerte ese chico! —Tobi comentó a Deidara haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño—. Imagínate a Orochimaru siendo derrotado por un crío como este. Aun no me lo puedo creer pero…, es hermano de Itachi-san así que…

Sin embargo Deidara solo sonrió burlón.

— Tobi fíjate como nos mira —Deidara amplió su sonrisa mientras miraba las aspas del sharingan girar con furia en los ojos del joven Uchiha, odiaba esos ojos.

— " _Es uno de los que morirá joven_ " —recordaba la voz de Sasori no Danna cuando le habían ido a reclutar, desdeñosa al igual que la mirada de Itachi, sin embargo había sido la derrota que había sufrido a manos de este último lo que realmente le había afectado, porque con su kekkei genkai no solo había anulado la habilidad que tanto le había llevado perfeccionar; sino que también su arte había sido despreciado.

— _No será así Sasori no Danna_ —pensó recordando la predicción de su maestro mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y reajustaba su postura de ataque.

— Estas muy seguro de ir, ¿eh senpai? Tendrás que disculparte con Itachi-san después —la voz le sonó lejana mientras se concentraba en el hermano menor Uchiha.

Sasuke ignoró lo que ambos Akatsuki decían solo centrándose en su objetivo.

— ¿Dónde esta Uchiha Itachi? —Demandó para después agregar—: dímelo y te dejare marchar.

Deraida ante la actitud altanera del muchacho borró su sonrisa y chasqueo la lengua.

— _Jodidos Uchiha, todos tenéis una personalidad cargante_ —pensó mientras sus manos se hundían en las bolsas a sus costados.

Sasuke ante la perspectiva de un inminente ataque balanceó su katana directamente hacía el hombre de máscara naranja, la katana atravesándole de manera efectiva, sorprendiéndole un poco por lo sencillo que había sido derrotarle. Sin embargo, el movimiento de Deidara le hizo enfocarse en él. Había saltado a la rama de un árbol y era evidente que se preparaba para su ataque.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo Tobi?! ¡Puede que sea solo un crío pero no bajéis tu guardia! —Deidara exclamó y no sin cierta sorpresa Sasuke miró al enmascarado ponerse de pie cuando él estaba seguro que le había matado.

Entonces Deidara sonrió y con un…

— ¡Aléjate Tobi…!

Un montón de pequeñas bombas en forma de insecto y aves voló a su dirección.

Sasuke usando un conjuntó de senbon cargadas de chidori desvió de curso algunas de las bombas que se dirigían a su persona; varias se fijaron en árboles a su alrededor y otras más en el suelo a su alrededor.

— ¡No las detones! —gritó Tobi quien se había visto rodeado de un montón de las pequeñas bombas.

Deidara chasqueo la lengua mirando a Tobi en medio de las pequeñas bombas pero, la ligera distracción dio ventaja para que Sasuke se posicionase a sus espaldas, la katana lista para dar un golpe mortal; el grito de Tobi en advertencia apenas le dio el tiempo necesario para girarse y lanzar un proyectil de arcilla que explotó justo frente a la cara del Uchiha; pero éste no recibió daño alguno, solo hizo que retrocediera.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor observando por primera vez que las bombas perforadas por sus senbon no habían estallado, sin embargo no estaba seguro si era debido a que el chidori con las que las había cargado había anulado su técnica o simplemente había decidió ignorarlas debido a que su compañero había quedado en el fuego cruzado, sin embargo dejó de prestar atención a ese hecho cuando Deidara invocó un enorme dragón de arcilla.

* * *

 _ **Tres días antes en uno de los escondites del clan Uchiha.**_

 _Suigetsu miró alrededor y no pudo evitar formar una mueca, otra jodida base subterránea, no sabía si era la última moda en escondites súper secretos o que jodidos pasaba que parecía que todos ahora tendían a realizar sus bases secretas bajo tierra. Contuvo un suspiro y se aseguró de seguir al Uchiha, con el cual estuvo apunto de darse de bruces con su espalda cuando éste se detuvo abruptamente._

 _— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Denka, Hina —pronunció el Uchiha y Suigetsu por un efímero momento se pregunto si finalmente todos esos años como el favorito de Orochimaru finalmente le habían hecho efecto._

 _Sin embargo, cuando bajo la mirada se percató de los dos gatos sentados frente a ellos en el corredor, sus frentes marcadas con un kanji y vistiendo ropa que les marcaba como animales de invocación._

 _— Nee, pero si es el pequeño Sasuke-chan —pronunció uno de los gatos._

 _— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el otro, pareciendo que por un instante entrecerraba los ojos. Suigetsu se maravillo por lo expresivos que parecían aquellos animales._

 _— Queremos armas, medicinas; algunas provisiones y… refugió por esta noche —Sasuke explicó encogiéndose levemente de hombros._

 _— ¡Gatito, gatito! —Suigetsu no pudo evitar inclinarse levemente para llamar la atención de alguno de los gatos como lo haría para cualquier gato domestico—. ¡Ven gatito!_

 _Sin embargo los gatos se erizaron en forma de advertencia y con cierto desden los ignoraron._

 _— Son gatos ninja —la voz de Sasuke resonó con cierto desden—, no mascotas. Si no les gustas pueden hacer más que morderte._

 _— Podemos oler a los tipos malos —se jactó uno de los gatos haciendo aun más evidente su despreció hacia Suigetsu._

 _— Anda ya… hablan y discriminan —murmuró el espadachín de la niebla con el ceño fruncido, decidiéndose a ignorarlos._

 _— Vamos, vamos, estoy seguro que la Matriarca gato se alegrara de verte._

 _Finalmente después de unos minutos de seguir a los felinos se encontraron en una habitación amplia donde una mujer mayor de cabello blanco sentada en una estera y fumando una pipa se encontraba rodeada de un montón de gatos ordinarios._

 _— A pasado un tiempo, Sasuke-chan —la mujer pronunció con un toque afectuoso y Suigetsu se encontró levemente sorprendido al ver la manera respetuosa en la que Sasuke se dirigía a ella._

 _Después de que Sasuke expusiera el porque se encontraban ahí, la mujer soltó un suspiro y sus ojos se clavaron en los negros de Sasuke._

 _— Asumo que vas tras Itachi —la mujer no se molestó en formular la oración como pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y soltando un nuevo suspiro, continuó—: pensar que habéis llegado a esto…_

 _Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron ante el sonido de la voz de la Matriarca y con cierta brusquedad dijo:_

 _— Fue el camino que elegí hace mucho tiempo —el tono de voz de Sasuke fue seco, dando por concluida la conversación. La anciana negó con la cabeza nuevamente antes de encogerse levemente de hombros._

 _— Podéis quedaros aquí siempre y cuando no provoquen disturbios —finalmente la Matriarca Gato concedió._

 _Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, siendo guiados en automático por la nieta de la Matriarca gato a la habitación que ocuparían._

 _Cuando los cuatro ninjas se encontraron en la habitación Sasuke miró a cada uno de ellos y con la voz un tanto impersonal…_

 _— La razón de este equipo no solo es encontrar a Itachi —su ceño se frunció en automático como cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano—, lo es también para encontrar a Haruno Sakura._

 _Terminó de decir observando cuidadosamente la reacción de cada uno, Jūgo asintió, Suigetsu se encogió levemente de hombros y Karin frunció el ceño ante la posible competencia que esa chica posiblemente representaría, sin embargo todos guardaron silenció esperando a que él diese más información._

 _— Mañana antes del amanecer, finalmente iniciaremos la búsqueda —concluyó el Uchiha girándose para dirigirse al área donde su futón había sido acomodado._

 _— ¿Nee, Sasuke? —la voz de Suigetsu lo detuvo, giró su cabeza lo justo para mirar al ninja de la niebla sobre el hombro—. Y esa tal Haruno Sakura, ¿dónde encontraremos información de ella?_

 _— Nos concentraremos en la búsqueda de Itachi —aclaró Sasuke con un tono seco—. Si lo encontramos a él, es muy probable que la encontremos a ella o información acerca de su paradero._

 _Con aquello dio por terminada la conversación y sin más se acostó sobre el futón, cerrando los ojos. Escuchó como los otros se acomodaban y la oscuridad se adueñaba de la habitación, sin embargo, él no podía rendirse al sueño._

 _— "No soy ella. Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, deberás lo siento" —recordó el brillo acuoso de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que lo negara, cuando era evidente?_

 _Sasuke suspiró con cierta frustración. No tenía la más jodida idea de él porque ella había negado tan vehemente su identidad, tal vez se había infiltrado en la organización, tal vez por eso el cambio total de look, no, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño profundamente, ella había actuado raro en sus encuentros, era ella y al mismo tiempo no, sin embargo, ¿cómo estar seguro? Tenía tres años que no sabía nada de sus excompañeros de equipo, además, estaba la noticia de su muerte, no solo había sido confirmada por Orochimaru sino que Naruto esas semanas atrás, el realmente se había visto afligido por la perdida de su compañera._

 _Soltó un ligero gruñido y reajustó su postura sobre el futón. Tal vez, tal vez ella… ella, ¿qué? No tenía idea de que hacía Sakura con los Akatsuki, solo sabía que la encontraría, después de todo ella era de él, y el se encargaría de cualquiera que quisiera interferir con aquello, después de todo, el la había protegido cuando gennins y ella le había proclamado su amor, así que… no la dejaría a merced de su hermano y de los aliados de este._

 _Ya no solo se trataba de su hermano ahora Sakura estaba en la ecuación, después de todo seguía siendo la molestia que debía ser protegida._

 _— Voy a encontrarte Sakura —fue el último pensamiento que adquirió antes de finalmente rendirse al sueño._

 _La encontraría, luego ella le explicaría lo demás. Con eso en mente Sasuke finalmente se durmió, sin darse cuenta que con su decisión, aquella que anteriormente había declarado cuando se había marchado de Konoha perdía su validez._

* * *

— Este no es un buen clima —dijo Kakashi, su mirada en las nubes negras que comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo.

Naruto ante esto solo frunció el ceño y su mirada adquirió aun más determinación.

Esa mañana habían sido llamado a la oficina del Hokage junto con Sai, Yamato, Shino, Kiba, Hinata e Ino. Al parecer una de las fuentes de Jiraiya había mencionado que Sasuke había sido visto a las afueras del país del fuego en una pequeña villa. Sabiendo entonces de los deseos de Naruto por traer a su amigo de vuelta, que se habían vuelto aún más fervientes cuando se enteró de la muerte de su compañera de equipo, inmediatamente Tsunade había formado el equipo de rastreo y recuperación.

— ¡Que importa un poco de lluvia! ¡VAMOS! —Su voz era la de un líder comandando a su ejército, con una feroz determinación de cumplir con su objetivo y pese a que el líder del escuadrón era Kakashi, todos se movieron a su orden.

Avanzaron con rapidez, todos contagiados por la determinación que Naruto mostraba, además, todos sabían la importancia de esto para él.

— Fueron vistos por aquí —finalmente pronunció Kakashi deteniéndose sobre uno de los tejados.

La lluvia que se había desatado segundos después de su partida finalmente se había detenido, dando un poco más de confianza a que la búsqueda resultara existosa.

Miró a su alrededor y asintiendo con cierta satisfacción, pronunció:

— Éste será nuestro punto de partida. Nos dispersaremos en todas direcciones para inspeccionar los cinco kilómetros circundantes. Sin embargo, nuestros comunicadores inalámbricos no alcanzaran a cubrir toda la distancia así que, para esta misión llevareis a dos de mis perros de invocación.

Después de sus palabras Kakashi realizó el jutsu de invocación, para segundos después de lo cual realizó los equipos.

— Debido a que Kiba tiene a Akamaru no necesita de otro compañero. Yo llevaré a Pakkun y debido a que Naruto es perseguido por Akatsuki, estaréis acompañado por Yamato y Hinata además de una de mis invocaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron.

Naruto sonrío con mayor fuerza.

— _Cumpliré mi promesa Sakura-chan_ —pensó mientras sus ojos ardían con el fuego de su determinación.

* * *

Sasuke miró el gigante dragón de arcilla sin tener muy claro como le pensaba utilizar.

De pronto la criatura de arcilla vomitó un montón de bombas los cuales llegaron a parar a los pies de Tobi. Sasuke intentó mantener vigilados a ambos shinobis, sin embargo, estimando a Deidara como su mayor reto decidió envestir encontrar él, después de todo, si eliminaba al creador las bombas no explotarían.

Finalmente el dragón escupió otra creación de arcilla sin embargo, esta era de la forma de un pájaro que se precipitó en su dirección. Sasuke saltó a un lado de la trayectoria pero eso no sirvió de mucho puesto que el ave viró hacia donde él se dirigía; con gran esfuerzo logro alejarse del impacto del ave pero la fuerza de la explosión le hizo desplazarse varios pies hacia atrás.

Apenas pudo notar como el dragón se elevaba en el cielo con Deidara en su espalda.

— Terminé de colocar las minas, senpai —la voz de Tobi, saliendo de debajo de la tierra llamó la atención de Sasuke.

Durante los minutos que había llevado su corto enfrentamiento con Deidara se había percatado que las bombas iniciales que el dragon escupiera habían desaparecido junto con el tipo enmascarado, ahora sabia el porque. Mientras Deidara le atacaba desde el cielo, el suelo también se había vuelto un lugar peligroso, pues si él no tenía cuidado las minas explotarían.

— Un paso en falso y ¡KABOOM! —Deidara se burló y miró con cierta superioridad al Uchiha. Él le demostraría lo que su arte podía hacer y una vez terminado con él, estaría listo para enfrentarse a Itachi, no importaba lo que Rin pensara, esto era más importante.

Sasuke ignoró el tono burlón del ex shinobi de la Roca enfocándose en lo que aparecer no había podido confirmar antes; las bombas no explotaban a intervalos a comandos específicos, eso quería decir que las primeras bombas que había desviado con las senbon no habían estallado debido a que su chidori había anulado su técnica.

Sintiendose aun más seguro por su análisis, observó con el poder de su sharingan el suelo, podía ver las minas por el chakra que corría a través de ellas. El dragón expulso una nueva creación de arcilla y Sasuke recibió el impacto, no sin antes arrojar su Katana cubierta con el chidori.

La bomba impacto directamente contra su hombro izquierdo, apenas cubriéndose con una de las alas producto de su sello, gruño un poco ante el dolor de perderla pero apenas y fue mínimo.

Su Katana se había incrustado unos metros frente a él, la hoja firmemente enterrada en la tierra pero… no solo eso también enterrado profundamente en una mina que no había explotado.

Abrigado por la nube de polvo que la ultima explosión había provocado, lanzó dos fumma shureken conectadas a sus manos por cables ninja.

El dragón se preparó para lanzar una nueva bomba y Sasuke tiró de los cables invirtiendo la trayectoria de los shiriken.

— Eso no será suficiente para vencerme —espetó Deidara con cierta burla mientras esquivaba los taques de Sasuke, sin embargo sus puños se crisparon levemente—. _Jodidos Uchihas, siempre subestimando a sus oponentes, pero yo voy a mostrarle. Os voy a mostrar el poder de mi arte._

El dragón lanzó la bomba y Sasuke la esquivó saltando sobre el pomo de su katana, cuando el dragón estuvo a una distancia prudente, su chidori eisō cortó una de las alas del dragón.

La figurilla de arcilla se precipito en caída libre, pero antes de que Deidara intentase saltar de su figura, Sasuke tiró de los cables conectados a las Shuriken y estas se instalaron en los brazos de Deidara fijándole a la espalda de su enorme creación.

El dragón se precipitó con fuerza sobre el suelo cubierto de minas explosivas y la explosión resultante, talo varios de los árboles circundantes.

Sin embargo, tal parecía que ese no era el final del enfrentamiento puesto que Deidara surgió de entre el polvo en una nueva ave de arcilla.

* * *

El grupo de los ninjas de la hoja conformado por Naruto, Yamato y Hinata, avanzaban de manera apresurada por el bosque que rodeaba la villa.

Sin embargo, el capitán Yamato disminuyó el paso hasta que se detuvieron.

— Naruto, Hinata, ya sabéis ¿no? —su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron casi imperceptiblemente.

Yamato entonces lanzó un par de shuriken contra un árbol a sus espaldas revelando así la identidad de aquel que les seguía.

— Tú eres… —Naruto murmuró no sin cierta sorpresa al ver parte del rostro de quien los seguía.

— Me habéis descubierto —pronunció Kabuto, ocultando aún parte de su rostro con la capucha de la capa.

— Yakushi Kabuto —Yamato confirmó la identidad con un tono despreciativo—. Hay que tener valor para acercarse así a nosotros.

— Quiero hablar con Naruto-kun —pronunció el ninja ignorando las anteriores palabras del capitán y la mirada desdeñosa que le enviaba.

— Esta vez no escaparas. Te vamos a capturar —Yamato anunció ignorando a su vez la frase dicha, sin embargo Naruto con la mirada fija en Kabuto cuestionó:

— ¡Oye, Kabuto! Sabes donde esta Sasuke ¿no?

— ¿Sigues con lo de siempre? —Kabuto emitió algo parecido a una risa burlona, sin embargo Naruto ignoró lo que era evidente una pregunta retorica y continuó:

— ¿Es cierto qué Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru?

— Si, es cierto —confirmó el hombre sin dar mucha importancia mientras buscaba algo entre su capa—. Pero hoy he venido a traerte un regalo.

Kabuto extrajó un libro con pastas negras de entre su capa.

— ¿Y eso qué es? —Naruto inquirió con desconfianza.

— Es la información que hemos recopilado sobre Akatsuki.

Naruto miró al ninja con sorpresa pero pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron en evidente sospecha.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —finalmente preguntó.

— Os lo regalo —pronunció de lo más indiferente, como si fuese de lo más normal que un enemigo viniese a dar información gratis. Ante el rostro de estupefacción de los ninjas de Konoha agregó—: es una forma de darte las gracias, Naruto-kun. Además Akatsuki va a por ti.

— ¿Darme las gracias? —La confusión en la voz de Naruto fue aún más evidente.

— Tras la muerte de Orochimaru-sama, volví a perder mi identidad —Kabuto comenzó a explicar, sin embargo su mirada era lejana; parecía perdido en sus recuerdos—. No conozco a mis padres, ni se donde nací. El enemigo me adopto y he actuado como espía en distintos países y villas, las cuales no me interesaban lo más mínimo, hasta que conocí a Orochimaru-sama. ¿Quién soy?

Lanzó la pregunta al aire, más para si que para sus escuchas que lo miraban a un más confundidos. Finalmente, Kabuto arrojó el libro justo frente a los pies de Naruto.

— Tú sabes lo que se siente el no conocer tu propia identidad, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?

— No se de lo que me hablas —respondió el aludido.

— ¿En serio?, ¿eres Uzumaki Naruto ó Kyūbi? Antes eras un marginado. Seguramente alguna vez te has preguntado quien eras en realidad. Pero tú confiaste en tu fuerza y te convenciste que eras Uzumaki Naruto. Así superaste el hecho de que te vieran como un monstruo. Por eso sabes bien quien eres y tienes amigos que te aceptan. Pero yo, con mi propósito de superar a Orochimaru-sama recurrí desesperadamente a su poder —entonces ante la mirada atenta de los shinobis de Konoha; Kabuto retiró la capucha revelando así todo su rostro—… ahora entiendo como te sientes. Tu me has ayudado ha entender que quiero ser como tú. Así que ahora voy a superar a Orochimaru-sama a quien he absorbido para encontrar un nuevo y más poderoso yo. Encontrare a mi nuevo yo. Y has sido tú quien me ha ayudado. Por eso te estoy agradecido, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru-sama es el símbolo de la reencarnación, continua viviendo dentro de mí, siendo una existencia que debo superar. Pero su fuerza vital es impresionante de hecho ahora mismo, mientras hablamos esta luchando por apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Has acabado? —Cuestiono Naruto con seriedad y cierto desden— ¡Vale, pues puedes seguir luchando contra él desde una celda de Konoha!

Los shinobis de Konoha atacaron sin embargo Kabuto logro evadirlos y antes de que pudiesen contraatacar Kabuto ya había iniciado un jutsu de teletransporte, pero antes de desaparecer pronunció:

— Una vez controle el poder de Orochimaru-sama peleare contigo otra vez Naruto-kun, pero no hay que olvidar que quien realmente acabo con Orochimaru-sama fue Sasuke.

Su voz se desvaneció así como él dejando a Naruto con la preocupación de lo que aquel hombre intentaría contra su amigo, sin embargo su pensamiento se vio cortado cuando una enorme explosión se diviso ha varios kilómetro de allí.

* * *

Sasuke observó como Deidara se deshacía de lo poco que quedaba de su camisa. Frente a los ojos del joven Uchiha quedo el pecho descubierto de Deidara donde una línea de costura a la altura del corazón lo atravesaba.

Deidara levantó una de sus manos y con los dientes de la boca de su palma se deshizo de las costuras, con la otra mano cogió una enorme cantidad de arcilla. En cuanto la costura estuvo desecha Sasuke observó como una enorme boca le era revelada: boca en la cual el Akatsuki había metido el gran terrón de arcilla.

— ¡Voy hacerme explotar! ―gritó Deidara. La pieza final de su arte. La conclusión máxima de lo que había luchado por perfeccionar. Deidara sonrió no sin cierta tristeza y tal vez un poco de auto odio.

Había entrenado duro para convertirse en un ninja de alto nivel y había renunciado por su sueño a su villa, sin embargo, cuando los Akatsuki le habían obligado a unirceles había descubierto en los ojos de Itachi una perfección aun más grande, por eso lo había odiado, por la manera desdeñosa en la que sus ojos habían resplandecido y ahora, miró a Sasuke, los mismos ojos y el mismo desden en ellos.

Pero por un ínfimo momento, como una cinta de fotografía sus recuerdos se vertieron sobre él y justo al final el rostro sonrojado de Rin la última vez que la había besado se materializo. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho…

— _Debéis tener cuidado Deidara-kun —sus dedos acariciaban su cabello con dulzura—. Yo… sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?_

 _El corazón de Deidara dio un sobresalto, ella jamás le había dicho que le quería. Sus ojos se iluminaron y tiró de ella en un fuerte abrazo._

 _— ¡Rin-chan! —exclamó él con regocijo, sus labios chocaron con los de ella en un beso abrazador que los dejo sin aliento._

 _Ella sonrió con afecto._

 _— ¿Vas a estar siempre para mi, cierto? —su voz era extrañamente temblorosa._

 _— Siempre —juró él, besando sus labios con mayor avidez._

 _Ella soltó un chillido cuando una de sus manos se coló entre su blusa y tocó la piel de su abdomen. Él sonrió con picardía y ella sonrió con mayor timidez, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Una explosión pareció venir desde su corazón y entonces la revelación se abrió paso a través de su mente._

 _— La amo —un fugaz pensamiento que se disperso cuando ella lo volvió a besar._

 _— "Algún día, tal vez en otra vida, voy a encontrarte Rin-chan"_ —pensó mientras sus ojos encontraban los de Sasuke—: ¡Mi arte es una explosión!

Sasuke observó como el chakra de Deidara comenzaba a canalizarse hacia su pecho, como líneas oscuras a través de su cuerpo se materializaban haciéndole ver como una de sus bombas de arcilla a punto de explotar.

Sabiendo de su estado de vulnerabilidad dio marcha atrás pero su desgaste de chakra era tal que sabía que no llegaría muy lejos aunque huyese del lugar. Fue en el último momento cuando su desesperación por salvarse le hizo verter lo último de su chakra en el uso de un jutsu que había significado su salvación.

* * *

Rin suspiró con gusto, el clima finalmente había dejado de ser lluvioso y el cielo se había aclarado. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y miró el lento recorrido del par de nubes que atravesaban el cielo, disfrutando del calor que el sol proporcionaba.

Todo parecía indicar que sería un día perfecto.

— Avanzad más rápido cría —la voz de Kisame interrumpió su contemplación.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño y le enseño la lengua.

— Que aburridos sois —comentó a la ligera mientras acomodaba su paso al par de ellos—. Además, pronto estaremos allí y por la información recopilada, no es como si nuestro objetivo fuese a moverse.

— Y es por esto que no entiendo porque Pain creyó que era buena idea aceptar a una cría —espetó con fastidio Kisame.

— Mira pescado… —comenzó Rin, sin embargo, un escalofrío la atravesó y la suave brisa se levantó acariciando sus mejillas.

Itachi se detuvo ante el silenció de la joven, ella había girado su cuerpo hacía la dirección contraria.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Entonces preguntó Itachi ante su silencio. Mirando hacía la dirección que ella miraba en busca de posibles atacantes.

Rin agitó la cabeza en negación y se giró a mirar a sus compañeros.

— No es nada —finalmente pronunció. Una sonrisa vacilante pintada sobre sus labios.

Kisame resopló desdeñosamente y continuo, sin embargo, Itachi miró a Rin con atención, ella suspiró y agitó la cabeza en negación nuevamente y sonriendo más firmemente ahora, comenzó a caminar.

Finalmente Itachi se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros y continúo con el camino. Sin embargo durante el resto del viaje Rin no pronunció palabra alguna y una molesta sensación se había desatado sobre su pecho.

* * *

La explosión del Akatsuki se percibió a kilómetros de distancia y también provocó una sacudida en los terrenos más cercanos a la zona de la explosión.

Suigetsu siendo testigo de la luminiscencia producida por la explosión le hizo evidente que había sido en el lugar donde habían acordado reunirse.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? —Inquirió para si mientras con prontitud de entre sus cosas extraía un pergamino que Sasuke le había proporcionado en caso de emergencia; el pergamino había contado con una enorme serpiente dibujada, sin embargo, la serpiente se desvaneció provocando que el shinobi maldijera por lo bajo. Tal parecía que una ésta era una de las situaciones en las que tendría que usarlo. De entre su capa saco un pequeño frasco con la sangre del joven Uchiha; colocando el pergamino en el suelo vertió la sangre sobre el centro del pergamino pegando a su vez su mano contra este.

Al instante una enorme serpiente apareció de entre un remolino de humo con diferentes heridas y con la mirada extrañamente ausente e inmóvil.

— Manda —murmuró el joven de ojos violáceos reconociendo a la invocación favorita de Orochimaru; al parecer la serpiente estaba sumida en el genjutsu de Sasuke—. ¿Par qué mierda me dio Sasuke esto?

Se preguntó mirando a la serpiente. No entendía como una enorme serpiente sumergida en un genjutsu ayudaría. Pero entonces, Manda se curvó hacía adelante abriendo la boca en el proceso y dejó caer a un muy maltrecho Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras el genjutsu en el que mantenía a Manda se rompía.

— Maldito crío —murmuró la serpiente con dificultad— ¿Cómo te atrevéis a usar al gran Lord Manda como escudo?

— Hmp… —fue la cansada respuesta de joven Uchiha antes de que los ojos de la serpiente quedaran sin vida y desapareciera como había llegado, en un remolino de humo.

— No me puedo creer que os deshicieras de Manda así de fácil. Además, mira que tratarla así, necesitas mejorar tu trato a los animales —pronunció Suigetsu mirando todavía donde segundos antes se encontraba la serpiente, después miró a Sasuke lleno de polvo y de sangre y con cierta diversión pronunció—: ¡Joder! Te ves fatal ¿con cuántos habéis luchado?

El Uchiha no respondió solo se tambaleó pero antes de que cayera Sugetsu le sujetó, justo en ese momento llegaron Jūgo y Karin.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Hubo una explosión en… —Karin dijo apresuradamente sin embargo, su voz perdió fuerza cuando miró el estado del joven Uchiha quien hacia el intento de ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

— Me enfrente a un Akatsuki —pronunció de manera seca—, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— Y se supone que tu fuisteis quien derrotó a Orochimaru —murmuró la pelirroja de manera desdeñosa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraban admiración y anhelo por el joven Uchiha.

— Orochimaru estaba débil —fue la contestación simple del joven Uchiha mientras Jūgo y Suigetsu le ayudaba a sostenerse.

— Nee, como sea, no creo que podáis avanzar por un largo tiempo así que hay que buscar un lugar donde descansar —pronunció Suigetsu iniciando la marcha.

Pronto se hallaron en una modesta posada en una pequeña villa alejada del lugar de la explosión donde el joven Uchiha era atendido por Jūgo.

Cuando el hombre de cabellos naranja terminó de vendar todo el torso del joven Uchiha; pese a estar en un futón seguía sentado y muy despierto ignorando el cansancio y la fuerte la perdida de chakra por la batalla que había tenido.

— ¿Habéis encontrado información? —preguntó Sasuke.

— ¡Debes de estar bromeando! —Karin exclamó, la burla en su tono muy perceptible—. ¡Mírate estáis medio muerto y aun así intentas parecer rudo y mandón!

— Yo si que he escuchado mucho sobre Akatsuki —interrumpió Suigetsu sin embargo, luego con menos entusiasmo y un leve encogimiento de hombros agregó—: pero nada relevante acerca de Uchiha Itachi, aunque dijeron que están detrás de unos tipos con chakras especiales. Y sobre Haruno Sakura, solo encontré que había sido estudiante de la Hokage actual pero que ella había muerto.

— Ella no esta muerta —pronunció Sasuke de manera seca, sus ojos negros perforaron incómodamente al shinobi de la niebla que se removió inconadamente ante tal mirada.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que su mirada se enfocó en la joven pelirroja quien se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras murmuraba.

— No he encontrada nada.

Su mirada se posó en el hombre de cabellos naranjas que sentado cerca de la ventana acariciaba con suavidad las plumas de un ave que se había posado en su hombro.

— Por lo que me dijeron los animales, la Akatsuki posee varias bases, los animales sienten un chakra extraño y desagradable que irradia de esos lugares —comentó el gigantón mientras repartía una caricia más a la pequeña ave.

Sasuke permaneció pensativo unos instantes recordando las veces que había visto a Naruto desprender parte del chakra de Kyūbi y la sensación desagradable que el chakra emanado proporcionaba, sin embargo, la voz de Suigetsu le hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

— Quien diría que unos estúpidos animales son capases de percibir el chakra aunque… —Suigetsu hizo una pausa dramática como sopesando lo que diría a continuación, luego con una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras pronunciaba—… aunque estúpido animal describe perfectamente a Karin así que no es de extrañar.

— ¡Estúpido! —Gritó la pelirroja antes de lanzarle una patada al ninja de la niebla que volvió líquida su cabeza salpicando en el proceso la pared y unas gotas inclusive aterrizaron en la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke notó como el ave antes posada sobre el hombro de Jūgo salía volando y el semblante generalmente pacífico del hombre se oscurecía mientras marcas oscuras empezaban a deslizarse a través de la piel del gigantón.

— ¡Matar! ¡Os voy a Matar! —gritó el hombre de pronto haciendo que tanto Suigetsu como Karin dejaran su discusión y se centraran en detener al ninja de cabellos naranja.

— Ey Sasuke, compañero ¿podrías? —murmuró Suigetsu con agitación debido al esfuerzo que detener al grandullón hombre suponía.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio mientras reunía el chakra necesario para activar el Sharingan. Tan pronto como sus ojos entraron en contacto con los del ninja de cabellos naranja, las marcas retrocedieron y los tres hebis cayeron al suelo mientras Jūgo murmuraba disculpas.

— ¿Esta durmiendo? —pronunció Karin con incredulidad mirando hacia donde Sasuke aun sentado dormitaba.

— Bueno no es como si su chakra se encontrara completo —murmuró Suigetsu a la defensiva mientras Jūgo acomodaba al joven Uchiha—. Además ¿qué coño sigues haciendo aquí? No se supone que tenías que ir a otro lugar.

Karin se ruborizo mientras comenzaba a balbucear sin sentido.

— Callaos —pronunció Jūgo cuando Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño aun en sueños. Y evitando lo que seguramente desataría otro de las peleas ruidosas de los otros ninjas.

Por su parte Karin salía con el ceño fruncido de la habitación, suspiró aun con enojo contenido. Sería mejor que buscara algo de comer mientras estaban varados ahí.

* * *

El grupo de shinobis de Konoha se reunió alrededor de el enorme cráter que había sido dejado por la explosión de la que tan solo unos minutos antes habían sido testigos a la distancia, siendo el pequeño grupo de Naruto,Yamato y Hinata los últimos en llegar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Inquirió Naruto con interés a sus compañeros ya reunidos.

— Hay rastros de que Sasuke estuvo aquí —fue Ino quien respondió.

— Es muy débil pero aún se percibe su esencia —agregó Kiba mientras olisqueaba el aire y agregaba—: también percibo otras esencias.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

— Por el daño hecho al terreno yo diría que aquí hubo una batalla —comentó Shino a Naruto antes de que terminase su pregunta.

— Mientras estábamos buscando en el pueblo había una esencia combinada con la de Sasuke que ahora percibo aquí, lo que parece indicar que hay otros viajando junto a Sasuke —agregó entonces Pakkun.

— Es probable que Sasuke haya formado un equipo —Kakashi pronunció mientras adquiria una mirada distante, como si se encontrara analizando la información recabada—. De las otras esencias una pertenece a Deidara, así que parece ser que Sasuke se mueve en un equipo de cuatro personas.

— A quien le importa hay que movernos y encontrarlo ya —apresuro Naruto a sus compañeros, estaba tan cerca, después de semanas de su encuentro estaba ansioso por verlo una vez más, quería cumplir con su promesa. Miró brevemente al cielo y oró porque la lluvia no volviera a precipitarse sobre ellos.

— No se puede —fue uno de los perros de Kakashi quien pronunció y antes de que Naruto preguntara el porque dijo—, su rastro termina aquí.

— Lo que quiere decir es que; o voló con la explosión o uso un jutsu de trasporte —fue Yamato quien pronunció esta vez, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable ante la mirada dolida de Naruto cuando pronunció que posiblemente había volado en pedazos.

— Yo puedo encontrarlo —Kiba pronunció de pronto y ante la mirada de todos hizo una posición de manos y concentrándose encontró un leve rastro que seguir—. Lo tengo.

— Bien Kiba llévanos hacia él —pidió Naruto.

Finalmente, después de tres años cumpliría con su promesa.

— _Llevaré a casa a Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan_ —pensó Naruto mientras aceleraba el paso—. _He tardado pero…él volverá._

Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo brevemente e imaginó la sonrisa de Sakura-chan. La echaba de menos tanto. Limpió una rebelde lágrima y continuó con firmeza el camino.

* * *

Rin, Kisame e Itachi continuaban con su camino con relativa calma. Pronto estarían lo suficientemente cerca de donde el jinchuriki del Yonbi se encontraban.

— Yo me haré cargo Itachi-san —pronunció Kisame cuando faltaban siete kilómetros para llegar al lugar donde habitaba el ninja de la roca.

— Pero si te patean el culo no creas que voy a curarte sardina —Rin le mando una mirada desdeñosa—. Es más me burlare de ti por pretencioso.

— Mira cría os voy a demostrar el poder de un verdadero shinobi —espetó el ninja de la niebla fulminando con la mirada a Rin.

— Anda ya, pero si lo matas Pain te matara a ti y entonces voy a bailar sobre tu tumba —de repente Rin sonrió—. Sabes que, eso suena la mar de bien. Déjale ir solo Itachi-nii.

Itachi suspiró con exasperación, no entendía porque siempre terminaba en medio de sus discusiones. Sin embargo, la seriedad se apoderó de los tres rostros cuando el llamado de Pain a través de los anillos se hizo presente.

— Una de las bases esta dos kilómetros de aquí —informó Rin mirando a su alrededor.

— Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos —dijo Kisame haciendo una mueca ante la perspectiva de retroceder, pues la mentada base estaba dos kilómetros atrás—. Me pregunto, ¿qué será lo que Pain quiere informar?

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros sin embargo, Rin tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía porque pero sabía que la posible noticia le afectaría.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía la parte baja de una montaña, sin embargo la entrada estaba oculta por un genjutsu.

Los tres entraron en la sombría cueva. Rin estremeciéndose un poco ante el chakra oscuro que parecía llenar todas las bases de Akatsuki, aun no podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación aunando claro el clima un tanto frío del lugara no ayudaba mucho a su estremecimiento.

Rin observó con fascinación como el semblante de sus compañeros se endurecía levemente, siendo el de Itachi el que sufriera mayor cambio pues su semblante se había vuelto completamente estoico y la mirada llena de fría indiferencia y desden con el sharingan girando furiosamente en sus ojos. Tal vez si ella no lo conociera mejor no se hubiera percatado del cambio pero ella sabía que el rostro que solía mostrar a los otros Akatasuki era su máscara.

— _Su corazón sigue roto_ —pensó Rin con tristeza. Ella había visto las grietas en su máscara y sabía que toda esa pose estoica y hasta cierto punto desdeñosa solo era una manera de guardar el dolor y la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros—. _Si no les das armas, no pueden lastimarte._

Cuando llegaron hasta el interior de la cueva donde la estatua Gedō Mazō se alzaba imponente, los hologramas de sus compañeros ya estaban posicionados en sus respectivos lugares. De un salto se posicionaron en los suyos y mirando con curiosidad alrededor Rin se percató de que su padre y Deidara-kun aun no llegaban.

— Deidara ha muerto —Zetsu rompió el silencio y la respiración de Rin se aceleró mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Itachi sobre si—. Al final se inmoló con una explosión.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! Hemos perdido a otro miembro —comentó Kisame con desagrado—. Y yo que pensaba que era muy fuerte. Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Sasuke ó el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi?

Rin se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza hasta que el sabor metálico de su sangre fue perceptible en sus papilas gustativas, inhaló lentamente intentando parecer tan imperturbable como Itachi y se concentro en mirar fijamente las características de la estatua Gedō mientras exhalaba igual o más lentamente.

— Fue Sasuke —aclaró Zetsu con cierta indiferencia—. Sin embargo, parece que Sasuke ha muerto también.

Rin ante la declaración no pudo evitar ver a Itachi, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro no había variado un ápice y sin embargo ella se sentía aun más abrumada que antes. Sin ser del todo consciente una de sus manos se elevo hasta palpar sus labios, aun podía sentir el sobre ellos el contacto cálido de Deidara y el toque frío de las manos de Sasuke sobre su cintura. Era una terrible persona.

— _Y esa es la constelación del Dragón —la voz de Deidara había sido suave y envolvente—. Siempre he pensado que las estrellas son un hecho de que lo hermoso es una explosión efímera._

 _Sus ojos eran suaves y resplandecían a la luz de la luna._

 _— Sin embargo, cuando te miro Rin-chan, cuando te miró, mi convicción se tambalea un poco —sus ojos brillaban con algo que Rin se negaba a catalogar. Sin embargo, su corazón latía frenéticamente y el calor había comenzado a llenar sus mejillas—. Eres Hermosa Rin-chan._

 _Finalmente pronunció el ex shinobi de la roca acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpo y besando sus labios con suavidad. Su mano recorría con ligereza su mejilla y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la ligera humedad y textura de la lengua procedente de su mano. Deidara se alejó con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo que había aumentado en sus mejillas._

 _— Eres malo Deidara-kun —se quejó ella mientras hacia un puchero y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho._

 _— Pero así me quieres —lo que intentó ser una exclamación segura salió con tintes de pregunta y cuando Rin se reunió su mirada con la de él vio la inseguridad que tenía._

 _Ella sonrió entonces con dulzura y con cariño acarició su mejilla._

 _— Sabes que lo hago —juntó entonces sus labios con los de él y lo beso hasta que un fuego pareció consumirle._

 _— Cuando todo esto termine, tu y yo viajaremos por el mundo y voy a mostrarte —sus ojos se habían llenado de felicidad pura y su tono era excitado ante el futuro que se le habría—. Voy a mostrarte la belleza de mi arte._

 _Rin rió con alegría mientras el volvía a besarla como si sellara su promesa._

Y por un efímero instante se permitió creer en ello, sin embargo, él se había ido y ella se encontraba rememorando los labios de un chico del que sus recuerdos eran borrosos y que sabía solo le producían dolor.

— Debes estar agradecido Itachi. Deidara te hizo un favor al deshacerse de tu problema —habló entonces el líder de Akatsuki, Pain.

Rin agitó levemente su cabeza para despejar su cabeza y miró con cierto resentimiento a Pain.

— Mm… Siento como que hemos olvidando algo… —comentó de pronto Kisame con aire pensativo. Rin parpadeó y centró su mirada en el ex shinobi de la niebla.

— Parece que Tobi murió igualmente —comunicó entonces Zetsu intuyendo a que se refería—. Ese Deidara se auto detonó sin mirar a su alrededor.

— Ah sí, Tobi —pronunció Kisame como si apenas fuera consciente de su ausencia—. Debe de haber sido un gran jutsu si ese gallina no pudo huir.

Rin contuvo una carcajada, su padre era muchas cosas pero gallina no era una de ellas, de hecho estaba segura que su padre pronto se revelaría y el comienzo de su verdadero plan iniciaría.

— Eso no importa… —fue Pain de nuevo quien habló—. Puede ser reemplazado fácilmente. En cambio la pérdida de Deidara es muy lamentable.

Rin sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, no había podido decirle la verdad, se preguntó si él sería capaz de perdonarle por eso y por el apellido que portaba.

— _No creo que le hubiese importado_ —la voz de su inner resonó en su cabeza y Rin hizo una mueca. Vaya momento para decidirse a hablarle—. _Mira yo también le quería vale._

Rin hizo una mueca y se decidió a ignorarla.

— Tobi me caía bien —agregó Kisame—. Tenía el talento de iluminar a nuestra oscura organización con destellos de buen humor.

Soltó un suspiro dramatico y cuando fue evidente para el líder que nadie agragaría nada más anunció:

— Me voy. Llorare la muerte de Deidara en silencio —luego pareció recordar algo y agregó—: Rin es necesario que regreséis a Amegakure, con la muerte de Deidara y Tobi, Konan y tú formareis un equipo.

Rin asintió y Pain desapareció.

— Entonces yo lloraré la de Tobi —la parte blanca de Zetsu pronunció mientras su contra parte decía—: ¡Que aburrimiento…!

Finalmente la cueva se encontró vacía ecepto por su pequeño equipo. Rin intentó controlar su respiración por todos los medios pero finalmente la noticia se había hundido del todo en ella.

Una fuerte lluvia se había desatado afuera y Rin no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa ironica en su rostro, el clima pegaba muy bien con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tan perdida estaba en su propio sentir que no se percató cuando Itachi salía de la cueva.

— Hará mal a tu salud —Kisame espetó de pronto sobresaltando a Rin quien afanosamente se limpiaba las lágrimas. Rin se acercó al borde de la salida y observó a Itachi.

Itachi se había detenido a unos cuantos metros de la cueva mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo, el agua de lluvia empapándole al completo.

— No tengo idea de lo que una persona tan despiadada como tú este pensando en este momento —Kisame continuó hablando mientras observaba al ex ninja de la hoja ser empapado por la fuerte lluvia—. Pero desde aquí parece como si estuvieras llorando. —Rin soltó un suspiró tembloroso y un par más de lágrimas descendieron mientras la culpa llenaba su pecho. Era una terrible persona, _"sacrificios, Rin-chan. La vida del ninja requiere sacrificios"_ , recordaba con claridad la voz de su padre pero, ¿Cuántos más eran necesarios? Ella le había dicho a su padre que estaba dispuesta a asesinar a Deidara pero había sido necesario que el muriera para darse cuenta que nunca podría hacerlo y en su lugar había un dolor agudo en su pecho, en su corazón. Estaba furiosa, con él por no tener más cuidado, con su padre por no protegerle pero sobre todo con Sasuke Uchiha—. Es una pena lo de tu hermano menor, solo quedáis tú.

— No —la respuesta seca de Itachi sorprendió a la kunoichi más no a Kisame.

Ante la respuesta de Itachi, Rin lo miró con cierta incredulidad, Deidara era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Sasuke, tal vez solo era el amor que sabía que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha le tenía a su pequeño hermano tonto.

Rin miró hacia el cielo y observó como la lluvia comenzaba a menguar y las nubes parecían menos densas. Entonces, Itachi centro la mirada en los ojos de Rin y pronunció:

— No está muerto —por un momento parecía que se disculpaba con la mirada. Itachi sabía lo que Deidara había significado para ella, posiblemente mejor que ella misma; incluso la había incentivado hasta cierto punto en su relación con él y ahora su hermano lo había asesinado. Rin sintió la furia acrecentarse con mayor fuerza en su interior ante su condescendiente mirada y desvió los ojos de los del Uchiha prefiriendo centrarlos en el cielo donde las nubes comenzaban a despejar el cielo y la lluvia había dejado de caer completamente.

— Ha dejado de llover —pronunció ella en cambio mirando a Itachi nuevamente. Su mirada verde se habia endurecido e Itachi suspiró con cierto cansancio—. Será mejor que regrese, Pain es tan poco paciente como Sasori-senpai.

La voz de Rin anunció quebrándose levemente ante el nombre de Sasori y comenzando a caminar lejos de la cueva.

— Rin-chan… —llamó Itachi, sin embargo, cuando ella se detuvo no se giró a mirarlo—. Lo siento.

La voz de Itachi apenas y fue un susurro, pero sabía que ella le había escuchado por la manera en que sus hombros se tensaron. Sin embargo cuando se giró una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

— Nee, Itachi-san —su voz fue melosamente dulce—. Si asesino a Sasuke-kun ¿no vas a odiarme verdad?

Itachi amplió los ojos con cierta sorpresa mientras la veía desaparecer en un remolino de flores de cerezo sin esperar respuesta pero, su tono de voz le había sacado un molesto escalofrío porque había sonado como Uchiha Madara cuando se escudaba en su papel de Tobi.

Con un mal presentimiento sobre su pecho se giró y con voz impersonal pronunció:

— Vamos Kisame, el Yonbi nos espera —su compañero asintió y pronto ambos se alejaron de la cueva—. _Mi pelea con Sasuke no se puede retrasar más._

No estaba dispuesto a dejar vía libre a Madara, a si que con una última mirada a la dirección donde Rin había desaparecido, él desapareció.

* * *

 _Hello corazones de chocolate he vuelto, se que me retrase montones y pido disculpas por ello. No os voy a abrumar con los problemas que me llevaron a este retraso, solo os diré que la vida real es una perra (perdón por el lenguaje). Sin embargo, ya estoy aquí, bien como recordáis en el capitulo anterior os dije que haría un one-shot a los primeros cinco comentarios y estas son las personitas:_

 ** _Ailudelastiernas; f-zelda; Aleja Grace; tatutu y Dilanny Danae._**

 _El de tatutu ya esta en mi perfil es un Shika/Tema y el tuyo ailudelastiernas esta en proceso, las demás os pido que me manden las características de su one-shot ya sea por PM o por un comentario en el capitulo. Mientras tanto podéis checar el one-shot yaoi (Naru/Sasu) que he subido y que ha sido el primero de ese genero que escribo y me gustaría que leyeran y me dijeran que os parece se llama " **Gravity** " y lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil así que pasarse por ahí._

 _En fin, no podré responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior ya que esto es una actualización express pero que no os quepa duda que los he leído._

 _Espero que el capitulo les gustase y nos leemos en el próximo que espero no salga tan atrasado como este._

 _Os quiero un montón y les mando las mejores vibras, abrazos y besos._


	13. Chapter 12: Happiness is a warner gun

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro._ ** _¡Digamos no al Plagio!_**

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Happiness is a warm gun_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Happiness is a warm gun, yes its_

 _Happiness is a warm gun._

 _When I hold you in my arms_

 _And I feel my finger on your trigger_

 _I know no one can do me no harm_

 _Because happiness is a warm gun_

 _Happiness is a warm gun, yes its_

 _Happiness is a warm gun._

 _Fragmento de la canción "Happiness is a warm gun"_

 _De The Beatles_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué es más noble para el alma sufrir los golpes y las flechas de la injusta fortuna o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y oponiéndose a ella, encontrar el fin?"_

 _Monólogo de Hamlet de William Shakespeare._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

El viento frío agitó su cabello y la lluvia la empapó al completo.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso e infructuosamente limpió sus mejillas afanosamente. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y maldijo en voz baja. Le dolía como el infierno el pecho, una mueca desagradable se formó en su rostro; no, no era en el pecho, era aún más profundo, en el corazón.

 _— Eh Deidara-kun, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? —Preguntó con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Era una noche tranquila en aquel escondite de Akatsuki. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente sobre sus cabezas y ella pensaba en un niño de ojos negros con la soledad filtrándose a través de sus poros._

 _Rin sacudió la cabeza y centró su mirada en las estrellas, la Osa Mayor, la constelación del Dragón, Hércules, Andrómeda y Perseo._

 _La persistente mirada de Deidara sobre ella la hizo revolverse un tanto incomoda, habían pasado dos semanas del "incidente" como a ella le gustaba nombrar el acontecimiento cuando le dio su primer beso, o por lo menos el primero que recordaba, y sentir la mirada de él en ella de esa manera le hacía sentir incomoda, con una sensación de vértigo que no estaba del todo segura querer averiguar de dónde venía._

 _— No —su voz fue nítida y fluyó libre cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Su incomodidad aumentó cuando sus ojos azules le perforaron como si todos sus secretos pudiesen ser revelados. Incapaz de sostener la mirada por más tiempo la desvió de nuevo a las estrellas._

 _— Yo tampoco —murmuró sin embargo, la imagen persistente de un niño de rasgos delicados y profundos ojos negros persistía en su mente, anclándola de sus pensamientos y memorias que parecían no querer otorgarle mayor claridad a esa aparente memoria y permitiéndole ignorar solo momentáneamente la insistente mirada que Deidara le otorgaba._

 _Él soltó un suspiro y sus ojos verdes lo enfocaron._

 _— Sin embargo, a veces cuando te miro —la voz de Deidara era suave y ahora evitaba su mirada, sus ojos recorriendo las estrellas—, cuando te miro me pregunto si… me pregunto si esto que siento podría ser…_

 _Su voz se apagó y ella miró con cierta diversión —agitación y un montón de emociones que le hacían sentir revolotear el estómago—, cuando él se sonrojaba; y cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, Rin sintió sus propias mejillas enrojecer._

 _— Eres tan bonita, Rin —finalmente él dijo y cuando Rin pensó que era incapaz de que su corazón latiese más aprisa, él la beso._

 _El recuerdo de ojos negros se desvaneció lentamente hasta que lo único que quedo fue el azul profundo de los ojos de Deidara, el palpitar frenético de su corazón y la calida sensación de sus labios contra los suyos._

Rin miró la muralla de piedra que rodeaba la aldea de la Lluvia y suspiró, necesitaba controlar sus emociones antes de presentarse, no estaba lista para ver a su padre y tratar con Pain y sobretodo con Konan, sabía que la mujer mayor le daría una mirada condescendiente y hasta cierto punto de lastima, y no es como si ellas fueran amigas, simplemente al ser las únicas mujeres dentro de la organización tenían ciertas cosas en común y a veces era necesario que presentaran un frente unido, además, ella la respetaba, porque sabía que pese a que Konan no confiaba cien por ciento en su padre, y su lealtad era más hacia Pain a tal punto que moriría por él, Rin respetaba eso, su lealtad.

Miró hacia la cueva en la que hacia ya tanto había pasado la noche cuando se dirigiera por primera vez hacia Amegakure en compañía de su padre. La fisura por la que se entraba a la cueva presentaba solo ligera erosión por las constantes lluvias, pero todo seguía igual, incluso dentro se encontraban un conjunto de leños que Rin agradeció internamente pues no tendría que pasar la noche con frío debido a que toda la madera que podría haber reunido habría estado húmeda y encenderla en una cueva como aquellas no era la mejor de las ideas.

Preparó la fogata y se sentó muy cerca de ella para secar la ropa mojada por la lluvia, podría haber invocado su mochila donde una muda de ropa traía pero se encontraba distraída; miraba sin ver la lluvia.

— Rin-chan —la voz de su padre resonó con suavidad en la cueva, causando un sobresalto de Rin.

Su ojo visible en automático buscó la fuente de donde había provenido el sonido y no sin cierta sorpresa notó como una figura masculina se acercaba a ella desde la parte sombreada de la cueva.

— Padre —respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.

— Lo siento —murmuró él con suavidad mientras terminaba de acercarse. Rin se tensó en automático y un gruñido pareció escaparse de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió ella, los ojos fijos en las llamas, un nudo parecía haberse formado en su garganta y no sin cierta frustración sintió las lágrimas decender sobre sus mejillas. Sus manos se aflojaron y un quejido involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando las uñas salieron de la carne de sus palmas, la sangre manchando sus dedos.

Obito miró a su hija con cierto dolor, la postura tensa y las lágrimas que ella intentaba limpiar afanosamente de sus mejillas haciendo que una horrible incomodad se filtrara hasta su persona. Soltando un suspiro, se sentó a lado de ella y con cierta cautela ante el rechazo, sujetó una de las manos de la joven.

— ¿Recuerdas —comenzó él con lentitud mientras su hija dejaba de intentar limpiar sus lágrimas y se aferraba con avidez a su contacto—, cuando te hable del código shinobi?

La miró asentir, su mirada fija aun en las llamas de la fogata, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a continuar, sin embargo, la voz suave de Rin inundó la cueva:

— Los shinobis son armas y todo aquello que este fuera de su misión es un estorbo —su voz clara y nítida resonando a través de las paredes, una mueca burlona se formó en sus labios y finalmente sus ojos encontraron a los de su padre—. ¡Pero que montón mierda! El que creó ese jodido condigo era un imbécil…

— Rin…

— … un hijo de puta que muy seguramente…

— Rin…

— … nunca había sido querido por nadie o no sabia nada de comportamiento humano porque…

— ¡Rin!

Ella parpadeó aturdida mientras miraba a su padre.

— Esta bien Rin... —comenzó de nuevo él, sin embargo, ella negó violentamente con la cabeza.

— No, no lo esta —su voz se rompió y las lágrimas que habían cesado momentáneamente retornaron su curso mientras un sollozo desgarrador se escapaba de sus labios—. Lo amaba padre, lo amo y duele, duele tanto.

— Yo sé, querida. Yo sé —murmuró mientras la estrechaba con fuerza en sus brazos y la oía llorar.

Afuera la tormenta se había desatado con mayor violencia y Obito revivía viejas memorias.

* * *

Karin caminaba por el pequeño pueblo aun refunfuñando un poco por el trato que recibía de Suigetsu.

— Maldito pescado —murmuró con furia mientras miraba las diferentes tiendas que el pequeño poblado tenia.

Él no sabía nada de ella, de las pocas veces que habían estado bajo la misma base ella nunca se había molestado en averiguar acerca de él y él había hecho precisamente lo mismo, sin embargo, ella no se metía con él por gusto, como al parecer él hacia.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a echarme? —espetó ella, recibiendo una mirada rara de la encargada de la tienda en la que había entrado. Cogió un pequeño cesto y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de algo lo suficiente bueno y express para comer.

Había aprendido desde pequeña que lo más importante era el poder, y aunque ella tenía habilidades más que aceptables, nadie se preocupaba mucho por niñas huérfanas sino eran de clanes prominentes o con habilidades únicas y pese a que ella podría ser considerada con una habilidad única como lo era su amplia percepción de chakras y él curar de una manera poco ortodoxa, no era suficiente. Pero ella se aferraría a la vida, al mundo que la había rechazado cuando una niña con habilidades mediocres había sido pero cuando habían visto el potencial de su chakra y poder, habían aceptado de manera reticente. ¿Pero Suigetsu qué iba a entender?

Solo ella sabía el porque había seguido a Sasuke, y no tenia nada que ver que el Uchiha fuera tan gallardo y guapo, no, ella lo había seguido por la misma razón que había seguido a Orochimaru-sama, era una sobreviviente y si sobrevivir significaba seguir al mismo diablo, ella lo haría.

Sus ojos se toparon con una estantería llena de perfumes y sus ojos brillaron.

Sin embargo, que el Uchiha fuera guapo solo era un factor que había hecho que su decisión de seguirle fuese más fácil de tomar, después de todo, todas las chicas tienen derecho a soñar con un príncipe azul que las rescate.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y una botella de perfume en el cesto, se dirigió a pagar.

Ella le mostraría a Suigetsu lo que sus encantos femeninos eran capaces de hacer. Y cuando finalmente tuviese a Sasuke, él tendría que tragarse cada comentario, frase acida y despectiva que hasta ahora había usado contra su persona.

Extrajo la pequeña botella de la bolsa de víveres y la observó con satisfacción mientras imaginaba a Suigtesu suplicando a sus pies.

— Esta noche Sasuke-kun caerá… —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin embargo, el destello de chakras moviéndose con velocidad a la dirección del poblado la paralizó, con el pánico creciente de ser encontrados, los víveres y el perfume cayeron al suelo y con prisa se encaminó al hostal donde se hospedaban.

Cuando llegó a la habitación no perdió tiempo intentando abrir la puerta; de una patada la hecho abajo aplastando en el proceso a Suigetsu quien iba en su búsqueda cuando notó lo mucho que la pelirroja se demoraba. Karin avanzó por encima de la puerta y por ende de su compañero, hasta que finalmente se encontró justo aun lado del futon donde Sasuke aún dormía.

— ¡Sasuke, despierta! ¡nos han seguido!

Karin gritó haciendo que al instante Sasuke despertara.

— ¿Quién nos sigue? —Preguntó Suigetsu siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la pelirroja. Sin embargo, lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Akatsuki?

— Nos vamos. Preparen todo —ordenó Sasuke no dando tiempo para que la duda fuese aclarada mientras finalmente se ponía de pie—. Jūgo, coge el mapa y marca la localización de cada guarida de Akatsuki de la que te habéis enterado.

Cuando finalmente el grupo se encontró listo para partir a las salidas del pueblo, finalmente Sasuke inquirió:

— ¿Quién nos sigue? —La mirada de Sasuke fija en el mapa donde el gigantón hombre había marcado la localización de las bases.

— No lo sé, pero eran varios de ellos. Además traían consigo perros —contestó finalmente Karin.

— Son los de Konoha —aseguró Sasuke, su postura momentáneamente tensa. Aun tenía pendiente con Naruto—. Akatsuki siempre viaja en pares.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que les evitaremos? —preguntó Suigetsu ansioso por usar su espada en un combate real. Después de tanto tiempo finalmente una espada de los legendarios era suya y sin embargo, hasta ahora solo había enfrentado criminales de poca monta que no valían el uso de tan magnifica espada.

— No tenemos tiempo que perder —pronunció Sasuke con su habitual tono indiferente y mandón—, nos dirigiremos hacia las bases de Akatsuki que Jūgo ha encontrado.

Sin una palabra más comenzó su camino, sus ojos escaneando el bosque y la postura aun tensa ante la perspectiva de no solo encontrar a su hermano, sino que también ante la perspectiva de toparse con Naruto. Después de todo, la última vez que se encontraron se había prometido asesinarlo, él era el culpable de la muerte de Sakura.

— " _Solo que ella no esta muerta_ " —murmuró una voz en su cabeza. Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron ligeramente y aceleró el paso.

Mientras tanto, cuando Jūgo estaba por iniciar la marcha también, la mano de Karin le detuvo. Se giró a mirar a la pelirroja con expectación:

— ¿Crees que vuestras aves puedan ayudarme con algo? —Preguntó un poco nerviosa la kunoichi.

— ¿Con qué? —Inquirió él con curiosidad cuando ella le mostró la prenda que el Uchiha portaba mientras había peleado con Deidara—. ¿Por qué portáis la ropa rota de Sasuke-sama?

— ¡No importa el porque! —Siseó la kunoichi de cabello rojo un tanto ruborizada para luego pronunciar—; nos rastrean por medio de perros ninja con esto podemos despistarles, ¿me ayudas o no?

— ¿Crees qué también deberíamos hacer algo sobre vuestras esencias? —Preguntó entonces el ninja cuando entendió lo que Karin pretendía.

— No, solo se guían por la esencia de Sasuke-kun.

Asintiendo en comprensión llamó a un conjunto de aves.

Con un kunai, Karin destrozó la prenda de Sasuke, atando así pequeños pedazos de la prenda en las patas de las aves que al retomar el vuelo se dispersaban por todas direcciones.

Avanzando con rapidez entre el bosque, los Hebis, evadieron a los shinobis de Konoha con éxito. Después de un par de horas se detuvieron en un claro, que según la información recopilada por Jūgo estaba cerca de una de las bases de Akatsuki.

— Yo iré a la base, ustedes me esperaréis aquí, así que estar atentos por si perciben algún movimiento raro —ordenó Sasuke antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros.

* * *

— ¡Mierda! —se quejó Kiba haciendo que sus compañeros se detuviesen.

— ¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun? —preguntó Hinata con voz suave al ver el ceño profundamente fruncido de su compañero de equipo.

— La esencia de Sasuke se ha esparcido por todas direcciones. Al parecer se han percatado de nuestra presencia.

— Eso hará muy complicado seguirle el rastro —pronunció con cierta obviedad Yamato.

— ¿En todas direcciones? —Inquirió de manera retórica Naruto, mientras una sonrisa se extendía sobre sus labios—. Eso no importa…

Un montón de humo inundó el bosque, cuando se disipo un montón de clones de Naruto quedaron a la vista.

— … ahora vamos. Esta vez voy a encontrarle.

Todos los ninja asintieron mientras los clones se esparcían en el bosque y ellos mismo se dividían en la formación antes dada por Kakashi para abarcar más áreas.

* * *

Itachi miró el lento recorrido de las nubes. Inhaló con fuerza y exhaló lentamente intentando controlar con esa acción el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse sobre su pecho. Ocho días sin tomar el medicamento desarrollado por Rin y el dolor volvía a presentarse con la misma o mayor fuerza que antes. Palpó con una mano temblorosa el bolsillo interno en su capa y el frasco del medicamento fue perceptible.

Sería tan sencillo deshacerse del dolor, solo dos pequeñas pastillas serían suficientes para hacerlo desaparecer y alargar solo un poco más su vida.

Las nubes eran coloreadas por tonos naranjas y rojizos.

— _Nee, Itachi-san —la voz de Rin fue melosamente dulce—. Si asesino a Sasuke-kun ¿no vas a odiarme verdad?_

Recordó la frase con la que Rin se despidiera y con un mal presentimiento detuvo sus pasos.

— Nos detendremos aquí —exclamó de improviso mientras alejaba su mano del bolsillo de su capa.

— Aun faltan unas tres horas para que oscurezca, podríamos avanzar un par de kilómetros más —agregó Kisame mirando la posición del sol sobre el cielo. Luego, sus ojos miraron el rostro pétreo del Uchiha y asintió.

Kisame comenzó a recolectar ramas secas para una fogata cuando notó que el Uchiha se alejaba.

— ¿A dónde vas, Itachi-san? —sin embargo cuando su pregunta fue terminada el Uchiha había desaparecido. Refunfuñando con cierto disgusto y un casi desinteresado encogimiento de hombros, continuo recolectando ramas secas.

Itachi miró el bosque mientras con fuerza apretaba su pecho, intentando controlar el inminente ataque de tos, sin embargo, como sabía que sería, fue infructuoso pues la tos se precipitó con fuerza desde sus pulmones hasta su garganta y el sabor acre de la sangre inundo sus papilas gustativas. Después de un par de minutos la tos se detuvo y con una mueca de disgusto escupió los restos de sangre que quedaban en su boca.

De manera inconsciente palpó el bolsillo con las pastillas y cuando se percato de la acción hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su debilidad, después de todo, ya no eran necesarias, el reloj había sonado y finalmente, finalmente podía saborear el principio de las últimas campanadas.

Extrajo el frasco de su capa y con cierta culpa vació el contenido, las pequeñas pastillas rodaron hasta sus pies.

— _Eres necio Itachi-nii —Rin negó con la cabeza para después fulminarlo con la mirada—, soy un buen médico y si digo que puedo curarte voy hacerlo._

 _— Se que eres un buen médico —aclaró él con cierta rapidez al ver como los ojos de Rin se estrechaban con cierta furia._

 _— Entonces, ¿por qué? —Preguntó ella, la confusión evidente en su rostro._

 _— Es complicado —murmuró él desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que era un castigo divino por lo pecados que había cometido? ¿Cómo decirle que era expiación? No, ella no lo entendería. Para ella, como para los demás miembros de Akatsuki y del mundo entero era un traidor que había asesinado a su clan por el poder._

 _— Itachi —la voz suave de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su mano cálida estrechando una de las suyas y su mirada verde, tan verde perforando hasta las profundidades de su alma—. Voy a salvarte._

 _— Puedes intentarlo —finalmente cedió. Una sonrisa extendiéndose por el rostro de Rin._

Ese día por un momento él había pensado que ella le entendía, sin embargo, bien sabía él que solo había sido su necesidad de sentirse bien aun nivel espiritual. Así que cuando ella había llegado a él con un medicamento mejorado él lo había aceptado, así como el cierto bálsamo calmante y tranquilizador que la presencia de Rin parecía portar.

Pero la ilusión había llegado a su fin y era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad. Una mueca de cierto desden cubrió su rostro por unos segundos antes de regresar a su expresión de fría indiferencia. Miró a través del bosque y con determinación hacía el interior, las píldoras crujiendo cuando camino por encima de ellas.

Su realidad siempre había estado entre el dolor de la guerra, la sangre y el poder. Con una última mirada a su alrededor desapareció, su última jugada estaba por llegar.

* * *

La lluvia se detuvo y Rin soltó un suspiro tembloroso antes de alejarse de su padre.

— No intentaste salvarlo —Obito giró a mirar a su hija quien ahora absorta y más tranquila miraba las llamas consumir los leños.

Él sabía que no era una pregunta pero aun así sentía la necesidad de responder.

— No —Obito esperó pacientemente a que ella continuara con su interrogatorio pero solo asintió.

— " _Pregúntale el por qué_ " —exigió con furia su inner—. _"Pregunta acerca de todos aquellos recuerdos._ "

Rin negó imperceptiblemente mientras su inner resopló.

— Siempre creí que sería capaz de matarlo —rompió el tenso silencio del que se había adueñado la cueva. Obito la miró con cierta impotencia hacia su dolor—. Pero que tonta.

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios, cuando se hubo detenido miró a su padre; su ojo verde chispeante y solo ligeramente más apagado mientras el sharingan, Obito sabía, detrás del parche se encontraba girando furiosamente.

— Dime padre, ¿alguna vez se detiene el dolor? —Su voz se apagó cuando terminó su pregunta y desvió la mirada, las ganas de llorar habían regresado.

Obito la miró y por un momento llegó a él el dolor y desdicha que había sentido cuando Rin se había apagado en sus brazos.

— No.

Rin quiso reír y llorar ante su absurda pregunta, por supuesto que no, después de todo, cada cosa hechas por su padre hasta ahora había sido en el nombre del amor. Amor y odio, dos emociones tan fuertemente ligadas que incluso podrían confundirse en sus bordes.

— Voy a matarlo —se encontró diciendo mientras miraba a su padre. La furia y el dolor ardiendo a través de la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Obito miró a su hija con genuina curiosidad y cierta reticencia a sus futuras palabras.

— A Sasuke, voy a matarlo —su voz con un borde duro mientras miraba el cielo comenzar a despejarse lentamente—. ¿No es gracioso padre? Alguna vez yo hubiera dado todo por él.

— ¿Qué? —Obito la miró confundido.

— He recordado padre —Rin miró a su padre tensarse ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su inner, su padre parecía estar ocultando algo pero ¿qué?— No todo pero algunas cosas y bueno yo… ¿Nunca me mentirías verdad?

Rin miró a su padre ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida de la cueva. La postura tensa agitando dolorosamente el corazón de Rin, mientras lo miraba girar hacia ella, la luz de la luna y el cielo completamente claro pese a la tormenta de hace unos minutos, dándole un resplandor etéreo a su figura; su mano extendida hacia ella, como la mano de un Dios benevolente, "Tsukuyomi", sonriente.

Al principio vacilante y luego con más resolución estiró su mano hasta coger la de su amado padre, cuando estuvo a su lado con paciencia y delicadeza retiro el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo y con un jutsu desconocido para ella la ilusión que mantenía su cabello castaño se desvaneció, el rosa natural de su cabello fluyendo libre y resplandeciente.

— Sabes que no Rin, eres mi preciada hija —Obito anunció, la voz suave, baja y envolvente—. El regalo de "Kotoamatsukami", mi preciado legado.

Rin abrazo con fuerza a su padre, ignorando las protestas de su inner, todo lo que tenia, todo lo que había jurado proteger y vengar era por él.

— Lo quiero muerto padre —no pudo evitar pedir como si fuera una cría de cinco años.

— Cuando el momento llegue, su cabeza será tuya —prometió mientras la estrechaba con fuerza.

— Y no quiero que Itachi muera —esta vez fue en un pedido dolorido. Cuando el silencio se prolongo ella sabía que esta vez no tendría lo que quería. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin embargo no iba a llorar por el hermano que aun no perdía. Con una nueva resolución formándose en su cabeza su cuerpo se relajo.

— Ahora vamos princesa, el juego nos espera.

— Si padre —el tiempo de llorar había acabado, era momento de comenzar su juego—. "¿Podrás perdonarme Itachi-nii?"

Se preguntó interiormente con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, se abrazo con más fuerza a su padre quien comenzaba a hacerlos desaparecer, no importaba, prefería cargar con su odio a saber que podía hacer algo y verlo morir.

* * *

Sasuke se movió con rapidez sobre las ramas de los árboles hasta que finalmente encontró la cueva que servia como base de la organización a la que era perteneciente su hermano. La entrada oculta por un fuerte genjutsu le hizo hacer una mueca de cierto desden mientras sin problema alguno se adentraba con paso calmo y sigiloso. Se adentró lo justo para mirar dentro del escondite y tal vez poder captar algún movimiento raro o interceptar a algún subordinado al cual poder sacarle información de su hermano.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños ante el recuerdo de su odiado hermano, faltaba tan poco para cumplir con su venganza. Con una exhalación lenta se obligó a relajarse mientras se adentraba aun más en la cueva. Tal vez si tenía suerte se encontraría con Sakura y podría convencerla de unirse a su equipo, ella sería una fuente invaluable de información sobre Akatsuki y su hermano, sonriendo ante esa perspectiva dio un paso más dentro de la cueva. Pero así como avanzó su cuerpo de pronto se tensó cuando la sensación de la pesada mirada de alguien sobre él finalmente fue percibida.

Sus ojos resplandecieron automáticamente con el sharingan mientras observaba una figura materializarse frente a él.

— Hola, Sasuke —la voz de Itachi resonó a través de la cueva haciendo que la postura ya tensa de Sasuke, aumentara.

Por una fracción de segundo Sasuke pareció ver curvar los labios de su hermano en una sonrisa sin embargo, deshecho la idea rápidamente, ante el ligero desden que detecto en su mirada y que solo le hicieron fruncir el ceño profundamente.

Itachi miró a su hermano, tenia tres años desde su último encuentro y a diferencia de la última vez, esta vez él no se había precipitado. Por una fracción de segundo la felicidad de ver el shinobi en el que se había convertido se exteriorizó, sin embargo, se obligó a enmascarar sus emociones y con cierta burla en su tono inquirió:

— ¿No vas a atacarme y gritarme precipitadamente cómo la última vez?

— No sabes nada de mí —contestó Sasuke con la furia adornando sus facciones. En un parpadeo se había colocado detrás de su hermano y le había atravesado con su katana a la altura del pecho, la sangre salpicando el piso de la cueva mientras el cuerpo de Itachi caía con un golpe sordo al suelo.

— Te has vuelto realmente fuerte —resonó la voz de Itachi en la cueva, su cuerpo sobre el suelo deshaciéndose en una bandada de cuervos.

Itachi no se perdió la ironía de la situación mientras observaba a Sasuke adentrarse aun más en la cueva en su búsqueda. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el pequeño Sasuke corría detrás de él para que lo entrenara o jugara con él. Habían sido buenos tiempos, tiempos en los que había sido ignorante de la sangre y traición que cubría el legado de su clan. Cuando aún tenía esperanzas en el futuro.

— No tienes idea — escuchó alardear a Sasuke mientras su sharingan giraba furiosamente y se giraba lentamente para mirarlo observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de una respiración profunda continuó—: antes de matarte quiero preguntarte algo…

Itachi solo parpadeó y lo miró casi con aburrimiento, haciendo que los nervios de Sasuke se crisparan aun más.

— La Kunoichi de Konoha, Haruno Sakura. ¿Dónde esta?

Itachi parpadeó en confusión.

— ¿Por qué debería saber acerca de ella? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. La postura tensa y la evidente insatisfacción que su respuesta —pregunta— le había otorgado evidente en cada moviendo de su hermano, negó con la cabeza, por mucha curiosidad que la pregunta fuera de lugar de su hermano le causara no había tiempo—. Dentro de tres días en la guarida Uchiha, arreglaremos todo.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir o hacer algo, Itachi se desvaneció en una nube de plumas negras.

Finalmente cumplirían con el destino al que sin saber Sasuke todos los Uchihas estaban destinados: venganza, odio y dolor. Sin embargo, pese a lo trágico de la inminente reunión Itachi se encontraba en paz, finalmente su camino cuidadosamente trazado llegaba a su fin y con él, _Uchiha Madara_ también vería su fin.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba a través del enorme ventanal haciendo visible para los ocupantes de aquella oficina del hermoso día. Tsunade resopló por décima vez mientras pasaba las hojas del informe que leía, no entendía como es que tenía tanto papeleo acumulado si Shizune no le daba ni un minuto de descanso. Escucho el suave canto de las aves a través de la ventana y apretó los puños con ligera frustración, sería más fácil si Shizune no hubiese escondido su sake.

— También tiene que revisar estos Tsunade-sama —habló su asistente mientras dejaba un considerable número de documentos sobre su escritorio.

— Oh si tan solo pudiera tomar un trago de sake —pensó la Hokage mientras cogía un informe de la siguiente pila. Sin embargo, su "concentración" se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió sin más —. ¿Qué hacéis entrando en el despacho de la Hokage así?

— Ey, ey solo he venido a traerte nueva información, pero que tal si la discutimos con un buen trago —apaciguó Jiraiya a la rubia mujer cuando observo la mirada fulminante que le dirigía, estaba seguro por el montón de papeles a su alrededor y por la evidente falta de botellas de sake que su humor no era el mejor, por fortuna el la conocía bien.

— Co-como te atreves a insinuar que beba en horas de trabajo, ¡soy la Hokage! —exclamó ella con horror fingido, sin embargo, Jiraiya sonrió ligeramente, ella estaba ansiosa de salir de ahí.

Minutos después de la escena montada en la oficina y después de que Jiraiya le asegurara a Shizune que mantendría un ojo en la sannin, finalmente los dos sannin se reunieron en un pequeño bar.

— Delicioso —exclamó Tsunade después de dar un gran trago directamente a la botella de sake.

— Aún recuerdas que eras Hokage ¿cierto? —Jiraiya la miró con sorpresa mientras la mujer daba otro trago a la botella—, se supone que tendríais que predicar con el ejemplo.

— Oh cállate, mejor dime que es lo que has averiguado —pronto el aire relajado y despreocupado que parecía envolverla desapareció por el de la mujer firme y decidida que dirigía Konoha.

El hombre suspiró mientras ella lo miró con seriedad ante la cara que él había puesto.

— Encontré información que indica que el líder de Akatsuki tiene su base principal en Amegakure no Sato —comenzó Jiraiya con su reporte.

— Pero, para entrar y salir de la aldea implica un sin número de revisiones —comentó la quinta, sin poder ocultar la incredulidad en su tono—. Y tiene un registro de la estancia de los visitantes. La preparación de los exámenes chunin es siempre difícil porque la aldea se ha aislado de las otras. No parece un lugar para que el líder de Akatsuki tenga libertad de movimiento.

¿Por qué el líder de una organización criminal escogería un lugar como aquel? Ella no encontraba sentido, después de todo si tenías planes para conquistar otras regiones o lo que fuera que los Akatsuki planeaban, necesitaban movilidad y con lo antes mencionado era evidente que en una región como lo era Amegakure no lo encontrarían.

— Sin embargo —añadió Jiraiya—, debido a la estricta seguridad han impedido que otros países conozcan lo que sucede en su interior. Y mantiene en secreto todo lo oscuro.

— ¿Oscuro? —Preguntó Tsunade con genuina curiosidad.

— Al parecer ese país vive una guerra civil. La aldea misma se ha dividido en dos. Esa aldea esta rodeada por…

— Las tres grandes naciones —completo Tsunade por él—. Tierra, Viento y Fuego. Desde hace mucho tiempo no tiene estabilidad política y el número de refugiados está constantemente en aumento.

— Precisamente por eso voy a infiltrarme y comprobaré la información que he obtenido —informó Jiraiya casi despreocupadamente—. Después podremos planear una estrategia de ataque.

— ¡Pero es muy peligroso que vayáis solo! —Tsunade exclamó con reticencia. No entendía como Jiraiya podía actuar como si solo se tratase de una pequeña excursión a un parque.

— Soy uno de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha. Tú sabes lo que eso significa también —contestó en cambio Jiraiya con cierta dureza.

— Lo siento ― murmuró Tsunade la tristeza filtrándose en su voz—. Que siempre seas tú el que saca la palilla más corta.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Le interrumpió el sannin entre carcajadas.

— Quiero decir que tú estabas destinado a ser Hokage. El tercero siempre quiso que fueses su sucesor —pese al intento de Jiraiya de aligerar el ambiente Tsunade continuaba con su semblante serio.

— Nunca me han atraído esas cosas. Ser libre es lo mío —se encogió un poco de hombros para segundos después dar un generoso trago a su bebida.

— Te arrepientes de no haber sido capaz de detener a Orochimaru —continuó Tsunade como si él no le hubiese interrumpido—. Todo el tiempo siguiendo sus pasos sólo, ¿Cierto?

— Ya no necesito hacerlo —pronunció Jiraiya en el mismo tono serio. Cada año que había pasado detrás de su amigo primero intentando salvarlo y luego como un enemigo con el potencial de destruir Konoha, pero eso había terminado por la mano de un niño con el poder que Orochimaru había anhelado, un niño que también había dejado su pueblo y para que… la historia era tan graciosas no pudo evitar pensar porque, ese niño así como Naruto y la niña que por un periodo de tiempo Tsunade había entrenado habían sido como un reflejo de ellos, sin embargo caviar la posibilidad de que esta vez la historia fuera mejor—. Eso quiere decir que debo estrenar la secuela de mi novela pronto.

— La realidad supera a la ficción ¿no es así? —Tsunade pronunció con nostalgia y con los pensamientos no muy alejados de los suyos—. Quien hubiera pensado que Orochimaru moriría. Recuerdas como los tres solíamos ir en contra del viejo Sandaime y…

— ¡Quien diría que el pecho plano de Tsunade se convertiría en la Hokage de los pechos grandes! Los tiempos cambian, eras hermosa y ahora eres una abuela. Me duele ver como los recuerdos y el dolor de la pérdida de tus seres queridos se han quedado almacenados en esos grandes pechos tuyos. Y sabes que el número seguirá aumentando —Jiraiya la interrumpió intentando aligerar la sensación aplastante de los recuerdos—. Supongo que no debería estar hablando de cosas tristes. Mi deber es ser un ejemplo para las siguientes generaciones y ayudarles. Daría feliz mi vida por ellos.

Tsunade lo sabía porque ella misma lo haría, había huido ya por demasiado tiempo y era momento de enfrentarse al dolor y las perdidas.

Consumiendo finalmente lo últimos de sus bebidas y después de que Tsunade vomitase el exceso de alcohol bebido, ambos pagaron la cuenta e iniciaron un recorrido por la aldea. Se detuvieron en una banca, mientras el sol de un poco más de media tarde les alumbraba y calentaba.

— Akatsuki —comenzó Tsunade con cierta renuencia—. Si su líder es capaz de reunir un grupo tan poderoso, ¿quién sabe qué tan fuerte es? Te estarás metiendo a la boca del lobo.

— Bueno es hora de partir —Jiraiya no vio necesidad alguna de contestar, él bien sabia que muy seguramente las probabilidades no serían suyas sin embargo, el camino del ninja raramente era seguro. Con determinación se levanto de la banca.

— Regresa vivo —pidió Tsunade, la voz ligeramente temblorosa y su mirada evitando la del sabio de los sapos—. Si te pierdo a ti también…yo…

— ¿Llorarás por mí? ¡Esso me hace muy feliz! —Interrumpió el sannin lo que sin duda alguna sería una despedida llena de lágrimas y siempre había tenido una debilidad por las mujeres llorando. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras sonreía—. Pero dudo que llores igual que cuando Dan murió.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó Tsunade con una sonrisa dolorida pintada en sus labios. Había amado a Dan, aun lo amaba pero, eso solo había sido una fracción de su corazón. Le había tomado tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que aun tenía y saber que podría perder otro cacho de su corazón no la hacia feliz, pero el tiempo había transcurrido y ella había perdido tiempo valioso.

— ¿Qué te parece si apuesta conmigo? Apuesta a que moriré —exclamó de pronto Jiraiya con una sonrisa—. Después de todo siempre pierdes. Pero si logro regresar con vida… —hizo una pausa mientras la miraba con intensidad, luego estallo en carcajadas cuando el rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras decía—: ¡No te creas, solo bromeaba!

Ella negó con diversión mientras el silencio se apoderaba de ambos. Miró el sol comenzar a ocultarse y la inevitable despedida llegar finalmente.

— Si algo sucede, manda una rana —Tsunade pronunció, su mirada decidida—. Yo misma iré en tu ayuda.

— No es necesario. No debes salir de aquí. Konoha te necesita ahora —pronunció seriamente Jiraiya al ver su mirada. Sabía que ella lo haría si lo pedía.

— Hay otros candidatos para Hokage —Tsunade respondió con una sonrisa, el rostro de Naruto dibujándose en su mente, sin embargo fue el maestro de este quien sabía sería la mejor opción—, Kakashi mismo sería un excelente Hokage.

— No puede haber estabilidad si se cambia de Hokage constantemente. Por el momento tú eres la única que puede ser Hokage —negó Jiraiya soltando un suspiro mientras observaba al sol dar sus últimos destellos del día—. Creo que es hora de irme pero tengo una última recomendación para ti, cuídate del consejo.

— Si lo sé —ella mejor que nadie sabía que a las "reliquias" les gustaba jugar bajo su propia agenda, sobretodo a Danzo.

— Vale entonces hasta luego.

Jiraiya comenzó a alejarse a un con la mano alzada en forma de despedida, perdiéndose de la triste mirada de Tsunade. El sol muriendo lentamente para dar pasó a la noche mientras una petición silenciosa era arrastrada por el viento.

* * *

La luz del sol resplandecía a través del montón de nubes que infructuosas intentaban cubrirlo navegando a través del cielo de Amegakure, cuando finalmente las nubes cubrieron el cielo al completo, el "líder" de Akatsuki miró a la ciudad ser consumida por las sombras.

Amegakure, el país de la lluvia que se había visto arrasado no solo por las guerras pasadas de las grandes potencias ninja sino que también por las guerras civiles desatadas por causa de las mismas guerras que otros habían traído a ella. El dolor la había cubierto y sin embargo, Amegakure seguía, más fuerte… más limpia. Ellos habían aprendido del dolor y los demás también lo harían sin embargo, en días como este se encontraba anhelando la calidez del sol, la calidez de la sonrisa de un hombre que había considerado su hermano, se encontraba anhelando la suave caricia de una madre y la suave aprobación de un padre que le dijera que aquello estaba bien.

— Ven Pain. Ésta aquí —la voz de Konan rompió el silenció que hasta ahora lo había acompañado. Miró una última vez a su pueblo, el único hogar que había conocido, una memoria repentina de una modesta cabaña donde un trío de niños y un hombre al que habían considerado casi un padre llegó a su mente pero el desestimo el recuerdo rápidamente, todo siempre se reducía a Amegakure y un sueño que él haría realidad.

— ¿Y… qué pasa con Sasuke? —preguntó Pain solo entrar y visualizar a sus visitantes que entre las sombras del lugar se cubrían.

— El vendrá solo —comunicó con voz grave y oscura el hombre—. Usaba el poder del Sharingan al máximo. Sus ojos sobrepasaran a los de Itachi. —La satisfacción fue evidente en su tono. Sin embargo, el gruñido desdeñoso de su acompañante no se hizo esperar—. Rin —reprendió ligeramente a la joven que a su lado desviaba la mirada con cierta ofuscación mientras Obito continuaba con la conversación—. A llegado el momento, el debería estar listo. Después de todo no le queda mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y acerca del Kyūbi? —Rin agudizó el oído ante aquello, por alguna extraña razón se inquietó.

— Tú cázalo como líder, el fracaso no es una opción —Obito ordenó, sus ojos mirando más allá de sus escuchas, como si visualizara algo en la distancia, luego finalmente sus ojos se concentraron en los de Pain—. Uzumaki Naruto ya no es solo un crío, el ha dominado un jutsu formidable y tienen muchos compañeros, no será fácil.

Rin se tensó momentáneamente cuando su padre nombró al portador del Kyūbi.

— _¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! Me gusta comer fideos ramen en Ichiraku junto a Iruka, y lo que me disgusta es esperar los tres minutos que tarda en verter el agua en el tazón de ramen. Mi sueño para el futuro es: ¡Convertirme en el mejor Hokage! Así la gente finalmente tendrá que reconocer mi existencia._

 _— ¡No voy a rendirme!¡Voy a volverme Hokage y no va a detenerme una herida._

 _— ¡Llegue a la cima del árbol, Sakura-chan! ¡Gracias por los consejos!_

 _— Realmente lo amas, ¿no? Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta es una promesa de por vida._

La respiración se agitó y no sin cierta incredulidad notó como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Pero, ¿por qué?

— " _Y todavía preguntas por qué_ " —la voz de su inner se burló—. " _Es evidente que tu "padre" esta mintiendo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?_ "

Rin negó con obstinación. Mientras observaba a su padre quien aun miraba hacía las nubes como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— "Tu no lo entiende."

— " _¿No entiendo el qué? Sois estúpida acaso. ¿Por qué no le cuestionas acerca de todas nuestras memorias que no tienen sentido con lo dicho por él hasta ahora? Además, si realmente nos amara como lo dice, jamás habría dejado morir a Deidara_."

— Nuestro blanco como una amenaza no tiene significado para Pain, él nunca a perdido una batalla —Konan habló con cierto orgullo filtrándose en su tono de voz, interrumpiendo con eficacia los pensamientos de Rin y sobretodo la discusión con su yo interior.

— Bueno eso es verdad —concedió Obito mientras avanzaba aun perchero y cogía la capa que colgaba de él, para segundos después colocársela—. Esta conversación ha terminado. Avisa al resto de los miembros que se den prisa con el resto de los jinchurikis. Al fin estamos tan cerca de que nuestras metas se cumpla y entonces todo será restaurado a su verdadero lugar.

Mientras hablaba había avanzado hasta el balcón donde minutos atrás Pain observaba la ciudad. Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta la barandilla y un rayo iluminaba el cielo. Se giró y extendió una mano.

Rin observó la mano extendida de su padre hacia su dirección y no sin cierta aprensión dio un paso hacia la dirección de este, su mano levantándose con cierta renuencia.

— " _Estúpida_."

Escuchó el resoplido desdeñoso de su inner mientras cogía la mano de su padre. El ligero apretón que le diera siendo toda la confirmación que necesitaba para avanzar con mayor seguridad y rapidez para colocarse a su lado. Entonces la lluvia se precipitó con fuerza sobre ellos un brazo de su padre rodeándola de manera protectora. ¿Cómo podía dudar de él cuando al mismo tiempo desataba una calidez y seguridad en su persona que estaba segura jamás había sentido?

— El verdadero poder del Sharingan. ¡El verdadero poder de…Yo Uchiha Madara!

Su declaración reverberó con fuerza pese al ruido de la lluvia. Mientras Rin cerraba los ojos no solo en sentido literal sino metafórico de la palabra mientras desaparecían.

— El cielo llora de nuevo —murmuró Konan segundos después de ver a sus no tan deseados visitantes. Giró su rostro y miró a Pain un poco sorprendida— ¿Pain…tu estás…?

Con un suspiro contenido, guardó silencio sin atreverse a terminar su pregunta, en su lugar se posicionó a lado de su compañero y observó la lluvia caer sobre su hogar.

¿La lluvia es suficiente para lavar los pecados? ¿La lluvia es suficiente para lavar el dolor? Ella esperaba que si, porque no estaba dispuesta a perder el otro pedazo de su corazón.

* * *

 _Hello personas guapas. ¿Cómo os trata la vida? Espero que de maravilla._

 _Bien primero que nada quiero disculparme por la enorme tardanza sin embargo hubo asuntos que tratar, cosas demasiado complicadas que afectaron mi estado de animo a tal punto que estaba de un humor apático y bastante deprimente. Sin embargo, ya casi es fin de año y no podía dejar de actualizar como un regalo para ustedes y para mi como manera de mejorar mi animo. Así que espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como es evidente en el próximo vendrán un montón de sorpresas (o tal vez no tantas), en fin espero sus comentarios y en cuanto a los del capitulo anterior estaré contestándoles en la semana._

 _En otros asuntos, aun hay unas personitas que les debo su one-shot, me disculpo por tardar en subirlos pero mi usb donde tenia los escritos se perdió y no los había respaldado (uno de los motivos de mi tardanza en actualizar), pero en el ordenador tengo los borradores así que estoy intentando reescribirlos, después de todo, os merecéis lo mejor así que cuando menos penséis os voy a publicar sus ones._

 _Con esto llegamos al final de mi reporte y como no se si podré actualizar antes de que el año finalice, os deseo de todo corazón lo mejor, que vuestras vidas se llenen de gozos y alegrías y que este nuevo año que esta apunto de iniciar este lleno de sueños, metas cumplidas y nuevas para realizar, de buena salud para su familia y ustedes, de nuevas lecturas y de mucho amor._

 _Os quiero montones y agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y su constancia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por seguir la historia y agradar a favoritos._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Con amor xoxoxo_

 _Miss Breakable Butterf_ ly.


	14. Chapter 13: Luna

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro._ ** _¡Digamos no al Plagio!_**

* * *

 ** _Remembering You_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 13: Luna_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"Disobedience, in the eyes of any one who has read history, is man's original virtue. It is through disobedience that progress has been made, through disobedience and through rebellion."_

 _— from "The Soul of Man Under Socialism" (1895)_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

La muralla de piedra impenetrable que rodeaba el país de la Lluvia hizo fruncir el ceño a Jiraiya, sin embargo eso solo duro unos segundos cuando recordó un río que fluía a través de la región, sonrío ligeramente y se dispuso a entrar.

Después de usar una rana, finalmente había logrado infiltrarse exitosamente en Amegakure no Sato. El clima lluvioso de la región le permitía avanzar con capa y capucha puesta sin que llamase mucho la atención. Caminando no sin cierta cautela se acercó aun pequeño local hasta la mujer que atendía. La mujer le miró con atención y frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de reconocimiento dijo:

— No había visto tu rostro antes. ¿No sois de por aquí verdad?

— Soy escritor —pronunció Jiraiya mientras descubría su rostro y con una sonrisa perfilándose sobre sus labios—; viajo alrededor del mundo y escribo sobre comida típica y algunas otras cosas para una revista.

— Oh entiendo —pronunció la mujer con cierta satisfacción en su tono—, entonces ¿qué os parecen mis panecillos de cerdo al vapor?

— Son deliciosos. Me gustaría hablar de ellos en nuestra revista, ¿está de acuerdo? Una vez que os publiquemos tendrá tan gran multitud que os hará imposible descansar —dijo Jiraiya con entusiasmo, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer quien ensancho su propia sonrisa. Luego mirando de un lado al otro, Jiraiya exclamó—: ¡Vaya que se respira paz aquí!

— Sí, la aldea ya no está en guerra gracias a Pain-sama y Tenshi-sama —la mujer murmuró mientras unía sus manos en oración—. Estamos tan agradecidos con ellos.

Jiraiya ante la oportunidad que se le brindaba preguntó acerca del antiguo régimen sin embargo, solo al pronunciar el nombre del anterior líder de Amegakure el ambiente calmo y amigable se esfumó mientras la mirada de los transeúntes le dedicaban se volvía hostil obligándole a continuar su camino.

Suspiró con cierto alivio cuando encontró un bar y sin perder tiempo se adentro a él. La mejor de las informaciones solía encontrarse en sitios como ese, un punto a su favor era la cantidad de chicas lindas que los atendían. Sonriendo con galantería se acercó a una de las jóvenes que atendían a los clientes, entre charla y charla la mujer le reveló información de gran utilidad, como que la lluvia era creada por ese tal Pain para informarse de todo lo que sucedía en el país, haciendo que cierta alarma se activara en su cerebro pero, ya era tarde, él mismo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los subordinados de ese tal Pain le encontraran.

* * *

La luz de la luna resplandecía con fuerza, el crepitar del fuego el único sonido en su campamento improvisado siendo el único sonido que rompía el inquietante silencio que llenaba el lugar, incluso el sonido de los grillos y otros animales nocturnos había desaparecido.

Habían pasado dos días exactos de su encuentro con Sasuke e Itachi sentía la adrenalina llenando su cuerpo ante el futuro encuentro. Había esperado cerca de nueve años para ese enfrentamiento, cargando con el dolor de cada decisión que para bien o para mal había hecho.

Sus ojos encontraron la luna resplandeciente y no sin cierta culpa se estremeció, podía ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su madre y la mirada cansada de su padre…

— _¿Nos traicionaste? —la voz de su padre rompió el tensó silencio del que de pronto se había llenado la habitación. Sin embargo, su voz no era de reproche, sino de alguien demasiado cansado con toda la situación._

 _— Por orden de los altos mandos de Konoha yo… —su voz se rompió ligeramente cuando vislumbro el temblor de los hombros de su madre ante el resplandor que la luz de la luna le otorgaba a su katana._

 _— Fuimos nosotros, ¿no? —Una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su madre, mientras le interrumpía cuando estaba apunto de continuar—. Mi pobre niño._

 _La mano cálida de su madre recorrió con delicadeza y amor su mejilla derecha y con ternura limpió la única lágrima que hasta ese momento había derramado sin que el mismo se percatara de ello._

 _— ¿Podrás perdonarnos? —pidió ella, la voz rota y cansada. Mientras su padre apretaba una de las manos de su esposa._

 _— Yo… —Itachi sintió la katana temblar entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué no os defendéis? —Casi suplicó él._

 _Su madre negó con la cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza con ambas manos sujetó la mano que portaba la katana y sin más, ella misma se empalaba contra el arma. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron en shock al sentir la sangre caliente de su madre llenando sus manos y por acto reflejo atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo._

 _— Ma-madre… —su voz se quebró completamente y su visón se tornó borrosa—. ¿Por qué?_

 _La pregunta se deslizó de sus labios mientras las lágrimas fluían. La mirada buscando respuesta en el rostro de su padre quien con la mirada llena de dolor observaba la escena sin mover un solo dedo._

 _— Te… te… amo —pronunció su madre antes de que la vida se apagara por completo. El peso de su cuerpo sin vida bajo los brazos de Itachi._

 _— Madre…—llamó él, agitando ligeramente el cuerpo sin vida de su progenitora, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando más sangre pareció salir de la herida provocada por la katana que aun estaba empalada en su cuerpo._

 _Su padre, finalmente se acercó y no sin delicadeza retiró el cuerpo de su esposa de los brazos de su hiijo. Itachi mirando con cierto desapego como extraía la katana de su cuerpo._

 _— Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Mikoto —escuchó pronunciar a su padre. La mirada persistente en el rostro casi sereno de su esposa—. Cuando éramos niños siempre hacia toda clase de cosas tontas, era realmente molesta._

 _Negó el divertidamente, mientras sus ojos se levantaban hasta conectar con su primogénito._

 _— Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar con esto —su expresión fue de total culpa, mientras sostenía la katana de Itachi y miraba absorto la sangre de su esposa que en medio de la noche parecía de una coloración negra—. Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por hacerte pasar por toda esta situación. Era mi deber protegerlos y falle._

 _La katana se alzó y el sonido de una gota de sangre cayendo al piso se escuchó._

 _— No importa que, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti —la voz de su padre fluyó suave y dificultosa, mientras su respiración se agitaba antes de desvanecerse para siempre._

Esa noche los había observado durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que Madara había llegado y con una mano posada sobre su hombro que pretendía ser reconfortante le había avisado de la aproximación de Sasuke, luego había desaparecido y bueno… el plan había resultado. Se vio tentado a sonreír, sin embargo, solo regresó su mirada al fuego crepitante.

Kisame miró a su compañero, cierta agitación sobre su pecho. Siempre había encontrado molesto la actitud indiferente y estoica de su compañero sin embargo, al saber todo lo que había hecho le había atorgado su respeto pero, a lo largo del tiempo en el que habían estado trabajando juntos se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que componían a Itachi y no sin cierta incredulidad en un principio, comenzó a dudar de la verdadera naturaleza del Uchiha.

Así que lo observaba, siendo posiblemente la última vez que estuviera frente a él, tenia que saciar su curiosidad, pero la mirada aparentemente perdida de su compañero y el silencio abrumador que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que había, le hicieron removerse con incomodidad.

— Así que… finalmente ha llegado el día ¿nee? —Kisame rompió el tenso silencio.

Sin embargo, el único reconocimiento que recibió de su estoico acompañante fue un ligero parpadeo.

Chasqueo la lengua con cierto fastidio y se concentró en comer el conejo que habían casado para ser su cena. Bueno… no importaba, probablemente varias de sus hipótesis acerca del Uchiha se confirmarían cuando la batalla que tendría con su hermano terminara.

* * *

Pain observaba la lluvia caer con fuerza desde una de las torres más altas de Amegakure, el cielo ennegrecido por su técnica dando a la madrugada un tono más oscuro. Konan a su lado lo miraba a él, su corazón agitado en su pecho sin embargo al igual de su líder, ni una emoción se reflejó en su rostro.

— Cuando detenga la lluvia, busca al intruso con tu jutsu —ordenó Pain mientras desencadenaba una serie de sellos, rompiendo el silencio que hasta ahora solo había sido perturbado por el sonido de la lluvia—. ¿Lista?

— Si —contestó sin dudar.

La lluvia comenzó a mitigar y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Konan se deshizo en un montón de papeles en forma de mariposa. Las mariposas de origami se esparcieron en distintas direcciones iniciando así la búsqueda. Cuando finalmente halló al intruso regresó con Pain para informarle.

— Llévame hasta él —ordenó Pain y al instante una hoja se desprendía de la capa de Akatsuki de Konan formando un avión de papel que le mostraría el camino.

— Yo me haré cargo de él hasta que llegues —pronunció la kunoichi.

— Mátalo si puedes —ordenó en cambio el presunto líder de Akatsuki antes de saltar hacia la dirección en el que el avión había emprendido vuelo.

* * *

Rin corría. Sus piernas se impulsaban con fuerza a través del bosque y de vez en cuando saltaba con fuerza entre los árboles, algunas ramas siendo rotas en el proceso.

— "¿ _Qué piensas hacer?_ " —La voz curiosa de su inner resonó con fuerza en su cabeza.

Hizo una mueca y aceleró el paso. Después de la última reunión que su padre tuviese con Pain, y aceptara la mano de su padre cuando estaba siendo dramático, la voz en su cabeza se había apagado y ella tenia la esperanza de que continuara así pero, al parecer su acción precipitada le había motivado a hablar con ella de nuevo.

Suspiro con frustración mientras recordaba porque se encontraba corriendo a través del bosque.

Después de la reunión con Pain y cuando finalmente se encontraron en la base principal de su padre, Zetsu hizo acto de aparición:

— _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Preguntó su padre, haciendo que se sobresaltase un poco cuando pensó que era a ella a quien le hablaba. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando…_

 _— Itachi se ha reunido con Sasuke-kun —la voz de Zetsu blanco resonó en la estancia haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, odiaba la manera en que Zetsu la mayoría de las veces lograba pasar desapercibido—. Al parecer finalmente su lucha será concretada en la guarida Uchiha._

 _— Excelente —la voz de su padre sonó un tanto más oscura haciéndola estremecer—. ¿Cuándo será?_

 _— Dentro de tres días a partir de hoy —la voz del Zetsu negro informó con un destello de excitación, como si todo aquello fuese la mar de divertido. Rin frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo—. Sin embargo, hay un grupo de shinobis de Konoha en su búsqueda._

 _Rin levantó la mirada con interés ante aquello, después de su extraño sueño, más imágenes o recuerdos de niños del pasado de Sakura se habían precipitado a su memoria, la mayoría eran fragmentos sin mucho sentido, sin embargo, siempre quedaba la emoción que predominara en ese fragmento, ya fuese la felicidad, el dolor, el anhelo… el amor…, sacudió su cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en el informe._

 _— No importa yo me haré cargo de los inconvenientes —pronunció su padre. Su mano agitándose en señal de condescendencia—. Así que ya sabéis que hacer._

 _— Por supuesto Madara-sama —respondió en automático el Zetsu blanco mientras comenzaba a enterrarse en la tierra. Cuando finalmente hubo desaparecido su padre se giro a mirarla._

 _— Deberíais ir a descansar —la voz era suave y confortante. Era la voz que usaba cada vez que ella se exigía de más en los entrenamientos o terminaba herida, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba…_

 _— ¿Qué sucederá con Itachi-san? —Preguntó, su corazón latiendo rápido._

 _— Ya te lo he explicado antes —respondió su padre con cierta dureza que la hizo encogerse. Obito al notar aquello suspiró y le extendió una mano para que se acercara. Estaba sentado en la silla de piedra que tenia la apariencia de un trono._

 _Rin con vacilación se acercó hasta él. Su mano se extendió hasta coger la de su padre y cuando éste tuvo su mano en su poder le dio un tirón. Cayó sobre su regazo, una de sus manos ascendió hasta su cabello rosa mientras unas enormes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella._

 _— El va ha morir —pronunció su padre con suavidad—. Es necesario…_

 _— Lo sé —interrumpió ella con la voz suave y extrañamente firme pese al conflicto emocional que parecía consumirla—. Solo pensé que…_

 _Negó con la cabeza y se apegó aun más al calor que su padre parecía emanar. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y suspiró._

 _— Estoy cansada de ver morir a las personas —finalmente pronunció. Su padre tensándose ligeramente ante su declaración, ella sabía porque… sus planes… la venganza…. Todo giraba en torno a una guerra._

 _— Rin… —la voz de su padre también sonaba cansada. Ella negó con la cabeza y le interrumpió._

 _— Esta bien, lo entiendo —solo que no era así, no del todo._

 _— Lo sé princesa, lo sé_.

Después de eso había ido a su habitación cogido algunos pergaminos, su katana, su máscara y cuando estaba segura que su padre no se percataría de su salida, había huido o algo así.

— "¿ _Entonces…?_ " —La voz de su inner volvió a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza e hizo una mueca—. "¿ _Qué vas hacer_?"

Extrajo la máscara de entre su capa mientras se detenía en un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. La superficie pulida de la máscara resplandeció y con determinación la colocó sobre su rostro.

— "Lo correcto" —pronunció a su inner con más convicción de la que sentía.

— "¡ _Finalmente!"_ —su inner exclamó en cambio. Rin estaba segura que se encontraba sonriendo—. "¡ _Vamos a patear unos cuantos culos! ¡SHANAROO!"_

Rin negó divertidamente con la cabeza, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo y realmente estar haciendo lo correcto, después de todo, lo que menos quería era dañar a su padre y los propósitos que un día ella había prometido proteger.

* * *

Naruto miró el cielo oscuro y las estrellas resplandecer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral e intentó hundirse más en su saco de dormir.

Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho que le desconcertaba. Se movió, estiró y giró. Cuando sus movimientos parecieron perturbar el sueño de sus compañeros, se levantó.

— Deberíais dormir Naruto —La voz de Ino quien cubría la primera guardia le sobresaltó un poco.

— No puedo —confesó. Él e Ino después de su regreso a la villa, se habían vuelto cercanos. Ella era quien mejor le entendía en el dolor de saber a sus mejores amigos perdidos. Ella asintió e hizo una seña con su mano para que subiera a la rama desde la que vigilaba.

— Estás nervioso —no fue una pregunta pero Naruto asintió de igual forma—. Yo también.

Confesó, la mirada en el cielo. Sus ojos resplandecieron con cierta tristeza y a tientas busco la mano de Naruto.

— Creo que ella también lo estaría —murmuró Ino. Los ojos fijos en el cielo. Ella había visto de primera mano la tristeza de en los ojos de su amiga cuando el idiota de Sasuke-kun había dejado la villa. Había visto la culpa en sus ojos cuando Naruto había vuelto inconciente La había escuchado llorar y confesar sus miedos. Y la había visto transformar ese dolor y pérdida en resolución.

— Lo sé —rió Naruto con tristeza. El silenció se prolongo por un par de minutos mientras ambos observaban el cielo intentando disipar la atmósfera triste y un tanto mortificante.

— Así que… —comenzó Ino, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo pícaro—… que es lo que esta pasando entre tú y Hinata.

Naruto se atragantó mientras Ino reía descaradamente.

— Eres mala Ino-chan —pronunció Naruto con las mejillas rojas, mientras ella agitaba una mano en señal de condescendencia.

— Lo que sea, ahora habla…

— No esta pasando nada —negó violentamente con las manos mientras sus mejillas enrojecían más.

— Y eso querido amigo es el problema —respondió la rubia rodando los ojos levemente y negando divertidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Naruto, su rostro lleno de confusión.

— Eres demasiado denso —suspiró Ino—, por suerte para ti, contáis conmigo como amiga así que no tenéis nada de que preocuparos. Así que presta atención, la próxima vez que Hinata…

La charla de Ino parecía haber convertido a Naruto en un tomate rojo perpetuo, mientras se preguntaba porque no había permanecido en su saco de dormir.

* * *

La luz de la luna resplandecía con fuerza esa noche. El cielo completamente despejado haciendo que la luna resaltara con fuerza así como sus recuerdos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y fulminó con su mirada el claro cielo apenas recorrido por un par de nubes. Era como aquella noche, la noche en la que Itachi había asesinado a todos pero… también lo era como la noche en la que se había marchado de la aldea y la había dejado...

Negó con la cabeza y disgustado por el divague de sus propios pensamientos.

Centró su mirada en la fogata que habían hecho para pasar la noche. El sonido del crepitar de las llamas y el silencio en el que se hallaba —gracias a que sus compañeros finalmente se habían dormido—, dando cierto control de sus pensamientos y las emociones que parecían por un ligero momento casi salirse de su meticuloso control.

Sin embargo, podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo a través de sus venas y el deseo oscuro y destructivo de teñir todo de rojo con la sangre de su hermano.

Esta vez sería diferente, esta vez el saldría vencedor. No correría como la última vez.

Su sharingan giró con furia y su mirada se centro en los arbustos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó aparentemente al vacío.

— A ti —pronuncio una suave voz. La capa negra con nubes rojas apareció en su campo de visión. La máscara roja y negra resplandeció a la luz de la luna—. Hola Sasuke-kun...


	15. Chapter 14: Amor

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 **Remembering You**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 14:_** ** _Amor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"El amor crepuscular declina en el cielo_

 _Antes que la noche descienda sobre la tierra_

 _Antes de que miedo sienta del frío su hierro,_

 _El crepúsculo del amor se desvanece en el cielo._

 _Cuando el insaciable corazón susurra entre lamentos_

 _"o es demasiado o es poco",_

 _y los labios se abstienen tardíamente resecos,_

 _Blandas, bajando por el cuello de cada amante,_

 _las manos del amor sostienen su rienda secreta;_

 _y mientras buscamos en él una señal concreta,_

 _su luz crepuscular se desgarra en el cielo"._

 _Poema "Before sunset (Antes del ocaso)"_

 _de Algernon Charles Swinburne._

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

Obito miró el resplandor de la luna y suspiró. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Recordaba la manera en la que Rin lo había mirado cuando le dijo que era necesaria la muerte de Itachi. Por supuesto en parte era su culpa, después de todo había sido él quien le había ordenado acercarse a él y también había sido él quien había dejado que Deidara se sacrificara así mismo en su batalla contra Sasuke. Todo había sido necesario pero había olvidado, había olvidado que su hija al igual que su vieja compañera de equipo también tenía un corazón demasiado compasivo y entregado.

— ¿Le habéis encontrado? —preguntó sin la necesidad de girarse a mirar a su subordinado.

— Al parecer ha decidido encontrarse con el pequeño Uchiha —murmuró la parte blanca de Zetsu y con un gruñido y un tono más fuerte la parte negra agregó—. Sin embargo, también Konoha ha hecho su movimiento. Jiraiya se ha infiltrado en la aldea de la lluvia.

— Pain es lo suficientemente fuerte para ocuparse del asunto —pronunció sin dejar de observar la luna haciendo referencia solo al último dato. La aparentemente postura relajada con la que observaba la luna era solamente interrumpida por la manera en la que sus puños se habían apretado.

— Entonces… —comenzó el Zetsu blanco—… nos hacemos cargo de Rin-san.

Obito suspiró y finalmente relajó sus puños, la imprudencia de su hija se traducía en más trabajo para él.

Todo se había reducido a la decisión de Sasuke una vez que se enterara de la verdad de su hermano después de que lo asesinara, todo caería por el peso que esa revelación causaría, pero ahora…

Levantó con lentitud su mano izquierda hacia el cielo, como si quisiera atrapar o tocar la luna. Abrió su palma de la mano y observó como la luz de la luna hacía resplandecer su palma.

— _Los sacrificios son necesarios Rin-chan_ —se recordó diciendo eso a su hija los primeros meses de su entrenamiento.

Los ojos verdes y chispeantes lo miraban con adoración mientras asentía como si bebiera de sus palabras.

— _Algún día serás el mejor Hokage Obito-kun_ —recordó el resplandor en los ojos castaños y la sonrisa en los labios de su compañera de equipo.

Su corazón había latido con fuerza y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Realmente la había amado, esa era la razón por la cual la había escogido para ser un contenedor pero…

— Los sacrificios son necesarios —murmuró y se giró, el sharingan girando con furia detrás de la máscara naranja. Zetsu con el cuerpo semi enterrado en el suelo se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió la pesada mirada del Uchiha ser dirigida a él—. Yo me haré cargo de Rin-chan. Tú, asegúrate de seguir de cerca la batalla de Pain y el sannin, no habrá más errores cometidos.

— Como usted diga _Madara-sama_ —pronunció el shinobi y sin más se hundió en la tierra.

Obito se giró a ver una última vez la luna antes de desaparecer. La vida siempre se había tratado de sacrificios. Todo siempre terminaba reducido a que tipo y tan grande sacrificio estabas dispuesto a cometer.

* * *

 _Esta vez sería diferente, esta vez el saldría vencedor. No correría como la última vez._

 _Su sharingan giró con furia y su mirada se centro en los arbustos._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó aparentemente al vacío._

— _A ti —pronuncio una suave voz. La capa negra con nubes rojas apareció en su campo de visión. La máscara roja y negra resplandeció a la luz de la luna—. Hola Sasuke-kun._

La capa negra con nubes rojas ondeó ante el aire frío de la noche mientras su portador se dejaba ver finalmente al completo.

Sasuke observó la máscara negra y roja. La forma del sharingan ahora completamente reconocible a la luz de la fogata.

Se incorporó con lentitud, su corazón extrañamente acelerado.

— _Sakura_ —el nombre se deslizó a través de sus labios de manera inconsciente y al instante la postura aparentemente relajada de su inesperado visitante se tensó.

Rin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, consciente de cada uno de los movimientos que el joven frente a ella hacía. La lentitud en la que se había puesto de pie y la manera casi desdeñosa en la que la miraba haciéndole apretar la mandíbula con furia.

— _"¡Bastardo!"_ —Exclamó su inner con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera?—. _"Muéstrale, muéstrale lo que pasa cuando las personas nos subestiman"._

Su inner gruñó y la sangre fluyó con rapidez, ahí estaba el bastardo que había asesinado a Deidara y pretendía terminar con la vida de Itachi.

Luego el había murmurado el nombre que le pertenecía a ella pero no y sus pasos se habían detenido.

— Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso Sasuke-kun.

Pronunció con la voz suave y extrañamente infantil sin perder el tono de regaño.

Observó con cierta satisfacción la manera en la que la postura de Sasuke se tensó ante el tono que usaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó por segunda vez esa noche Sasuke en su lugar, ignorando la manera en la que ella le hablaba.

Sakura se acercó con paso calmo. La aparente postura relajada de la kunoichi poniendo en alerta al joven Uchiha.

— Pensé que eso también ya te lo había dejado claro —pronunció la Kunoichi finalmente frente a él—. A ti, Sasuke-kun, te quiero a ti.

Ella ronroneo las palabras, el tono suave y sensual haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Sasuke. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente soltó una carcajada y lo observó de una manera ¿divertida? Sasuke no estaba seguro pero era realmente molesto no tener idea de lo que su rostro expresaba en esos momentos por la máscara que cubría sus facciones.

Sasuke la miró ladear un poco la cabeza y centrar su atención al cielo. La luna dándole un halo resplandeciente.

— Sabes, hace poco odiaba las noches como esta —comenzó la Kunoichi conversacional, la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado—. No sabía el porque, pero siempre había esa molesta sensación de perdida y de… mmm… ¿impotencia? Como si todo lo que hacia no tuviese caso porque al final no habría diferencia alguna. No lo entendía y era realmente abrumador el sentimiento pero, las cosas mejoraron progresivamente y todo tuvo un matiz más claro, más nítido.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, pero era evidente la falta de humor en el sonido.

— Yo… ¡Te amo tanto...! Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti...por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas… —su voz suave y cantarina pronunció, el tono tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente al de esa noche hicieron que una sensación desagradable se desatara en el pecho de Sasuke. Sakura finalmente volvió su vista hacia él, la mirada profunda y divertida a través de su máscara—. ¿Era así? O ¿acaso olvide algo?

Preguntó ella, la curiosidad y el tono infantil usado, totalmente exasperante para los oídos de Sasuke.

— ¿No dirás nada _Sasuke-kun_? —pronunció ella y ante el tono Sasuke casi pudo imaginar el mohín sobre sus labios—. Que aburrido sois, no entiendo como es que Sakura gustaba de ti.

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron aun más ante la manera de hablar de si misma en tercera persona y el recordatorio de aquella noche.

Él había intentado olvidar, había intentado dejar atrás a sus compañeros y luego ella había aparecido en medio de la noche para detenerlo. Había dudado, por un ínfimo instante, esa noche había dudado al escuchar la cruda y desesperada verdad en sus palabras, pero había sido eso mismo lo que le había impulsado a dejarla atrás. Pero ahora, después de haberla creído muerta, aquí estaba ella, pronunciando esas mismas palabras con total indiferencia y hasta cierto desdén.

— No entiendo porque todos te dan tanta atención —murmuró ella y suspiró con exasperación—. En fin, esto es demasiado aburrido, tú eres demasiado aburrido.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó por el lugar que había venido. Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante cuando ella se detuvo y giró a mirarlo, la luz dando el ángulo perfecto para que el sharingan oculto hasta ahora por las sombras y la máscara, fuese completamente visible.

— Por cierto, solo quería darte una advertencia —su voz fue un siseo— si tocas un solo cabello de la cabeza de Itachi-kun, te matare.

El silencio que procedió a tal declaración fue abrumador, luego todo explotó.

* * *

El frío de la noche comenzó a sentirse con mayor intensidad. Ino chasqueó la lengua y se envolvió con mayor fuerza en la manta que Naruto le había dado antes de regresar de nueva cuenta a su saco de dormir.

Había sido divertido molestarle, la manera en que quedaba reducido a balbuceos sin sentido cuando le había hecho insinuaciones en cuanto a su naciente relación con Hinata, le habían proporcionado la distracción necesaria para evitar el sueño y también ignorar un poco sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y contuvo un bostezo, en quince minutos más podría dar el relevo a Kakashi-sensei.

Estiró la mano como si quisiera alcanzar una de esas estrellas y suspiro.

Sakura había amado las noches como aquella. Recordaba con nitidez las noches que se escapaban de las mantas y saltaban sobre el techo de su casa o de la suya y se acostaban sobre su espalda.

— _Mi madre dijo que cuando eres capaz de ver la primera estrella sobre el cielo, podéis pedir un deseo_ —murmuró la suave voz de Sakura. Las mejillas rojas y un suspiro soñador escapando sobre sus labios.

— _No crees en eso de verdad ¿o sí?_ —Ella se burló, tenían nueve años pero los cuentos de hadas y la magia habían dejado de importar en cuanto ingresaban a la academia. Sobre todo cuando eras proveniente de un clan con técnicas especiales. La última vez que alguno de sus padres se había molestado en contarle alguna historia antes de dormir había sido a los cinco años.

— _Yo… yo_ —su amiga tartamudeó y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más. Se había sentado y abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su cabello rosa ondeó y el listón rojo con el que sostenía su cabello salió volando—. _¡NO!_

Gimió y de un saltó se puso de pie, antes de que el listón volara aun más lejos cogió el listón. Volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa cuando su pie resbaló. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, el miedo completamente visible por un segundo antes de que los cerrara con fuerza.

Entonces ella se había lanzado y la había sostenido. Cuando finalmente regresaron con relativa seguridad al techo, Ino había fruncido el ceño y con reproche le había espetado:

— _Eso fue realmente tonto, Sakura_ —su amiga se había removido con nerviosismo y había apretado el listón con fuerza en su mano—. _Es un tonto listón, ¿qué tal si no hubiese podido atraparte? ¿Eh?_

— _Pe-pero… fue el que tú me diste_ —murmuró ella, sus ojos resplandecieron con fuerza y los centró en los azules de ella—. _Es importante porque es el primer regalo que me hiciste, por eso ahora somos amigas por siempre._

Ino suavizó su rostro y una sonrisa amplia se extendió por sus labios.

— _Tonta, eso no es lo que nos hace mejores amigas_ —observó con cierta diversión la manera en que los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaban—. _Somos mejores amigas porque no importa que siempre vamos a estar juntas._

— _Lo prometes_ —murmuró Sakura, una sonrisa esperanzadora sobre sus labios.

— _Por supuesto_ —pronunció con convicción mientras cogía su mano, entonces se giró hacía el cielo y pronunció—. _Deseo que Sakura y yo seamos amigas por siempre._

Sakura entonces había reído y negado divertidamente con la cabeza.

— _Se supone que sea a la primera estrella en el cielo Ino._

Había hecho un mohín sobre los labios y entonces había reído junto a su amiga.

Contrajo la mano y miró con cierta nostalgia; habían sido buenos tiempos. Luego habían crecido y Sasuke-kun había llegado y una brecha se había abierto. Habían sido tan estúpidas, alejarse por un chico que apenas y se molestaba en darles una mirada. Sin embargo, cuando los equipos habían sido formados y las aventuras que pretendían cuando aun eran críos de la academia se volvieron reales y más crudas, había sido aún más difícil disculparse, ya no solo se trataba de intentar llamar la atención del chico que les gustaba sino que, se había vuelto una rivalidad sobre sus habilidades como kunoichis.

— Pero eso no quita lo patético de la situación —murmuró para si y agitó la cabeza en una especie de negación divertida, amarga y cansada—. Te extraño frentona.

Suspiró y con cierto entumecimiento sobre su cuerpo se puso de pie, era momento de su cambio de guardia.

Dio dos pasos en la dirección de Kakashi-sensei cuando la tierra se estremeció.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —no había terminado su exclamación cuando todos sus compañeros se pusieron de pie.

* * *

La noche comenzó a difuminarse bajo un cielo cobrizo por el que el sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente.

Jiraiya avanzaba por una calle desierta, oculto en la sombra de uno de los ninjas de bajo rango que había logrado capturar para sacar información, sin embargo, la aparente tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando un montón de hojas de papel comenzaron a adherirse al cuerpo del hombre que usaba como escudo. Saltó en el aire obligado a revelarse al defenderse de su inesperado ataque con un jutsu de fuego.

— Subyugación de Sapo… ¿el arte de manipular las sombras, hum? —preguntó una suave voz femenina al ver la manera en que Jiraiya había intentado pasar desapercibido.

— Estaba esperando atraer a ese tal Pain, pero no esperaba que tu mordieras la carnada —comentó Jiraiya mirando a su atacante y ocultando la ligera sorpresa que le trajo el ver a la joven mujer, con una sonrisa—. Has perfeccionado tu jutsu magníficamente, pero aún más, has llegado a ser una belleza, Konan.

La Kunoichi apenas y parpadeó ante el evidente reconocimiento. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo el no esperar nada de nadie; había aprendido a tragarse las lágrimas y seguir adelante.

— Pero dime, ¿quién es ese tal Pain? —Preguntó Jiraiya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Ese no es tu asunto, sensei —respondió Konan elevándose en el aire mientras unas alas de papel parecidas a las de un ángel se formaban en su espalda.

No tenia caso intentar explicar algo que evidentemente él jamás entendería. Él se había marchado y los había dejado sin mirar atrás. Tal vez les había proporcionado los medios para defenderse pero… solo había llenado sus cabezas con falsos sueños de paz. No hay paz sin dolor y Pain se había convertido en el _verdadero_ camino y puente para una paz más larga y duradera. Y si ella tenía que morir para velar que ese sueño, esa meta se cumpliera, que así fuera.

— ¿Y eso te convierte en un ángel? —indagó Jiraiya con cierta incredulidad al ver su emulación de un ángel, sin embrago, fue ignorado por Konan mientras está pronunciaba:

— He recibido órdenes de nuestro Dios, te mataré.

Konan desató un aluvión de afiladas hojas que salían disparadas de sus alas; caían tan rápido y parecían tan duras y afiladas como un shuriken que se incrustaban en el pavimento. Jiraiya por su parte contrarrestaba la técnica con un jutsu de fuego, sin embargo, pronto se vio en la necesidad de esquivar saltando y retrocediendo un poco.

— _Gama Yodan_ —pronunció Jiraiya y aceite salió disparado de su boca rociando a Konan. Luego la sujeto con su cabello que se había alargado como una soga—. No puedes abrir tus alas con todo ese aceite ¿verdad? —Había algo exasperante en la manera en que Konan parecía imperturbable. Por un efímero instante recordó a la niña de sonrisas fáciles y ojos brillante que se esforzaba por proteger a sus compañeros de equipo—. Oí que habían muerto pero solo eran rumores. Así que Pain debe ser uno de ellos ¿eh?

— ¿Cuál es tu propósito… —Konan ignoró su anterior discurso y sus ojos resplandecieron por un momento con cierto dolor—… apareciéndote ante nosotros después de todos estos años?

Ella había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pedido a las estrellas, a Dios o a cualquier deidad que escuchase, que su sensei volviera, que protegiera a Nagato y Yahiko cuando ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Cuanto había deseado regresar a la época en la que todo era más fácil y lleno de sonrisas y calidez mientras su sensei los entrenaba y les procuraba un hogar en una pequeña cabaña; donde los sueños y deseos parecían más alcanzables pese al oscuro pasado que llevaban en la espalda.

Cuando habían dejado de ser un montón de niños perdidos y se sentían queridos de nuevo. Pero luego habían despertado y las cosas eran lo que eran y no podían cambiar o retroceder cuando habían llegado tan lejos.

— Esa no fue mi intención. Si fuerais parte de Akatsuki yo… —Jiraiya soltó un suspiro y luego dijo—: oí que habían muerto nunca esperé esto.

El tono era afligido y un poco culpable. Konan se vio tentada de reír, de nada servia afligirse por cosas que habían pasado hace demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar agregar con cierto tono venenoso.

— Apuesto a que ahora estas pensando que debiste hacer lo que Orochimaru sugirió hace mucho…

Ambos se hallaron recordando aquella vez hace tantos años donde tres niños se habían acercado al grupo de sannin con la esperanza de que les entrenasen pero, Orochimaru les sugería a sus compañeros que era mejor matarles para evitarles aún más miseria.

Konan se encontró preguntándose si acaso Orochimaru no había tenido razón, si el haberles concedido la muerte ese día que ahora parecía el recuerdo de alguien distante, no hubiese sido más misericordioso.

— Esa vez… nos salvaste, pero esta vez ya es demasiado tarde. Hemos acogido su ideología y hemos hecho nuestro movimiento —finalmente pronunció, alejándose de los recuerdos y el dolor.

— No me arrepiento de haberlos dejado vivos, pero estoy tan decepcionado —los ojos de Jiraiya eran suaves mientras la enfrentaba, podía ver a través de su postura aparentemente impasible. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de en lo que se habían convertido—. Os enseñe ninjutsu para que seáis capases de sobrevivir en esos tiempos difíciles. Todos vosotros fuisteis sin duda mis pupilos. Algunos años después oí que mencionaban vuestros nombres. Ganasteis buena reputación en algunas confrontaciones, pero después oí que habíais muerto.

— Tu no sabes nada de lo que sucedió después de que te fuisteis —el tono de dolor con el que Konan pronuncio la frase removió algo en el pecho del viejo sannin. Konan quería llorar— _¿Por qué?_ —Se preguntó—, _¿por qué? Después de tanto… sensei tú… si tan solo…_

Jiraiya observó la grieta abrirse poco a poco en la armadura en la que Konan parecía resguardar sus emociones. Shinobis, armas sin sentimientos, recordó alguna frase que había escuchado por ahí pero: — _¿Qué es lo que se obtiene de eso? Las personas olvidan que ellos, que nosotros también somos humanos. ¿Exigí demasiado?_ —Suspiró y observó a la mujer frente a él—. No, no lo sé, pero, ¿Por qué Akatsuki? Lo que esta haciendo Akatsuki esta mal y…

— Esa es la decisión que he hecho… —una nueva voz masculina se unió a la conversación sobresaltando ligeramente a los dos shinobis—… Jiraiya-sensei

* * *

Sasuke se tensó ante la declaración de su antigua compañera de equipo. Luego su postura se relajó y una serie de carcajadas rompieron el silenció de la noche.

 _Que lo mataría_ , ella, por favor, siempre se habían visto en la necesidad de ser protegida, siempre mirando su espalda y la de Naruto.

Por eso la había dejado atrás esa noche.

— _Pero esa no es la única razón ¿o sí?_ —murmuró una voz en su cabeza deteniendo el montón de carcajadas que escapaban de su pecho.

Por supuesto que había sido la razón, ella solo sería un estorbo en sus metas. Era débil y molesta.

— _Pero aun así… cuando creíste que había muerto…_

— No —murmuró oscuramente, renunciando al leve reconocimiento de sus acciones hace ya tanto tiempo de nuevo, de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho cuando había ido con Orochimaru.

Eso ya no importaba. La miró girarse por completó hacía su dirección, una katana resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna en su mano derecha. ¿De dónde la había sacado?

— ¿No? —ella preguntó, el tono infantil que hasta ahora había usado completamente en el olvido. El tono suave y oscuro en su lugar—. Parece ser que no me tomáis muy enserio Sasuke-kun.

Declaró ella y el formó una sonrisa arrogante sobre sus labios.

— Porque lo haría —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y con cierta burla agregó—. Siempre has sido demasiado débil como para que tome enserio una amenaza viniendo de ti. Además, si por un segundo se te ocurre interferir en mi venganza, yo te matare.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Enserio?! —preguntó ella, el tono ligero de nuevo en su voz, la sonrisa casi palpable—. Imbécil…

Declaró y al segundo siguiente ella desapareció de su campo de visión. Parpadeó un poco aturdido, sin embargo no hizo movimiento alguno cuando el sonido metálico de metal contra metal se escuchó.

— Así que… tenemos visita de Akatsuki ¿nee? —la voz de Suigetsu resonó en la noche, el tono divertido en total contraste con el ceño levemente fruncido. Su rostro giró levemente hasta dar con los ojos de su compañera pelirroja—. Dime Zanahoria, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora habéis detectado su presencia? Ya te lo digo yo Sasuke, su rastreador se descompuso.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Maldito pescado! —gruñó Karin mientras ajustaba sus gafas—. No es mi culpa que hasta ahora haya elevado su chakra hasta hacerlo reconocible como el de un shinobi.

Suigetsu retrocedió mientras intentaba dar un redoble con su espada. Sin embargo, Rin lo esquivó saltando hacía atrás.

— Admítelo Zanahoria solo estáis buscando pretextos.

— Ja ja ja ja…. Pero que divertidos sois —Rin rió con ganas desde detrás de su máscara—. A Shinto le han caído bien. Nee… nee… decid más cosas graciosas para Shinto.

El equipo Hebi parpadeó con cierta incredulidad ante la actitud infantil que la evidente chica poseía.

Sasuke, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. De donde venía esa actitud. Era como si esa máscara le diese personalidades múltiples.

— ¿Quién mierda es Shinto? —Exclamó Suigetsu parpadeando confundido.

— Pero que grosero sois —murmuró Rin, el tono afligido de su voz le llegó justo a su lado en casi un susurro en su oído derecho. Suigetsu contuvo un escalofrío ¿Cuándo se había movido? —No merecéis que juegue con vosotros tres. Además…

— Así que, tú eres Shinto —declaró Suigetsu, girándose para mirarla a la cara o mejor dicho la máscara.

— Tks… tks… —Rin chasqueó la lengua con disgusto—. No debéis interrumpir a una señorita cuando esta hablando. No tenéis modales.

Se había movido para estar justo frente a los tres Hebis, sus manos en las caderas.

— Es suficiente —la voz de Sasuke resonó en el claro. Hasta ahora había estado observando la interacción de su excompañera, intentando ver que tanto había cambiado.

Los ojos de Rin se clavaron en los suyos y sonrió.

— Entonces… creo que es hora de que Shinto inicie el juego ¿nee…? —su voz dulce provocando un escalofrío en los tres shinobis de hebi y un ceño fruncido en Sasuke—. Pues bien… ¡ _Doton: Doryūdan!_

Rin gritó y en automático la forma de un dragón hecho de lodo se levantó. Su boca se abrió y un aluvión de bolas de tierra a gran velocidad les fueron enviadas. Rin aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras los observaba saltar intentando esquivar la lluvia de proyectiles. Se había puesto de pie en una rama de un árbol circundante para observar mejor los movimientos y capacidades del equipo de Sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte chasqueó la lengua y desenvainó su espada, la electricidad viajando a través del arma. Un proyectil especialmente grande fue enviado en su dirección pero no vio necesidad de esquivar, simplemente hizo un movimiento fluido con su katana y partió la roca en dos. Esta técnica le había recordado al Akatsuki con el que hace poco había peleado, Deidara.

— Así que… así fue como le derrotaste —la voz de _Sakura_ a sus espaldas le sobresaltó ligeramente—. Me preguntaba, ¿cómo es que Deidara-kun perdió contra ti?

— _¿Deidara-_ kun _?_ —Sasuke se preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante el tono de nostalgia, anhelo y dolor en la voz de la joven.

— _Nee, Sasuke-kun, deberíamos salir a dar un paseo_ —recordó el tono que ella solía usar con él cuando le pedía alguna cita.

— Equilibrio de los elementos —murmuró ella y soltó una seca carcajada—. Sabias Sasuke-kun… él me enseñó algunas de sus técnicas… no las más importantes por obvias razones pero… hay algo de él en mí.

Ella suspiró y observó como sus compañeros de Sasuke intentaban deshacerse del dragón de tierra. Podía sentir los ojos fijos de Sasuke en ella, se giró a verlo entonces.

— Él te odiaba —declaró y río sin humor nuevamente—. A decir verdad odiaba todo aquello que tuviera el apellido Uchiha… a veces me preguntó si… no importa…

Sasuke apenas y parpadeó ante la verborrea sin sentido que la kunoichi estaba soltando. La explosión aun par de metros de donde ellos se encontraban llenando su ropa de polvo. Sin embargo, y pese a la tentación de mirar, Sasuke no apartó la mirada de la joven.

— … Yo lo amaba, sabes —de pronto ella pronunció y para Sasuke el sonido pareció morir. Las explosiones perdieron nitidez hasta que desaparecieron y solo estaba ella, _Sakura,_ diciendo que había amado a alguien que no era él.

Pero… ¿por qué le importaba? Él solo vivía por la venganza así que, el que ella hiciese semejante declaración no debía importarle pero aun así…

— Creí que me amabas —las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que inclusive pudiese procesar que las decía, pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella guardo silencio por un par de segundos, como si no creyera lo que había escuchado salir de sus labios, luego su risa infantil resonó aun por encima de las explosiones que el dragón de tierra producía.

— Pero… Sasuke-kun… —comenzó ella aun entre risas—. Pensé que Sakura solo había sido una compañera _molesta_ y débil. Te contradices.

El buen humor de ella murió lentamente. Una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar en el centro del claro donde finalmente el equipo Hebi había logrado deshacerse de su creación de tierra. Ella suspiró con cansancio y caminó con paso calmo hasta donde los hebis con la respiración entrecortada se preparaban para atacarla.

— ¡Oh! —gimió ella en voz alta—. Habéis roto mi pobre juguete. Tks… Shinto, ya no jugara con vosotros. —Entonces ella se giró lo suficiente para mirarlo—. Dime Sasuke-kun ¿aún planeas ir contra Itachi-nii?

La postura de Sasuke se tensó y su mandíbula crujió levemente cuando apretó los dientes. Un suspiro dramático se escapó de los labios de Rin ante la falta de respuesta.

— ¡Oh bien! Entonces creo que deberé jugar con vosotros después. Es turno de Sasuke-kun y esperar no es una de sus virtudes —los hebis se tensaron listos para el ataque de la Akatsuki—. Sharingan…

Fue el suave murmullo que escucharon en su lugar y entonces la pesadilla comenzó.

— Y solo por las dudas… _Doton Kekkai: Keimusho no toshi_ —un enorme domo de roca cubrió al equipo Hebi que yacía inconsciente dentro de la prisión de roca—. Ahora si podemos luchar sin interrupciones Sasuke-kun.

— Hmp… —espetó Sasuke con uno de sus típicos monosílabos. Su katana resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna que iba perdiendo fuerza ante el amanecer que anunciaba su pronta llegada—. No voy a dejar que nadie interfiera en mi venganza, ni siquiera tú _Sakura._

Hizo hincapié en el nombre de su excompañera de equipo. Disfrutando cuando le escuchó chasquear la lengua con disgusto.

— Te repites Sasuke-kun —y entonces la tierra se estremeció.

* * *

La luz del día comenzó a sustituir el oscuro cielo e Itachi se vio conteniendo un suspiró mientras se acercaba a la antigua guarida Uchiha.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había puesto un pie ahí. La última vez había sido días antes que la masacre de su clan se viera inevitable. Se había unido ahí con _Madara_ para ultimar los detalles y recordarle que su hermano menor estaba fuera de la cuestión.

— _Nuestra debilidad y fortaleza siempre han radicado en el amor_ —la máscara del hombre había resplandecido y su voz profunda parecía haber llenado cada recoveco del lugar—. _Cosa curiosa ¿no lo crees Itachi-kun?_

El solo le había mirado sin parpadear esperando a que aceptara dejar a su hermano fuera.

— _Es decisión tuya así que…_ —murmuró Madara ante su falta de reacción y se encogió de hombros—. _Si hay algo bueno de ser un ninja es que podemos decidir como morir._

Y con eso él se había desvanecido.

Miró la estructura ya cada vez más cerca y se detuvo.

— Aquí esperaras a mi hermano y su equipo, Kisame —murmuró en un tono bajo.

El shinobi de la niebla asintió y se acomodo en una rama gruesa de un árbol.

— Te veo en unas horas —pronunció hacía Itachi quien ya había retomado su camino.

Itachi no se giró simplemente se impulsó con más fuerza y suspiró finalmente, si de algo estaba seguro era de que el no regresaría.

Se detuvo finalmente a un par de metros de la entrada y miró hacia el cielo, la luz del sol iluminando al completo el cielo, dejando detrás la oscuridad de la noche.

Respiró con profundidad y se tensó por un momento antes de que el ataque de tos le obligara a doblarse sobre si mismo. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba y el sabor acre de la sangre era palpable en su lengua. Cuando finalmente el ataque de tos pasó, sus dientes estaban teñidos con el rojo de su sangre.

Limpió su boca con su mano y observó las manchas carmesí en su palma.

— Decidimos ¿eh? —murmuró mientras apretaba la palma en un puño.

El había decidido morir por la mano de su hermano. Había decidido ser la redención y salvación del alma del hermano que había condenado a la oscuridad, sin embargo, el abrumador dolor en su pecho le hacía preguntarse si realmente sería capaz de cumplir.

Entró a la guarida Uchiha con paso calma y encendió las antorchas que darían luminiscencia al lugar.

Finalmente se sentó en la silla de piedra que en la antigüedad había sido ocupada por los líderes del clan y no sin cierto humor notó que tal vez en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias esa silla él la hubiese ocupado. Sin embargo, ahora, solo parecía una broma de mal gusto que él, el hombre que había terminado con el clan casi al completo, se sentara en esa silla. Se preguntó si eso enfurecería a Sasuke más, y con una suave sonrisa supo la respuesta.

Miró las llamas crepitar y:

— Mi estúpido hermano menor —comenzó a pronunciar en un suave murmullo. El tono afectuoso cubriendo su voz. Los recuerdos de días más sencillos y felices, comenzaron a llegar. Recordaba la manera en la que Sasuke se esforzaba por seguirlo e imitarlo, _"Voy a ser un shinobi tan increíble como tú Aniki"; "Padre va estar orgulloso de mi"; "Algún día voy a ser incluso mejor que tú, Aniki"; "¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Las tormentas no me gustan."; "Hermano, juega conmigo."; "Nuestro clan es increíble. Padre es increíble"._ Luego todo se había ido diluyendo, lento pero constante—. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, aún si me odias. Después de todo eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

Pronunció por segunda vez esa ya lejana frase. Era parte de su legado y parte de su dolor. En algo tenía razón _Madara_ , el amor era la mayor fortaleza pero en los Uchihas también su mayor debilidad, porque de su amor se desprendía su odio. Amaban demasiado y por eso su odio se volvía incendiario.

Los pasos suaves hicieron eco a través de las paredes.

— Con tu sharingan ¿qué tanto puedes ver? —Preguntó al aire, mientras los pasos se detenían a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y tú Itachi-kun? ¿Qué puedes ver con el tuyo? —preguntó el recién llegado y si de algo estaba seguro Itachi era que, ese no era su hermano.

* * *

 _Hello corazones de chocolate._

 _Ha sido un tiempo y lo siento, mi vida real exige mucho de mí y el tiempo como estoy segura que sabéis, hay días que no alcanza._

 _Por obvias razones no he contestado vuestros comentarios pero que no os quepa duda que los leí y que fueron de gran motivación._

 _Pero… a partir de este capítulo vuelvo a responder comentarios así que nos seáis tímidas(os) y decidme que piensan del capitulo, si habéis encontrado faltas ortográficas y también si queréis que lea alguno de vuestros fic, recomendármelos también._

 _Mil gracias por seguir con la historia y por el apoyo os quiero._

 _Por cierto os mando un saludo a mis lectores de México, apenas he estado por allá por cuestiones laborales y siempre es un gusto convivir con vuestra gente._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente, os mando un montón de abrazos._

 _Miss Breakable Butterfly_


	16. Chapter 15: Dolor

**_Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 **Remembering You**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 15: Dolor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _ _"__ _¡Ay, qué insignificante el corazón,_  
 _si llega a caer en manos del amor!_  
 _Cualquier otro pesar deja sitio_  
 _a otros pesares, y para sí reclama sólo una parte._  
 _Vienen hasta nosotros, pero a nosotros el Amor arrastra,_  
 _y, sin masticar, nos absorbe._  
 _Por él, como por el infame hierro, tropas enteras caen._  
 _Él es el esturión tirano; nuestros corazones, la morralla._

 _Si así no fue, ¿qué le sucedió_  
 _a mi corazón cuando te vi?_  
 _A la alcoba traje un corazón,_  
 _pero de ella emergí vacío, desolado._  
 _Si contigo hubiera ido, sé_  
 _que a tu corazón el mío le habría enseñado_  
 _la compasión._  
 _Pero, ¡ay!, Amor, de una herida lacerante la felicidad_  
 _se ha quebrado._

 _Más la Nada en Nada puede convertirse,_  
 _ni sitio alguno puede del todo vaciarse,_  
 _así, pues, pienso que aún posee mi pecho todos_  
 _esos fragmentos, aunque no estén reunidos._  
 _Y ahora, como los espejos rotos muestran_  
 _cientos de rostros más menudos, así_  
 _los añicos de mi corazón pueden sentir agrado,_  
 _deseo y adoración,_  
 _pero después de tal Amor, jamás volverán a amar."_  
 _Fragmento del poema "_ _ _The Broken Heart"__  
 _De John Donne_

 _._

 _.X._

 _._

* * *

Konan miró con cierta tensión a Pain. Por un momento había caído en la nostálgica e _indeseada_ sensación que ver a su sensei después de tanto tiempo le había proporcionado.

— Te ves muy diferente pero esos ojos —el sannin pronunció sobresaltando a Konan ligeramente y alejándola de sus pensamientos—. ¡Así que tu eres Pain…Nagato! Parece que te has alejado del camino del bien ¿Qué sucedió?

El sannin lucia realmente afligido sin embargo la expresión de Pain no mostró expresión alguna. Konan mordió su labio inferior y se obligo a respirar profundo, Nagato jamás había vuelto a llorar, no desde la muerte de Yahiko... ella solo podía percibir su tristeza a través de la interminable lluvia que cubría la villa. Era como si intentase lavar con la lluvia el dolor que cargaba.

— _Cargar con su dolor_ —le había dicho una vez—. _Es el trabajo de su Dios._

Se había girado a mirarla; el rostro de aquel que había amado y los ojos de aquel al que amaba como un hermano, el dolor por única vez tan visible y palpable que ella había querido correr a buscarlo y retenerlo en sus brazos y ocultarlo del mundo, ocultarlo de Madara, ocultarlo del dolor, ocultarlo de ser _Dios_.

— No necesitas saberlo, después de todo solo eres un extranjero —pronuncio Pain con dureza, pero Konan podía ver todo lo que había detrás de su tono.

— Has cambiado… —dijo Jiraiya, el tono de aflicción totalmente notorio esta vez.

Nagato sonrió desde la distancia, era una sonrisa carente de humor. _"Cambiar"_ , como si fuera así de simple.

Entonces, Pain invocó lo que parecía un enorme cangrejo que escupía espuma. La espuma se precipito hacía Jiraiya obligándole a soltar a Konan y apenas logrando esquivar el ataque.

Haciendo uso de su nueva posición, recurrió a la misma técnica que antes había usado con Konan y alargando su cabello, envolvió con este a Pain.

— Nagato quiero hacerte una pregunta —el sannin gritó desde su posición—. ¿Qué le pasó a Yahiko?

Konan contuvo un estremecimiento, el realmente se había olvidado de ellos al parecer si lo obvio no era evidente para él.

— Ah, era un gran tío ¿no? —Pain pronunció antes de hacer una ligera pausa. Nagato quería gritar, el dolor era abrumador en su pecho. _"Serás el puente que traerá paz Nagato"_ , podía recordar la voz de su amigo llena de certeza y convicción. Podía sentir su sangre caliente escurriendo a través de sus dedos cuando Yahiko había corrido hasta empalarse en el kunai que con manos temblorosas sostenía—. Murió hace mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya se encontró totalmente sorprendido ante el tono desprovisto de emoción con la que Nagato había transmitido la muerte de su compañero.

— ¿Qué paso con tu otro yo? —inquirió el sannin con pesar, recordando al pequeño niño que era Nagato, quien bajo un cielo lleno de nubes de tormenta le confesaba que su mayor deseo era proteger a los dos niños que se habían vuelto su familia, sus hermanos.

— Nada, solo es la guerra —dijo Pain con desapego y con cierto desden—. Mucha gente murió aquí y ese dolor me hizo crecer.

Konan cerró los ojos por un segundo. Sí, ellos se habían visto obligados a crecer demasiado aprisa en un mundo donde la guerra teñía de sangre las calles. Pero Nagato… Nagato se había vuelto el Dios de su pueblo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el sannin con desconcierto. su corazón latía con fuerza y un regusto amargo podía sentir en su boca.

— Incluso un estúpido crío crecerá y aprenderá que es el dolor. Cuando has conocido el dolor controlas tus palabras y pensamientos —comenzó Pain, sus palabras fluían de tal manera que parecía que le hablaba aun crío.

— Pero abandonar tu cariño por un amigo ¿Eso es lo qué significa ser un adulto? —inquirió Jiraiya con incredulidad.

— _"Cariño y amor"_ —pensó Konan observando con el corazón agitado hacía los dos combatientes—. "¿ _Acaso no es eso el por qué del dolor y del odio?"_

— Sensei, aún eres solo un hombre —pronunció Pain, el tono suave y condescendiente, como si Jiraiya hubiese sido sordo por todo una vida y solo ahora pudiese percibir de los sonidos que inundan el mundo—. Sin embargo yo, a través de este dolor sin fin he madurado y me he vuelto algo más que un hombre.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con cierta renuencia Jiraiya. El sabor amargo en su boca cada vez más intenso.

— De hombre a… —Pain extendió las manos como si quisiera abarcar todo y con fuerza pronunció—… Dios.

Jiraiya estaba seguro, iba a vomitar.

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? —preguntó Naruto una vez todos se habían levantado y una segunda sacudida les había hecho ponerse en posición de ataque.

— Parece un temblor —pronunció Sai con cierta obviedad.

— Sin embargo, han sido dos consecutivos —pronunció Yamato con el ceño fruncido.

Un nuevo estremecimiento sacudió los alrededores sobresaltando aun más a los shinobis de la hoja.

— Parece venir del este —pronunció la suave voz de Hinata. Activó el byakugan y un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? —preguntó Naruto, su estomago se revolvió y el nerviosismo previo a una batalla le invadió.

— A diez kilómetros de aquí —comenzó la kunoichi con voz temblorosa—, Sasuke-san mantiene una lucha con un miembro de Akatsuki.

El silencio después de semejante declaración se precipitó sobre todos los ninjas de Konoha hasta que…

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! —exclamó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios. Finalmente después de tanto se encontraría con Sasuke.

— _Voy a matarte, la próxima vez que te vea, voy a matarte_ —el recuerdo de la última frase que Sasuke le había dicho reverberó por un momento en su cabeza pero, eso solo sirvió para fortalecer su decisión de ir a ayudarle en su batalla.

— ¡Vamos! —pronunció, la voz ardiente. Sin embargo, antes de que se lanzara a través del sendero por la dirección que Hinata había marcado, la mano de Kakashi se poso en su brazo.

— Primero tenemos que hacer un plan.

— Pero… —intento replicar Naruto, entre más tiempo pasaban ahí más posibilidades tenían de perder al Uchiha.

— Los akatsuki siempre viajan en pares Naruto —pronunció Yamato.

— Así que hay una gran probabilidad que el compañero contra el cual pelea Sasuke ande cerca.

Naruto asintió a regañadientes y con un suspiro de frustración esperó las instrucciones que Kakashi estaba por dar.

* * *

Rin saltó en el aire mientras ajustaba su katana para recibir el impacto de la katana de Sasuke. La electricidad recubriendo el arma del shinobi.

— ¡Coño! —Exclamó Rin, mientras retrocedía. Por un segundo la electricidad la había alcanzado.

— ¿La _pequeña Sakura_ se ha cansado ya de jugar? —preguntó Sasuke con burla, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que pelear con su molesta excompañera era realmente más difícil de lo que en un primer momento pensó.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y soltó una seca carcajada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tú ya estás cansado? —peguntó con su tono infantil sabiendo lo exasperante que le resultaba a Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha soltó una seca carcajada.

— Porque no te hacen un favor a ti misma y dejas esto, _eres realmente molesta_ —pronunció y con una oscura satisfacción la observó tensarse.

— _Molesta… molesta… deja de ser una jodida carga y ponte a entrenar. Eres una verdadera molestia_ —el recuerdo le llegó como un flechazo a su cabeza y Rin tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido de dolor. Podía ver aun Sasuke de unos doce años, el ceño fruncido y la mueca de disgusto en sus labios mientras la miraba; podía _sentir_ el latido frenético y dolorido de su corazón, la sonrisa tambaleante sobre sus labios.

— _Yo… yo… lo siento Sasuke-kun_ —podía recordar lo patética que se había sentido.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gruñó y se lanzó contra él. La katana en una perfecta postura.

— Pero que… —jadeo Sasuke mientras apenas lograba esquivar el par de kunais que le habían sido lanzados desde atrás en el punto ciego de su sharingan.

— No creísteis que realmente me vería afectada por algo que tu dirías ¿verdad? —preguntó la kunoichi a sus espaldas mientras la Rin que le había atacado con la katana se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

— ¿Un clon? —la pregunta se escapó de los labios de Sasuke, el ceño cada vez más prominente en sus facciones. Él podía ver a través de los clones sin embargo, ese clon era _perfecto._

— No deberías sorprenderte tanto Sa-su-ke-kun —se burlo Rin. El sharingan girando furiosamente detrás de la máscara. Gracias al entrenamiento con su padre y con Itachi, había aprendido a perfeccionar sus clones.

— Esto se esta tornando realmente un fastidio —pronunció Sasuke con desdén. El sharingan giró con furia en sus ojos y por ínfimo instante Rin sintió un estremecimiento—. Acabare con todo aquel que se interponga en mi venganza.

— Eres tan ingenuo —pronunció Rin con despreció mientras levantaba otra vez la katana.

El choque de metal contra metal resonó con fuerza en el claro.

Rin retrocedió con un jadeo y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con frustración mientras sentía el escozor de la herida recién abierta en su brazo, la sangre escurriendo silenciosamente a través del corte.

El sonido de algo cayendo a la tierra le hizo centrar la mirada en la kunoichi. La máscara que hasta hace unos minutos atrás cubría su rostro, había caído al suelo partida a la mitad. Un ligero corte se abría paso en la frente de la joven ninja sin embargo, antes de que una sola gota lograse resbalar del corte, este comenzó a sanarse.

— Ese era un regalo de mi padre —pronunció Rin con un mohín sobre sus labios. Sus ojos resplandeciendo con fuerza aun en la oscuridad que comenzaba a decender lentamente pero sin tregua ante la inminente llegada del sol. Levantó entonces su mirada y la centro en los ojos carmesí de Sasuke, se lamió los labios y—; voy a disfrutar tanto de matarte.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y con algo removiéndose incómodamente en su pecho que se negaba a reconocer, finalmente le quedo claro… Sakura se había ido.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, la katana apretada con fuerza sobre su mano.

— El dolor… —pronunció ella con suavidad—… el dolor y el amor.

Entonces ella soltó una seca carcajada y negó con violenta diversión.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad, ¿ella que sabía del dolor? ¿Ella que sabía de despertar con un dolor agudo sobre el pecho como única prueba de que todo lo que amabas se había ido? ¿Ella que sabía del frío hielo consumiendo el alma lentamente?

— Pero no me mires así Sasuke, que tú mejor que nadie lo debería saber —dijo ella con mal sana curiosidad—… o ¿acaso no es esa la razón de querer matar a Itachi-nii?

— No sabes nada —espetó Sasuke y la furia pareció inundarle otra vez. Ella era una "niña".

— Tú tampoco lo haces —Rin pronunció y por un instante la tristeza pareció teñir su voz. Luego Sasuke tuvo que retroceder cuando un puño cargado de chakra golpeó la zona donde hasta hace un par de segundos el se encontraba de pie.

La tierra se resquebrajo bajo la fuerza del puño de la kunoichi.

— Terminemos con esto Sasuke.

El sol finalmente iluminaba el cielo.

— Sí —concordó Sasuke, tenía que llegar a la batalla con su hermano, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar.

* * *

— _Con tu sharingan ¿qué tanto puedes ver? —Preguntó al aire, mientras los pasos se detenían a sus espaldas._

— _¿Y tú Itachi-kun? ¿Qué puedes ver con el tuyo? —preguntó el recién llegado y si de algo estaba seguro Itachi era que, ese no era su hermano._

Obito miró con una oscura satisfacción la manera en la que los hombros de Itachi se tensaban. Y como con lentitud se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Itachi. Su voz suave en total contraste con su postura tensa.

— Vine a disfrutar del espectáculo por supuesto —pronunció Obito con su voz de Tobi. Soltó una serie de carcajadas que solo tensaron más al joven Uchiha, sobre todo cuando pararon abruptamente. Entonces con la voz correspondiente a Madara pronunció—. Solo quería asegurarme de algo.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Itachi. Su voz carente de emoción y hasta cierto desinterés mientras volvía a sentarse. Iatchi, era todo lo que el clan Uchiha había admirado y lo que una vez había sido. Por eso le llamaban genio, porque el clan había caído en decadencia y cuando la joven promesa de regresar y _recordar_ lo que el clan había sido se había presentado en ese joven muchacho, el clan lo había apresado bajo sus propios deseos de grandeza.

Obito se encogió de hombros sin responder la pregunta —recordando su propia infancia llena de desdén ante su falta de aptitudes que todos consideraban debía tener por la sangre que corría en sus venas—, avanzando hasta que finalmente quedó frente a Itachi.

— Sentado ahí pareces un verdadero líder —pronunció en su lugar el enmascarado. Y no mentía, pues para Obito, Itachi representaba la era pasada fusionada con la moderna; de haber sido las circunstancias diferentes, estaba seguro que Itachi habría sido un buen líder. Lastima que su destino, al igual que el de sus antepasados estuviera marcado con el dolor de la tragedia y la sangre.

— ¿Un líder? —su voz salió con un tinte burlesco, hasta hace un momento sus pensamientos no distaban mucho de eso y sin embargo, el nunca se había visto como un líder. Cuando las cosas habían sido más sencillas, él había pensado que llegado el momento ese destino recaería en las manos de su hermano menor, quien a diferencia de él estaba sediento de grandeza y reconocimiento.

— Claro que, pese a ser un genio —comenzó Madara—, siempre fuisteis simple carne de cañón.

Itachi se tensó y luego soltó una seca carcajada.

— ¿Y acaso no todos lo shinobis cumplimos esa función? —cuestionó Itachi—. Somos simples objetos… armas reemplazables cuando nuestro filo se termina o cuando es demasiado como para manejarlo.

Pronunció recordando los tiempos de guerra en los que le había tocado crecer y luego, la muerte del clan que se había visto obligado a asumir por salvar a su pequeño hermano.

— ¡Oh Itachi-kun! —pronunció Madara con dramatismo—. El dolor se detendrá pronto.

Itachi suspiró y miró la luz del sol iluminar a través de las ventanas. Sasuke no debería tardar mucho en llegar, sin embargo, la presencia de Madara lo desconcertaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó en tono cansado.

El dolor en su pecho le hizo morder el interior de su mejilla con fuerza, no quería demostrar su debilidad frente a su ancestro. Sin embargo, todo parecía que se le escapaba de las manos pues el dolor se precipito con fuerza y el ataque de tos se precipito sin consideración alguna.

— Tks… —chasqueó la lengua Madara, observando como el joven se inclinaba sobre si mismo, la mano izquierda cubriendo sus labios—. Pensé que el medicamento de Rin-chan te favorecía más.

Itachi apenas le escuchó entre el sonido desgarrador de su ataque de tos pero, cuando la comprensión de sus palabras se hizo completamente clara, sus hombros se tensaron.

Cuando finalmente el ataque pasó, su mano se encontraba totalmente cubierta de sangre. Madara se había acercado y le extendía un pañuelo que él acepto sin mucha resistencia.

— Ella… —comenzó Itachi con la voz temblorosa, sus ojos puestos en la mano que limpiaba con el pañuelo—… ella es ¿tu espía?

El joven Uchiha maldijo el tono tembloroso en el que su voz salía.

— ¡Oh Itachi! No esperabas que realmente confiara en cada uno de los integrantes de la organización ¿verdad? —observó con curiosidad la reacción de Itachi y una sonrisa se formo detrás de su máscara, su plan… lo que su imprudente hija había estado apunto de arruinar aun podía suceder.

Itachi cerró los ojos y estuvo apunto de burlarse de si mismo, por supuesto que Madara no confiaría en un montón de shinobis que habían traicionado sus propias villas pero, Rin era diferente, lo había visto la primera vez que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los suyos, porque pese a la aparente oscuridad que parecía rodearla, cuando sus ojos miraban, lo hacían con la inocencia de aquellos que aun son ciegos al dolor de los campos de batalla, a la sangre espesa que se adhiere a las manos y entre las uñas y que no importa cuanto laves no parece salir nunca. Sin embargo, ella había cambiado ligeramente mientras más se adentraba en la organización y ahora, frente a él estaba la respuesta.

— Eres un hijo de puta —pronunció con una risa que se vio interrumpida por un nuevo ataque de tos.

— Te equivocas Itachi-kun —le dijo Madara, sus ojos fijos en la claridad que se veía a través de la ventana mientras le extendía un frasco con solo una pequeña pastilla dentro—. Solo me aseguro de que la paz del mundo sea finalmente alcanzada. Sin embargo, Rin… ella realmente te quiere.

Fue cuando se giró a mirarle nuevamente, el frasco aun extendido hacia Itachi y este aun reticente a tomarlo.

— Y por el amor que te tiene ella esta dispuesta a asesinar a Sasuke-kun —suspiró Madara, moviendo el frasco de tal manera que la pequeña pastilla dentro girara alrededor del frasco.

— ¿Ella qué? —preguntó Itachi con la bilis subiendo a través de su garganta.

— _Nee, Itachi-san. Si asesino a Sasuke-kun no vas ha odiarme ¿verdad?_ —podía recordar la manera en la que su figura resplandecía con el sol, su postura erguida y su ojo visible resplandeciendo con furia y dolor.

— Los niños son tan complicados —pronunció Madara en su lugar mientras con una sonrisa observaba a Itachi coger el frasco y abrirlo para tomar la pastilla.

Itachi hizo una mueca, esa píldora era una de las pastillas que tomaba antes de que Rin comenzara a mejorarlas y por lo tanto su efecto solo sería anestésico y retrasaría solo un par de horas el avance de su enfermedad. Quiso maldecir a Madara pero, solo podía ver el rostro lleno de odio de Sasuke y la sonrisa de Rin.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Seguro de que Madara sabía todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Obito casi soltó una carcajada, la situación tal vez le traería más beneficios.

— Aun par de kilómetros pero yo, nos haré llegar inmediatamente —pronunció y antes de que Itachi pudiese agregar algo más, ambos se desvanecieron en un torbellino.

* * *

Jiraiya observó con incredulidad a Pain.

— _"¿Un Dios?"_ —pensó y quiso reír, pero no de alegría sino de una devastadora desesperación—. _"¿Yo hice esto?_

No puedo evitar preguntarse, el sabor amargo de la bilis aun en su boca mientras observaba al niño que por un corto periodo de tiempo el había criado.

— Cuando un hombre se vuelve Dios, tus palabras y pensamientos se vuelven absolutos —pronunció Pain con total certeza—. Sensei tú eres humano nadie puede ayudar si no entiendes que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Te has vuelto así de loco? ― Jiraiya no pudo evitar el tono de incredulidad. ¿Qué era lo que les había pasado a sus estudiantes para que su pensamiento se retorciera de esa manera?

— Las cosas que no podía ver cuando era humano están claras ahora que soy un Dios. Y al ser un Dios me di cuenta que puedo hacer cosas que un hombre no —Pain había continuado sin prestar atención a la incredulidad de Jiraiya—. En otras palabras, evolucione más allá de un hombre.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? —preguntó el sannin con absoluta seriedad. Si él era responsable de que sus preciados alumnos se hubiesen vuelto de esa manera era su deber detenerles.

— Voy a ponerle fin a este mundo sin sentido desgarrado por la guerra —Pain por un momento miró hacía el cielo, tan azul y resplandeciente. ¿Cómo podía el cielo lucir así cuando el dolor y el sufrimiento aun llenaba las calles? ¿Cómo podía el mundo seguir así cuando los pueblos aun se desgarraban entre ellos? Por eso llovía en la villa, era su manera de lavar el dolor y la sangre—. Este es el trabajo de un Dios.

Pronunció, pero sabía por el rostro y las expresiones de Jiraiya que el no entendía pero, ¿cómo iba hacerlo? Si pese ha ser un shinobi había tenido la fortuna de nacer en una de las grandes naciones ninja, si, había tenido la fortuna de crecer en un país que no temía las guerras y en su lugar las alentaba y las hacia solo para ganar más poder.

— Si ese es tu propósito ¿Por qué estas reuniendo bijūs? —preguntó Jiraiya con renuencia. Después de todo lo dicho esperaba cualquier cosa.

— Vas a morir de todas formas —murmuro Pain con un encogimiento de hombro y decidido a explicarle—. Así que te voy a decir nuestro verdadero propósito. Voy a usar a los bijūs sellados para desarrollar un nuevo jutsu prohibido. Con un jutsu como éste, una gran nación puede ser destruida instantáneamente. Será el más poderoso. La última arma jutsu prohibida.

— ¿Cómo crees qué una cosa así terminara con las peleas? ¿no te das cuenta que se complicaría más? —preguntó con total desconcierto. un poder como ese solo ayudaría a crear el caos y sembrar más muertes.

— Hay disputas entre las naciones ¿Cómo le pondrías un rápido final a todo esto, Jiraiya-sensei?

— Esa es mi pregunta para ti…

— Le das un jutsu prohibido a cada nación en peligro. Una vez que posean un poder así estarán tentadas a usarlo. Cientos de millones morirán instantáneamente y la gente se volverá temerosa. ¡La gente y las naciones aprenderán que es el dolor! Ese miedo creara un fuerte aversión por la guerra y la pelea terminará. Se puede decir que este mundo aún esta en proceso de crecer y estabilizarse. Para que el mundo crezca y se vuelva más sabio, la mano de un Dios es necesaria.

— Enseñarle dolor al mundo para que crezca, ¿en verdad crees qué ese es tú trabajo?

— Si… —pronunció Pain mientras recordaba a Yahiko sonriéndole con esperanza hacia el futuro cuando apenas la organización comenzaba. _"Serás el puente Nagato"_ , su amigo había dicho, su férrea convicción y certeza en que él realmente lograría formar ese puente que haría que los niños dejaran de crecer sin la calidez de un hogar, sin el miedo abrumador y espeso que a ellos les había llevado a esconderse, luchar y robar para sobrevivir; y lo más importante, él lo había prometido—… porque soy el Dios de la paz.

Concluyó, sus ojos miraron al cielo y deseo que Yahiko mirase, que observara la humanidad que había sacrificado en si mismo para lograr el sueño que un trío de niños había tenido.

— Te has vuelto bueno para contar bromas Nagato… —pronunció Jiraiya mientras con rápidos movimientos de manos invocaba a un par de ranas—… sin embargo, el show termina ahora.

Jiraiya se lanzó hacia Pain, el dolor en el pecho constante y agudo, mientras intenta redimirse de los errores que llevaron a sus estudiantes a tal desastrosa situación.

— _Tardaste demasiado_ —Konan pensó mientras se elevaba hasta el edificio más alto para observar la batalla—. _Tardaste demasiado y la moneda ha girado y caído sensei. Pain es el Dios, y, el dolor, su poder y su carga._

Con una rápida mirada al cielo despejado, Konan suspiró.

— Hoy lloverá otra vez —pronunció la kunoichi mientras una fuerte explosión venida de la batalla solo parecía confirmar sus palabras.

* * *

La luz del sol finalmente ya había alcanzado su punto máximo y la aprensión en el pecho de Naruto aumentaba. Habían revisado la carpeta que Kabuto le había ofrecido como _regalo_ y habían logrado recabar un poco más de información de lo que podía esperarles si llegaban a encontrarse con el compañero del shinobi con el que peleaba Sasuke.

Avanzaron durante algunos kilómetros hasta un lugar en el que la distancia entre cada árbol era lo suficientemente extensa impidiéndoles continuar saltando entre ellos. Entonces, se vieron obligados a continuar el recorrido por tierra.

Sin embargo pronto un encapuchado les salió al paso. La capa negra con las nubes rojas bordadas y una mascara naranja que cubría su rostro al completo, se paró frente a ellos.

— ¡Vaya, no creí que encontraría a un montón de Konoha aquí! —Gritó el hombre en una imitación exacta de un crío—. Y son ocho contra uno, eso no es muy justo.

Se quejó, con lo que los de Konoha estaban seguros era un mohín, desconcertándoles aun más.

— Creo que esa capa quiere decir que con seguridad es un Akatsuki —comentó Yamato hacia sus compañeros. Sus ojos vigilaban atentos los movimientos alegres y _torpes_ de su inesperado rival.

— No está en la lista de Akatsuki que Kabuto nos diera —a su vez dijo Kakashi. Su voz era dura, el hombre frente a él le causaba una mala sensación, no sabía el porque ni de donde venía pero, había una sensación molesta en su pecho que no solo tenía que ver con saberlo un Akatsuki.

— ¡Eso es porque soy nuevo! —Pronunció el enmascarado con gran felicidad. Como si el ser parte de una banda criminal fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida—. ¡Soy Tobi, gusto en conocerles!

Saludo con entusiasmo y la voz juguetona. La pose despreocupada en que los enfrentaba pese a su obvia desventaja numérica solo poniéndoles más nerviosos.

— No hagáis ningún movimiento repentino —advirtió Kakashi al grupo de Konoha. Hablaba en un esfuerzo de mantener la atención del Akatsuki en él y que con suerte, no detectara al clon que Naruto había enviado para atacarle por detrás.

Sin embargo, _Tobi_ pareció darse cuenta pues se giró justo cuando el clon descendía de las ramas de los árboles, con el resengan listo. Ante la sorpresa de los de Konoha el clon pasó exactamente a través del Akatsuki. El clon giró entonces a mitad del aire, rebotando en la rama de un árbol y sacando un kunai para contraatacar al enmascarado.

El Akatsuki para defenderse asentó un duro golpe en el rostro del clon justo cuando Naruto saltó por el aire en su dirección. El clon chocó con Naruto a mitad del aire antes de volverse humo enviando al joven de cabello rubio a toda velocidad hacia una pequeña charca que se encontraba en medio del camino.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó Hinata con preocupación, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando el joven rubio emergió totalmente ileso.

— ¿A qué más deberíamos jugar, nee, chicos de Konoha? —preguntó Tobi para después reír infantilmente. Aplaudió un par de veces y giró su rostro como si estuviera evaluando la mejor manera de _jugar_ con ellos.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder contigo! —explotó Naruto, ese hombre se interponía entre Sasuke, y él iba llegar donde su amigo costara lo que costara.

* * *

Sasuke gruñó cuando un kunai le pasó rozando uno de sus brazos, la sangre no tardó en precipitarse de la herida y Rin sonrió con burla.

— ¡Oh! El pequeño Sasuke-chan ha sido herido —pronunció con voz melodramática. Mientras su postura se tensaba ligeramente, porque muy en el fondo sabía que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo, ya fuera de manera consciente o inconsciente ella no lo sabía pero, la molestaba de igual forma.

Sasuke por su parte chasqueó la lengua y deseo apretar su níveo cuello, odiaba la manera infantil en que se portaba, la manera desdeñosa en que lo trataba y sobre todo, la falta de reconocimiento que sus palabras le causaban; además, odiaba la parte de si que le impedía atacarla como deseaba.

— _Te hace falta más odio_ —la voz de su hermano pareció resonar en su cabeza y se estremeció. La luz del sol alumbraba completamente el claro y Sasuke se sentía frustrado. La batalla que por tanto tiempo había anhelado estaba por comenzar y él se encontraba luchando con la molesta cría de cabello rosa que solía seguirlo a todas partes.

— Ríndete —pronunció con la voz oscurecida, intentando y contradiciendo las decisiones que hasta ahora había tomado. Su propia Katana como un peso muerto en su mano derecha. La intención de incapacitarla no del todo probable dada las reacciones de la joven que parecía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, no solo por el sharingan.

— ¡No! —Pronunció la Kunoichi mientras hacia unas rápidas posiciones de mano—. ¡Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu!

Las pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron disparadas a gran velocidad en su dirección y Sasuke las esquivó con cierta dificultad. Estaba sorprendido ante el poder que la técnica había tenido. Regularmente y pese a ser una técnica que usuarios del elemento fuego, solo los Uchiha podían darle un uso tan apropiado como el que su excompañera había mostrado.

Sin embargo, el ataque había menguado el chakra de Rin, después de todo, el elemento fuego siempre le había causado un poco de problemas durante su entrenamiento y ella sabía que de alargarse más la batalla, el resultado no le sería favorable. Una prueba de ello era que el jutsu que mantenía su cabello en un tono castaño, se había deshecho.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que matarte —murmuró finalmente la joven de cabello rosa con dulzura fingida mientras reajustaba el arma en sus manos para su ataque final.

— Acaso crees que podrás vencerme. Siempre has sido débil —expresó de manera burlona Sasuke, sin embargo, esperaba una reacción de ella; una reacción de la antigua chica que había conocido, porque, pese a que sabía que no debía importarle se sentía como esos cuatro años atrás cuando había peleado con Naruto en el Valle del Fin, incapaz de acabar con la vida de una de las personas que había mantenido la soledad al margen por un periodo de tiempo.

La joven hizo una mueca despectiva antes de sonreír de manera burlona. La mueca tan ajena a su rostro que el joven hizo una mueca de desconcierto al recordar sus antiguas sonrisas sinceras y llenas de cariño.

— Vamos crees que tus palabras me afectan. Tú no eres nada. Tú no eres nadie.

Él hizo una mueca ante sus palabras. Le dolía hasta cierto punto que ella se expresara así. Sobre todo cuando en el pasado había expresado sentimientos por él. Sobre todo cuando él… Sasuke negó con violencia ante sus discordantes y sin sentido pensamientos. No, ella solo era un obstáculo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, le frustraba que negara lo que siempre había sido.

— Esto…—la señaló con la katana. Su tono cada vez más exasperado—. Esta no eres tú.

Sentenció, la voz dura. Ella en cambio parpadeó antes de estallar en risas sarcásticas. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado su risa inquirió.

— ¿Y acaso tú sabes quien soy?

Quería decirle que si, quería decirle todas aquellas cosas de las que tenía certeza, pero eso era una mentira. Ella ya no era la niña de doce años que lo perseguía y suspiraba ante cada uno de sus gestos, ella no era la niña que le había detenido en medio de la noche entregando su corazón prematuramente a un muchacho que no tenía idea que hacer inclusive con el suyo. No, la joven que se cernía sobre él con una katana lista para perforarle el pecho, no se parecía en nada a la niña que recordaba y por un ínfimo instante la tristeza se adueño de su pecho, porque así como ella había cambiado, lo había hecho él, con cada paso y decisión que habían tomado se habían alejado del sendero claro para sumergirse en uno oscuro y lleno de trampas mortales, pero él había sabido que eso sería así desde el momento en que había visto las marcas de kunais contra las paredes y la sangre cubriendo los pisos, cuando había visto los ojos rojos de su hermano y la peor _verdad_ le había sido revelada, pero, Sakura, ella había sido demasiado buena para su propio bien, demasiado ingenua para ser una kunoichi.

— _¿Qué te ha pasado?_ —quiso preguntarle, sin embargo, un entumecimiento profundo parecía haberlo invadido mientras la veía ahí, la luz del sol enmarcando su figura y la capa negra de nubes rojas revoloteando ante la brisa matinal, con la katana en alto como una especie de ángel caído dispuesto a tomar su venganza.

Su silencio le dio la respuesta y ella sonrío aún más ampliamente mientras de un rápido movimiento se posicionaba frente a él y…

— ¡Ahora muere!

* * *

 _Hello bombones de chocolate._

 _Después de siglos finalmente actualizo, y uff… tenéis todo el derecho a enojarse conmigo por ser una desconsiderada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que este capitulo lo tenia listo desde hace como un mes._

 _En fin os adoro, gracias por su infinita paciencia y por sus bonitos comentarios, os adoro._

 _Por cierto ya estamos entrando en el arco final de esta historia, por si os preguntáis, no, no pienso abarcar hasta la guerra ninja porque entonces me liaría un montón._

 _Por cierto he escrito un one-shot SasuSaku que se llama **Kiss of Life** , es un crossover con TG y posiblemente una base para un nuevo fic en esa temática. Solo os comento para que me digáis que opinan y si os gustaría leer un long fic sobre eso._

 _Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y que tengan unos días preciosos :)_


End file.
